La lumière révèle parfois le son
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Que faire quand le Destin s'acharne contre deux artistes au caractère opposé : le romantique et la têtue indépendante ? Solutions : Soit ils cèdent et vivent heureux pour toujours soit ils provoquent une explosion et se battent. On compte les points ? AH
1. Prologue OS

_Les profs étant absents (Youpi !) j'ai pu faire ma participation au concours alors que je pensais que je n'aurais jamais le temps. C'est modeste, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur ce concours, allez sur le profil d'**Allocop'**. _

_Merci en tous cas aux filles de le proposer, le thème en plus était vraiment super ! Bonne lecture à tous._

_Lauriane_

_**Edit : Pour ceux qui se posent la question, une suite n'était pas envisagée pour après le concours. Cependant devant les demandes je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Je vous tiendrai au courant après l'annonce des résultats. Merci pour vos encouragements.**  
_

**

* * *

Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: ****La lumière révèle parfois le son**

**Auteur(s): Lauriane-chan**

**Bêta: Aucun**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Ils sont de la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page (retirez les espaces en trop) :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**Mots : 5820

* * *

**

**La lumière révèle parfois le son**

*******

**EPOV**

Encore une nuit où le sommeil m'aura quitté. Depuis trois ans que je suis au conservatoire. Trois ans où je ne vois ma famille qu'aux grandes fêtes, et encore. Trois ans où je m'acharne à jouer du piano, jour et nuit. Trois ans que j'ai accédé à mon rêve d'enfant. Trois ans que je dis à tout le monde que je suis au paradis.

Trois ans que j'ai perdu mon inspiration.

Je me croyais invincible. Touchant le piano depuis toujours, je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'un jour il me quitterait. Et pourtant. Depuis que j'ai enfin accédé à mon rêve, celui pour lequel j'ai tant travaillé, quelque chose s'est brisé.

Je croyais vivre de par ce rêve, je me trompais. On n'est rien quand on est seul. Je me disais que tant que je suis avec mon piano, je ne suis pas seul. C'est presque vrai, il m'arrive d'oublier ma pitoyable condition quand je me mets à jouer du Debussy. Mais ensuite il faut rentrer. Toujours les mêmes gestes.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. Après l'avoir refermée à clef, je pose ces dernières sur le meuble de l'entrée que ma mère a dessiné et que mon frère a lui-même fabriqué. Ma mère Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur et mon frère Emmett menuisier. Il aime travailler le bois, parfois même il lui arrive de lui parler. Même si j'aime le taquiner, je le comprends. Je fais de même avec mon piano.

Ensuite je retire mon manteau ou ma veste selon l'époque de l'année. Quelque soit le vêtement il sera obligatoirement acheté par ma sœur, Alice, qui est styliste de mode. Je crois que je la désespère en ce qui concerne ce domaine. Elle voudrait que « je me mette plus en valeur ». Pourtant je sais que je fais tourner la tête aux filles. Il m'est arrivé d'en profiter, de me laisser aller quand vraiment j'en ai ras-le-bol. Dans ces moments là je ne suis plus Edward Cullen, le pianiste romantique intouchable qui fait rêver toutes les filles qu'il croise. Non, je peux être dominateur, et même un gros salaud. Un animal qui assouvit ses besoins. Je ne me réveille jamais dans le lit de la personne avec qui j'ai couché. Question de principe. Si un jour je dois me réveiller dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, il faudra que j'aie une vraie raison.

Après le manteau, il y a deux possibilités. Soit je vais dans le congélateur me trouver quelque chose à réchauffer en appuyant sur deux boutons si j'ai faim. Je dois avouer que je suis un danger public en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Je pourrais empoisonner tout un régiment et depuis l'âge de quinze ans je suis interdit de cuisine. D'après mes souvenirs j'avais trouvé que les cornichons pouvaient être une bonne base de sauce pour accompagner des haricots verts. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je crois que j'ai préféré oublier.

Si je ne mange pas, je me jette directement sur le lit défait tout habillé et si la chance est avec moi je m'endors immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire je passe des heures à maudire le monde entier.

Certains diront que je suis tout simplement en manque de muse. D'ailleurs c'est ce que m'a sorti un jour mon maître sur le ton de l'humour. Mais je sais qu'au fond il le pense réellement. Une muse… Je me fiche d'en trouver une. Je veux juste trouver un sens à ma misérable vie.

En attendant, je ferme mon piano après un long soupir. J'ai bien travaillé cette nuit. Mes morceaux étaient fluides, sans fausse note. J'ai presque réussi à y mettre sincèrement du cœur. Mais maintenant je suis censé commencer à composer. Il va falloir que j'y parvienne si je veux garder ma place ici. J'ai déjà des morceaux à mon actif, et c'est justement une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai le meilleur maître de l'université. J'en ai écrit un qui parle de chacun des membres de ma famille, y compris de Rosalie et de Jasper, des jumeaux qui sont fiancés ou mariés avec Emmett ou Alice. De mon père aussi, Carlisle, ce médecin qui m'a réparé plus d'une fois quand j'avais décidé de tester mes limites.

Mais depuis longtemps je ne fais plus rien de potable. Comme pour un auteur qui a le syndrome de la page blanche, les notes n'arrivent plus à se lier entre elles sous mes doigts afin de former une mélodie.

Je traverse maintenant ce couloir silencieux et obscur. Depuis bien des heures plus personne ne traine dans les parages. Les autres ont une vie sociale ou ne sont pas insomniaques.

Du moins je le croyais. Alors que j'allais arriver à la porte d'entrée j'entendis une musique au loin. Du Queen. _The show must go on_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant, me rappelant du jour où Emmett n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir de l'interprète de la chanson alors qu'il se disait fan du groupe. Il en a entendu parler pendant des mois, et aujourd'hui encore nous prenons un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler.

Je m'approchai alors de la porte pour lire l'écriteau.

**BPOV**

Je vous jure, je la tuerai ! Un jour je laisserai _malencontreusement_ tomber le pot de révélateur sur ses habits à 300$ le centimètre de tissu, puis je créerai _sans le vouloir_ un court-circuit avec les lampes et je mettrai le feu à sa mini-jupe et je l'achèverai en la pendant par les pieds. Là par contre il faudra que je trouve une excuse. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Renverser son café sur mes photographies tout fraichement tirées alors que mon dossier doit être clos et rendu pour le lendemain… Le pire c'est que je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Elle cligne des yeux quand elle est contente d'elle. J'avais repéré son tic quand elle avait réussi à attraper le seul mec qui s'intéressait à moi au lycée. Comment déjà ? Ah oui, Mike Newton. Remarquez qu'elle avait rendu un grand service. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Gentil mais lourd. Et puis je n'avais aucune confiance en lui.

Bref, me voilà à deux heures du matin à tenter de tirer en noir et blanc des photographies le plus nettement possible alors que j'ai l'impression de voir double depuis vingt-trois heures. Surtout que je les aime ces photographies ! Mon thème était en plus difficile mais j'avais fini par être fière du résultat, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

J'ai essayé de retracer par toute une série de clichés des scènes de mes romans favoris, mais transposé au contemporain. Comment vous expliquer ? Et bien imaginez la scène du balcon de _Roméo et Juliette_ dans un HLM. Je sais que ça parait vraiment farfelu, mais des amis et des inconnus ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu. Certaines fois même c'était pris dans le feu de l'action. Le résultat est surprenant et il n'est pas forcément obligatoire d'avoir des sous-titres pour retrouver ces scènes pourvu que l'on ait un minimum de culture littéraire.

J'ai ainsi fait le parallèle entre les deux mondes dans lesquels je baigne : le monde des mots et le monde de la lumière. On croit souvent que littérature et photographie sont très différentes. Pourtant quand on parle d'une photo et qu'on la décompose, on parlera aussi de verbe, de sujet, de compléments. Elle raconte aussi une histoire et laisse place à l'imagination pour déterminer passé, présent et futur. Chacun a son interprétation. Elle peut être atemporelle ou au contraire ancrée dans une certaine époque. Pourquoi alors séparer ces deux univers ?

Tenez, si je disais ça à Jessica Stanley – la raison de ma présence ici – elle me rirait à la figure me disant que je ne comprends rien. Excusez moi de ne pas prendre mon pied à faire des photographies de mannequins qu'on ne reconnaitrait jamais dans la rue si on les croisait tellement elles sont maquillées. Je préfère le naturel, la vérité et alors ?

Il y a encore quelques années je me serais terré dans mon coin et j'aurais gardé toutes ces pensées pour moi. Mais un jour elle m'a volé mes photos de portraits pour avoir un travail que je convoitais aussi. Je n'ai jamais pu prouver qu'elles étaient de moi car je ne les avais jamais montrées. Elles étaient planquées dans ma chambre universitaire. Depuis ce jour là j'ai décidé de le prouver d'une autre manière. Elle n'a jamais été capable de reproduire le style. Moi je peux, c'est le mien. Il est loin d'être parfait ou original, mais c'est _ma_ vision. Et je suis prête à le montrer.

Je rallume enfin la lumière. Mes yeux sont alors agressés et deviennent même aveugles pendant quelques secondes. La fatigue n'aide certainement pas non plus. Mais au moins j'ai terminé. Tout en écoutant et en dansant sur Queen qui m'a permis de rester éveillée aussi longtemps je regarde le résultat avec attention. Aucun droit à l'erreur entre la netteté ou le contraste. Soit je donne un travail satisfaisant, soit je ne donne rien du tout. Peut-être suis-je trop perfectionniste.

**EPOV**

_Laboratoire photographique_

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un. En même temps, sorti de mon univers musical je ne vois pas grand-chose, mais quand même… Depuis trois ans je passe devant et je n'ai jamais remarqué cet écriteau.

Je reste plusieurs secondes le regard dans le vague. Je crois tout simplement que la fatigue commence à me gagner. Ma tête me dicte maintenant devant cette constatation évidente de poursuivre ma route. Mon appartement n'est pas très loin, et je me donne même l'autorisation de jeter ma veste en vrac en plein milieu du salon avant de me jeter dans mon lit. Quel luxe !

Mais ma main n'a pas décidé d'écouter ma tête ce soir. Je la vois déjà s'approchant de la poignée de la porte et l'actionnant. Mes jambes avancent d'elles-mêmes et entrent dans une toute petite pièce. Elle n'est éclairée que d'une lampe rouge clignotante. Je remarque cependant aisément que l'espace est vide et ne fait que mener à une autre pièce dont la porte blindée garantit l'accès.

Malgré mon esprit embué par la fatigue, j'arrive à comprendre que cette pièce permet de ne pas laisser filtrer la lumière et que la lampe rouge signifie certainement « Défense d'entrer ». Je commence donc à me retourner pour rentrer enfin chez moi quand la lumière s'allume et la lampe rouge s'éteint. Derrière la porte et par-dessus le Queen j'entends du bruit. Des pas, du rangement peut-être.

Je me décide donc de découvrir l'identité mystérieuse de la personne qui a l'air aussi insomniaque que moi et ouvre délicatement la dernière porte.

Cette personne est une femme. Je ne la vois que de dos. Ses longues boucles brunes descendent jusqu'à mi-dos. Elle regarde des photographies tout en dansant légèrement au rythme de la musique. Mes yeux descendent presque malgré moi sur la partie qui bouge le plus : ses fesses. Elles sont parfaitement moulées dans un jeans simple mais non moins sexy. Je m'oblige alors à secouer la tête afin de me réveiller. Même si parfois je me laisse aller, je ne matte pas ainsi une fille à son insu. Elle ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir…

**BPOV**

Victoire ! Toutes mes photos sont bonnes. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire concernant les temps d'exposition à la lumière. Bref. Mon effet spécial sur l'une de mes photos est même presque mieux réussi. Je préfère garder le presque car sinon il me faudrait remercier Jessica. Quoi que tentant si j'obtiens une meilleure note qu'elle.

Il me faut maintenant ranger tous les produits. Enfin je vais pouvoir retrouver mon lit ! A treize heures je me rendrai à mon cours pour donner mon dossier complet et ensuite repos. Un programme tel que je les aime !

Alors… Révélateur… Homme en train de m'observer… Fixat… Hein ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si c'est un psychopathe, au moins j'aurai eu la chance de tomber sur un dieu vivant. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, qui est cet Adonis ? Ah, j'y suis. Je dois déjà dormir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois où je m'endormirais debout. La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé j'ai été réveillée par un poteau qui s'est trouvé sur ma route piétonne. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Et bien, j'aime mes rêves. Mon idéal masculin se trouve devant moi. Pour une fois j'ai une bonne imagination. Peau pâle mais sans aucune imperfection, barbe de deux jours sans que cela fasse sale, cheveux cuivrés – je crois, avec la lumière qui vient d'être rallumée les erreurs sont possibles – et complètement désordonnés, mâchoire carrée. Mais le plus exceptionnel ce sont ses yeux. Même s'ils ont l'air des plus fatigués, ils sont d'un vert si intense. Je n'ai jamais rencontré pareil regard. D'ailleurs le mien le croise.

Un courant électrique passa immédiatement en moi, suivi d'un magnétisme. Je me trouvais comme un aimant attiré irrémédiablement par une autre surface aimantée. Cette attraction me laissa supposer que soit mon rêve est très réel, soit je suis éveillée et j'ai effectivement un dieu dans mon labo en train de me déshabiller du regard comme moi je l'ai fait.

Bon sang ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?

**EPOV**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Je suis comme cloué ou hypnotisé. Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareille sensation. Je ne peux y mettre de mots dessus. Aussi quand elle se retourne et m'aperçoit je ne bouge pas. Je suis même incapable de parler. Je continue de la dévorer du regard.

Une perle cachée dans une huitre. Cette image presque stupide me vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Son visage en cœur est si expressif que c'en est désarçonnant. Pas de faux-semblant, de la sincérité à l'état pur, tant et si bien qu'il est impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense. C'est trop limpide, trop honnête pour que quelqu'un qui ne vit qu'avec des faux-semblants puisse le comprendre.

Même si elle n'est pas très grande, à peine quelques centimètres de plus que mon lutin de sœur, elle est parfaitement proportionnée. Des formes où il faut, des jambes magnifiques. Mais rien n'égale son regard. Alors qu'elle me détaillait je pouvais l'observer sans m'y perdre. Mais maintenant, il s'est accroché au mien. Et je tombe, je plonge. Qui a dit que les yeux bruns sont inexpressifs ? Quoique ceux là ne sont pas bruns. Non, ils sont… _chocolat_. Oui. La même couleur que ce met qui met à genou la majorité de la population. Pour lequel on pourrait se damner. Et ils ont la même vertu, ou le même vice selon le point de vue.

Je crois que ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous nous observons. Je ne peux l'affirmer, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne reprends pied avec la réalité que quand elle rougit et baisse le regard. Putain ! Elle est encore plus irrésistible ainsi ! Il faut que je sorte avant de lui sauter dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

**BPOV**

Quel est le problème avec moi ? Un mec m'observe sans aucune gêne et je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire. Pire, au lieu de m'enfuir ou de le castrer je me mets à fantasmer sur lui alors que je ne le connais pas et qu'il pourrait être un meurtrier doublé d'un psychopathe passant son temps à violer les filles seules. Mais non, tout ce que je sais faire c'est espérer sentir ses mains sur mon corps et même plus…

Cette constatation me ramena sur Terre et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser le regard. Mais bon sang, que faisait-il là à une heure pareille ?

- Heu… Je suis désolé… J'ai entendu de la musique et je croyais être le seul ici donc je suis venu voir, la curiosité…

Parce qu'en plus cet Adonis a une voix ?

_Bien sur, t'es vraiment stupide Bella !_

_Tais-toi la voix de ma conscience, mets-la en veilleuse pour ce soir ce n'est pas le moment !_

Je relève enfin le regard pour observer à nouveau mon interlocuteur à la voix enchanteresse. Bon à priori ce n'est donc pas un psychopathe. Normalement c'est mon tour de répondre je crois… non ? Alors, montre que tu sais aligner deux mots.

- Ah, heu… J'avais du travail à finir…

_Bravo, quelle éloquence !_

_Si c'est pour être cynique la conscience, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !_

- Je crois que je vais te laisser… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Une main passe dans ses cheveux désordonnés. J'en viens à en être jalouse. Pourquoi est-ce que _sa_ main peut toucher les fils d'or et que la mienne n'est destinée qu'aux produits chimiques ?

**EPOV**

Je suis vraiment trop con. Je sens que je vais m'insulter des jours durant. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est lui sortir des phrases banales et me casser comme un lâche. Je comprends mieux ma panne d'inspiration. Je suis d'une manière générale trop stupide pour toucher au beau, à la vérité. J'ai l'incarnation de la musique que je veux écrire devant moi en chair et en os et tout ce que je sais faire c'est lui tourner le dos.

Alice a raison. Je suis un handicapé de la vie. Un lâche, une tapette – dixit Emmett –, un coincé. Tout ce que vous voulez sauf un mec qui arrive à marcher la tête haute. Et j'espère après réussir à composer quelque chose de potable alors que je suis moi-même un moins que rien qui a peur de tout dans la vie ?

Je me crois déjà à la voiture quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. Mon regard est encore perdu dans celui de la belle inconnue. Merde ! Je ne connais même pas son nom ! Et voilà qu'elle se mord la lèvre. Cette femme est l'incarnation de la sensualité. Dès que ses dents lâchent le morceau de chair je vois le sang la rougir encore plus.

Là je ne sais plus si mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre ou au contraire s'il dépasse le mur du son. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je suis aimanté et je ne peux que me diriger vers le fruit défendu.

**BPOV**

Quand il s'avance vers moi, je ne bouge pas. Je devrais fuir, mais j'ai peur au contraire que si j'effectue ne serait-ce qu'un geste c'est lui que je vais faire fuir. Or, je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie. Ce magnétisme, cette électricité me manipulent tellement que je deviens consentante pour aller à l'encontre de mes principes.

Mon souffle se coupe. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. C'est comme s'il avait laissé une certaine distance de sécurité.

Ma sélection de Queen se termine. Maintenant c'est Police. _Roxanne_. Je crois que le sort s'acharne définitivement contre moi. La Bella Swan, fille timide d'un shérif respecté, n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus non plus Isabella Swan, futur photographe professionnel qui se bat pour vivre de sa passion et qui ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais même plus mon nom.

Il penche légèrement sa tête. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

_Va-t-en._

_Reste._

_Laisse-moi partir._

_Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes._

Il s'arrête à deux centimètres. Je sens son souffle se mêler au mien. A moins que je ne respire plus. Puis son nez frôle le mien. Une décharge électrique me traverse à nouveau. Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne sais rien de son passé. Et je m'en fiche. A ce moment précis le temps n'existe plus. Il n'y a ni passé, ni futur. Juste le présent. Et un présent pour lequel je me damnerais. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est un rêve ou pas. Mais si c'en est un, pourvu que jamais je ne me réveille.

Mes yeux se ferment. Non que je ne veuille plus voir ce dieu grec, mais je veux apprécier chaque moment. Peut-être vais-je le regretter car quand je les rouvrirai il ne se tiendra pas devant moi, et je ne saurai jamais s'il était réel. Mais pour l'heure je me laisse guider par mes instincts.

Et j'ai raison. Quelque chose d'une douceur infinie vient se poser sur mes lèvres. La forme a été faite pour se marier avec ma bouche.

_C'est définitif, je suis damnée. Et je m'en moque._

Je réponds au baiser. Avidement. Quand il demande l'accès à ma langue de la sienne, je le lui donne sans une once d'hésitation. C'est comme si j'avais passé des semaines sans boire et que soudain on me présentait une réserve d'eau infinie. Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau avec ardeur jusqu'à en oublier de respirer. La seule différence est que l'eau ne me procurerait pas autant se sensations. Là mon corps devient feu. Je m'embrase. Mes mains vont se loger dans ses cheveux et mon corps se colle au sien de manière complètement indécente. Je perds définitivement le contrôle.

**EPOV**

Putain ! De telles sensations peuvent-elles exister ? Même si je ne le voulais pas, j'espérais qu'elle me frapperait, qu'elle m'arrêterait avant que je ne puisse l'embrasser. Je lui en avais laissé le temps alors que je me délectais de son odeur de freesia. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait fermé ses yeux. Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes je me suis cru au Paradis. Et encore, le Paradis ne peut avoir cette perfection.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle répond avec une telle passion à mon baiser… Jamais encore je n'en avais vécu un qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à celui là. Aucun même ne valait la comparaison. Et la voilà qui se colle à moi. Ses mains passent dans ma chevelure désespérément désordonnée, me procurant une infinité de frissons.

Déjà mon jeans devient plus qu'étroit, presque au point de m'en faire mal. Elle ondule des hanches, peut-être même inconsciemment, et je perds définitivement mon contrôle.

Mes mains se posent d'elles-mêmes sur ses fesses et soulèvent ma belle inconnue qui enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Ma bouche quitte finalement la sienne. J'en profite pour la regarder.

**BPOV**

Son regard est noir comme l'ébène de désir. Il halète autant que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je me vois en lui. Ce même besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien. De ne faire qu'un avec lui. C'est presque comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Cette fois-ci c'est ma bouche qui part à la rencontre de la sienne à nouveau. Toujours cette passion qui me consume pour cet inconnu qui me fait sentir pour la première fois moi-même. Il me plaque contre un mur et soudainement la lumière blanche s'éteint pour ne laisser place qu'à la lumière rouge. Nous sommes presque dans l'obscurité. Le seul éclairage ne tient que de petites ampoules rouges ne nous incitant que davantage à la passion. Le destin est avec nous ou contre nous, je l'ignore, mais il nous accompagne.

A nouveau nos bouches se séparent, par besoin de respirer. Mais pourtant ses lèvres commencent à se balader sur mon cou auquel je lui donne plein accès. La chaleur de mon bas-ventre ne cesse de s'accroitre et tout mon corps le réclame. Je déroule mes jambes afin qu'il me pose à terre, ce qu'il fait. Les mains ainsi libres je commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

_Bella ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne le connais pas ce mec !_

_Oh __shut up__ ma conscience !_

Décidant pour une fois d'envoyer balader une bonne fois pour toutes ma conscience, je continue d'ouvrir la chemise. Mes doigts effleurent le torse semblant parfait du dieu. Une fois à l'air libre, j'explore en les caressant ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Et dire que je voulais me damner pour moins que ça ! C'est définitif, je rêve, ce que je vis ne peut pas m'arriver à moi.

C'est maintenant ma bouche qui part à l'exploration. J'y laisse des baisers mouillés, me délectant du goût extraordinaire qu'il m'est permis de découvrir.

Dieu qu'il est beau à cet instant précis ! Il a la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et des grognements de plaisir se font entendre. Et c'est _moi_ qui les lui provoque. J'ai envie de le goûter. J'ai envie d'être toujours plus près de lui. D'avoir le plus de points de contact possibles. Même mes dents décident d'entrer en contact avec sa chair délectable entre deux baisés. Ce sont finalement mes mains qui font glisser sa chemise de ses épaules. Elles descendent le long de ses bras, me permettant de sentir encore plus ses muscles discrets mais bien présents. Puis elles arrivent à hauteur de ses mains et elles s'entrelacent toutes les quatre.

A travers mes baisers je sens qu'il se redresse. Je rapproche en même temps ses mains près de mon tee-shirt difforme destiné au tirage-labo. Nos mains se séparent alors pour qu'il puisse l'empoigner et le relever à fin de l'enlever complètement.

**EPOV**

Je suis un putain de chanceux, c'est prouvé. La femme de mes rêves est en train de s'offrir à moi entièrement. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas reculer en menant mes mains à son propre tee-shirt. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et le lui enlève. Elle se retrouve alors en soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine est parfaite. Je prends le temps de la regarder, d'apprécier cette vue.

Elle commence alors à vouloir se cacher et je devine sans aucun problème qu'elle rougit. Je l'arrête dans son élan.

- Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique.

Ce sont les premières paroles que nous échangeons depuis ma perte de contrôle. Ma voix est rauque et peine à sortir. Néanmoins ces paroles sortent du fond du cœur. En fait elle n'est pas magnifique. Elle est divine. Je la vois se remordre la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois-ci je ne me prive pas de l'attraper moi-même avidement entre mes dents alors qu'elle pousse un gémissement.

_Cette femme va me tuer._

Besoin de toujours plus de contacts. Mes mains partent à la recherche de l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Heureusement, en tant que pianiste, je maitrise chaque mouvement et parviens à le dégrafer sans problème. Aussitôt ses seins sont libérés de leur carcan. Son torse nu se frotte au mien nous arrachant des gémissements alors que nos langues continuent leur danse sensuelle.

Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pour la guider. Je l'allonge à-même le sol sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Puis ma bouche entreprend une descente. Son cou d'abord. Sa peau légèrement sucrée me fait la réclamer davantage à chaque fois que ma langue la lèche.

J'arrive à sa poitrine. Ma main prend son sein gauche, le titille, le pince. Pendant ce temps ma bouche s'occupe de son sein droit, le léchant et le mordillant. Je sens ses tétons se durcir alors qu'elle gémit et grogne.

Puis j'alterne. Mon autre main va sur son sein droit et ma bouche s'occupe de son sein gauche. Je l'entends haleter, peiner pour respirer. Je commence à apercevoir des gouttelettes sur son front qui ne font que m'exciter davantage.

Mes mains parviennent au bouton de son jeans alors que je m'applique à lécher le contour de son nombril, centre d'un ventre divinement plat. Elle soulève les fesses afin de m'aider à retirer ce morceau de tissus qui était devenu mon ennemi. J'en profite pour retirer sa culotte. Mes doigts arrivent alors à hauteur de son bouton d'or.

_Putain ! Elle est complètement trempée, et ce juste pour moi !_

**BPOV**

_OH MON DIEU !!!_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet homme a des mains de maître ! Il titille mon centre nerveux, me provoquant tremblements, spasmes, gémissements, grognements, et pour finir un orgasme. Jamais je n'avais vécu une telle expérience. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas vierge, mais là… Ces sensations… Jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce imaginer que ça pouvait exister.

Je sens ses caresses changer d'endroit, pour aller sur mes jambes. Puis quelque chose d'humide sur mon clito.

_Il n'est quand même pas… ?_

Si, il est. Ce ne sont plus ses doigts que je sens, mais sa langue. Je vois des couleurs que je n'avais jamais vues.

Mmmmmmmmmm !

Il vient d'introduire un doigt et maintenant deux dans mon vagin, m'arrachant un cri sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Sa langue continue de jouer avec mon centre nerveux pendant que ses doigts font des allers et retours. Je sens à nouveau mon corps se tendre pour se cambrer dans un deuxième orgasme.

_Cet homme aura ma peau !_

Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. J'aperçois mon bel inconnu avec un sourire en coin ravageur. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je vois un sourire sincère et il semble tout simplement… heureux.

Mais il est encore _beaucoup_ trop habillé avec son jeans. Je lui retourne alors le sourire, et plus entreprenante que je ne l'ai jamais été, je le retourne afin qu'il soit allongé et lui détache son pantalon. Il m'aide à la tâche en soulevant ses merveilleuses fesses juste rebondies comme je les aime.

Je vois clairement à travers son caleçon que sa virilité se manifeste fortement. Je commence à toucher la bosse de mon nez puis le regarde d'un air de défi. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, se demandant surement où je veux en venir.

Alors de mes dents j'attrape délicatement le morceau de tissus qui reste et le fais glisser. Je fais particulièrement attention à faire en sorte que mes lèvres frôlent son sexe tendu. Je l'entends gémir, ce qui me fait comprendre que mon effet recherché est réussi. Puis je remonte.

Ma main attrape son sexe tendu et commence des va-et-vient. J'en profite pour le regarder. Il est tellement beau qu'il est une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul. Ses pectoraux se soulèvent au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Des perles de sueur apparaissent sur son corps d'Apollon.

Puis je décide de le _goûter_. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, n'en ayant jamais eu envie. Mais là, je le veux. Ma bouche s'approche de son membre. Je commence par le lécher sur la longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche et de titiller son gland. Dieu que c'est bon !

Je l'entends grogner, gémir toujours plus, me faisant moi-même gémir alors que continue ma torture. Puis il m'attrape par les épaules.

**EPOV**

Cette femme ne cessera de me surprendre et de me faire découvrir des mondes inconnus. Mais je refuse d'éclater dans sa bouche. Je veux faire un avec elle. J'en ai physiquement besoin. Je veux la sentir se contracter contre moi. Alors je l'attrape par les épaules et l'allonge à côté. Avant de continuer je plonge ma main dans mon portefeuille, prend le préservatif s'y trouvant et l'enfile. Puis, nos langues se ressoudent à nouveau et elle écarte les jambes, m'invitant à entrer en elle, ce que je fais d'un coup de rein.

**POV Externe**

Ils ne font alors plus qu'un. Physiquement, mentalement. Quand Edward entra en Bella, elle poussa un cri de plaisir. Tous deux se laissent aller afin de goûter toujours un peu plus au nirvana. Commence alors la danse sensuelle. Edward cherche à aller toujours plus profondément en elle. Leurs cris se confondent, tous comme leurs corps.

Le plaisir continue de s'emparer d'eux. Ils ne sont plus Edward et Bella, mais deux inconnus faisant l'amour et fondant leur âme l'une dans l'autre.

Leurs corps s'imbriquent parfaitement, puis dans un cri ultime, les parois de Bella se contractent et lui offrent l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. A peine une seconde plus tard, c'est Edward qui se laisse emporter par sa jouissance.

Les deux respirations des amants s'entremêlent pour devenir peu à peu un peu plus calmes. Edward embrasse alors délicatement Bella, avec tendresse, puis se retire d'elle.

**EPOV**

Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a amené là. J'ai été pris dans un tourbillon incroyable et indéfinissable. Elle me regarde maintenant tendrement mais ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, je n'ai entendu qu'une toute petite fois sa voix, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement. Claire et belle. Tout comme elle.

Mais maintenant, que faire ?

Je continue de la regarder, d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien. J'y lis des choses inimaginables. Comme si elle me racontait sa vie, ou peut-être la mienne.

Aujourd'hui je sais que je ne serais plus jamais en panne d'inspiration. Mon maître avait raison. J'étais en manque de muse. Mais maintenant, je l'ai rencontrée. Peu importe ce que sera le futur. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cette nuit et cette infinité de sensations à l'état pur que j'aurai expérimentées.

**BPOV**

Je suis changée, à jamais. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit est trop indescriptible pour que quiconque un jour ne soit au courant. Ce sera mon jardin secret. Je sais qu'il va s'en aller. S'il ne le fait pas, je le ferais. Aucune promesse n'a été faite. C'est tout juste si nous avons prononcé quelques mots. Mais il restera à jamais ce rêve qui aura été réel et qui me hantera pour le restant de ma vie.

Aussi je me rhabille alors qu'il me regarde. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Une fois toutes mes affaires récupérées, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. J'y mets toute ma tendresse, ma douceur, et peut-être même mon amour. Puis, je me détache de lui.

- Cette nuit j'ai appris qu'on ne sait jamais ce que le Destin nous réserve.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais ainsi je mettais fin à ce rêve, tout en nous laissant l'espoir, de peut-être un jour, nous retrouver.

_On ne sait jamais ce que le Destin nous réserve._

**EPOV**

Et elle part ainsi. Sur ce baiser et cette phrase. Je veux lui crier de rester. Pour la première fois je veux m'endormir et me réveiller avec la personne avec qui j'ai passé la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas dans les règles du jeu.

Je me rhabille à mon tour et prends soin de bien fermer la porte. Je me dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre mon appartement d'une manière complètement mécanique. Puis, je fais soudainement demi-tour afin de retourner à la salle de musique. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je suis épuisé et encore complètement retourné de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourtant, je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je fais alors passer mon envie de me réveiller près d'elle en l'imaginant entrain de dormir. Mes mains se mettent alors à jouer un morceau qui jusqu'alors n'a jamais connu le jour. Ce sera une berceuse. _Sa _berceuse. Les notes s'enchainent de la manière la plus naturelle au monde.

_On ne sait jamais ce que le Destin nous réserve._


	2. 1 : Le masochiste et l'imbécile

_Les résultats sont tombés, et comme promis voici le chapitre 1 lol. Quelques précisions importantes._

_Déjà, je remercie le travail de correction de Loumarcise, ma bêta. A partir du chapitre 3 d'ailleurs vous aurez la joie de lire ses petits commentaires sur le chapitre lol._

_Ensuite, le rating est M pour deux raisons. Déjà le lemon du prologue et celui qui viendra ensuite, mais désolée, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite lol. Ensuite le langage assez familier utilisé parfois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reste sobre._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi lors du concours. Moi j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'OS._

_Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture. Deux autres chapitres sont déjà écrits mais susceptibles d'être modifiés selon vos reviews. Ce chapitre peut paraitre un peu long, mais j'en ai besoin pour poser l'histoire._

_A bientôt j'espère, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 1. Le masochiste et l'imbécile**

*******

_Deux ans plus tard…_

**EPOV**

- Félicitations Edward ! J'espère que ce n'est que le début de votre très brillante carrière !

Je regarde mon maître. Je vois dans ses yeux bleus de la fierté pour son élève que j'étais il y a encore quelques jours. Mais ça y est, j'y suis parvenu. Je suis reconnu officiellement comme compositeur auprès de mes paires et des gens du métier. J'ai même décroché mon premier vrai travail. Je vais composer la BO du film _Twilight_. Je me suis spécialisé dans le domaine du cinéma et je ne le regrette pas. Grâce à ce film qui va bénéficier d'un très grand marketing je vais vraiment me faire connaître dans le monde entier. Certes, pour tous ceux qui achèteront les disques je ne serai qu'un nom. Mais pour ceux qui s'intéressent de plus près aux compositions, je serai un inconnu qui mérite peut-être un peu d'attention.

Je crois qu'en deux ans j'ai beaucoup évolué. J'ai déjà perdu ma morosité. Mais ce n'est en fait qu'une conséquence d'une nuit. Une nuit qui a bouleversé ma vie.

J'ai cherché ma belle inconnue. Mais je ne connaissais pas son nom. Juste qu'elle faisait de la photographie. Malheureusement pour moi, l'université était grande et il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui avaient libre accès au laboratoire. Et je ne l'ai jamais croisée.

Mes recherches ont donc été infructueuses. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne le comprends toujours pas moi-même. Après tout, je ne connais rien d'elle, pas même son nom. J'ai juste été victime d'une forte attraction. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de me convaincre quand je suis en forme. Mais au fond de moi, je sens qu'il y avait plus. Elle a été ma muse ces deux dernières années. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je compose, elle est mon inspiration.

J'ai lu le livre à la base du film pour lequel je vais composer. C'est bête, mais j'y ai trouvé des similitudes. Comme si moi-même je vivais cet amour impossible. Et puis j'ai l'impression que je ressemblais au héro, Robert*. Mais plus maintenant. J'ai changé. J'ai pris mon assurance, j'ai arrêté de douter de moi. J'ai appris que la perfection existait dans ce bas monde, je l'ai trouvée au détour d'un couloir.

Je rentre maintenant chez moi, un peu joyeux grâce au champagne bu en compagnie de mon maître et d'anciens étudiants. Mon appartement n'a pas changé. Mes gestes non plus, mis à part que je ne me vautre plus lamentablement sur mon lit. Non, je joue, je compose, je lis, je vis tout simplement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir je pense autant à ma belle inconnue. Peut-être parce que je lui dois ma réussite. Regardera-t-elle le film ? Ecoutera-t-elle la musique ? Aimera-t-elle ce qu'elle entendra ? Si seulement j'avais pu la retrouver. Ma sœur un jour m'a fait regarder un film niais au possible. Comment déjà ? Ah oui, _Comme Cendrillon_. Pathétique ce mec qui ne reconnaît pas la fille. Bref, il la recherche, laisse plein de messages partout, etc. Aurais-je dû faire ça ? Non, ça me semble désespéré. Et puis si elle avait voulu me revoir, elle m'aurait laissé un nom au moins avant de partir. Pour elle, c'était un coup d'un soir.

Pourtant. « _On ne sait jamais ce que le Destin nous réserve »_. Cette phrase tourne en boucle depuis deux ans dans mon esprit. Je ne peux nier qu'elle avait complètement raison. Si j'avais un moment clef dans ma vie à définir, ce serait sans aucune hésitation cette nuit là. J'ai passé les heures les plus intenses de ma vie, les plus belles aussi. Elles m'ont radicalement changé. L'inspiration est non seulement revenue, mais elle est plus forte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Mais au-delà, je me suis aussi intéressé au monde de l'image. C'est même pour cela que je me suis spécialisé dans le cinéma. Je me suis rendu compte que la lumière influençait véritablement nos actes.

Par exemple. Est-ce que cette nuit aurait été aussi intense si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour – car c'est ce que nous avions fait, et non baisé comme le qualifieraient facilement certains – baignés dans la lumière rouge ? Dans le noir tout n'aurait été que sensation. En pleine lumière, il y aurait eu moins de romantisme peut-être. Nous aurions été entièrement exposés, dévoilés. Mais là, la lumière rouge nous donnait de l'intimité tout en nous permettant de nous voir. Et puis elle créait cette atmosphère de passion.

Je croyais que la photographie se résumait presque à appuyer sur un bouton. Mais je me trompais. Il y a un an environ, Alice a fait des pieds et des mains pour que nous sortions tous ensemble, entre frères et sœurs et avec conjoints. Évidemment, j'étais seul. Comme personne n'était d'accord sur le choix du film et qu'il était hors de question que je prenne partie, nous allâmes au premier film qui commençait.

C'était un film déjà sorti en DVD, ils ne faisaient que le rediffuser. Certaines salles font ce genre de choses, pour faire découvrir des films peu connus ou pour les faire davantage apprécier sur très grand écran et avec un son parfait. C'était _Fur, ou le portrait imaginaire de Diane Arbus_. Diane Arbus a été une photographe des années 50-60s qui a véritablement existé. J'ai été fasciné par le choix des couleurs du réalisateur et j'ai fait ensuite des recherches sur elle. Ses photos étaient extraordinaires. Glauques pour beaucoup, d'accord, mais extraordinaires.

Tout comme pour la musique, les photographies comportent des nuances et racontent une histoire. Il faut savoir les déchiffrer.

Ces deux dernières années j'ai composé beaucoup en pensant à elle. Mais je n'ai pas fait que cela. Je me suis rapproché de ma famille. J'ai fait des efforts avec Alice et accepté, à mon plus grand désespoir, des séances shopping avec elle. J'ai aussi assisté à tous ses défilés, donnant mon avis. Elle a été surprise au début quand j'ai commenté véritablement le choix des formes et des couleurs. Il lui arrive même parfois de venir me solliciter avant pour avoir mon avis. Et elle ne fait jamais un défilé sans me demander de choisir une musique adéquate.

Emmett aussi. Je supporte davantage ses blagues douteuses. Et j'ai arrêté de ne penser qu'à moi, essayant de comprendre sa manière de voir les choses. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement sa simplicité apparente cachait une très grande profondeur. S'il ne se prend pas la tête comme moi, c'est par choix car il aime la sincérité et la simplicité des choses. Bon, il reste Emmett quand même. Mais je le comprends mieux.

Forcément, ce changement d'attitude a ravi mes parents. J'ai arrêté de me trouver des excuses bidon pour échapper aux réunions familiales et je sais que j'ai fait en cela un véritable cadeau à ma mère. Mon père n'a rien dit, mais il n'en a pas pensé moins. Et puis je sais que je les ai sincèrement rassurés quand je leur ai fait écouter mes premières nouvelles créations. Je ne les avais pas dupés ces dernières années. Ils savaient que je traversais une crise artistique, et me voir reprendre « du poil de la bête » a été une véritable libération pour eux. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Quant à Rosalie et Jasper, tous deux mariés maintenant à mon frère et ma sœur, j'ai aussi appris à les accepter davantage. Jasper est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Son calme apparent est reposant et je sais que quand j'ai besoin je peux compter sur lui. Du côté de Rosalie, j'ai appris à connaître davantage son franc parlé et à l'apprécier. Elle est de ce genre de femme qui ne vous fera pas de crasse si vous ne lui en faites pas. Mais si vous vous retrouvez sur sa liste noire, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie.

Quand je vous dis que j'ai évolué, je le pense vraiment. Mais reste un regret qui me hante tous les soirs, toutes les nuits. _Elle_.

_Où est-elle ?_

_Que fait-elle ?_

_M'a-t-elle oublié ?_

_N'ai-je été qu'une nuit parmi d'autres ?_

_Ai-je influencé sa vie un peu comme elle a influencé la mienne ?_

Que de questions qui tournent en rond dans mon esprit. Je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Mais je regrette mes actes qui ont suivi. J'aurais vraiment dû la retenir. Même si c'était pour m'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, que c'était juste une nuit. Peut-être que cela m'aurait détruit et je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Mais au moins, j'aurais su. Aujourd'hui j'ignore ce que cela aurait pu être. Je ne sais pas si cette nuit a compté, si elle a ressenti un peu de ce que j'ai ressenti.

Argh ! Je continue de tourner dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil. Depuis combien de temps me suis-je couché ? Je ne sais même plus. Deux ans après j'ai toujours autant envie de la revoir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même plus. Comprendre, me dire qu'elle était réelle, et avoir des réponses. Je lui en veux presque de me torturer autant. Si j'avais su dans quel état cela me mettrait aurais-je ouvert cette porte ? Serais-je rentré dans ce laboratoire ?

Oui. Et je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, musicien et compositeur de métier, et plus grand masochiste que l'on puisse trouver.

**BPOV**

- À ton premier emploi Bella !

Je lève ma flûte de champagne bien trop coûteux à mon goût et l'entrechoque avec celles de mes parents. Il est rare de les avoir tous deux réunis à la même table puisque l'une habite Jacksonville et l'autre Forks, mais ma mère a fait le déplacement spécialement pour me soutenir.

Car oui, j'ai décroché mon premier travail. Faire des études de photographie, c'est bien. Un inconvénient cependant, c'est que les débouchées sont rares et surtout le combat est rude pour percer dans le métier. Cet emploi est inespéré. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je baisse les yeux et relis la lettre.

_Mademoiselle Isabella Swan,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer officiellement que votre candidature a été retenue au poste de Directeur de la photographie du film _Twilight_. _[…]

Une chance inespérée. J'ai évidemment appelé immédiatement au numéro qui m'était fourni pour confirmer que j'étais évidemment toujours partante. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ils m'ont expliqué un peu plus en détail pourquoi ils m'ont choisie, moi. D'après eux, ils aiment ma manière de travailler la lumière et de voir les choses. Par ailleurs, le film va être tourné dans une région que je connais bien puisque c'est là où j'ai habité avec mon père. Enfin dans les environs. Du même coup, je connais les trucs et je ne serai pas surprise par le temps.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mon nom va défiler dans le générique de ce film attendu par tous les fans de la saga. Faire du cinéma n'était pas du tout mon but à l'origine, mais quand j'ai postulé je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre. Au moins je vais pouvoir peut-être me faire un nom. Un film sur les vampires demande une certaine luminosité qui ne peut pas être classique.

Pour être franche j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Non, en fait je suis morte de trouille. Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? Une nouvelle vie s'annonce, je sais que ce sera un tournant. Mais il ne sera pas aussi fort que celui dont j'ai été victime il y a deux ans.

Déjà deux ans depuis cette nuit complètement irréelle. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, à réaliser qu'elle s'est bien passée. Parfois j'en doute sérieusement. Je me dis que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un fantasme. Mais ensuite je me remémore ces sensations. _Ses_ caresses, _ses _baisers, _son_ corps sur le mien, en moi. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, mais pas encore suffisamment pour avoir imaginé autant ce moment et tout le ressenti.

Je savais qu'elle changerait ma vie, et j'ai eu raison, pour une fois dans ma pitoyable existence.

Déjà, j'ai appris à me lâcher un peu. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu coucher avec un parfait inconnu. Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi se protéger et qu'il a eu le bon réflexe car moi, en inconsciente que j'étais, je n'y pensais même plus. J'aurais été bien moi si je m'étais retrouvée enceinte d'un parfait inconnu que je n'ai jamais revu. Et sans oublier les MST !

_Je te l'avais bien dit que tu devenais folle, tu ne m'as pas écouté !_

_Oh la ferme la conscience ! Et puis, nous nous sommes protégés non ? Alors boucle-la !_

J'avoue quand même quelque chose. Je regrette d'être parti comme ça. Si au moins j'avais eu son nom ! Mais bon, j'ai déjà eu la chance de coucher avec un dieu vivant, tant au niveau physique que du sexe, donc je ne peux pas trop en demander. Je suis si banale ! De toute façon, je partais trois semaines plus tard. Les photos que je venais de tirer étaient pour un dossier d'examen, le dernier à fournir avant l'obtention de mon diplôme. Et puis après, je décollais de Seattle. J'ai essayé de me faire une place à New York, mais de jeunes photographes prometteurs ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Je suis donc revenue à Seattle il y a trois mois plus fauchée que jamais mais toujours pleine de bonne volonté. C'est là que j'ai appris pour le film. C'est d'ailleurs Angela une vielle amie de longue date qui m'en a parlé. Elle ne dit jamais rien mais entend beaucoup de choses.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, cette nuit-là. Elle m'a changée vraiment du tout au tout. J'avais déjà commencé à me rebeller et à me forger un sale caractère, mais après cette expérience, tout a été décuplé. J'ai eu un chef d'œuvre sous mes doigts et en moi. Une perfection qui reste à jamais gravée en vous. La perfection existe, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Alors je l'ai recherchée à travers mon travail. Je suis devenue encore plus perfectionniste que je ne l'étais déjà. Et j'ai recherché à retranscrire tous les sentiments que j'avais ressenti.

Ce magnétisme avant tout. Je ne m'explique toujours pas l'attraction qu'il y a eu entre nous. C'est comme si nous nous étions reconnus l'espace d'un instant. Pendant des heures et des heures les jours et les semaines qui ont suivi, j'ai joué avec des aimants. Certains se rejetaient, certains s'attiraient. Leur point commun : c'était inéluctable. J'ai essayé de déjouer ces règles de l'attraction sans jamais y parvenir.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter ma vieille. Tu es complètement folle. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis et de ce que tu as fait ? Pathétiquement cinglé._

_Et alors ? Oui je me suis comparée à un aimant__,__ mais tu as une meilleure idée pour expliquer tout ça toi ?_

- Youhou Bella ! Tu es avec nous ?

Je relève le regard vers ma mère qui semble très amusée de la situation.

- Oh excuse moi j'étais ailleurs. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais rentrer, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit à vous deux !

Je les embrasse et pars en direction de mon appartement. Je le loue depuis mon retour dans la région. Il est petit mais pas cher. Qui sait, avec mon salaire, je pourrai peut-être envisager de me trouver un meublé un peu plus grand ?

Sur le chemin du retour, mes pensées retournent auprès de mon Apollon.

J'ai aussi recherché sa beauté à travers mes photographies. Cette beauté irréelle, mais abîmée par la vie. Désabusée. Je crois que c'est ce qui les a attirés au niveau du film. Le rôle-titre masculin ressemble un peu à l'atmosphère que je faisais retranscrire.

Mais ce qui m'a marquée le plus, tant dans ma vie de femme qu'artistiquement parlant, c'est l'osmose que nous avons partagée. C'est comme si nous n'avions été qu'une seule et même personne, surtout quand nous étions imbriqués. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais réussi à la retranscrire. Elle était trop pure, trop parfaite. Il me manque quelque chose pour y arriver, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. J'ai beau chercher, il me manque ce détail qui la retranscrirait.

_Tu es certaine que tu ne l'idéalise pas un peu ton inconnu là ? Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir !_

_Ferme-la j'ai dit ! Et non, je ne l'idéalise pas. Enfin je ne crois pas. Et quand bien même, rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de trouver cette osmose non ?!_

Ah, me voilà enfin à mon appartement. Il serait quand même temps que je finisse de déballer mes cartons. Maintenant que j'ai un travail dans la région, je sais que je vais rester ici, au moins quelque temps. Et mon projet d'appartement plus grand n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Je vais à ma fenêtre. Parfois quand mon esprit devient vraiment ingérable, je me surprends à imaginer mon inconnu arriver, se baladant le long du trottoir à peine éclairé, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis je descends le voir, je me poste devant lui. Il relève le regard, me reconnaît. Et il se jette sur moi. Je l'emmène alors à mon appartement où nous passons des jours et des jours à faire l'amour, mangeant en même temps pour ne pas à avoir à perdre une seule minute. Et puis un téléphone se met à sonner, un réveil à brailler, une sonnette à retentir et mon fantasme prend fin. Et je reviens à moi, plus frustrée que jamais et même en colère.

En colère contre lui, en colère contre moi, en colère contre le monde entier. Je suis certaine que je n'ai été qu'une fille de passage pour lui. Il ne m'a jamais retenue ou n'a cherché à savoir qui j'étais. Je suis même certaine qu'il ne m'a même jamais cherchée. Espèce de mec !

_Bella calme-toi, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. _

_Je sais… Mais je suis frustrée. Des milliers de putain d'étudiants et moi qui terminais mes études. Mes chances de le retrouver étaient quasiment nulles, pourtant j'ai espéré._

Oui, j'ai espéré. Allant même sur le campus alors que je n'avais aucune raison. Traînant dans le bâtiment du labo sans jamais le croiser. Pathétique.

Il faut que je me fasse une raison. Jamais je ne le reverrai. Il restera un merveilleux rêve, une expérience qui a bouleversé toute ma vie, en bien comme en mal. D'accord, plus de bien que de mal. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi m'agiter sous le nez un tel Apollon si c'est pour me le reprendre juste après, me laissant plus vide que jamais ?

_Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter oui ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse !_

_ALLEZ TOUS VOUS PENDRE ET TOI LA PREMIERE ESPECE DE CONSCIENCE A LA CON !_

_Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !_

_Je sais et je te remercie d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Je te jure que je vais vraiment te tuer !_

_Tu ne peux pas, je suis ta conscience, révise ton niveau d'intelligence ma belle !_

Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une conscience pareille ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, photographe névrosée, et la pire imbécile qu'il existe.

* * *

_* Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, inversion entre le nom des personnages et des acteurs..._


	3. 2 : Déphasage

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Je poste ce chapitre plus vite que prévu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'hier est sorti New Moon et que j'ai été le voir, j'avais donc envie de fêter ça lol. D'ailleurs, en parlant du film, j'ai bien aimé. Il respecte un peu plus le livre à mon goût et on a moins négligé les Cullen les fois où ils étaient là. Par exemple, il est ENFIN fait mention du don de Jasper. Pas trop tôt ! Bref. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review._

_En parlant de review, ce qui m'en ont laissé une ont pu avoir un teaser de ce chapitre. J'en donnerai un à chaque fois puisque pour cette FF je vais la poster en ayant au moins un chapitre d'avance. Sous-entendu, pas de chapitre 3 tant que le 4 n'est pas écrit. Il est commencé pour votre information._

_Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 1. Il semblerait que la conscience vous ai marqué. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec elle._

_L'histoire commence à se mettre en place, le prochain chapitre sera décisif. Bonne lecture, et ne me maudissez pas trop pour la fin. Ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions savent que j'aime bien faire ça..._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore à Loumarcise pour son travail !_

_Lauriane_

_**Edition quelques heures plus tard. J'ai oublié de signaler que sur mon profil il y a un lien youtube. Vous y trouverez les musiques et bandes annonces de films dont je parle dans mes fics. Les playlists sont à jour, et vous pourriez même trouver des chansons qui se trouveront dans des chapitres suivants. A bon entendeur !**  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2. Déphasage**

*******

**EPOV**

- Allo ? Oui, c'est moi. Oh, d'accord. Non, au contraire. D'accord. A demain, au revoir.

Je repose mon téléphone, pensif. Ça y est, ça se concrétise. Demain je vais sur le plateau de tournage afin de rencontrer toute l'équipe et discuter de tout ça. Je ne peux pas encore vraiment composer puisqu'il me manque les scènes, mais j'ai déjà un ou deux morceaux sur lesquels je dois travailler. La berceuse par exemple.

Je me rappelle de la dernière berceuse que j'ai écrite. C'était dans les heures qui ont suivi ma rencontre avec ma belle inconnue. Je l'avais imaginée dormant, après ma frustration de ne pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour partir au pays des rêves. Je pourrais réutiliser celle-là, personne ne l'a jamais entendue. Peut-être qu'au moins _elle_ aurait l'occasion de l'écouter. Mais je refuse. C'est bien trop personnel. J'aimerais qu'elle soit la première à entendre ces notes qui ont été ma délivrance artistique.

J'ai déjà commencé à faire une ébauche de la berceuse du film, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de parler davantage au réalisateur pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Je pense qu'une fois le thème de la berceuse trouvé, les autres morceaux arriveront beaucoup plus facilement. Faut-il encore trouver le thème de la berceuse.

Tiens ? On sonne à la porte. Je m'extirpe de mes pensées et de ma peur de blocage et vais ouvrir.

- Coucou le frangin !

- Salut Alice.

Mon lutin de sœur me saute au cou comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'elle m'étouffe encore plus et outre le fait de manquer de me tuer, me fait peur.

- Alice, veux-tu bien me lâcher s'il te plait ?

- Edward ! Je suis trop contente tu ne peux pas imaginer ! C'est génialissime !

- Je veux bien te croire Alice, mais lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes et tu vas bientôt être obligée de m'accompagner à la morgue !

Elle me donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule tout en me lâchant.

- C'est malin ! D'autres bêtises de ce genre ? Bon alors tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis contente ou je contacte le croque-mort tout de suite ?

- Ne me laisse pas mourir bête, je t'en prie.

Et elle éclate de rire. D'accord, notre conversation est limite, mais bon. On ne se refait pas ! Alice n'est vraiment pas grande de son mètre cinquante. Mais croyez-moi, elle a son caractère et sait vraiment être teigneuse quand elle veut.

- Je suis trop contente ! J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure. Une place s'est libérée à la dernière minute et on m'a presque supplié de remplacer la personne au pied levé ! Ils ont dit qu'à l'époque du choix, j'avais été en compétition sans le savoir mais qu'ils avaient dû choisir, sauf que la personne leur a fait faux-bond et donc ils ont immédiatement pensé à moi. Tu te rends compte ?

Ce dont je me rends compte, c'est que ma sœur a un souffle inégalable. Elle a encore réussi à prononcer son discours sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Je suis content pour toi Alice, mais tu ne m'as pas dit de quoi il s'agissait !

- Ah mais oui, qu'est-ce que je suis bête. Je vais être la créatrice des costumes du film _Twilight _! Celui-là même dont d'après mes souvenirs tu composes la musique ! Tu te rends compte ? Deux Cullen pour ce futur succès interplanétaire !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je crois qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'engagent. Néanmoins je ne peux nier que je suis content pour elle. Décidément, la roue tourne énormément en ce moment.

Alice repart quelques minutes après aussi vite que ce qu'elle est arrivée en me disant « à demain ». Sous-entendu, nous nous retrouverons à la réunion du staff. Je me couche peu de temps après, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger, épuisé par la boule d'énergie qui est venue me rendre visite.

Toute la nuit je rêve de ma belle inconnue. Revivant encore et toujours cette nuit-là. Je me réveille en sueur, plus frustré que jamais et obligé de me soulager de manière très solitaire sous la douche. Au moins, j'aurais dormi.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné pris, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Ma Volvo. D'accord, elle commence à être un peu dépassée, mais c'est un trésor cette voiture. Pas une fois elle ne m'a déçu, toujours fidèle, toujours prête à satisfaire tous mes désirs. Oui, je parle bien d'une voiture. J'entre dans le GPS l'adresse où se passe le rendez-vous et démarre la voiture.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, me voici devant le bâtiment. Je prends une grande inspiration et rentre. On me demande mon nom, que je donne, et je me laisse guider à travers des couloirs. J'entre alors dans une grande pièce bondée. Que des visages inconnus, ou presque. Pourquoi « presque » ? Parce que je me retrouve presque bouche bée à la vue des acteurs.

_Edward, ressaisis-toi, tu n'es plus un adolescent boutonneux. _

Oui, me ressaisir. Bien. Comment reprendre pied avec la réalité ? Ah ! Alice. Je dois trouver Alice. _Jeune homme, la bonne vingtaine, recherche lutin sautillant. Si vous l'avez vu, merci de le rapporter à l'accueil_. Ah ! La voilà. _Annonce retirée, merci_.

Je me dirige vers elle. Évidemment, elle a déjà trouvé du monde avec qui parler. Le contraire aurait été étonnant voire impossible. Je m'approche en évitant la foule.

- Salut ! Je suis Lauren Malory.

Je me retourne vers la voix qui avait semblé me parler et découvre une fausse blonde avec une poitrine refaite. Oui, d'accord, j'ai regardé, mais en même temps c'est tellement flagrant !

- Bonjour. Edward Cullen.

- Tu es acteur ? Car je sens que j'aurais grand plaisir de jouer avec toi.

Elle papillonne des yeux, joue avec ses lèvres et triture avec ses cheveux. Beurk. Ainsi, elle est actrice. Au secours ! SOS ! Évacuation immédiate de la salle !

- Heu… Non, je suis musicien. Je dois composer la bande originale du film. Mais excusez-moi, je dois retrouver quelqu'un…

- Musicien et compositeur ! Mais c'est génial ça ! Nous allons donc avoir à nous côtoyer !

- Peut-être, nous verrons bien. Je suis vraiment désolé mais on m'attend.

Et je m'enfuis, lâchement. Bon sang ! J'ai cru que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais ! J'avais oublié dans ma retraite d'ermite que je pouvais attirer des glus. Bref, je me dirige tant bien que mal vers Alice. Finalement, je suis content qu'elle soit là, au moins elle va me sauver ! Et si je me faisais passer pour son mari ? Même nom, on ne se ressemble pas tellement et elle a une alliance. Je peux très bien m'en procurer une pour faire croire et le tour est joué ! Hey ! Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne idée.

- Alice !

Mon lutin se tourne vers moi et me saute au cou une fois encore. Bon, pour la discrétion, je repasserai en seconde semaine.

- Alice, tu m'étouffes encore. Rappelle-toi ! Si tu veux économiser ton forfait afin de ne pas appeler les croque-morts, me tuer n'est pas la meilleure idée.

Son rire cristallin monte à mes oreilles alors qu'elle me relâche et permet à l'oxygène d'arriver à nouveau à mes pauvres poumons.

- Je viens de faire connaissance avec la directrice de la photographie. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Bella, je te prés… Bella ?

Elle cherche maintenant ladite Bella qui s'est certainement enfuie pour échapper à l'énergie débordante de ma sœur. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire.

Le silence envahit soudainement la salle et je vois le réalisateur monter sur une estrade. A-t-on vraiment besoin d'autant de formalisme ? Certainement. Il commence alors un discours présentant en premier lieu les acteurs et leur rôle, en commençant par les rôles titres pour continuer sur les rôles secondaires. Je vois alors Lauren se pavaner et m'adresser un clin d'œil, à mon plus grand désespoir. Évidemment, Alice l'intercepte et comprend immédiatement.

- Alors Eddie, me chuchote-t-elle. Tu as déjà des fans ?

Je me contente alors de lui adresser un grognement, déjà pour sa remarque et pour le surnom que je ne supporte pas.

Il appelle alors l'équipe du tournage. Alice se rend alors sur l'estrade en sautillant.

Mais là, la terre s'arrête de tourner. Car je suis victime d'une hallucination, le contraire est impossible. Après toutes ces recherches, ces vains espoirs et ces doutes, _elle_ se trouve devant moi. Ma belle inconnue, plus belle que jamais. Impossible de me tromper. Je reconnais tout. _Ses_ courbes parfaites. _Ses_ boucles brunes. _Sa_ bouche s'accordant si bien à la mienne. Mais surtout, _ses_ prunelles chocolat. C'est elle. Elle ne fixe rien, elle a le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose. Ses joues d'un rouge assez soutenu appellent à la tentation, à la perdition.

- […] Alice Cullen, notre créatrice de costumes qui a bien voulu accepter ce poste au pied levé, […] et enfin Isabella Swan, notre directrice de la photographie. […]

Isabella Swan. Je l'ai mon nom, et impossible de l'oublier. Mais tout à l'heure Alice ne m'avait-elle pas parlé d'une _Bella_ directrice de la photographie ? Ce ne peut être que la même. Bella. Oui, ce nom lui va diablement bien.

Elle descend de scène, accompagnée d'Alice qui a décidé de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Mais je crois que nous avons eu un timide qui n'a pas osé monter sur scène. Edward ? Edward Cullen ? Vous êtes là ?

Je m'approche de la scène alors qu'on me laisse passer. Mais je suis déphasé. Je ne sais même plus vraiment mon nom ou la raison de ma présence ici. Je monte sur scène, sourit timidement mais cherche une paire de prunelles du regard. Je la trouve. Je la fixe comme elle me fixe, et le temps s'arrête définitivement. Je suis à nouveau entier.

**BPOV**

- Oui ? Ah, bonjour. Oui, je l'avais bien noté, ne vous inquiétez pas. Très bien, à demain.

Ils me prennent vraiment pour une blonde. Je n'allais quand même pas rater la première réunion officielle du tournage ! Je n'en dors plus depuis une semaine tellement je suis anxieuse face à cela. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si finalement ils changeaient d'avis ? Et puis avec ma maladresse légendaire, je suis certaine que je vais me prendre les pieds dans un fil quelconque et me rétamer en faisant tomber par la même occasion un ou deux projecteurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ?

_Bella, calme-toi. Là, en plus d'être névrosée tu deviens hystérique et tu fais presque peur._

Me calmer. Oui, facile. Ou presque. D'accord. J'inspire, j'expire. Inspire, expire. Ah, ça va mieux, pour l'instant.

Bon, rien de tel qu'un bon bain relaxant avec des bougies et mon Debussy en fond sonore. J'avoue que je me fiche complètement de la mode. Mon appartement peut être blanc ou noir, marron ou jaune, vert ou violet, rouge ou bleu, du moment qu'il a des murs, l'eau et l'électricité, le reste je m'en fiche. Mais il doit absolument avoir une baignoire. Je ne suis pas coquette mais c'est mon petit pécher mignon qui permet de canaliser tout mon stress en cas de coup dur. Tiens, je vais même me prendre un livre. Là, ce sera le paradis sur terre. Voyons… lequel vais-je choisir ? Arf, gros dilemme. Jane Austen ou le livre du film ? Bon allez, le _Twilight_. Le relire ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Je mets donc l'eau à couler, et allume très précautionneusement mes bougies fixées et qui ne peuvent pas tomber ni enflammer ce qui est autour. C'est mon père qui a vérifié l'installation. Il connait ma maladresse et ma poisse. Oups ! J'ai failli oublier le bain moussant ! Sacrilège ! Bref, ça y est. Je me plonge avec délectation dans le bain après avoir enclenché mon CD et m'empare très délicatement du livre. Attention à ne pas mettre d'eau dessus, un livre c'est sacré.

Je relis de loin les pages. L'histoire est vraiment sympa je ne peux le nier. Ça ne vaut pas mes Austen, mais bon, c'est quand même pas mal. Le style mériterait d'être plus travaillé et amélioré, mais je ne ferais pas mieux donc je ne peux me permettre de critiquer. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre Robert. Il se prend la tête pour un rien. Il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé et serait prêt à laisser passer cet amour juste parce qu'il a peur. Non mais il est con ou quoi ?

_Dis-donc jeune fille ! Tu es mal placée pour critiquer là ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans ?_

_Hey la conscience ! Je suis dans mon bain, avec mes bougies, ma musique et mon livre pour me détendre. Alors inutile de ramener ta fraise pour me prendre la tête !_

D'accord, je n'ai pas fait mieux. Mais je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse, j'ai été aimantée. Nuance. Je ne sais rien de lui. Si ça se trouve c'est un con fini, pervers psychopathe et il a fait une exception en me laissant en vie parce que j'ai été consentante.

_Cause toujours. Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?_

_Ferme-la. Peu importe de toute façon je ne vais jamais le revoir !_

Bon, finalement le choix du livre n'était pas le bon. J'aurais dû prendre le Jane Austen pour me changer les idées complètement. Je sors du bain non détendue, maudissant la terre entière et me parlant encore à moi-même. C'en est même maladif ça aussi.

Plan B pour me détendre ou au moins me changer les idées : nettoyer de fond en comble tout l'appartement. Malheureusement cela ne me prend pas longtemps même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement plus grand. Je fais quoi moi maintenant avec mon éponge ?

_Tu la rinces et tu la poses comme toutes les personnes sensées._

_Merci du tuyau ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !_

Et voilà, je recommence à me parler. Bon, dernière solution, prendre mon appareil photo et braver l'humidité glacée pour aller faire des prises de vue. Manteau, appareil photo, pellicule et c'est parti !

En chemin je croise un couple de personnes âgées se tenant par la main amoureusement. Je les trouve vraiment magnifiques. Je les arrête alors, leur explique que je suis photographe et leur demande si je peux les photographier. Etonnés, ils acceptent néanmoins. Ce sera une des plus belles photos que j'ai faites récemment. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais dans soixante ans me promener ainsi main dans la main avec l'homme avec qui j'aurais passé ma vie !

Bref, je crois qu'il vaut mieux penser à autre chose si je ne veux pas déprimer. Je passe le reste de la journée à développer mes photos. Je fais un plus grand tirage que je mets sous verre de celle du couple et l'accroche dans mon bureau. Puis, après avoir mangé vite fait, je me couche et m'endors immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne digne de demander moi-même à ce qu'on me décapite. J'ai rêvé toute la nuit du bel Apollon que je ne reverrai jamais. C'est bien fait pour moi ! Je n'avais qu'à pas y avoir pensé autant la veille.

_Tu vois, tu es tellement en manque de sexe que tu es encore obsédée par un homme que tu n'as vu qu'une fois dans ta vie._

_Oh pitié ! Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attaquer dès le matin ! Mets-la en veilleuse pour une fois !_

Oh putain de merde. C'est aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous avec tout le tralala du film. C'est sûr. Il va m'arriver une poisse. Je le sens. Ma cheville droite me gratte, c'est _le_ signe qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

_Tu sais que la Vodka dès le matin c'est déconseillé ?_

_Vas-y, fous-toi de ma tête, je te dis que ça marche !_

Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Je vais sûrement me prendre un mur, m'étaler ensuite dans un escalier et me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Ou renverser un plateau sur un des producteurs. Ou ne pas reconnaître un acteur super connu et me prendre la honte de ma vie. C'est ça. Au secours !

_Bella, calme-toi, je te jure que là tu es flippante._

_Ok, je me zennifie. _

Bon, allez, je vais y arriver. Pas le choix. Petit dej', douche, habits. Ah mince, qu'est-ce que je peux mettre pour un truc pareil ? Aujourd'hui on ne va pas sur les plateaux, donc je ne peux pas avoir ça comme excuse pour mettre quelque chose de décontracté. Bon heu… Allez, ce pantalon noir ira, il est passe-partout. Et en haut je mets quoi ? Oh et puis zut. Je m'empare de la première tunique qui me tombe sous la main, de toute façon avec du noir tout convient. Bleu, c'est même parfait. Allez, je dompte mes cheveux et c'est parti !

Me voici donc dans la voiture, carte en main. Il faut vraiment que je m'achète un GPS car là je sens que je vais me planter. Alors là c'est à droite et… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Un sens interdit ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie antérieure pour avoir une poisse pareille ?! Heureusement que j'ai pris de l'avance.

Bon, et si je tourne à gauche je devrais y être à cent mètres, la première place qui s'offre à moi je lui saute dessus. Celle là est d'ailleurs parfaite pour garer ma vieille Chevrolet. Cette dernière ne fait certes pas très sérieux mais au moins je sais que si on doit me rentrer dedans je ne serai pas la plus abîmée.

Je me dirige la boule au ventre vers ce qui doit être le bâtiment. A l'entrée une femme qui me demande mon nom que je m'empresse de donner en rougissant. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Voilà que ça me reprend. Si je rougis autant dès qu'on me parle ça ne va pas le faire. Saleté de timidité !

Je me laisse guider à travers des couloirs, avant d'arriver dans une vaste salle. Je ne suis pas la première mais il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde. Je tente de me mettre dans un coin pour qu'on m'oublie quand une jeune femme, pas plus grande que moi et même surement un peu plus petite sans ses talons se dirige vers moi. D'allure dansante, elle ressemble à un petit lutin avec ses cheveux de jais coupés assez courts et recourbés en pics.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen.

- Bella Swan. Enchantée.

Je rougis encore plus. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une actrice que je ne connais pas !

- Je suis la costumière. Qu'est-ce que je suis excitée à l'idée de ce tournage ! Et toi, que fais-tu ?

- Directrice de la photographie.

Quatre mots sans bégayer. Je suis fière de moi.

- Oh tu devrais t'entendre avec mon frère ! Sa dernière lubie est d'ailleurs la photographie, ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais compris. Il est le compositeur de la musique du film.

Tous les deux font partie du film ? Et bien ils doivent avoir le bras long. Remarque c'est une bonne chose pour eux. Je l'écoute à moitié alors que la salle se remplit. Je la trouve gentille mais tellement active ! Elle me fatigue rien qu'à l'écouter. Je suis certaine qu'elle doit être épuisante à longueur de journée. Tout d'un coup, un « Alice » se fait entendre. Automatiquement je me tends. J'ai déjà entendu cette voix. Il y a deux ans, une nuit dans un labo photo. Je lève la tête pendant qu'Alice se jette au cou d'un jeune homme.

_Ces _cheveux cuivrés. _Cette _manière d'enlacer. _Cette_ odeur.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est _lui_. Mon Apollon d'il y a deux ans. La porte de secours, elle est où ? Pitié laissez-moi sortir !

Je m'enfuis pendant l'étreinte. Je ne me retourne pas et fais tout pour me fondre dans la foule sans me retourner. Si je me retourne je peux croiser _son_ regard d'émeraude et je le refuse. Trop dangereux. Je me plaque alors contre un mur et tente de reprendre mes esprits. _Il _est là. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Le silence gagne la salle d'un seul coup. Le réalisateur monte sur une estrade et commence un blabla ennuyeux. J'écoute à peine et ne regarde pas. Je suis encore trop secouée.

_Et voilà, si tu n'avais pas fantasmé pendant deux ans tu n'aurais pas eu cette attitude puérile. En __tout__ cas, j'avais raison ! Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde !_

_Et tu crois que c'est en me disant ça ainsi que je vais me sentir mieux peut-être ? Niveau de psychologie la conscience, zéro !_

J'entends soudainement le réalisateur demander à l'équipe du tournage de monter, ce qui m'inclut nécessairement. Je prends une grande inspiration et monte en dernière, faisant bien attention de ne rien regarder en particulier. Mes joues cependant me trahissent quand il prononce mon nom mais je redescends dès que je peux accompagnée d'Alice. Je crois qu'elle essaie de me parler mais je suis dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète. J'entends ensuite le réalisateur reprendre la parole.

- Mais je crois que nous avons eu un timide qui n'a pas osé monter sur scène. Edward ? Edward Cullen ? Vous êtes là ?

La foule se déplace afin de laisser passer ledit Edward Cullen. Merde. Cullen ? Le frère d'Alice ? Je cherche des yeux l'homme, et vois mon Apollon. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je détourne le regard, mais il m'est impossible car je suis à nouveau victime de ce magnétisme. Il monte sur scène, mais il a l'air de planer, c'est étrange. Il balaie la salle du regard et croise le mien. Ses yeux émeraude s'ancrent dans mon banal chocolat et y restent. Mon souffle se coupe alors. Edward Cullen. Un sentiment de plénitude s'empare de moi.


	4. 3 : Restons en là

_Bonjour !_

_Du blabla pour ce chapitre, j'espère ne rien oublier. Déjà, sauf imprévu, j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre tous les jeudis. Pour la première fois je vais essayer d'être régulière lol. _

_Ensuite, j'avais oublié de le dire au précédent chapitre, je ne l'ai édité qu'après donc les premiers lecteurs ne l'ont pas vu. J'ai créé un compte youtube où j'ai fait des playlists par FF. Cette fiction a la sienne, et elle comporte déjà son lot de vidéos : soit les musiques dont je parle, soit les bandes annonces de films cités. Si vous ne connaissez pas un film dont je parle, je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir les bandes annonces. Je cite rarement un film qui n'en vaut pas le coup (mais ça peut quand même arriver lol). _

_Une review s'est inquiété sur un point : le choix du film et le mélange acteurs/personnages. Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas de problème car je ne vais pas faire apparaitre beaucoup les acteurs dans la fiction qui jouent des personnages, genre un acteur jouant le rôle de Rob. Ce qui m'intéresse n'est pas vraiment le film et le buzz autour mais la conception. Du coup, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de confusion dans votre esprit puisque je ne pense même pas nommer ledit acteur. C'est pour dire !_

_Une autre review a été écrite sur l'OS à propos du point de vue externe que j'ai fait sur la fin. Il était un choix très réfléchi. J'ai voulu faire apparaitre l'unicité du moment entre Edward et Bella. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs émotions étant confondues. Pour moi, aucun des deux points de vue n'autait pu faire apparaitre ça car ils auraient été comme déconnectés. C'était une image.  
_

_Enfin (on y arrive !) les N/B sont les notes de ma bêta Loumarcise que je remercie encore et toujours. Elle écrira à partir de ce chapitre des petits commentaires._

_Ah, et je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas. Si vous voulez la suite, ne me tuez pas. Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3. Restons-en là**

*******

**EPOV**

Je descends de scène très vite, le temps que le réalisateur ait fini de me présenter. Je n'avais pas détourné le regard de celui de Bella, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore. Le destin avait suffisamment joué avec nous deux pour qu'il me l'enlève à nouveau.

La foule nous sépare et je crois que plus d'une personne essaie de me parler, mais tout le monde est transparent. Isabella Swan. Un nom. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ainsi ? Je ne la connais pas après tout. Pourtant, je suis encore victime de ce magnétisme.

J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur alors que je continue de la fixer. Ses joues prennent une couleur rosée si mignonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y déposer le dos de ma main délicatement.

- On ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve n'est-ce pas Bella ? Au moins maintenant je connais ton nom.

- Vous vous connaissez ? **(**_**N/B : Non, non, ils ne se connaissent pas. Ils ont juste couché ensemble mais à part ça, non. ^^)**_

Satané de lutin. Il a fallu qu'elle brise cette bulle. Bella rompt alors le contact visuel et recule son visage de ma main. Aussitôt je ressens ce manque de contact.

- La bouilloire, répond soudainement mon inconnue plus si inconnue que ça. J'ai oublié la bouilloire sur le feu chez moi, je dois y aller. Désolée !

Et elle s'enfuie. Comme ça, me laissant en plan avec Alice. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Depuis deux ans que je la recherche, et elle s'enfuie dès que je la retrouve. Finalement, j'avais raison. Ce n'était qu'une nuit pour elle. Du sexe, mais rien de plus.

Quelque chose se brise en moi. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je suis un imbécile. À quoi ça servait de se prendre la tête ainsi ? Je n'étais rien pour elle. Rien du tout, sauf un coup d'un soir qui s'est offert à elle.

- Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Oh ! Edward je te parle ! Que se passe-t-il ? D'où la connais-tu ?

- Excuse-moi Alice, je vais y aller. Je… j'ai besoin de sortir.

Et je m'en vais, sans attendre la réponse de ma sœur qui doit se poser mille et une questions. Je ne vois rien de ce qui est autour de moi. Tout est flou, tout n'est que néant. J'essaie de comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quand je sors à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment maudit, la lumière du soleil m'agresse et me nargue. Quelle belle journée hypocrite !

Je me sens si perdu, si désarçonné. Je ne comprends rien. Pourtant, son attitude ne démontre pas qu'elle est une croqueuse d'hommes ! Tout dit le contraire. Ses rougissements adorables. Et puis ce soir-là. Sa pudeur. Les regards qu'elle m'adressait. Et puis je suis certain que quand nous n'avons fait qu'un de par le corps, nos âmes étaient également enchevêtrées.

Non mais est-ce que je m'entends ? Voilà que je me mets à parler comme une gonzesse ! Je n'y crois pas !

_« Cette nuit j'ai appris qu'on ne sait jamais ce que le Destin nous réserve. »_

Ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir tourne et retourne dans ma tête. Pour moi, elle a toujours voulu dire qu'elle était heureuse de cette rencontre extraordinaire et qu'elle voyait un potentiel futur si on nous réunissait à nouveau. Mais si en fait cela voulait juste dire qu'elle était contente d'avoir pris son pied alors qu'elle n'était même pas sensée voir quelqu'un ce soir là ?

J'arrive à ma voiture mais au moment de rentrer dedans, je m'abstiens. Je ne peux décemment pas conduire dans cet état, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Un peu de marche ne peut pas me faire du mal.

- Hey mec ! Un problème ?

Je me retourne en direction de la voix. Un jeune homme blond se trouve devant moi et me regarde avec un air suspicieux.

- Jasper ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Alice. Elle était inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle s'est dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour toi et m'a appelé la rescousse. C'est rare quand ta sœur s'avoue vaincue d'avance !

Un sourire timide s'empare alors de mon visage. C'est tout mon beau-frère ça, d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bon, je t'offre un café ? Je suis désolé, mais tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, je crois que tu en as besoin.

J'acquiesce en silence et le suis. De toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je sais ce qu'il fait là. Il veut me faire parler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je suis faible à côté des quatre « frangins » que j'ai, sachant que j'inclus les Hale dedans. Emmett vous fera parler car vous aurez peur de ses muscles. Rosalie vous fera parler car elle vous charmera avec sa beauté. Alice vous fera parler en vous faisant ce petit air de cocker battu. Quant à Jasper, je ne sais pas comment, mais il est le pire. Quand il décide quelque chose, il parvient à ses fins en vous convainquant de A par B du bienfondé de sa théorie.

- Bon alors. Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Je t'ai vu dans bien des états, mais jamais comme ça.

Je le regarde. Nos cafés sont devant nous, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions assis et que l'on nous les avait apportés. Trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Et tout ça pour une fille que je n'ai vu qu'une fois il y a deux ans ! Non mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

- Dis-moi Jasper. Si tu devais définir ma vie depuis ces… cinq dernières années. Que dirais-tu ?

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, se demandant où je veux en venir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je suis convaincu qu'il se doute que ma question est importante et qu'il doit faire attention à sa réponse.

- Et bien… question difficile. Je dirais que les trois premières années tu as été très solitaire, mais je crois que tu voulais cacher tes problèmes de musique, du moins c'est ce que dit ta sœur. Mais depuis environ deux ans, tu es sociable, on s'est rapprochés tous les deux et le succès te sourit. Mais puis-je te demander pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je voulais savoir si tu avais vu ce changement d'avant et d'après.

- Avant et après quoi ?

Bonne question. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nuit ? Une nuit parmi d'autres.

- Edward ? Tu sais, on se complète tous les deux. Je suis celui qui voit quand ça ne va pas, et toi tu comprends ce qui ne va pas. Mais quand l'un de nous deux est concerné, l'équipe devient un peu bancale. Donc essaie de me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête car là je ne peux rien pour toi sinon. Alors avant et après quoi ?

- D'accord. Tout a basculé une nuit, il y a deux ans. Avant cette nuit-là, j'étais sans inspiration, je faisais un blocage artistique. Pas le petit, mais celui qui t'empêche d'aligner deux notes qui ne sont pas déjà définies. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais cette putain de pression car il fallait que je compose. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais arrivé là où je voulais mais je gâchais cette chance. Je vivais très mal, passant le moins de temps possible chez moi et le plus devant un piano pour tenter de faire avancer les choses mais rien. Ce soir-là, je ne sais même plus quelle heure il était, mais la nuit était vraiment avancée. J'avais passé ma soirée à jouer et j'étais épuisé. Je me suis donc apprêté à rentrer chez moi, mais j'ai entendu de la musique dans le bâtiment où j'étais en passant devant une porte. Je me suis approché et je suis entré en me demandant qui pouvait bien être insomniaque. C'était un labo photo.

- Photo ? Comme _photographie_ ? Comme ta nouvelle passion depuis deux ans ?

- Oui, Jasper. Merci de m'enfoncer. Bref, je suis rentré et il y avait une déesse de dos. Je savais que je devais me manifester ou partir, mais j'étais subjugué tu sais ? Elle s'est retournée et tout ce que j'ai su faire c'était de continuer de la détailler et de me perdre dans son regard. Je me suis à peine excusé et on a bredouillé quelques imbécilités. Mais alors que je croyais que j'étais déjà reparti j'ai repris conscience avec la réalité et j'ai vu que j'étais toujours devant elle. Je me suis approché et je l'ai embrassée. Je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser mais rien du tout.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as couché avec elle c'est ça ?

- Oui et non. C'était tellement étrange. Moi j'ai vraiment ressenti cette connexion. Je ne _baisais _pas Jasper. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue. Je ne peux pas te le décrire. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, mais pourtant il y avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi. Et puis elle est partie. Elle s'est rhabillé, m'a embrassé tendrement, et m'a dit une putain de phrase qui m'a hanté pendant deux ans.

- Quelle phrase ?

- « On ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve ». Je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir laissée partir tu sais, mais je sentais que c'était la chose à faire. Pourtant j'avais une de ces envies de rester près d'elle ! C'est ce soir là que j'ai recommencé à composer. J'ai écrit une berceuse en l'imaginant dormir, _elle._ Je l'ai cherchée ensuite sur le campus, en vain. On a à peine parlé tu sais. Pourtant elle m'a changé du tout au tout. Je me suis senti moi pour la première fois. Et j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec l'espoir fou de la revoir ou au moins la certitude que cette nuit avait été quelque chose.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je l'ai revue tout à l'heure. J'ai appris son nom. Isabella Swan. Ou Bella Swan. C'est la directrice de la photographie du film. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Elle m'a vu aussi. J'étais sur scène et nos regards se sont soudés. Comment te dire ? Je me suis senti entier pendant ce laps de temps. Et je l'ai rejointe.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Quand je lui ai parlé et que je lui ai dit que j'étais heureux de connaitre son nom et qu'effectivement on ne savait ce que le destin nous réservait, elle a répondu – et tu peux demander à ta sœur elle était là – qu'elle avait oublié la bouilloire sur le feu et qu'elle devait y aller.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Deux ans à rêver d'elle sans comprendre pourquoi. Deux ans à composer en pensant à cette nuit. A me dire qu'au moins j'aurais vécu ça. Et en une phrase, elle a tout brisé. Tu sais je ne suis pas du genre à me faire des films, mais je croyais vraiment qu'il y avait eu ce quelque chose. Je ne demandais pas que ça recommence, je t'attendais rien. Mais putain ! Cette nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie !

Je suis pitoyable. Me voilà à me lamenter sur mon sort à cause d'une fille que je n'ai vu qu'une fois il y a deux ans, je m'arrache les cheveux et je me fais passer pour fou devant mon beau-frère de meilleur ami. Mais c'est décidé. Je ne me laisserai plus malmener ainsi. Isabella Swan, vous m'avez brisé une fois, mais je ne vous laisserai plus faire. Cette nuit n'était rien pour vous, très bien. Restons-en là.

**BPOV**

Je ne peux retirer mes yeux devant cet Apollon. Il est bien réel, il est devant moi, il se dirige vers moi. Il va me parler. Au secours !

_Bella, pour une fois dans ta vie, ne fais pas de connerie !_

_Ta bouche, va te pendre, va bruler en enfer, va te faire chatouiller !_

Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir et mes rêves ne lui ont définitivement pas rendu hommage.

_Tes rêves ou tes fantasmes ?_

_Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir !_

Il est maintenant à ma hauteur. Je peux sentir son odeur enivrante et le rouge me monte aux joues rien qu'aux souvenirs qui remontent en moi et qui sont liés à cette fragrance.

- On ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve n'est-ce pas Bella ? Au moins maintenant je connais ton nom.

Sa main délicate caresse ma joue. Je me sens au septième ciel, dans une très lointaine galaxie où les dieux acceptent de se mêler au commun des mortels.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

La voix d'Alice me ramène sur terre. Non, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne comprends plus rien, mais il faut que je m'éloigne, c'est la seule chose dont je sois certaine. Je romps alors ces délicieux contacts et m'éloigne.

- La bouilloire, m'entends-je dire et ne me demandez pas d'où ça m'est venu. J'ai oublié la bouilloire sur le feu chez moi, je dois y aller. Désolée ! **(**_**N/B : Waouh ! La grande Bella Swan et son imagination débordante ! C'est la seule excuse que tu as trouvée ?**_**)**

Je m'enfuis alors telle une voleuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois partir loin. Très loin d'ici. Très loin de lui.

_Tu te fous de moi ? Deux __ans __à le rechercher et toi__,__ tu te carapates en prétextant avoir oublié une _bouilloire _?_ **(**_**N/B : Tu vois ? même ta conscience est d'accord avec moi !**_**)** _ Non mais tu te fous de la tête de qui là ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que la drogue n'était pas bon pour la santé !_

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais m'oublier la conscience ? Laisse-moi dans mon désespoir !_

_Désespoir ou bêtise du siècle ?_

_Pitié ! Oublie-moi !_

Et voilà, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Il ne demandait rien qu'un « bonjour » et voilà, j'ai tout gâché.

Je me précipite à ma voiture, qui pour une fois démarre au quart de tour, comme si elle avait compris l'urgence de la situation. Je roule sans savoir où je vais, et je m'en contrefiche. Les routes de Seattle défilent et moi je tente de me vider la tête. J'allume mon autoradio et mets la musique à fond pour pouvoir crier dessus. Le ciel est avec moi puisque c'est _Fuck you _de Lily Allen.

Je vois au loin ce qui ressemble à un bois ou une forêt et me dirige vers ce lieu providentiel. J'arrête ma Chevrolet devant et descends de la voiture. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Une boule comprime ma poitrine, une crise d'angoisse me submerge.

_Il serait temps que tu te ressaisisses là quand même. Tu n'as pas vu de fantôme !_

_Si. Si j'en ai vu un._

Il est _mon_ fantôme. Celui qui a ressurgit d'un passé si lointain et pourtant si proche. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Ce besoin de fuite et cette angoisse. J'espérais tellement le revoir pourtant. Il hante mes nuits depuis deux ans et dirige mes jours.

Justement. Un homme ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je le refuse. J'ai mis trop de temps à être indépendante et je refuse que quelqu'un ruine cela. Aujourd'hui j'ai un appartement à moi, que je paie avec mes économies. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider dans mes fins de mois. J'ai choisi seule mon métier. J'ai envoyé de mon propre chef ma candidature pour ce poste. Tout le travail que j'ai accompli, je le dois à moi, et à moi seule.

Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout cela sonne faux ?

_Parce que tu te mens à toi-même._

Oui, je me mens. Quand je suis partie à New-York il y a deux ans, c'est justement parce que j'avais ressenti que j'avais dérapé. Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à me faire perdre autant le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai tenté de comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire, mais en vain. Comment a-t-il fait ? Quand je suis arrivé à Forks en première, j'avais décidé seule de déménager de Phoenix et personne n'a pu me faire changer d'avis. Avant je m'étais toujours occupée de ma mère écervelée, j'étais l'adulte qui contrôlait la situation.

A Forks, je me suis fait petite et transparente, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait contre ma volonté. J'ai résisté et j'ai réussi à ne pas assister à ces foutus bals. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Mike Newton malgré ses avances. J'ai perdu ma virginité quand j'en ai eu envie, et de la manière dont j'ai eu envie. Et l'étude de la photographie, je l'ai choisie envers et contre tous. Ils voulaient que je fasse de belles études bien reconnues. J'aurais pu faire ces études, je serais allée en littérature. Mais c'était la photographie qui m'intéressait le plus, et la photographie j'ai étudié.

J'ai toujours tout contrôlé, sauf ce soir là. J'aurais dû le repousser. Il n'avait pas à venir, me mater, tirer son coup et voilà. Mais non, je n'ai pas réussi. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé pareille attirance envers quelqu'un. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là.

Quand il m'a embrassée… oh mon dieu. C'était tout simplement le paradis sur terre, il était mon Eden. Ses lèvres sur les miennes… C'était tout simplement parfait. Tout ce moment passé avec lui a été parfait. Et nos deux corps imbriqués, c'est comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

Oui, mais non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller de la sorte. Pendant deux ans, ces fantasmes étaient géniaux. Ils m'ont fait vivre, mais je les contrôlais eux encore. Mais quand je suis près de lui, plus rien. Je n'ai pas réussi à détourner mon regard. Si Alice n'avait pas pris la parole, il est fort probable que je me sois jetée sur ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_Le coup de foudre, tu connais nunuche ?_

NON ! Les coups de foudre, ce n'est pas pour moi. Et puis je suis certaine qu'ils existent juste pour alimenter les romans à l'eau de rose ou les films larmoyants. Non, ils n'existent pas. Et quand bien même ils existaient, ils sont trop violents, incontrôlables et éphémères. Je suis certaine que si Juliet et Romeo n'avaient pas eu ces obstacles et qu'ils avaient pu vivre leur amour au grand jour, au bout de dix ans ils seraient devenus comme n'importe quel couple. Ils seraient devenus indifférents l'un à l'autre, et toute passion se serait éteinte. Non mais il n'y a qu'à regarder ma mère ! Il lui a fallu moins de deux ans pour s'enfuir du foyer conjugal.

Et puis, qui est-il pour oser me retourner la tête ainsi ? Rien du tout. Je ne le connais pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit.

_Tu es pitoyable, je te jure. Mais tes tentatives pour te convaincre sont mignonnes._

_Je n'essaie pas de me convaincre ! Je suis convaincue c'est tout. Edward Cullen n'est rien._

Non, rien du tout. Une nuit magnifique où j'ai pris un pied d'enfer et où le temps s'est arrêté. Un point c'est tout.

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, la seule maitresse de ma vie. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux et personne n'arrivera à me faire plier. Quant à toi, Edward Cullen, monsieur le musicien. Il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à me faire changer d'avis. Nous avons passé une nuit mémorable, d'accord. Mais c'est tout. Restons-en là. 


	5. 4 : Collaboration

_Bonjour à tous !_

_On est jeudi ! Qui dit jeudi, dit nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant tout, je tiens à dire que vos reviews m'ont fait franchement rire. Jamais Bella n'a été autant insultée dans une des mes fics. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ce n'est pas fini !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition. Super important, mais de transition. Je sais même que vous allez me maudire pour la fin, mais bon on ne me changera pas hein ? _

_Je cite trois films vers la fin. Si vous ne les avez pas vu, essayez d'aller voir les bandes-annonces que je vous ai préparé sur mon compte youtube (cf. profil). Vous en aurez besoin pour les chapitres prochains afin de ne pas vous faire larguer._

_Voili voilou. Profitez du calme pendant deux chapitres après ça décoiffe. A jeudi !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 4. Collaboration**

*******

**EPOV**

Aro Volturi. Réalisateur. Bella. Musique. Berceuse. Bella. Alice. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'attends actuellement Aro Volturi, le réalisateur et producteur exécutif du film. Il a demandé à me voir avant le début du tournage.

- Entre Edward, je t'en prie.

Je m'exécute. Aro est quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Quand il vous regarde, vous avez l'impression qu'il sait tout de vous. Je ne sais pas quelle opinion j'ai de lui. Il est trop mystérieux pour que je le comprenne. Une énigme de plus dirons-nous.

- Bon, Edward, je vais aller droit au but. Ce film me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'aime Stephenie comme une petite sœur et je veux réussir l'adaptation de son livre comme personne. Je veux que ce soit complet et que ça apporte en même temps un plus. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, je crois.

- Bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu m'entourer non seulement des meilleurs mais également de personnalités complémentaires. Je voudrais que tu fasses équipe avec une jeune femme.

- Pardon ? Mais je croyais que j'étais le compositeur…

- Tu l'es Edward. Mais je pensais à une collaboration un peu plus originale. Vois-tu Edward, je veux créer cette atmosphère irréelle et le jeu des acteurs ne sera pas suffisant. Bien sûr, il est primordial. Toutefois il n'est pas tout. La musique et la lumière seront ces détails qui apporteront ce quelque chose de spécial. Ils feront la différence.

Je commence à prendre peur. Lumière = Bella. Il est hors de question que je travaille avec elle. Enfin quoi, depuis quand on fait travailler ces deux univers si différents ensembles ? Je savais bien qu'Aro était spécial. Trop spécial. Et puis ce qui est bien quand vous êtes compositeur, c'est que vous pouvez travailler seul. Aucune contrainte de temps ou d'entente avec une tierce personne. Cette solitude me convient parfaitement. C'est mon univers, ma manière de fonctionner.

- Vous… vous voulez me faire collaborer avec…

- La directrice de la photographie, Isabella Swan. Tu verras, un peu timide mais extrêmement talentueuse dans son domaine. Elle n'a jamais fait de cinéma, mais ce qui m'a intéressé c'était son univers et la manière de travailler. Si vous arrivez à apporter à vous deux cette harmonie entre la musique et la lumière, nous aurons un film vraiment complet.

Isabella Swan. Normal. Mon premier emploi sur un film je la retrouve. Déjà, il faut le faire. Mais maintenant il veut que je collabore avec elle. Il y a des centaines de personnes travaillant à temps complet pour ce film, et c'est avec elle que je dois écrire ma musique. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- Ecoutez Aro. Je ne remets pas en question votre jugement, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions faire. Je vois votre point de vue, mais comment voulez-vous que je travaille avec un directeur de la photographie ? Quels sont les points communs ?

- C'est simple. L'ambiance des scènes. Je vais laisser beaucoup de liberté à Isabella quant au choix de l'éclairage, du moment qu'elle me fait ça bien. Elle voudra créer une certaine atmosphère à cette occasion. Je veux que cette atmosphère soit reprise dans la musique, qu'un aveugle puisse imaginer les couleurs en entendant les accords et à l'inverse qu'un sourd puisse imaginer la musique grâce à l'éclairage. Mais au lieu de te demander de composer avec ce qui aura déjà été fait, vous allez déterminer l'atmosphère ensembles avec mon appui. Deux points de vue valent mieux qu'un. Et d'après ce que je sais, je suis certain que ça fera des étincelles entre vous. Néanmoins, si je peux me permettre un conseil. Elle est timide, certes, mais elle a un caractère de feu à côté. Elle ne se laissera pas faire si tu essaies d'imposer ton point de vue. Je veux une réelle collaboration. D'accord ?

- Je vais essayer. Ça ne coûte rien de toute façon.

- Bien. Le tournage commence demain. Je veux que tu sois sur les plateaux à 8h00 précise, soit une heure avant le commencement pour voir avec elle les scènes du jour. Et vous avez l'après-midi pour faire connaissance.

- L'après-midi ?

- Oui, je l'ai vue hier soir alors qu'elle venait s'entretenir avec moi pour d'autres points du tournage. Elle m'a confirmé qu'elle ne faisait rien cet après-midi et je lui ai demandé de te le consacrer. Je compte sur toi ? Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de cette collaboration, je crois qu'elle appréhende entre autres de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Bien. Tu verras à cette occasion avec elle l'atmosphère générale du film pour que tu me commences la berceuse. Pour le reste tu as le temps, mais comme le personnage principal est censé la jouer au piano, il me la faut écrite pour dans deux semaines. Ça te suffit comme délai ?

- Je pense oui. Je vais essayer de me mettre d'accord sur tout ça avec Bella dès aujourd'hui.

- Bella ? Mais tu la connais Edward ?

Oups. Boulette. Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Heu… Je l'ai déjà croisée. A la présentation, elle discutait avec ma sœur qui m'a fait les présentations.

- Mais c'est parfait ça ! Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. J'ai moi-même pas mal de choses à régler avant demain. Je suis terriblement en retard sur bien des choses. À demain donc. Isabella arrive à 13h00 et t'attendra devant le bâtiment.

- D'accord. À demain.

Et je sors du bureau pour me précipiter dehors. Bella. Non seulement je vais la revoir, mais en plus je vais la côtoyer presque au quotidien et converser avec elle. Vais-je y arriver ? Mon corps me trahit dès que je suis près d'elle. Quant à mon esprit, n'en parlons même pas. Devant la pression, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sorte mon téléphone pour téléphoner à Jasper. Il est le seul à savoir et je crois que si je ne lui parle pas je vais exploser.

- Allo Jazz ?

- _Edward ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as vu le réalisateur ?_

- Oh que oui. Tu ne vas jamais me croire. Il veut que je travaille en étroite collaboration avec quelqu'un. Et devine qui !

Je sais que mon ton est ironique, presque désespéré. J'ai au moins suffisamment de présence pour m'en apercevoir. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ?

- _Deux solutions. Soit c'est ta sœur. Mais là je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi le compositeur aurait besoin de la costumière. Soit c'est Isabella Swan._

_-_ Gagné. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je ne comprends même pas le choix d'Aro.

- _C'est pourtant simple, et tu l'as toi-même expérimenté sans le savoir Edward. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as été aussi fasciné par la photographie ? Pas seulement à cause d'elle. La lumière révèle le son et vice-versa. Les deux sont complémentaires et forment un tout. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta sœur te demande de choisir la musique pour ses défilés ?_

Je reste muet devant les paroles de Jasper. Complémentaires. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas seulement nos domaines de compétences qui le soient, mais nous aussi. _**(N/B : bah vous aussi vous êtes complémentaires, seulement tu ne le sais pas encore... Quelle cruche cette Bella)**_ J'aurais aimé former ce tout avec elle, mais je ne vois plus comment. C'est trop tard. Cette possibilité n'existe plus. _**(N/B : Si, si, c'est possible, ne te décourages pas tout de suite)**_

- Je ne sais plus Jazz. J'ai peur de la revoir.

_- Laisse faire les choses. Ce travail, tu l'as voulu. Et au moins ce sera l'occasion que vous vous expliquiez tous les deux. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans ton récit. Essaie au moins, et vois après._

- Merci Jasper. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me prendre un café avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- _Ok. Tiens-moi au courant._

- Pas de problème. Merci encore.

- _Bye !_

Et je raccroche. Essayer. C'est tellement facile à dire ou à envisager ! Pourtant je sais à quel point cela va être difficile à mettre en œuvre. Une collaboration de ce genre demande une complicité et de la bonne volonté. Comment faire si dès que je suis près d'elle mon cœur s'emballe ? Les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire ? Mon envie d'elle se fait de plus en plus forte ?

Une heure moins le quart. Plus que quinze petites minutes avant de la revoir. Je n'ai rien pu avaler autre que mon café. Mon estomac est vide et pourtant je ne peux rien manger. Je souhaiterais presque retourner deux ans en arrière pour changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ignorer la musique qui m'avait amené jusqu'au laboratoire. Pourtant, en masochiste que je suis, je crois que je ne changerais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'accroche autant. C'est bête. Oui, mais Bella en vaut la peine, je crois.

Je ne la laisserai plus maltraiter mon cœur comme elle l'a fait, mais je me battrai quand même dans l'ombre.

- Bonjour Edward.

**BPOV**

Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Non mais quoi ! Je ne fais pas du cinéma mais de la photographie !

- Isabella ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Oh Monsieur Volturi…

Ça y est, voilà que je recommence à rougir. Au secours ! J'en ai marre de tout ça. Que je retourne sous ma couette et que je laisse le monde tourner sans moi !

- Aro, s'il te plait. On va se voir tous les jours donc je crois que les prénoms et les tutoiements s'imposent. Tiens, c'est bien que tu sois là, je voulais te voir. Entre, je t'en prie.

Pourquoi suis-je là déjà ? Ah oui, lui présenter ma démission avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler.

- Ecoute Aro je…

- Non, Isabella, tu vas m'écouter, toi. Je vois que tu es complètement en crise de panique. Assieds-toi et écoute-moi.

Je m'exécute. De toute façon, pas trop le choix. Je crois que je suis incapable de faire une phrase correcte tellement je craque.

- Quand j'ai commencé, j'étais plus jeune que toi. Je ne connaissais rien au cinéma et j'ai tout appris sur le tas. Je n'avais aucun talent en plus. Toi, tu en as. Si je t'ai choisie c'est qu'il y a des raisons. Pour être franc, je l'ai fait contre l'avis de beaucoup et je m'en fous complètement. Tu as le talent et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Le reste c'est le travail des techniciens et des ingénieurs. Tu ordonnes, ils exécutent. D'accord ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ordonner à quelqu'un.

- Isabella…, soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas la question. Tu ne vas pas passer pour un tyran, ils auront juste besoin de tes instructions, c'est tout. Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je voudrais que tu fasses équipe avec quelqu'un.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Au moins je ne serai pas seule dans toute cette mascarade, quelqu'un sera là pour m'épauler. Il ne pouvait pas m'annoncer meilleure nouvelle que celle-ci ! _**(N/B : Si j'étais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite !) **_

- Cette collaboration sera un peu spéciale, reprend-il. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais fait cela, mais je veux vraiment essayer et je pense que ça peut marcher. Tu te rappelles d'Edward Cullen ? Je l'ai fait monter en dernier sur la scène lors de la présentation. C'est le compositeur de la bande originale. Je voudrais que tu travailles avec lui.

Je crois que je suis devenue tel un cachet d'aspirine à partir du moment où il a cité le nom de mon futur partenaire. Et la pièce tourne maintenant tout autour de moi. Mais il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Tout le monde mais pas lui !

- Le… le compositeur ? Je pensais que tu voudrais me faire travailler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment m'aider !

- Mais il va t'aider. Vous allez faire un réel travail ensembles. J'ai besoin que la musique et l'éclairage se complètent et s'harmonisent complètement. Habituellement, la musique est composée après, et c'est ce qu'il va encore se passer. Néanmoins, je veux que l'ambiance générale de la scène soit décidée par vous deux. En échange vous aurez beaucoup de liberté artistique. Je m'occupe du jeu dans acteurs, vous complétez en conséquence.

- Aro… je n'y arriverai jamais. Je veux dire, comment…

- Isabella. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. Je t'ai choisi aussi en fonction de cela, de même que lui. Je voulais deux personnalités jeunes qui pourraient me faire un travail parfait. Contente-toi d'être toi-même en imaginant l'ambiance, le décor, la lumière de chaque scène et discute de tout ça avec lui. Tu verras, il est gentil et peut-être presque aussi timide et mal assuré que toi. Fais au moins cet essai.

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne pourrai pas gagner ce combat. C'est soit j'accepte, soit je présente ma démission. Je crois que je vais choisir la démission.

_Et tu disais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il dirige ta vie ? Bravo, effectivement tu ne prends aucune décision par rapport à lui. Tu es juste sur le point de laisser s'échapper le meilleur travail de ta vie juste parce que tu as la trouille de l'affronter._

_Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas le voir !_

_C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu le laisses encore guider ta vie. Trouillarde ! _

_Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !_

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

- Parfait. Tu fais quelque chose demain après-midi ?

- A priori non…

- Et bien maintenant tu fais quelque chose. Je dois le voir en fin de matinée pour lui dire tout ça. Je te donne rendez-vous à treize heures précises devant le bâtiment, je lui dirai de t'attendre. Vous vous mettrez d'accord sur l'ambiance générale du film. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour de vampires. Il faut ressentir les deux. Le surnaturel et l'amour. Et la complexité de leur situation. Mais je vous fais confiance. Nous, on se voit après-demain sur le tournage, huit heures.

- D'accord. Je serai à l'heure. A bientôt !

- A bientôt, et bonne chance pour demain.

Je lui serre la main et sors. Pourquoi ai-je accepté déjà ? Ah oui, parce que cette foutu conscience m'a provoquée jusqu'à ce que je craque. Je suis faible !

_N'empêche que j'ai gagné et tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière !_

Je grogne contre moi-même tout en rentrant vers mon appartement. Arrivée là-bas, je reprends mes quatre tomes et me plonge dedans. Il me faut vraiment capter ce que l'auteur a voulu faire passer. Ce n'est pas si aisé. J'attrape ensuite le scénario et le compare avec le premier livre.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes les scènes et j'aurais bien vu certains éléments rajoutés, mais bon je ne suis pas scénariste et encore moins réalisateur, ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte. Je vais ensuite rechercher quelques vieilles photographies et d'autres plus récentes. Pour discuter avec Edward, il me faudra avoir un minimum de support papier. Je crois que j'emmènerai même mon ordinateur portable avec mes logiciels de retouche photo.

Je vais ensuite du côté de mes DVDs. Il me faut trouver des films significatifs pour lui expliquer en quoi l'éclairage peut tout changer. _Fur_, _Mama Mia_, _Les noces funèbres_. Trois films qui utilisent les couleurs pour créer une ambiance et faire passer des messages. Le premier crée du glauque dérangeant, le deuxième au contraire est haut en couleur et bonne humeur, et le dernier colore la mort pour rendre terne la vie. J'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux dire. Mais si je veux les montrer ça signifiera qu'il faudra aller chez l'un de nous. Oh mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir supporter de me retrouver entièrement seule dans une pièce avec lui.

_Ce sera un bon moyen pour apprendre à te contrôler !_

_C'est une manière de voir les choses. Et si je craque ?_

_Et bien tu coucheras avec un de tes collègues. De toute façon qui te dit qu'il voudra coucher avec toi ma vieille ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le coup de la bouilloire ?_

_Inutile, merci. Va boire un coup et laisse-moi toute seule. _

_A ta guise ! Après tout, t'es tellement mignonne quand tu paniques ! J'adore te regarder t'es trop hilarante !_

Je crois que si je lui réponds elle va en rajouter, je me contente alors de grogner. Et dans ma folie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un rire sadique dans ma tête. Je crois qu'un jour où l'autre il faudra que je voie un psy. Quoique je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Beurk !

Je vais me coucher après avoir grignoté et dors mal toute la nuit. Je ne cesse de rêver d'Edward qui soit me rejette, soit me plaque contre le mur et me fait l'amour sauvagement. Je ne sais pas laquelle des solutions je préfère. Au moins pour la première je garde mon contrôle, mais putain la deuxième est tellement bonne ! Oups, je m'égare.

Je me lève tard le lendemain matin. En même temps, j'ai tellement mal dormi ! J'essaie devant mon miroir de me faire une tête à peu près potable, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Finalement je m'habille vite fait sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je mets. Sinon je vais déprimer en me trouvant si banale. Bref.

J'enfile maintenant mon manteau long et mets mes chaussures avec un semblant de talon. Semblant parce qu'il n'y a que la forme mais qu'en fait il n'y a rien. Sinon c'est sur que je me casserais la figure, non merci.

Je mets toutes mes affaires dans un grand sac sans oublier mon mini ordinateur portable et fonce à ma voiture. Je remets une dernière fois mon GPS au cas où, mais je commence enfin à me repérer. Une fois garée, je prends une grande inspiration. J'avais fait attention tout le long du chemin à ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendait. Je l'avais tout bonnement rejeté la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, et je sais qu'à sa place j'aurais été profondément blessée.

Je sors finalement, redoutant l'heure dite. J'ai quelques minutes d'avance, mais il est peut-être déjà là. J'ai d'ailleurs raison. Je le vois attendant devant le bâtiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Dieu, il est encore plus beau ! Pareil Apollon peut-il vraiment exister ?

_A l'évidence oui ma vieille. Et pourtant tu l'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! Et la palme d'or de la connerie revient à Isabella Swan !_

_Ta gueule. Je me rattraperai. Je lui présenterai mes excuses tout en gardant des distances raisonnables. Ça doit être possible ça non ?_

_Bien sûr ! Autant que de demander à ton cœur de se calmer. Non mais tu l'entends résonner là ?_

_Malheureusement, oui._

Mon cœur doit tenter de dépasser le mur du son vu la vitesse à laquelle il bat. Edward Cullen. Mon paradis et mon enfer. Un jour peut-être j'arriverai à me comporter normalement avec lui. En attendant je crois que je vais rester dans l'ombre, attendant un signe qui me fera comprendre ce que je veux vraiment.

_Enfin une bonne idée !_

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à cette insolente de conscience. Je m'avance doucement. Je sens qu'il ne m'entend pas, et je préfère. Au moins pendant ce temps je peux le regarder à ma guise, et contempler cette perfection. Puis, arrivée à sa hauteur, je décide enfin de me manifester. Je tente de prendre une voix douce pour ne pas le faire sursauter.

- Bonjour Edward.


	6. 5 : Adultes

_Bonjour !_

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review à laquelle je n'ai répondu qu'hier avec le teaser. J'ai été malade, ordinateur éteint donc bon, spa super pratique pour répondre lol. _

_Ce chapitre est en fait une moitié de chapitre en quelque sorte. Disons qu'il se complète avec le chapitre suivant. Il fait un peu transition et prépare le terrain. Il ne se passe pas de grands faits, mais je prépare beaucoup de choses que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres suivants._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, profitez de la presque sérénité de ce chapitre. Je remercie Loumarcise ma bêta, et Drinou ma relectrice en avant-première lol. A jeudi !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 5. Adultes**

*******

**EPOV**

Je me retourne vivement au son de mon nom. Bella se tient devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Ses joues rougies témoignent d'un embarras et ses yeux d'une grande timidité. À cent mille lieux de notre dernière rencontre en un sens. Je ne peux que murmurer un « bonjour » tout en la dévisageant. Combien de temps ? Bonne question. A dire vrai, je l'ignore. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes regardés ainsi, c'était lors de notre rencontre, quand j'étais entré dans le laboratoire et qu'elle s'était retournée.

Elle arrive à briser le silence.

- Edward écoute… Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en même temps et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de prendre la fuite. Je regrette vraiment. Je n'avais pas à agir ainsi. Nous sommes adultes, non ?

Je suis abasourdi par son discours. Sa voix est douce, timide et peu assurée. Je ne sais si elle est vraiment sincère, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. De toute façon, à quoi cela me servirait de refuser ses excuses ?

- Oui, nous sommes adultes. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je propose que l'on fasse ce qu'on nous a demandé. Je suis mal-à-l'aise face à cette collaboration car j'ai du mal à la cerner, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune expérience dans le cinéma.

Je suis déçu. J'attendais une autre réponse, mais elle a coupé court à la conversation se concentrant sur le film. Peut-être est-ce mieux. Mais je peux difficilement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Finalement, elle est désolée, mais cela ne change rien quant à ses sentiments. C'était une nuit parmi d'autres.

- Que proposes-tu ? Car j'avoue que je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi…

- Et bien j'ai dans ce sac des clichés divers et variés, un ordinateur portable et des DVD que j'aimerais te montrer. Il faudrait que l'on puisse se poser quelque part où il y a un lecteur car mon ordinateur n'en possède pas.

- Depuis quand les ordinateurs ne possèdent pas de lecteurs DVD ?

Elle me fusille maintenant du regard. Oups, mauvaise réponse je crois. Il y a des jours où je ferais mieux de me taire. _**(N/B : Oui, je pense que c'est mieux ^^)**_

- Depuis que certains sont destinés exclusivement ou presque au traitement de texte, à Internet et à la mobilité et qu'ils font huit pouces. Et si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose.

Les paroles d'Aro me reviennent automatiquement. « _Elle est timide, certes, mais elle a un caractère de feu à côté._ » Décidément, cette femme est la plus grande énigme qu'il puisse exister. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction spontanée. Elle ressemble à un chaton qui sort ses griffes face à un puma. _**(N/B : Tu te considères comme un puma ? Intéressant... j'adorerais être ta proie ; N/A : Bah alors ! Arrête de baver en y pensant et ferme ta bouche XD)**_ Adorable.

Ah non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment et encore moins une bonne idée.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je ne connaissais pas. Je ne suis pas extrêmement branché technologie si elle n'est pas destinée à faire écouter de la musique.

Je la vois se radoucir et secouer la tête. Elle se balance d'une jambe à l'autre, et aussitôt un nouvel air me vient dans la tête. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle a été et restera ma muse. Je crois que je ne peux pas lutter contre cela.

- Donc il faut que l'on trouve un lecteur DVD et un endroit pour parler librement si j'ai bien compris. Et bien…

Je propose ou non ? Je suis des plus embêté face à ma pensée et surtout devant ce qu'elle peut entraîner comme conséquences.

**BPOV**

J'y suis parvenue, je suis fière de moi, oh oui. J'ai actuellement une conversation normale avec mon dieu tout puissant et j'arrive à ne pas bégayer. J'avoue que cela a été difficile au début, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'admirer encore et toujours, mais finalement j'ai réussi à prononcer des excuses.

_La première chose intelligente de ces derniers jours. J'ai cru que tu étais définitivement un cas désespéré._

_Merci de tes encouragements. Ils me vont droit au cœur, vraiment. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, ferme-la !_

Maintenant je le vois hésiter et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. En fait, j'ai peur de deviner son idée et je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à garder mon calme encore longtemps. Je retiens inconsciemment ma respiration, attendant le verdict de mon bourreau.

- Tu te rappelles d'Alice ? Ma sœur… elle habite à dix minutes d'ici et son mari Jasper a son cabinet attenant au domicile. Il devrait être sur place pour nous ouvrir et je pense qu'il ne verra aucune objection à ce que nous empruntions son salon.

Je respire à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois dans son regard que c'est presque un cadeau empoisonné. En même temps, je me rappelle de ladite Alice effectivement, une pile électrique. Et si son mari est comme elle ? _**(N/B : Non, au contraire, c'est le calme incarné) **_Un psy en plus ? Oh mon dieu ! Il va voir que je suis complètement folle ! _**(N/B : Bah, c'est pas nouveau...)**_

_Ça, personne ne pourra le nier. Mais au moins, ça pourrait être un bon exercice pour te __maîtriser __! Crois-moi ma vieille, tu en as besoin._

_Sur le principe, je suis d'accord, pour une fois. Mais et si je me plante ?_

_Je suis certaine qu'il a une camisole dans son placard. Tu verras les messieurs en blouse blanche qui s'occuperont de toi._

_Bravo ! Merci de me remonte le moral ! Pour info, si on me soigne c'est qu'on te fera taire !_

_Oups. Bon, ne loupe pas cet examen de passage alors !_

Pour la première fois, j'ai réussi à gagner contre ma conscience, ce jour est à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier !

- Bella ?

Ah mince, il attend ma réponse. Evidement. Bon, premier examen raté. Il va falloir que je me rattrape sur le reste.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Oui, ça me parait être une bonne idée. Mais on ne dérangera pas ?

- Je ne pense pas. Alice doit être dans son atelier en train de préparer les habits pour le tournage et Jasper restera dans son cabinet.

- Très bien alors. Allons-y ! Tu es garé où ? Car je pense que je te suivrai de ma voiture.

- Juste là. C'est la Volvo.

- Jolie voiture. Je vais chercher la mienne et quand j'arrive à ta hauteur je te laisse sortir et te suis.

- D'accord. Pour information afin que je te repère, tu as quoi comme voiture ?

**EPOV**

Je la vois rougir et être embarrassée. Sur le moment je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde.

- Et bien… Une vieille Chevrolet à plateau en fait… Cherche un tas de taule rouge, et tu me verras. Mais attention ! Je n'accepte aucune critique de ma voiture !

Et elle tourne les talons sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Je suis de toute façon sans voix face à son sens de la répartie. Je me dirige finalement à ma voiture et repense à ma proposition. Si j'ai été aussi sceptique devant mon idée c'est parce que bien que je sache qu'Alice ne travaille pas chez elle, elle peut passer à tout moment. Quant à Jasper, il est le premier au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais qu'il sera discret et qu'il ne laissera rien transparaître, mais sans aucun doute il nous observera avec ses yeux de thérapeute. Et de cela, je suis mal-à-l'aise.

Bref, je me concentre sur mon rétroviseur. Soudain, je vois arriver une voiture datant de mes grands-parents avec une très belle brune au volant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a tout de suite dit que je critiquerai son carrosse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et encore plus en croisant le regard noir de la propriétaire qui me laisse m'engager sur la route.

Je roule lentement sur tout le trajet pour deux raisons. De une, j'ai peur que sa voiture ne rende un dernier soupir en chemin. Quoi qu'elle serait obligée de monter avec moi et que finalement cette perspective ne serait pas si terrible, au contraire. De deux, comme cela je peux l'observer plus facilement dans mon rétroviseur à ma guise. Je la vois concentrée mais aussi parfois fredonnant un air. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que c'est.

Nous arrivons à destination où nous nous garons tous les deux. Elle sort de sa voiture et manque de tomber. Je la rattrape in extremis et un courant électrique s'empare de moi. Je suis certain qu'elle a ressenti la même chose car nous nous fixons à nouveau. Mes lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des siennes sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Comme ce soir-là. Plus qu'un centimètre ou deux et j'y suis. Mais au même moment, un imbécile klaxonne et rompt le charme.

Si je le maudis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. On ne peut déraper ainsi. _Je_ ne peux déraper ainsi. Je refuse qu'elle me maltraite ainsi. Je me suis fixé des limites que je tiendrai. Mais ses joues se teintent de nouveau de cet adorable rouge et je dois vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas les caresser. Je me recule avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir et lui emboîte le pas en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Je sors mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Jasper tout en me dirigeant vers la petite dépendance où se trouve son cabinet. Ça sonne deux fois jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de mon beau-frère.

- Allo Jazz ? Tu peux sortir une minute avec la clef de chez toi ? Je suis devant ton cabinet.

- _J'arrive._

Je le vois arriver trente secondes après, le regard interrogateur. Bella se tient près de moi et je sens toute sa gêne. J'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle ne dérange pas, mais c'est la dernière chose à faire.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?, me demande Jasper en me tendant une clef.

- Jazz, je te présente Bella Swan dont je crois ma sœur t'a parlée. Nous devons travailler ensembles et nous avons besoin d'un lecteur DVD. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous prêter le tien…

- Pas du tout, répond-il comme si de rien n'était. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Enchanté Bella, j'ai effectivement déjà l'impression de vous connaître.

- Enchantée, lance-t-elle timidement en serrant la main de mon meilleur ami.

- Bien, je vous vois tout à l'heure, je vais sûrement finir plus tôt j'ai un désistement. Edward, je pense que tu connais largement les lieux. Sers-toi de tout ce que tu veux, mais évite les bonbons de ta sœur, elle est retombée dedans et il vaut mieux soigner son addiction en douceur…

**BPOV**

Edward part d'un grand fou-rire tout en se retournant. Je le suis, sans vraiment comprendre. Heureusement il ne me laisse pas « bête » longtemps.

- Alice a été victime d'une addiction aux bonbons. Un peu comme les cigarettes pour certains. Crois-moi, elle devient hargneuse quand elle apprend que quelqu'un y a touché. On dirait qu'elle est retombée dedans. Je plains Jasper…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire également, imaginant le petit lutin en colère pour des bonbons. Finalement pour l'instant ça se passe à peu près bien. Ce Jasper n'était même pas comme je le craignais.

_Tu trouves que ça se passe bien ? Et le coup du presque baiser tu en dis quoi ma vieille ?_

_Heu… oups ?_

_Oui, « oups ». Tu es vraiment désespérante._

Je ne réponds rien au ton résigné de ma conscience. D'accord, j'étais ressortie vraiment frustrée de cet épisode. J'aurais tout donné pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres d'Edward. Mais je savais aussi qu'on avait eu de la chance d'être interrompus. On ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte.

Nous entrons dans une immense maison très chaleureusement décorée. Le salon doit faire la taille de mon appartement. Néanmoins, contrairement à d'habitude quand je me trouve dans ce genre d'endroits, je ne me sens pas en décalage. La pièce respire la joie de vivre et met en confiance. Edward m'aide à retirer mon manteau en vrai gentleman, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire rougir à nouveau. Je déteste le retour de cette mauvaise habitude. J'avais réussi à me maîtriser à peu près au fil des années. Maintenant, dès que je suis avec Edward, je suis plus souvent cramoisie que blanche comme la craie. Insupportable.

Pendant qu'il les accroche (sa veste et mon manteau), j'admire des portraits de famille. Je reconnais Alice et Jasper, très certainement le jour de leur mariage vu leurs habits. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit.

- Edward ? J'ai une question un peu indiscrète. Pourquoi Alice s'est-elle présentée sous son nom de jeune fille lors de la présentation ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin qui me fait fondre immédiatement. Satané dieu grec !

_Alerte ! Bella craque ! Sortez la grosse artillerie pour l'empêcher de flancher !_

_Mais non, je me contrôle. Je ne me suis pas encore jetée sur lui ! Alors arrête, tu vas encore me mettre hors de moi et me faire encore passer pour une folle !_

- Elle a gardé son nom pour sa carrière. Elle était déjà un peu connue avant son mariage et en plus elle tient à rendre hommage à nos parents qui ont fait beaucoup pour elle et qui n'ont jamais cessé de croire en elle.

Bon dieu. Alice derrière son exubérance a vraiment un cœur d'or. Quant à Edward, quand il parle de sa sœur on peut ressentir tout son amour pour elle. Ils ont l'air vraiment unis. Pour la première fois, je regrette vraiment d'être enfant unique. Je me retourne vers les clichés, et vois effectivement une famille unie, souriante et chaleureuse. Ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma famille, elle est extra. Mais j'aurais moi aussi aimé avoir une enfance insouciante avec des parents qui s'aiment. Des frères et sœurs avec qui me battre et discuter.

- Tout va bien Bella ?

**EPOV**

Elle semble être partie très loin depuis que je lui ai parlé de ma sœur. Je peux lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse et peut-être même de l'envie. C'est à ce moment là que je prends pleinement conscience qu'en fait je ne sais rien d'elle. Comment est-elle arrivée à là ? Qui sont ses parents ? A-t-elle des frères et sœurs ? Quels sont ses goûts ? Ces questions arrivent en masse dans mon esprit, et je me promets que dorénavant je ferai tout pour savoir qui elle est. Apprendre à la connaître tout simplement.

- Oui, répond-elle. Tu aimes beaucoup ta sœur, elle a de la chance de t'avoir pour frère.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je vois un sourire sincère sur son visage. Je suis touché par sa remarque, mais surtout troublé par ce sourire qui hantera ma nuit, sans nul doute. Je le lui rends comme je peux, et lui demande si elle veut manger ou boire quelque chose. Elle refuse, préférant se mettre immédiatement à notre collaboration.

Finalement je crois que je suis de plus en plus excité à cette idée. J'avais vraiment peur au début, je ne le nierai pas. Mais les choses se mettent en place progressivement. Nous nous installons sur la table du salon avant tout. Je la vois sortir une grande pochette cartonnée, un mini ordinateur portable et trois boites de DVD. A l'aide d'un crayon de papier elle s'attache les cheveux en un chignon lâche, et je me retiens de baver en l'observant. Il faut vraiment que je me contrôle !

- Voilà ce que j'ai préparé. Dans cette pochette il y a un florilège de clichés que j'ai pris et travaillés. Certains sont en couleur, d'autres en noir et blanc. Si je les ai apportés, c'est pour qu'on ait des idées de possibles ambiances. Mon ordinateur fera le reste et nous aidera à en créer une à nous deux. Quant aux films, je les ai choisis car ils sont assez caractéristiques de l'importance de la gestion de la lumière et des couleurs dans un film. Après, pour l'ambiance musicale, je m'en remets à toi.

- Tu n'écoutes pas de musique ?

Cette question me permettra peut-être de savoir ce qu'elle fredonnait dans la voiture. J'ai maintenant une réelle soif d'en apprendre plus sur elle. J'en ai presque physiquement besoin.

- Bien sûr que si. Quand je dois juger un film, la bande originale a toute sa place, et mes films préférés en ont une souvent très bonne. Mais sur ce coup là, c'est ton boulot. J'en aurai déjà suffisamment avec le mien. Le tout, c'est qu'on se comprenne et qu'on s'accorde.

Je n'ai pas eu la réponse à mon interrogation silencieuse, mais je découvre une Bella passionnée par ce qu'elle fait. En fait, je retrouve la même passion qu'elle avait cette nuit-là. Si je suis troublé, je suis également heureux car finalement c'est bien la même femme que j'ai devant moi.

- C'est pour cela qu'on est là non ?

Elle acquiesce et me montre ses photos. Je dois avouer que je suis complètement abasourdi et je comprends mieux Aro. Elle a un don, et je suis presque certain qu'elle n'en a aucune réelle idée. On ressent à la vue de ses clichés la solitude, l'amour, la passion, la perfection du moment, l'harmonie… L'univers du livre, mais aussi autre chose. En fait, tout ce que l'on ressent à travers ces images, ce sont toutes les émotions qui m'ont assailli une nuit, il y a deux ans.

**BPOV**

J'avais hésité à lui montrer mes photographies, et maintenant je le regrette. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés et essaie de lire en moi. Je rougis encore, normal avec moi, mais surtout combats pour ne pas prendre la fuite. J'ai conscience de l'intimité de ces photos. Et surtout, je comprends qu'il a remarqué quelque chose. Sinon, il ne me fixerait pas ainsi.

- Bella, je…

- Non, tais-toi. On se concentre sur le film, et non sur mes photographies. Pour beaucoup, personne ne les a jamais vues. Si je les ai amenées, c'est pour avoir des exemples vu qu'elles convenaient à l'univers du film. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir.

Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, mais je lui lance mon regard de tueur professionnel et il la referme. Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Il est hors de question que je justifie ces photographies. Cela voudrait dire que je dois me mettre complètement à nu, et il est inconcevable qu'il apprenne à quel point il a inspiré mes clichés.

- Toi aussi tu m'as aidé à composer.

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure mais ses émeraudes me fixent intensément. Maintenant c'est moi qui le dévisage, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il m'a dit, et avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre nous entendons une porte claquer.

- Edward ? Bella ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Devant nous, un lutin chargé de classeurs. Elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et nous observe avec un air d'enfant curieux de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Edward est le premier à réagir.

- Aro nous a demandé de collaborer sur le film, afin de nous harmoniser. On est en train de définir du mieux que nous pouvons l'atmosphère du film que Bella créera de par son éclairage et que je complèterai musicalement.

- Oh ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

- Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ?

Il se lève et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Je les trouve trop mignons tous les deux.

_Et tu aimerais bien être à sa place, avoue !_

_Jamais je ne pourrai le nier. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ressens toujours ce magnétisme, mais au-delà, il y a quelque chose de plus profond…_

- Oui, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas, mais finalement tout se passe bien. Vous resterez bien dîner ce soir ?

Elle nous regarde à tour de rôle et fait une moue que je n'ai jamais vue. Même le chat potté de _Shrek_ est un amateur à côté d'elle. Edward accepte immédiatement et moi je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Et bien…

- S'il te plait Bella ! La dernière fois avec toute la cohue nous avons à peine eu le temps de parler. Ce sera juste un petit truc modeste, on ne mangera pas tard comme ça tu ne rentreras pas tard non plus. S'il te plait…

Comment voulez-vous résister à pareille expression ? Je rends les armes et accepte en soupirant. Je ne manque pas de remarquer l'hilarité d'Edward qui doit probablement connaître l'arme secrète de sa petite sœur pour faire plier n'importe qui. Un cri de joie anime aussitôt la pièce et elle s'en va en sautillant – ou dansant ? – pour nous laisser travailler. L'après-midi va être très longue.

* * *

_Va craquer ? Va pas craquer ? La suite au prochain épisode ! _


	7. 6 : Juste du sexe

_Bonjour !_

_C'est le grand luxe, je publie dans deux fictions aujourd'hui lol. Alors avant tout, allez sur mon compte Youtube, j'ai réparé, vous devez aller voir les bandes annonces des films dans la playlist de la fiction, sinon je vais un peu vous perdre pour ce chapitre._

_Autrement, je viens de remarquer que ce chapitre a quelques points communs avec celui de l'Ange des étoiles car il est explosif. Je vous conseille de mettre des protections avant de le lire. Vous allez encore maudire Bella, la traiter de tous les noms et tant pis mdr. Voici LA confrontation entre les deux tourtereaux, ou au moins la première._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6. Juste du sexe**

*******

**EPOV**

Je bénirais ma sœur pour sa proposition, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je devrais fuir Bella. Mais vous vous rappelez ? Je suis un masochiste, alors je prie pour rester près d'elle. Mes belles résolutions envolées au profit de mon envie de rester à ses côtés.

Nous discutons de ses photographies, mais même si je partage son point de vue quant à l'importance de l'éclairage, je continue d'avoir du mal à visualiser la mise en pratique. C'est là qu'elle me sort ses DVD. Je les regarde. Premier titre, _Mama Mia._ Cette comédie musicale inspirée des chansons d'ABBA. Je l'ai déjà vue, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'adaptation et l'utilisation des chansons. Deuxième titre, _Les noces funèbres_. Un classique de Tom Burton. Je ne suis pas fan du genre, mais je me le suis déjà regardé, il y a longtemps. Dernier titre, je pâlis. _Fur, ou le portrait imaginaire de Diane Arbus_. Un des films que le vendeur m'avait conseillé quand je lui ai dit que je m'intéressais à la photographie. Un des films dont je suis tombé amoureux.

- Edward ? Tout va bien ?

- Celui-ci fait partie de mes préférés.

Elle me regarde avec un air des plus surpris et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu connais ? Je suis impressionnée, pourtant il n'est pas très connu. Et je suis du même avis que toi, il est exceptionnel. Vois-tu où je veux en venir en te montrant ces trois films ?

- Pas vraiment.

Elle se lève alors, ouvre le boitier de _Mama Mia_ et insère le DVD dans le lecteur. Après l'avoir mis en route, elle met pause sur une scène, lors de la chanson _Honey, honey_. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Regarde cette image, me dit-elle. Que vois-tu et que ressens-tu ?

Je me retourne vers l'écran de télévision et observe avec attention.

- Et bien… je vois une femme devant la mer…

- Sois plus précis, tu peux mieux faire. Imagine que tu doives décrire une musique. C'est le même principe.

Je me concentre davantage. En même temps, avec elle à mes côtés, ce n'est pas aisé.

- Le bleu est paradisiaque. Le contraste avec sa peau donne des envies de rêver. Avec le vert des feuillages, on a l'impression d'être en vacances, détendu, de bonne humeur.

- Voilà où je voulais en venir. Maintenant, attends que je change de film.

Elle se lève et met _Les noces funèbres._ Elle bloque sur une première scène et me demande de l'observer attentivement et de la garder en tête. Elle représente des passants dans un village. Puis elle avance sur une autre scène, cette fois-ci dans le monde des morts.

- Compare-moi les couleurs des deux scènes.

- Et bien… je dirais que les couleurs de la première scène, dans le monde des vivants, sont assez ternes, grises et tristes. Et c'est finalement dans le monde des morts qu'il y a le plus de couleurs.

- Exact. C'est tout l'univers de Tim Burton. Il préfère mettre en avant le monde des morts, le rendant même plus vivant que le propre monde des vivants. Et puisque tu connais le dernier film, on va voir si tu as bonne mémoire. Que me dis-tu des couleurs ?

**BPOV**

Je le vois réfléchir. Si au début il avait un peu de mal, il commence à comprendre ce que je veux dire. Je suis certaine qu'il commence même à visualiser comment nous pourrions utiliser les couleurs pour _Twilight_.

- Beiges, grises, ternes. Elles angoissent un peu, ou plutôt mettent mal-à-l'aise.

- Comprends-tu ? Il faut que nous déterminions l'atmosphère avant tout avant de choisir des couleurs prédominantes. De ton côté, il faudra que tu reprennes cette atmosphère en musique.

Parler de ma passion m'a permis de me calmer. J'avais eu le cœur qui avait battu à cent à l'heure depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. Et je crois qu'il a dépassé le mur du son quand il a murmuré quelque chose dont je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris la signification. Maintenant je me sens mieux, sereine. Cette conversation est complètement anodine. Et surtout, je la contrôle, je sais ce que je dis, pas d'inconnu.

- Que proposes-tu concrètement ?

Je prends le livre et l'ouvre à une page cornée, au premier chapitre.

- « _Ensuite, nous contemplâmes le paysage. Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. Tout était vert : les arbres, leurs troncs couverts de lichen, leurs frondaisons dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombré de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres. Une overdose de verdure – j'étais chez les Martiens._ » Voilà mon idée, à débattre. Il nous faut une atmosphère qui rappelle le titre, le crépuscule _**(N/A : Twilight signifie crépuscule en anglais)**_. Donc quelque chose ni trop coloré, ni trop sombre. Presque entre la vie et la mort, puisque c'est en quelque sorte comme ça que sont les vampires. Ni vivants, ni morts. Je pourrai aussi privilégier le vert comme couleur, et donner une atmosphère très nature, d'autant plus que c'est une des caractéristiques du personnage féminin, le naturel. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je le vois réfléchir à mes paroles. A ce moment précis, je manque de me jeter sur ses lèvres qui sont légèrement entrouvertes.

_Bella ! Concentre-toi bon sang ! Contrôle des hormones ! Tu travailles. TRA-VAIL !_

_Ah ? Heu oui. Pardon. Elles sont juste si…_

_BELLA !_

_C'est bon ! Je me reprends._

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, me répond-il. Et je suis d'accord avec ton analyse, même si je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup au niveau de la musique. Je peux essayer de reprendre les idées du vent, de la forêt. Et l'idée du crépuscule aussi n'est pas mal, mais je sens que je vais m'arracher les cheveux.

Ah non ! Pitié tout mais pas ça ! Ils sont trop sexys !

_Bella !_

- Ah heu… Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre…

- Non, tu as déjà assez fait. Ça m'inspire, mais en même temps ça me limite aussi, mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Il va juste falloir que je m'y mette sérieusement. Pour la berceuse, je vais essayer de lier tout ça.

**EPOV**

Et nous continuons de discuter ainsi pendant un bon moment. Heureusement que Jasper possède une guitare, ce qui me permet de gratter quelques accords pour avoir des idées de thème. Bella se révèle être un excellent critique, n'hésitant pas me dire quand quelque chose cloche ou même si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque par rapport à ce qu'elle veut faire ressentir.

Alice et Jasper viennent finalement nous interrompre. Je regarde alors l'heure est et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures. Une bière chacun à la main, les discussions commencent. Je vois Alice tenter de convaincre Bella de se joindre à elle pour une après-midi shopping. Jasper et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire. D'ailleurs, je remarque que ce dernier observe discrètement Bella, de son œil qui voit tout. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et moi je n'ai qu'une envie : me faire oublier.

Le dîner se passe bien. Nous discutons et j'exulte d'être à côté d'elle. Son odeur est inchangée, et il en va de même de ses gestes, ses rougissements, sa manière d'être. J'entrevois pour la première fois une réelle possibilité qui nous mènerait plus loin.

Après le dessert, Alice va préparer les cafés. Jasper me regarde intensément avant d'aller la rejoindre. Traduction : « à toi de jouer, je retiens ta sœur ». J'en profite alors pour _parler_ avec Bella. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté tous les deux. Enfin, pas autrement que de manière professionnelle. Et pendant le repas nous étions deux entités d'un groupe. Là, je veux autre chose. Une réelle explication.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

Je vois que je la tire de ses pensées. Où était-elle il y a un instant ? Dans quel monde ? Y ai-je ma place ?

- J'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec toi… Parce que nous avons beau faire semblant, faire comme si de rien n'était, je n'ai pas oublié ton visage et encore moins la nuit que nous avons passée ensembles il y a deux ans…

Je la vois pâlir, et une fois de plus je ne comprends pas. De quoi a-t-elle peur ? J'aimerais tellement lire ses pensées.

- Edward, écoute. N'y vois rien de personnel, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Entre temps nous avons évolué. J'ai changé. Je ne regrette pas, mais si j'étais amenée à être dans la même situation, ça se passerait autrement. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement tourner la page et oublier tout ça ?

Je suis estomaqué devant ses propos. Non on ne peut pas ! Putain elle me demande d'oublier cette nuit ?

- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Bella ? Non on ne peut pas oublier !

- Bon sang Edward tu es quand même quelque chose ! On ne se connaissait pas et je ne sais même plus comment on en est arrivé là ce soir-là. J'étais épuisée et j'avais besoin de la seule chose qui m'était refusée ! Si on ne s'est pas revu c'est bien qu'il y a des raisons non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais toute une histoire ?

- Parce que c'en est une ! D'une nuit d'accord, mais c'en est une ! Et si ce n'était qu'une putain de nuit de réconfort, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas ce que le destin nous réservait ? Pourquoi es-tu partie en m'embrassant tendrement ? Pourquoi j'ai vu dans tes yeux le même bouleversement que je ressentais ?

- Là, je n'en sais rien, peut-être est-ce ton imagination. Après pour le destin, c'était vrai ! Je te rappelle que j'étais censée passer cette nuit à bosser après qu'une salope m'ait bousillé mon travail ! D'accord, j'ai pris mon pied et cette nuit a été sensationnelle. Mais c'était du sexe Edward ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis laissée aller complètement, pensant que de toute façon je ne te reverrai jamais. Et évidemment, avec la poisse que j'ai il a fallu que je te retrouve. _**(N/B : Mais merde à la fin ! Tu vas trop loin Bella, tu n'es qu'une ****)**_

- Juste du sexe ? Mais tu te fous de qui Bella ?

**BPOV**

Edward est visiblement très en colère. En même temps, je le comprends. À sa place je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Prétendre que cette nuit était juste du sexe est certainement le pire blasphème que je pouvais faire. Mais merde ! Ce n'est pas lui qui est censé me repousser et me dire qu'il a pris son pied une fois et voilà ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée me mettre à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour le ramener vers moi ? Mais où va le monde ?

_Tu l'as voulu Bella._

_Je sais. Mais pourquoi ? Tout avait si bien commencé ! Pourquoi il a tout gâché ?_

- Non Edward ! Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Attends ! On ne se connaissait pas, on a à peine échangé trois phrases, et je n'exagère même pas et on s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre. Tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? De quoi as-tu si peur pour envoyer tout balader ? Je suis certain d'avoir ressenti plus que du sexe. Je sais ce que c'est que de coucher juste pour du sexe, et là il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Mais comment faire ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ressente la même chose ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi têtu ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi craquant en étant en colère ? Non, pas craquant. Sexy, divin, à perdre la tête. Mon dieu venez-moi en aide !

- Cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part Edward. Je ne changerai pas d'avis puisque tu ne referas pas mes souvenirs.

- Ah oui ? On parie ?

- Deal ! Tu as perdu d'avance.

- Ah c'est ce que tu crois !

Et là, il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Car sinon je serais partie avant et je n'aurais pas fait ce putain de pari. Que fait-il ? Oh c'est simple. Il m'empoigne, m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse. Dieu que c'est bon !

J'avais rêvé tant de fois de ce baiser, et une fois encore ce n'est pas une expression. Ses lèvres avaient hanté mes rêves les plus fous. Et sa langue… Hum… Elle demande l'accès à ma bouche, et cette dernière, traitresse, la lui accorde immédiatement sans une once d'hésitation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser avec passion. Mon corps se colle indécemment au sien et mes hanches ondulent contre son bassin. Mes mains vont chercher la douceur de sa chevelure. Mais le plus détail le plus significatif de sa victoire, ce sont les gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche.

L'Edward de cette nuit-là avait été doux, empli de tendresse. Celui qui me tient actuellement dans ses bras est dominateur, passionné presque brusque. Je ressens en lui toute sa colère et sa frustration, deux sentiments que je partage. Je suis furieuse contre lui, je suis furieuse contre moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je craque ?

_Parce que tu as ce mec dans la peau !_

Il rompt finalement notre étreinte. J'en viens presque à gémir tellement c'est frustrant. Si j'avais pu, nul doute que je lui aurais fait ravaler son arrogance et que j'aurais été la première à le déshabiller. Mais… oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

**EPOV**

Cette femme est tout simplement exceptionnelle. Jamais personne ne m'avait mis autant en colère qu'à cet instant. Je suis normalement du genre à laisser couler et à sombrer moi-même. Mais là son entêtement m'avait poussé hors de moi et je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Et même à ce moment-là – ou surtout à ce moment-là – je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Je me souvins néanmoins que je ne me trouvais pas chez moi mais chez ma sœur et que si je continuais j'allais la prendre dans le salon. C'est uniquement pour cela que je me suis arrêté…

Et que je me suis pris une gifle monumentale !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Sur le coup, je n'arrive pas à répondre, trop choqué par ce qu'il vient de se passer. La vache ! Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte !

- Et toi Bella ? Tu vas encore me dire que ce baiser n'était rien ? Tu y as répondu avec autant de hargne que moi. Tu en avais autant envie que moi, alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

- De toi putain !

Et là, elle s'enfuit me laissant sans voix. Elle a littéralement hurlé son accusation – m'explosant les tympans par la même occasion. Le temps d'attraper son sac et elle est déjà dehors, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé et j'entends sa voiture démarrer et rouler. Quand je reprends contenance, je vois Alice et Jasper me dévisager. Je comprends qu'ils n'ont certainement pas raté grand-chose, cela aurait été difficile avec nos cris.

Alice ne semble pas tout comprendre, mais je peux voir sans aucun problème de la colère dans ses prunelles. Quant à Jasper, il semble vouloir me sonder.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. Si je n'ai pas immédiatement une explication je vous donne un coup de pied au cul après avoir coloré l'autre joue. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour une fois, la voix de ma sœur est posée. C'en est presque pire car elle fait encore plus peur dans ces moments-là. Je crois qu'elle a appris ça de Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Alice. Mais alors là, vraiment pas.

- Oh que si ! Parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon frère tomber amoureux et je ne l'ai jamais entendu hurler comme ça et encore moins contre une fille. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je te castre pour punir ton imbécillité, tu as intérêt à me répondre !

Je me tourne vers Jasper pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, choqué par le terme « tomber amoureux ». Malheureusement je n'obtiens pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis d'accord avec ta sœur. Sur ce coup-là, tu t'es mal démerdé. Par contre, je suis impressionné. Pour une fois, tu t'es enfin laissé aller. Il va juste falloir rattraper le coup.

- Parce que _toi_ tu comprends tout ?, l'accusa Alice. Et bien bravo ! Non mais dites-le si je vous gêne ! Je rencontre celle qui je suis certaine deviendra ma meilleure amie, et tout ce que sait faire mon imbécile de frère c'est lui sauter dessus. Et encore mieux ! Mon mari le sait et ne me dit rien ! Non mais vous vous foutez de qui les deux là ? Toi, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir ! Quant à toi, si à cause de toi Bella ne veut plus me voir, je t'assure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

- Mais Alice !, répondons-nous tous les deux en même temps.

- Taisez-vous ! Je vais me coucher et vous avez intérêt à faire profil bas !

**BPOV**

La corde ? Le pont ? La falaise ? Le poison ? La dague ? Le quai du train ? Je n'ai que l'embarra du choix pour mettre fin à mes jours, à ma honte et à mes hormones qui m'ont lâchement trahie. Je suis perdue à jamais. Je me déteste. Pour avoir craqué et pour l'avoir rejeté. Quand je suis près de lui, toutes mes belles barrières tombent. Et voilà. À cause de ma faiblesse et de ma trouille me voilà en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_Hey reprends-toi ! Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde ! Tu as roulé un patin au mec de tes fantasmes, que pourrais-tu rêver de plus ?_

_Ne pas le faire imbécile ! Les fantasmes ne sont pas toujours faits pour être réalisés. Celui-là devait rester à ce stade !_

Je me dirige alors vers mon enfance. J'ai besoin de réconfort, pour de vrai cette fois. Au bout de quelques heures de route, je me retrouve à destination. Une petite maison où loge mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Il veut depuis longtemps davantage et jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais cédé. Mais je sais ce que je veux, là tout de suite et maintenant. Au moins je suis certaine qu'avec lui je ne perdrai jamais le contrôle de ma vie.

Je sonne, ayant de conscience qu'il est déjà tard mais tant pis. Je suis certaine qu'il ne regardera pas l'heure dans quelques minutes. Il m'ouvre, et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

- Bella ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

Je ne prends même pas le temps de répondre et me jette sur ses lèvres. Elles ne sont pas aussi chaudes que celles d'Edward, ni aussi douces. Ma bouche s'accorde moins bien à la mienne, mais tant pis. D'abord surpris, il commence à répondre à mon baiser, mais me rejette quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mais enfin Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai envie de toi Jacob et pour une fois je craque alors ferme-la et embrasse moi !

Je me rejette sur ses lèvres, mais une fois de plus il me repousse.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Jake ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Bella. Je te vois mal changer d'avis du genre au lendemain. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mais putain Jacob ! Je me tape des heures de route, je me jette sur toi et m'offre à toi et toi tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me psychanalyser ? T'es gay ou quoi ?

Et là, je le vois blanchir. Il faut que vous sachiez que Jacob est amérindien, alors le voir blanchir est plus que rare.

Oh merde. C'est officiel, je suis maudite.

* * *

_Vous savez quoi ? ça va secouer pour le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review = un teaser. Je sais le dernier était un cadeau empoisonné et celui-là va encore l'être je pense, mais bon... ça vous donne un avant goût !_


	8. 7 : Tremblements

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas. En raison des fêtes de Nowel où demain je serai peut-être un peu beaucoup occupée (ce qui va déjà être le cas aujourd'hui mais bon...) je publie un jour en avance en vous souhaitant de très joyeuses fêtes._

_Ce chapitre est un peu un cadeau de Noël. Mais Drinou m'a demandé de préciser que je ne prends rien d'hallucinogène. Juste pour vous rassurer, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça le fasse de toute façon mdr. Bref, bonne lecture à tous !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 7. Tremblements**

*******

**EPOV**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin dans mon appartement et avec la gueule de bois. Après être parti de chez ma petite sœur, j'ai bu comme un trou chez moi. Pathétique et pitoyable, je le conçois mais comment auriez-vous réagi à ma place ? Je me suis pris le râteau du siècle puis je me suis fait mettre dehors par ma sœur d'un mètre cinquante.

Pendant que j'avais ma bouteille à la main, je n'ai fait que repenser à une phrase d'Alice. « Parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon frère tomber amoureux ». Suis-je tombé amoureux ? La réponse première qui me vient en tête, c'est non. Je ne la connais pas. Je suis d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il y a une certaine connexion entre nous, mais de là à parler d'Amour…

_« … 12°C à l'extérieur à Seattle, et oui le temps se refroidit, l'été est bel et bien terminé ! Vous écoutez RKJ FM et tout de suite Queen pour accompagner votre réveil ! [_The show must go on_ commence]. »_

Je suis maudit ! Même mon radioréveil ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Je sors du lit en grognant et j'attaque ma radio jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Cette musique vient d'être proscrite de ma playlist. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis rentré dans ce fichu labo il y a deux ans et c'est là qu'ont commencé tous ces problèmes.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me prends successivement un mur, une porte et le miroir. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Avant d'avoir eu le temps de me déshabiller pour rentrer dans la douche, j'entends un bruit de sonnette.

_On ne veut pas m'oublier ? Je n'y crois pas ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça !_

Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un bip incessant puisque le visiteur ne retire même pas son doigt de la sonnette. J'ouvre et vois un lutin particulièrement en forme._**(N/B : Alice ???)**_

- Alice ?

- Tu en as mis du temps ! J'étais sur le point de forcer ta serrure. Oh mon dieu ! Tu as une tête à faire peur ! Ne me dis pas que tu as bu ! Tu es désespérant.

Elle entre en me bousculant sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et continue son monologue.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir une sœur comme moi. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi pour te mettre un maximum à ton avantage, et crois-moi là j'ai du boulot vu la matière première. _**(N/B : Ben tiens, je me demandai quand est-ce que Alice allait y mettre son nez. Parce qu'Alice qui ne se mêle pas des affaires amoureuses de son frère et de sa meilleure amie en essayant de les mettre ensemble, eh ben, c'est plus Alice...)**_

- Mais de quoi tu parles Alice ?

- Jasper a craqué au bout de trois heures d'interrogatoire intensif. Il m'a raconté ton lien avec Bella, certes sans trop de détail, mais au moins pour que je comprenne. Et nous sommes d'accord l'un comme l'autre, elle est la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais hier tu as vraiment été un con. Ce n'est pas en forçant les gens que tu vas y arriver. Tu crois vraiment qu'en lui roulant une pelle contre sa volonté tu as gagné des points ?

- Alice… ne le prends pas mal mais je ne suis vraiment pas certain que cette histoire te concerne.

- Edward, tu vas m'écouter. Tu es peut-être un très bon pianiste, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments tu es un handicapé de la vie, et encore je suis gentille. Tu veux cette fille oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais même pas !

- Menteur ! Si tu ne la voulais pas tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi hier. Bref, ton unique espoir c'est qu'on t'aide. Je crois que même Emmett et Rosalie vont devoir te donner des cours. Crois-moi, tu es vraiment désespérant _et_ désespéré. Bella a l'air d'avoir vraiment un fort caractère, remarque c'est une bonne chose, elle va marquer des points auprès de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Mais face à elle tu ne fais pas le poids. On va devoir te donner des cours, même si j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en sors finalement pas si mal. Hier même si tu as merdé tu t'es affirmé d'une manière complètement inédite. Peut-être que tu es un bien un Cullen finalement !

- Alice, j'apprécie ce que tu fais, mais laisse tomber. Je crois qu'elle a été suffisamment claire hier, elle ne veut pas de moi. _**(N/B : Hum, hum !! Excusez-moi, j'ai un chat dans la gorge.)**_

- Et c'est là que tu te trompes Edward. Sinon je ne serais pas là. Rappelle-toi de ses dernières paroles. Elle a peur de toi. Sous-entendu, elle a peur de ce que tu peux représenter à ses yeux. Tu sais, elle est certainement de ce genre de fille qui fuit toute grande histoire d'amour pour une raison X ou Y. Il faut juste la faire changer d'avis !

À l'entendre, c'est simple, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Je ne suis pas certain de croire ce qu'elle me dit mais, en même temps, son explication peut se tenir. Et si je lui faisais vraiment autant d'effet que ce qu'elle me fait ? Une once d'espoir remonte en moi.

- Bon Edward, tu vas à la douche ou faut-il que je t'y traîne ? Je vais faire du café en attendant, tu en as grand besoin.

Je m'exécute, sachant pertinemment que face à Alice j'ai nécessairement tort et qu'elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. La douche me permet au moins de me réveiller un peu et de me redonner figure humaine. Quant au café d'Alice, je me demande si elle n'a pas directement mis le café dans l'eau sans le filtrer tellement il est fort.

J'écoute à moitié ma sœur parler, franchement j'ignore comment Jasper survit avec elle au quotidien. Je crois qu'il devrait avoir la médaille du mérite. J'aime profondément ma sœur, mais là quand même…

Nous allons ensemble au plateau de tournage. Je prends le volant, sachant que nous aurons un peu de route pour arriver à destination. Le voyage se passe sous le signe de conseils répétés inlassablement par le lutin. Je suis certain qu'elle se doute que je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, mais elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur, enfin je crois.

Enfin nous arrivons à destination. Je reconnais la camionnette de Bella et me gare à côté.

- Courage Edward, reprend ma sœur. Essaie de ne pas jouer au con pour une fois et tout se passera bien. Tu as le temps du tournage pour la conquérir, ce qui nous laisse de la marge. Alors ne précipite rien !

J'opine de la tête et sors de mon véhicule. C'est parti !

**BPOV**

J'ai passé malgré tout la nuit chez Jake. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup parlé. Moi je lui ai raconté pour Edward. Lui m'a expliqué comment il s'était rendu compte de ce nouveau _très léger_détail.

« Finalement ça a été assez simple. J'ai arrêté de nier la vérité quand je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas le cul de la serveuse que je matais dans le bar, mais celui du serveur. Je peux te dire que ça a été violent comme réaction et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est sauter sur la première femme qui a bien voulu de moi. Ça ne te rappelle rien cette attitude ? » J'ai grogné devant le sous-entendu flagrant. Il a ensuite repris. « Malheureusement j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle communément une panne. Et la seule chose qui a restimulé mon mécanisme a été de penser au cul à tomber du serveur. »

Je peux vous assurer que vous ne regardez plus votre meilleur ami de la même façon après un tel discours ! Mais au moins je savais que toute ambiguïté était levée entre nous. Avec du recul, je préfère quand même qu'il m'ait rejetée hier. D'accord, je ne disais pas ça sur le moment, mais j'étais sur le point de me servir de lui et ce n'était pas très classe de ma part.

Je suis sur la route actuellement pour retrouver mon bourreau. Je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi, heureusement que j'avais des affaires de rechange chez Jake. Comme j'avais pris de l'avance à cause de ma vieille Chevrolet qui fait parfois des caprices, je suis presque seule au plateau. Seuls certains techniciens sont là. Je tente tant bien que mal de trouver mes marques, mais ce n'est pas évident. Heureusement que tout le personnel arrive peu à peu.

J'aperçois finalement au loin la Volvo d'Edward se pointer et se garer près de mon antiquité. Je m'enfuis dans un bâtiment, espérant naïvement ne pas le croiser, ou le croiser le plus tard possible.

_Lâche ! Tu n'es pas fière de la claque d'hier hein ?_

_Surtout de la dernière phrase que je lui ai dite oui. La claque, il l'avait méritée. Mais pourquoi diable lui ai-je dit que j'avais peur de lui ?_

_Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité ! Lâche ! _

Une porte claque soudainement derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement et vois une paire de prunelle émeraude me fixer du haut d'un escalier.

_Et merde ! Pourquoi suis-je allée au sous-sol avec seulement une sortie ?_

- Bella ? C'est toi ?

_Qui d'autre ?_

- Que veux-tu ?

J'ai conscience que ma voix est glaciale, mais si je suis dans ce foutu sous-sol c'est pour le fuir, pas pour qu'il me suive ! Et voilà qu'il descend les escaliers.

- Juste m'ex…

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que je sens le sol trembler dans un vrombissement assourdissant.

- Bella ! Attention à toi !

**EPOV**

Je l'avais vue entrer dans ce bâtiment alors qu'elle venait de regarder dans ma direction. Un coup d'œil d'Alice qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre avait suffi à me donner le courage nécessaire. En entrant dans le bâtiment, je ne pus que déplorer sa vétusté. C'est étrange, mais je suis un peu claustrophobe dans ce genre d'endroits. Une porte était ouverte devant un escalier descendant et en m'approchant je vis une silhouette. C'est donc naturellement que j'appelai Bella. Je ne me laissai pas démonter par sa voix glaciale, je l'avais mérité.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la terre tremble. Enfin quoi ?! La terre trembler dans l'Etat de Washington ?

Je me précipite vers Bella, la pousse sous une table qui se trouvait à nos côtés et me mets au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger encore davantage. Les secondes passent et la terre continue de trembler. Je sens des choses s'écrouler mais la table tient bon. Puis, soudainement, le silence. Pesant, parfois troublé par de nouvelles choses qui tombent, mais signifiant que c'est terminé. Je me permets de me relever doucement afin de voir comment va Bella. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, à la seule idée qu'elle ait pu être blessée.

Je croise finalement ses prunelles chocolat et me perds dedans.

**BPOV**

Oh mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que dès qu'il y a une poisse ce soit pour moi ? Non mais vraiment ! Un tremblement de terre au nord-ouest des Etats-Unis ! Heureusement qu'Edward a eu les bons gestes car moi j'étais figée dans ma peur. Vous savez quel est le pire dans tout ça ? Alors que j'allais peut-être mourir et l'objet de mes fantasmes également, j'ai réussi à me réjouir de l'avoir aussi près de moi à ce moment-là et de pouvoir humer son odeur. Non mais n'importe quoi !

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

Je crois que je suis quand même plus choquée que ce que je pensais initialement. J'opine légèrement de la tête alors qu'il se retire de sa cachette et me tend la main.

- Viens, il faut essayer de sortir.

Nous nous tournons en même temps vers l'escalier et nous figeons. Il y _avait_ un escalier. Il n'est plus que des planches de bois par terre. Enfin, de ce qu'on peut en voir car la luminosité est presque inexistante. Les plombs ont évidemment sauté et puisque nous sommes en sous-sol, pas de fenêtre. Seule une toute petite lucarne nous donne un minuscule halo de lumière.

C'est à ce moment-là que la Bella-névrosée décide de se réveiller et de paniquer.

- Oh mon dieu ! On est coincés ici ! On va mourir !

Edward se tourne immédiatement vers moi et prend mon visage en coupe.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Les secours ne tarderont pas et ils nous aideront à sortir de là. D'accord ?

- Mais ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes là ! Et…

Une fois de plus, il ne me laisse pas finir. Il appose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce qui a le mérite de me faire taire. Sans réfléchir davantage – je crois de toute façon que je n'en ai plus la faculté – je réponds avidement à son baiser. Et après tout, à quoi bon lutter ? Je vais mourir dans ces décombres. Le bâtiment est sur le point de s'écrouler, alors autant que mes dernières minutes se passent dans les bras de mon dieu vivant personnel.

Je resserre moi-même notre étreinte. Je me colle à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je rends les armes. Je ne veux plus lutter, je ne _peux_ plus lutter.

**EPOV**

J'avais besoin de ses lèvres. Entendre et voir sa détresse tout à l'heure m'a retourné le cœur. Je partage ses craintes. Je sais que le bâtiment peut s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Et je sais qu'il n'y a que peu de chance qu'on y réchappe. Mais à quoi bon débattre sur le sujet ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est Bella. Profiter de ces potentielles dernières minutes. Je sais que si je devais choisir ma fin, je ne demanderais pas d'autre scénario que celui qui se joue actuellement.

Une passion sans commune mesure nous assaille. Mes mains vont trouver la fermeture-éclair de son pull et l'abaisse. Je la sens faire des mouvements d'épaule pour m'aider à le lui retirer. Nos bouches ne se dessoudent pas et nos langues mènent une violente bataille. Ce n'est que quand je remonte l'ourlet de son tee-shirt que nous nous séparons.

Je croise en même temps son regard si expressif. Il est noir de désir, probablement comme le mien. Mes yeux descendent ensuite un peu plus bas, et je redécouvre sa magnifique poitrine à travers la pénombre. Je sens ensuite ses mains attraper mon propre pull et mon tee-shirt en même temps pour les retirer. Nous nous rejetons l'un sur l'autre. Toujours ce besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien. De sentir qu'elle est réelle. Sa peau est si douce, si parfaite.

**BPOV**

Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, je n'entends même plus ma conscience. Tout ce que je veux à cet instant précis, c'est _lui_. Sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps, mais surtout _le_ sentir _en_ moi. Je suis en soutien-gorge, mais cela ne me gêne même pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue !

Nos bouches sont de nouveau soudées et mes mains s'acharnent maintenant à lui ouvrir son jean. Je le sens d'ailleurs faire de même sur le mien. Nous nous retrouvons vite en sous-vêtements, nos chaussures et chaussettes ayant valsé en même temps.

Il me prend tendrement dans ses bras et m'allonge sur le sol, au milieu de nos vêtements éparpillés et formant un petit duvet. Notre position me fait sentir l'intensité de son désir, ce qui ne fait que décupler le mien.

Je n'ai jamais autant voulu un homme qu'à cet instant précis. Pas même _ce soir-là._ La terre pourrait se remettre à trembler que je ne m'arrêterais pas de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je le sens se relever un peu et m'admirer. Je crois qu'aucune femme n'aurait pu se sentir plus belle que moi à ce moment présent. Je n'ai même plus honte de mon corps difforme car je me sens regardée comme la plus belle œuvre d'art.

Après m'avoir minutieusement détaillée il s'attache à me retirer mon soutien-gorge. Je l'aide en me redressant, et aussitôt jeté sa bouche se pose sur ma poitrine. Un gémissement sort immédiatement de ma bouche et je sens non seulement ma respiration devenir dangereusement saccadée, mais aussi mon corps se réchauffer. J'halète, je gémis plus que de mesure, je veux cet homme.

Sa main descend vers ma culotte qu'il retire sans préavis. Puis je sens un doigt titiller mon centre nerveux déjà trempé de désir. Mes gémissements deviennent de petits cris et s'intensifient quand un autre doigt puis deux entrent en moi.

Finalement le tremblement de terre n'est rien comparé à ceux dont je suis victime actuellement. Mon corps est telle une feuille exposée au grand vent. Puis, soudainement il s'arque pendant que je crie le nom de mon amant. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou en un millier de baisers mouillés allant de mon visage à ma poitrine le temps que je récupère un peu.

Puis je le fais rouler et lui enlève son boxer, dernier vêtement sur ce corps d'Apollon.

**EPOV**

J'ignore si nous allons nous en sortir, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant précis. Nous sommes tous deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, et voir ma Bella jouir en criant mon nom est la plus belle chose au monde. Car oui, c'est la première fois que cela se produit puisque nous ne connaissions pas nos noms il y a deux ans.

Sa main délicate s'empare avec poigne de mon membre déjà dur presque à l'extrême et fait des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je sens ma tête partir en arrière, guidée par le plaisir et je manque presque de jouir sur le coup. Même si le plaisir qu'elle me donne est merveilleux, je ne la laisse pas longtemps me faire subir son traitement car je suis vraiment sur le point de venir. Il est pourtant inconcevable que je vienne alors que je ne suis pas en elle.

Je la rejette donc délicatement et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'y vais tendrement, plus que jamais conscient de ce qu'il se passe.

Je me place au dessus et entre en elle. La sensation est des plus divines et je me sens au paradis. Je ne fais qu'un avec elle. Notre danse commence et je la regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Tomber amoureux au premier regard, cela ne fait que favoriser l'inconstance. Mais pourtant, je suis bien tombé amoureux il y a deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas d'un véritable coup de foudre. C'était de non-dits. De choses que nous nous sommes confiés dans le regard, dans nos gestes. Nos manières d'agir. Et les conversations que nous avons eues depuis nos retrouvailles n'ont fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment qui avait déjà commencé à naître. Je l'Aime. Alice a raison, je suis tombé amoureux de la femme à qui je fais l'amour.

J'accélère la cadence sur sa demande. Je sens le point de jouissance venir. Mais il est hors de question que je l'atteigne avant elle. Je glisse ma main et vais titiller son bouton d'or. Elle s'arque à nouveau, crie sa jouissance en me mordant l'épaule. Sa réaction me fait jouir à mon tour, et nous nous écroulons l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés.

Bien que je n'en aie aucune envie, je me retire délicatement d'elle.

**BPOV**

Je me demande sincèrement si je suis la femme la plus poissarde du monde, ou au contraire la plus chanceuse. Je me retrouve sur les lieux d'un tremblement de terre et je finis par faire l'amour comme jamais au dieu qui hante mes nuits.

Étrangement, malgré l'idée de ma mort prochaine, je me sens incroyablement bien. Entière. Je reprends mon souffle peu à peu, dans les bras d'Edward qui ne cesse de me caresser le corps, comme s'il voulait prolonger cette merveilleuse connexion.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendons du bruit derrière les décombre, en haut de l'ancien escalier, puis des voix.

- Isabella Swan ? Edward Cullen ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

* * *

_Je vous souhaite à nouveau de très bonnes fêtes. Au chapitre suivant, le sauvetage car ils sont loin d'être sortis d'affaire !_


	9. 8 : Sauvetage

_Bonjour à tous._

_Déjà, bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bonheur pour 2010._

_Sinon, j'ai beaucoup d'excuses à faire. Premièrement, je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant. Pour dire la vérité, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels que j'ai dû régler seule, rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je me suis coupée un peu du monde pour pouvoir faire face. Du même coup, je n'ai pas ouvert ma boite mail depuis déjà quelques jours et je n'ai peut-être donc pas répondu à certaines review, vraiment désolée. Pour la même raison je n'ai pas fini le prochain chapitre, il y a donc peu de chance qu'il soit publié jeudi prochain et encore moins qu'il y ait des trailers. Mais je me rattraperai également._

_Excuses aussi pour les TPA, je vais venir vous voir dans les prochains jours, après avoir écumé ma boite mail et m'être un peu reposée, j'ai eu pas mal de nuits blanches. Je ne vous oublie pas, je le promets._

_Bref, voici le chapitre. Encore désolée pour le retard et le silence._

_Lauriane

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8. Sauvetage**

*******

**EPOV**

Les voix des secouristes nous sortent de notre bulle, l'un comme l'autre. J'en suis presque à les maudire. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras et je ne peux affirmer qu'une fois à l'extérieur, j'arriverai à percer une fois de plus sa carapace.

Nous nous rhabillons en toute hâte après leur avoir crié que nous sommes bien là, mais sans plus dire un mot ou nous regarder. Je crois que je suis aussi chamboulé qu'il y a deux ans. Une fois encore, aucune promesse n'a été faite avant ce moment. Mais je suis certain d'une chose. Si vraiment je lui étais indifférent, elle n'aurait jamais mis autant de passion. Je ne comprends pas le mystère de Bella Swan, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

Toutefois, pour l'heure l'objectif premier est de se sortir vivant de ce guêpier, ce qui va être loin d'être évident. Certes, les secours nous ont repérés, mais le bâtiment reste sur le point de s'écrouler. À chaque pas qui est fait au-dessus, de la poussière tombe et le bois fait de sinistres craquements.

Je me tourne enfin vers Bella. Elle est rhabillée tout comme moi mais elle est blanche comme un linge. La peur se lit sur ses traits qui quelques minutes plus tôt ne reflétaient que la passion.

Une planche tombe près de nous, nous faisant sursauter.

- Laissez-moi passer, mon frère est sous ces décombres !

- Mademoiselle, laissez-nous faire notre travail.

La voix d'Alice me rassure, et je vois dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle ressent la même chose. Mais elle ne doit en aucun cas empêcher les secouristes de nous aider, j'ai le sentiment que chaque seconde compte.

- Alice !, lui cris-je. On est là, on va bien pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-les faire, le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps. D'accord ?

- Edward ! Je t'en prie fais attention à toi ! Bella tu vas bien aussi ?

- Oui Alice, pas une égratignure. Mais laisse faire les secouristes !

- D'accord. Tenez-bon !

Et nous entendons ensuite à nouveau les secouristes s'affairer. On leur signale quand une planche tombe, ce qui arrive beaucoup trop souvent. Ils ne disent rien de tel, mais je sens à leur voix que tout cela ne s'annonce pas bon. D'après ce que je comprends la porte à l'extérieur est elle-même obstruée par d'autres obstacles et les retirer risque d'être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ils sont obligés d'user de la plus grande délicatesse possible.

Autrement dit, nous sommes encore plus dans la merde que ce que nous pensions. À chaque mouvement, tout peut s'écrouler. On nous demande de nous remettre sous la table qui nous a protégés pendant le tremblement, ce que nous faisons sans broncher.

La table étant petite, nous nous serrons, Bella et moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je sens à quel point son corps frêle tremble. Il est normal qu'elle ait peur. Je ne vais pas beaucoup mieux et sentir sa détresse me le rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je veux avoir une chance de vivre l'amour que j'éprouve avec Bella. Je veux revoir ma famille. Je veux composer. Je veux vivre, tout simplement.

Une planche tombe à nouveau dans un fracas assourdissant et Bella laisse échapper un sanglot. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et sens ses larmes couler silencieusement. Elle non plus ne veut pas mourir. J'approche mon visage et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle répond à mon baiser, mais il a un goût que je n'aime pas. Celui du désespoir. Comme si elle m'embrassait pour la dernière fois.

**BPOV**

J'ai besoin de ses lèvres. C'est la seule chose qui me montre que je vis toujours et que je ressens. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis consciente que ma volonté importe peu dans le cas présent, si le bâtiment nous tombe sur la tête, il nous tombe sur la tête. Mais je veux me raccrocher. Et il est ma seule bouée de sauvetage.

Entendre tout à l'heure Alice m'a fait du bien. Au moins je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mais je suis toujours sous ces décombres qui manquent de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Que faire ?

Edward rompt le baiser. De manière brusque, presque violente.

- Bella, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. Je te promets que nous allons sortir d'ici, sains et saufs. Nous aurons l'occasion de travailler ensemble, de se voir, de revoir nos proches et de s'engueuler. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Mais… tu n'en sais rien Edward !, réponds-je dans un sanglot.

- Si. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et ils n'abandonneront pas. Et même s'ils voulaient abandonner, Alice ne les lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous sortent de là. Alors tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, d'accord ?

Je hoche de la tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Je m'en veux de ne pas être plus forte, mais mon caractère de cochon n'a toujours été qu'une façade. Une manière de me protéger de la cruauté du monde extérieur. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Petite, j'étais souriante, toujours à me fondre dans la masse et à faire ce que l'on attend de moi sans jamais me rebeller. Mais quand on vous fait des crasses à répétition, vous vous forgez votre carapace et vous ne laissez personne la percer.

Mais Edward, il n'a eu qu'à poser les yeux sur moi pour la faire tomber. Je suis obligée de toujours la renforcer davantage pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Jusqu'à ce matin. Cette expérience a fini de la détruire, et me voilà démunie. Ce que je craignais qui allait arriver est arrivé. Et maintenant, je suis sans protection, perdue dans un monde que je ne comprends pas. Je vais mourir et tout ce que je sais faire c'est pleurer au lieu de profiter de mes derniers instants.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent. Elles dansent passionnément alors qu'un fracas retentit à nouveau. On sent tout tomber autour de nous, recouvrant des cris qui s'apparent à des murmures. Mais nos deux corps ne se dessoudent pas. Tant que nous nous embrassons, cela signifie que nous sommes tous les deux vivants. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Quelque chose tombe sur la table. Ça la fend. De la poussière commence à recouvrir nos visages. Nos corps se collent encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

Alors c'est ça la mort ? Ce que l'on ressent lors de ces derniers instants ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ressens aucun ressentiment, rien de mauvais. Même la peur semble avoir déserté. Tout ce que je peux identifier en moi c'est cette gratitude de m'avoir permis de vivre mes derniers instants avec Edward. Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que lui s'en sorte. Il le mérite. Il est une trop bonne personne pour finir ainsi.

Un autre morceau du plafond tombe juste à côté de nous. Il tape ma cheville et un cri m'échappe, rompant ainsi le baiser.

- Bella ? Oh mon dieu. Dis-moi où tu as mal.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et me jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Je sens qu'il veut se défaire, probablement pour savoir où je suis blessée, mais je m'agrippe à son cou avec toute la force qui me reste. De son côté, il resserre son étreinte de sorte à ce que nos corps se touchent le plus possible. J'aimerais l'avoir encore en moi à cet instant précis. Ne faire qu'un. Mais je suppose que ce caprice est exagéré. Au moins, j'ai ses lèvres.

**EPOV**

J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Tout s'écroule en ces derniers instants et même notre pauvre petite table n'en a plus pour longtemps. Au moins, je suis avec _elle._

Quelque chose tombe à nouveau sur notre abri de fortune. Puis, plus rien.

**Alice POV**

Une heure ! Une heure depuis ce tremblement de terre à la con et ils ne sont toujours pas foutus de sortir mon frère de là !

- Mademoiselle, nous devons vraiment soigner vos blessures.

- Mais allez au diable ! Ce ne sont que des égratignures ! Mon frère, lui, est sous ces foutus décombres et il a besoin d'aide !

- Et là vous ne l'aidez pas en me résistant. Plus tôt j'aurai soigné vos blessures plus tôt je pourrai m'occuper du reste !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Et…

Je m'interromps car je vois un homme en insigne complètement paniqué, recherchant quelqu'un. Cette paire de prunelles, je la connais. Ce sont les mêmes yeux que Bella. Je me précipite vers lui. S'il peut faire quelque chose, c'est bien lui. En me rapprochant, j'entends ses supplications.

- Isabella Swan ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué bon sang !

- Monsieur Swan ! Je suis Alice Cullen. Bella est coincée dans un bâtiment qui manque de s'écrouler avec mon frère. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à faire avancer les choses !

- Quel bâtiment ?

- Là-bas !

Je lui indique la direction. Il se précipite et je le suis.

- Je suis le chef Swan ! Dites-moi exactement ce qu'il en retourne.

Un secouriste s'avança vers lui.

- Deux personnes coincées au sous-sol. Un homme et une femme. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien pour l'instant, je leur ai demandé de se mettre sous une table. Malheureusement la seule entrée est obstruée par des débris et d'après ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'ils m'ont dit, l'escalier s'est déjà écroulé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Venez-en au fait !

- Ecoutez… Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons aussi vite que possible. Mais chaque mouvement risque de…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vrombissement retentit. Nous nous tournons vers le bâtiment et constatons avec effroi que les murs s'écroulent. Les secouristes sortent en urgence alors que j'hurle le prénom de mon frère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est de nouveau le calme plat. Mais le bâtiment est complètement écroulé. Je m'aperçois de l'horreur. Edward et Bella sont sous ces décombres, et quelles sont les chances pour qu'ils survivent ?

Les secouristes se précipitent sur les gravas, et le chef Swan et moi faisons de même. Tout est maintenant une course contre la montre. S'ils n'ont pas été tués sur le coup, ils peuvent être grièvement blessés. Je refuse d'abandonner mon frère maintenant. Pas comme ça bon sang ! Il est chiant, mais j'en ai besoin ! Comment je ferai sans lui ?

Nous continuons de creuser. Au moins nous connaissons la direction. Toutes les personnes vacantes nous aident. Puisque le tremblement de terre a eu lieu assez tôt, tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé et il y avait peu de personnes dans des bâtiments. En résumé, seul Edward et Bella ont eu cette poisse immense.

Enfin, nous arrivons à ce qui était autrefois la porte du sous-sol. On nous demande alors de reculer afin que les secours puissent passer. Ils dégagent l'entrée, créant ainsi une brèche entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage inférieur. Ma respiration est coupée et sans savoir comment je me retrouve dans les bras du père de Bella qui semble prier autant que moi.

Les secouristes appellent Edward et Bella, mais aucune réponse. Je craque devant cette constatation et éclate en sanglots. Non ! Mon frère ne peut pas me laisser ! Je lui interdis ! Les secouristes redoublent alors de vitesse devant leur silence. Ils s'équipent de corde et d'harnais et descendent. Au bout d'un moment, on entend un cri.

- Je les vois ! Ils sont inconscients mais toujours vivants. Je vais essayer de les dégager en douceur.

Vivant. Mon frère est vivant. C'est la seule chose que je retiens. Les larmes continuent de couler, mais cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de joie. Je recommence à prier pour qu'ils continuent tous deux de s'accrocher le temps qu'on les sorte de là.

J'ai soudain une idée lumineuse, ou presque. Je sors mon téléphone portable en espérant que le réseau ne soit pas saturé et compose un numéro. Une tonalité se fait entendre, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- _Allo ?_

- Papa ? C'est Alice.

- _Alice ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

- Non, une égratignure rien de plus. Mais Edward et Bella sont coincés sous des décombres.

_ - Oh mon dieu ! Attends j'arrive._

_- _Non ! Des secouristes sont en train de les sortir, ils sont inconscients d'après eux mais bien vivants. Une ambulance est là et leur est réservée. On va certainement les conduire à Port Angeles. Tu les réceptionnes là-bas ? Je vais essayer de monter dans l'ambulance avec eux…

- _D'accord, mais s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles immédiatement. D'accord ?_

- Oui papa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est la fille du chef Swan, il va aider à ce que ça aille le plus vite possible.

- _Très bien. Tiens-moi au courant._

- Oui. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

- _Ta mère va bien, et j'ai eu Emmett__,__ il était avec Rosalie, ils vont bien aussi._

- Jasper ?

- _Pas de nouvelles ma chérie. Essaie de l'appeler._

- D'accord. Bisous

Et je raccroche pour composer le numéro de mon mari tout en suivant les opérations. Je les vois descendre des cordes et des harnais.

- _Alice ? Oh mon dieu je n'arrivais pas à te joindre !_

- Jasper ! Tu vas bien ?

- _Oui. Et toi ma chérie ?_

_- _Moi ça va, mais Edward est coincé sous des décombres avec Bella mais on les fait sortir. Et… mon amour je te laisse ils les remontent. Je te tiens au courant.

Et je raccroche sans plus de détail. Je vois un secouriste sortir Bella. Oh mon dieu ! Elle est en sang ! Aussitôt des médecins s'affairent autour d'elle pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins et lui mettre un masque à oxygène. Son père se précipite vers elle et demande comment elle va. On lui demande de reculer pendant qu'ils l'emmènent dans l'ambulance.

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Edward. Je me précipite, mais on me retient. Je tente de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Putain mais ils vont me lâcher ceux-là ? Il a l'air également mal en point et on lui met aussi un masque à oxygène pendant qu'il est emmené dans l'ambulance. J'arrive à intercepter un secouriste.

- Je vous en prie ! C'est mon frère dites-moi comment il va !

- C'est difficile à dire. Nous l'emmenons immédiatement à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. Mais il respire et ses blessures ne sont pas en apparence trop graves. Lui et la jeune femme ont été longtemps protégés par une table, mais qui a fini par céder quand le bâtiment s'est écroulé.

- Je peux monter dans l'ambulance ?

- Je suis désolé mais non.

Je le regarde et me demande si je l'assassine tout de suite ou si j'attends qu'il soigne mon frère avant. Je sens soudainement une main sur mon bras. Je me retourne et vois le chef Swan.

- Je vais escorter l'ambulance avec ma voiture. Montez avec moi.

Sans plus de paroles je le suis, plus reconnaissante que jamais. Mon frère. Même s'il vit toujours, ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'il va bien. Pitié mon dieu ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le sauver.

- Ils vont les sauver. Il ne peut en être autrement.

La voix du chef Swan me retire de mes pensées. Elle tremble et je ne sais qui il essaie de convaincre le plus. Lui ou moi. Les deux probablement. J'hoche la tête.

- J'ai appelé mon père. C'est le docteur Cullen, le meilleur chirurgien que je connaisse, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon père. Il nous attend là-bas et va lui-même s'occuper d'eux ou faire en sorte qu'un autre médecin très compétent le fasse.

Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu pousser un soupir de soulagement. Nous continuons d'ouvrir la route à l'ambulance et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder dans les rétroviseurs. Nous avons beau avoir la sirène, une bonne Porsch avec la vitesse allant avec n'aurait pas été de trop.

Enfin nous arrivons. Le chef Swan se gare et nous courons jusqu'à l'ambulance. Déjà ils ont sorti Edward et Bella. Je vois avec horreur en rentrant dans le hall des urgences à quel point elles sont pleines. Pourvu que papa puisse faire quelque chose ! Je le cherche du regard et le vois près d'une civière. Celle de mon frère.

J'attrape la main du chef Swan et l'emmène avec moi.

- Papa !

Ce dernier se tourne vers nous alors que la civière de mon frère et celle de Bella partent dans une autre direction. Quelques pas plus tard et nous sommes tous à la même hauteur.

- Alice, chef Swan. Bonne nouvelle, ils se sont tous les deux réveillés dans l'ambulance et ont pu dire qui ils étaient. Nous allons faire immédiatement des examens supplémentaires, le docteur Denali s'occupera d'Edward pendant que je serai avec votre fille. Mais normalement, il y a eu beaucoup plus de peur que de mal.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues, mais cette fois-ci des larmes de joie, comme quand on m'avait appris qu'il était toujours vivant. Je me jette sans savoir pourquoi dans les bras du père de Bella qui est dans le même état que moi. Le cauchemar prend fin.

Puis, le sol se dérobe sous moi et je pars moi aussi vers l'obscurité.


	10. 9 : Damnés

_Et hop ! Encore un chapitre. Merci à Loumarcise qui me l'a corrigé aussi vite ! Comme le prochain n'est pas encore écrit je ne peux assurer qu'il arrivera jeudi. J'essaierai, promis. Ce chapitre est assez court et il me sert de transition, donc calme. _

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 9. Damnés**

*******

**BPOV**

Ouille ! Oh non pitié ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore picolé comme un trou ! Et puis que quelqu'un éteigne ce « bip » à la con qui me casse les oreilles ! Bip ?! Oh non ! Je connais ce genre de bips. Et c'est quoi cette odeur ? Pitié ! Ne me dites pas que je me suis encore cassé la gueule et que je me retrouve pour la énième fois à l'hôpital !

- Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Merde. Je suis définitivement à l'hôpital. Bon. Étape numéro un, ouvrir les yeux.

_Bravo ! Tu as encore suffisamment de neurones pour le savoir !_

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Même dans un lit d'hôpital tu viens me faire chier. Va en Enfer et laisse-moi en sortir !_

Ça y est, je commence enfin à bouger ces paupières. Youpi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour en arriver à là ? Ouch ! Mais éteignez cette lumière !

- Voilà, c'est bien. Je suis le docteur Cullen, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?

Je vois un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond, gueule de mannequin me parler. Merde. Cullen ? Comme Edward Cullen ? Comme Alice Cullen ?

Et je fais quoi déjà ici moi ?

_Souviens-toi. Si je te dis « Big badaboum ». Tu me réponds quoi ?_

_Oups._

_Voilà ! Tu as tout compris !_

- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre. Et j'étais avec Edward… oh mon dieu ! Comment va-t-il ?

Ma voix est rauque et la bouffée de stress me fait un mal de chien dans tout mon corps. Mais qu'on arrête ce foutu « bip » qui raisonne dans ma tête !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bien aussi. Quelques contusions mais rien de grave. Vous vous êtes protégé mutuellement ce qui vous a probablement sauvé la vie.

Ouf. Je me rends compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration quand l'air rentre à nouveau dans mes poumons.

- Merci. Et Alice ?

- Elle va bien aussi, mais les émotions ont été trop fortes pour elle, du coup je vais la garder aussi en observation. Vous et Edward êtes les blessés les plus graves du lieu du tournage. Mais vous avez de la chance. Vous avez une cheville cassée et vous avez pris un gros coup à la tête, mais rien de plus. Je vais vous garder cependant quelques jours par mesure de prudence.

- Quelques jours ? Pitié, tout sauf ça…

Je le vois rire. Merci bien, contente de l'amuser.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas et si je ne le fais pas bien j'en ai deux qui s'occuperont du mien.

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs… Alice et Edward sont…

- Ils sont mes enfants, oui. Bien, je vous laisse. Votre père désirerait vous voir, mais seulement quelques minutes. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Merci docteur.

Il sort pour laisser mon père rentrer. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais a les larmes aux yeux. Je lui tends la main dont il s'empare et serre très fort. Aucun mot n'est échangé. C'est comme ça entre Charlie et moi. On ne sait pas exprimer nos sentiments.

Je me rendors assez vite. Je suppose qu'avec la dose de calmants que j'aie dans le sang, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur Edward et Alice. Ce n'était pas suffisant ce qu'on m'avait dit. D'ailleurs, dans mon rêve, je les rejoins.

_Je suis encore dans cette cave sinistre et mortelle. Mais je suis seule. J'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je me retourne, mais ne vois rien. Encore mon nom se fait entendre. Mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer la voix. Je réponds. J'appelle. J'angoisse. Puis, un visage apparait, sort de l'ombre. Celui d'Edward._

_- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montré avant ?, je lui demande. Je commençais à avoir peur !_

_Son regard est sombre. Non, ce n'est pas _mon_ Edward._

_- Peur ? Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes là. Si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté encore et encore, je n'aurais pas eu à te suivre. Je ne serais pas en ce moment dans ce lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. C'est de ta faute Bella !_

_- Non, on va s'en sortir ! _

_- Le crois-tu ? Mon père ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas compromettre ta guérison. Mais crois-tu réellement que j'ai pu m'en sortir ? J'ai donné ma vie pour te sauver. Toi, et ton égoïsme. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas vivre en paix._

_- Non, s'il te plait Edward !_

_- Bella…_

_Une voix féminine maintenant. Alice._

_- Bella… Tu as tué mon frère. Je te faisais confiance et tu as tué mon frère. _

_- NON ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu… Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi… Edward, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi !_

_Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Un trou béant s'ouvre au milieu de ma poitrine. Et puis, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Alice se remet à sourire, à sautiller, à danser. J'écarquille les yeux alors que ses vêtements sombres se transforment en tutu rose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Bella ? Bella ? _Bella ?

- Alice ?

- Oui, je suis là. Allez ! Ouvre tes yeux la belle au bois dormant !

Et je les ouvre. Le visage d'Alice apparait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il n'affiche que le bonheur. Je me permets alors de respirer. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui fait réfléchir, mais un cauchemar…

- Ah quand même ! J'ai l'impression que mon père t'a bien shootée ! Mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Comment te sens-tu ma belle ?

- Bien, je crois, lui réponds-je. Edward ? Je veux le voir…

- Tututut ! Tu restes en place ou c'est moi qui te sangle ! Je n'y crois pas ! Deux gamins. Lui aussi a exigé de te voir. Je suis en train de voir si on ne peut pas vous mettre dans la même chambre comme ça je n'aurai pas à me partager et les sangles devraient être inutiles.

Too much informations ! Dans la même chambre ? Il a demandé à me voir ?

_Tu vois que tu psychotes encore pour rien !_

_Oh non ! Pitié mais pas ça ! Même droguée tu viens encore me hanter saleté de conscience. Tu ne veux pas m'oublier ?_

_Oh que non ! Je m'amuse trop !_

- Bella ?

- Oui, désolée. Je crois que je suis effectivement un peu trop dans les vapes. Il va bien alors ?

- Mais oui ! Je croyais que mon père t'avait déjà rassurée sur son cas. Bref. Il faut que je te dise absolument, je ne peux plus tenir. Juste après qu'on vous ait amené à l'hôpital et que mon père nous a rassurés, ton père et moi, sur votre état de santé, j'ai eu un évanouissement.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ? Tu n'as rien au moins ?

Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Mon rêve a bien raison sur ce coup-là. Hey ! Venez voir le nouveau monstre de foire, Isabella Swan, la fille la plus égocentrique de la Terre !

- Non je n'ai rien, rassure-toi. Trop plein d'émotions. Enfin, entre autres. En fait, on m'a fait une prise de sang pour vérifier que j'allais bien quand même. Je viens d'avoir les résultats ! Un père chef de service, ça sert. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis enceinte de six semaines !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

- Oui !

Elle se remet à danser. Je crois que je comprends mieux finalement la fin de mon rêve. Mon subconscient avait dû l'entendre arriver. Enfin j'espère que c'est l'explication, sinon cela voudrait dire que je suis réellement folle.

- En plus, reprend-elle, Jazz était là quand on me l'a dit. La réaction de mon mari a été magnifique. Il a pleuré de bonheur et m'a pris dans ses bras en me murmurant tous les mots d'amour du monde.

Maintenant c'est Alice qui pleure. Hormones de femme enceinte ou état naturel ? Aucune idée. Mais ça fait presque peur.

- Par contre, la première réaction de mon boulet de frère a été de plaindre Jasper en lui disant, je cite, que je n'étais pas prête d'arrêter mon addiction aux bonbons vu mon état. Non mais je vous jure ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de l'autre frangin que tu n'as pas encore vu, mais qui ressemble à un ours. Bref, je suis trop heureuse ! Bon, alors, même chambre qu'Edward oui ou non ?

Edward. Chambre. Tous les deux. Seuls. Ensembles. Parler. Sexe.

Oups ! Dérapage incontrôlé.

- Heu, oui. Pourquoi pas oui. Au moins je serai vraiment rassurée sur son état de santé.

Elle me regarde avec un air suspicieux qui semble me dire « Cause toujours, on ne me la fait pas à moi ». Merde ! Il lui aurait dit ? Non, impossible.

- Ok. Je vais prévenir tout le monde de ton accord, ça devrait être fait vite. À tout à l'heure !

Et la voilà déjà partie. Merde. J'ai vraiment accepté ? Oui. De toute façon, je suis damnée. Alors autant le faire avec application.

**EPOV**

Si je chope Emmett, je vous promets que je lui fais sa peau. Il n'y en a qu'un qui peut me mettre dans un état pareil. Oh putain, mais c'est quoi ce train qui a écrasé ma tête ?

- Edward ? Je sais que tu es réveillé. Allez, ouvre tes yeux.

Je connais cette voix. D'où ? Bonne question. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas Emmett ou Jasper. Bon allez, je dois ouvrir les yeux. Voilà. Merde. Eléazar. Blouse blanche. Hôpital.

- Voilà. Bon retour parmi nous Edward. Comment te sens-tu ?

- C'est un train ou un camion qui a décidé de me passer dessus ?

Je le vois rire. Bon au moins, si mon état était préoccupant il ne devrait pas avoir cette réaction. Si ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste un bâtiment. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

Un bâtiment. Oh non ! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve !

- Le tremblement de terre… Oh putain ! Il y avait une jeune femme avec moi !

- Calme-toi Edward. Mademoiselle Swan a été prise personnellement par ton père sous la demande d'Alice. Elle va bien. Une cheville cassée et un petit trauma crânien, mais rien de grave. Toi c'est le bras qui en a pris un coup, mais bon si tu fais attention, l'immobilisation ne devrait pas être très longue. Ce n'est même pas cassé. Tu as eu des points de suture mais surtout une veine incroyable. Si j'en crois le dicton, tu étais désiré ! Bref. À part ça, tu as des contusions un peu sur tout le corps, mais rien de grave. Tu vas juste être coloré pendant un certain temps.

- Merci Eléazar. Et Alice ? Elle va bien ?

- Oui. Elle nous a fait un petit malaise à l'arrivée de l'hôpital mais rien de grave. C'était toute la pression qui se relâchait à mon avis. Mais on lui fait des petits examens complémentaires. Jasper est là, avec elle.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, interrompant la conversation. Je vois alors mon père entrer.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, répond immédiatement mon oncle.

- Comment vas-tu fiston ? Tu nous as encore fait peur hein.

- Désolé papa. Ça va. J'ai juste l'impression de m'être fait écrasé par je ne sais quoi, mais sinon ça va.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'une impression.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Bella ?

- Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle va bien, et la première chose qu'elle a faite quand elle s'est remémoré les faits a été de demander de tes nouvelles. Je l'ai laissée un peu avec son père, mais elle vient de se rendormir.

Elle a demandé de mes nouvelles. Mieux encore, ça a été la première chose qu'elle a faite. Merde. Faut vraiment que je ressaisisse car là, plus ça va, plus je ressemble à une nana. Être amoureux, oui, mais il y a des limites quand même ! Si Emmett était dans ma tête… Non, Emmett ne sera jamais dans ma tête et heureusement pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas d'avantage être dans la sienne.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Ta mère t'embrasse. Elle est à la maison et tout va bien. De même du côté d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Une boule se retire de mon estomac. Tout le monde va bien. Je suis juste un peu amoché, mais rien de grave. Happy Birthday, joyeux Noël, joyeuses Pacques.

Ils me laissent tous les deux et malgré mon envie de décomposer tous les évènements je m'endors.

_Je suis dans le laboratoire où j'ai rencontré Bella, mais elle n'est pas là. Je me permets de regarder les photographies. Ce sont des portraits. Je suis presque certain que c'est moi mais… mon visage est brûlé. Je passe mon doigt à travers le papier. Je ne comprends pas. Me hait-elle autant ?_

_- C'est de ta faute si nous nous sommes retrouvés là. Si tu ne me harcelais pas, je ne serais pas allée dans cette cave._

_Je me retourne et la vois, plus belle que jamais. _

_- Je ne serais pas dans cet hôpital. Je n'aurais pas frôlé la mort par ta faute. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écoutée ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me suives alors que je t'avais dit encore et encore de me laisser ? Je ne veux pas de toi, Edward Cullen. Tu vois ces photos ? Ce n'est qu'un aperçu. J'aurai ta tête. Je te montrerai ce que c'est que de souffrir._

_- Non, Bella… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. J'ai compris, je vais te laisser. Mais pardonne-moi…_

_- Edward ? Réveille-toi !_ Oh le frangin, réveille-toi tu fais un cauchemar !

J'ouvre les yeux alors que j'halète. Merde. C'était un cauchemar. Mais mon subconscient m'a dit ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Cette vérité. Bella n'a jamais voulu de moi et ne voudra jamais de moi. C'est de ma faute si elle est ici.

- Edward ? Tu es avec moi ?

- Alice…

- Ah quand même ! Allez, reviens avec nous. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je crois que ça va…

- Edward, regarde-moi. Bella va bien, et ça m'étonnerait fort qu'elle t'en veuille. Tu n'es pas responsable du tremblement de terre. Et puis si elle t'en veut, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite définitivement pas. Alors tu te calmes.

- Mais comment as-tu…

- Quand tu cauchemardes tu parles. Je dois t'avouer que ça a toujours été très pratique pour savoir quand tu n'allais pas bien.

Je la regarde avec ahurissement. Je n'y crois pas ! Depuis toutes ces années ! Saleté de lutin curieux et manipulateur !

- Comment vas-tu mec ?

Je regarde alors Jasper. Toujours discret à son habitude.

- Bien vu les circonstances je pense. Et…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que deux personnes entrent dans la pièce. Mon père et mon oncle, Eléazar.

- Comment vont nos deux patients ?, demande papa.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a un sourire qu'il ne peut cacher. C'est très suspect, voire inquiétant. Papa n'est pas quelqu'un d'austère, mais il ne va pas sourire non plus de toutes ses dents sans raison. Alice d'ailleurs se fait certainement la même réaction.

- Nous on va bien, mais toi papa ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et bien… Nous venons d'avoir les résultats de tes analyses.

- Et c'est ça qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Je t'avais bien dit que je me portais bien.

- Oui, si on veut.

- Si on veut ?, réagit immédiatement Jasper.

- Elle va bien, le rassure tout de suite Eléazar. Mais le malaise n'était pas que dû au trop plein d'émotions. Alice. Tu es enceinte de six semaines.

Nous nous figeons alors tous. Alice enceinte. Elle va avoir un bébé. Un enfant. Elle va être maman. Je vais être tonton. Bébé. Petit être qui grandit. Enfant. Maman. Tonton. Oh bordel.

Le temps que je reprenne pied avec la réalité, je me rends compte que j'ai des fontaines de larmes autour de moi. Papa, Alice, Jasper. Tous dans le même état.

- Et bien Edward, me dit mon oncle. Tu as un problème ?

Il semble mort de rire. Je crois que mon choc l'amuse beaucoup. Tant mieux pour lui. Et maintenant tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Vite. Je dois dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Jasper. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est retombée dans les bonbons et elle n'est pas prête d'arrêter son addiction.

Bravo Cullen ! Ça c'est de la réponse. Tu apprends que ta sœur est enceinte et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? And the winner is…

- Merci beaucoup Edward, trop aimable !

- Désolé Alice, ça fait beaucoup pour moi et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en maman et moi en tonton. Merde. Je vais vraiment être tonton. Et toi maman. Je pourrai lui apprendre le piano ?

Éclat de rire total. Alice vient me faire un gros bisou en faisant attention de ne pas me casser davantage.

Alice est évidemment complètement surexcitée. Moi malgré tout ça je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Bella. À mesure que je me réveille, tout me revient en tête. Ces quelques heures, coincés dans cette cave, nous ont vraiment rapprochés. Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si elle s'était donnée entièrement. Elle avait baissé toutes ses barrières. J'ai eu l'impression de voir la vraie Bella. Celle qui est fragile, qui a peur tant de vivre que de mourir. Qui est peut-être tout aussi paumée que je l'ai été et que je le suis toujours. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Va-t-elle encore me rejeter ? Ou va-t-elle me laisser approcher ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. D'un côté une grande partie de moi me dit de me battre, mais à quoi bon si c'est perdu d'avance ?

- Edward ? La Terre appelle la Lune ?

- Hein ?

Je reprends pieds avec la réalité pour m'apercevoir qu'ils sont tous sortis, à l'exception de ma sœur.

- Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi Alice. Je suis fier de toi, tu feras une maman merveilleuse à n'en pas douter. Mais je dois t'avouer que oui…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous étiez coincés ?

- J'ai compris quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

Alice-la-pile-électrique s'est débranchée. J'ai en face de moi la sœur, la confidente qui met en confiance.

- Tu avais raison. Je suis sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai essuyer un énième refus.

- Je peux te donner mon avis ?

- Evidemment. Et puis habituellement tu ne poses même pas la question.

Elle me sourit, opinant de la tête.

- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu te demanderas toute ta vie ce que ça aurait pu être. Et puis, je sais qu'elle a immédiatement demandé de tes nouvelles. Ça compte ça non ? Elle tient à toi aussi. Mais pour une raison que nous ne pouvons comprendre elle a peur. J'ai un plan auquel j'ai réfléchi quand tu étais dans la Lune.

Oups. Alice et ses plans… Je crois que je suis définitivement damné.


	11. 10 : Par Toutatis !

_Bonjour !_

_Avant tout, un grand merci à Loumarcise à qui j'ai envoyé le chapitre à corriger à 16h et qui me l'a renvoyé à 18h30. Grâce à elle vous l'avez aujourd'hui ! Du coup vous allez être beaucoup à lire le teaser en même temps que le chapitre, bah tant mieux en un sens._

_Sinon, ce chapitre est l'exact opposé du dernier chapitre publié à L'Ange. C'est-à-dire, il est léger, sans grand intérêt pour l'histoire (quoiqueuuuh !) mais surtout là pour rire et se détendre. A priori il a eu l'effet escompté sur les testeuses, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelle amicalement que je ne bois pas (ou occasionnellement), je ne me drogue pas, et je ne prends pas de champis hallucinogènes. C'est (malheureusement ?) mon état normal. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Tout est dans les dialogues, régalez-vous._

_Lauriane

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10. Par Toutatis !**

*******

**BPOV**

Alice est revenue il y a quelques minutes pour me dire que tout était arrangé. Edward sera transféré dans ma chambre… dans quelques minutes ! Voilà pourquoi je suis obligée d'expliquer à un foutu médecin les raisons de l'accélération des battements de mon cœur. Saleté de machine !

- Mais je vous jure que je vais bien !

- Je crois qu'après un tel choc, il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je vous mette encore un peu sous calmants.

Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

- Non ! Je veux dire que j'en ai assez d'être complètement stone. S'il vous plait. C'est juste… je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et parfois je me sens un peu clostro. Mais rien de grave !

- Bon… essayez de vous calmer quand même un peu ou d'accord ou pas je vous donnerai ces calmants. Ce n'est pas bon dans votre situation de jouer avec votre cœur. Il a été suffisamment éprouvé.

- Oui docteur.

Youpi ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'en ai assez d'être complètement à l'ouest. De toute façon, même comme ça j'ai toujours ma tête qui débloque, alors à quoi bon ?

_T'as raison ! __À__ quoi bon ?_

_Ta gueule ! _

Bref. Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu en arriver là. À avoir peur à la perspective de voir Edward. Ah oui, j'y suis. J'ai encore couché avec lui. Et maintenant ? Et bien je suis bien avancée.

Excuses à sortir ?

« J'avais peur de mourir, je voulais prendre mon pied une dernière fois ». Pas super et je ne suis vraiment pas certaine de sa réaction. Passons à la suivante. _**(N/B : Si tu veux qu'il te trait encore une fois de pute, libre à toi)**_

« Ecoute, je t'aime bien, mais voilà comme tu me retournes la tête je ne veux plus te voir ». Argh ! Le connaissant il me fera son sourire en coin et me roulera un patin. Quoique cette idée ne soit pas si repoussante que ça… Non ! Il faut que j'arrête. Suivante. _**(N/B : Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas qu'Edward t'embrasse. Si ? Bon, ben je prends ta place volontiers alors ^^)**_

« Je te déteste, et je prends mon pied à coucher avec mes ennemis ». Heu… Toujours pas convaincant. _**(N/B : À qui veux-tu faire croire que tu détestes Edward ? )**_

_Et si pour une fois tu te lâchais ?_

_C'est déjà fait neuneu !_

_Non, je te parle de _vraiment_ te lâcher. En étant consciente et sans que le ciel ne te tombe sur la tête. Lui donner une chance quoi !_

_Mais bien sûr ! Et quand il se sera lassé de moi il me jettera comme une vieille chaussette et tout ce que je pourrai faire, c'est retrouver mon gay de meilleur ami. __**(N/B : Mais putain !! Il t'aime !! Si jamais il t'aimait pas à ce point, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné !!)**_

_Qui te dit qu'il se lassera de toi ?_

_Simple. On ne vit pas dans un monde de Bisounours. Un mec comme lui mérite une déesse. Belle, intelligente, et surtout, non névrosée. Moi, je ne suis rien de tout ça !_

_Et bien t'es mal partie ma vieille !_

Je grogne. Saleté de conscience !

- Depuis quand tu grognes Bella ?

Je lève le regard pour apercevoir un lutin à moitié explosé de rire. Super ! Si elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de mon petit problème mental, c'est foutu maintenant.

- Rien. Je m'insulte intérieurement.

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?

- Et bien ça promet ! Tu fais vraiment la paire avec mon frère toi !

- Pardon ?

- Oh rien laisse tomber. Bon, j'étais venue te dire qu'il va être transféré dans ta chambre d'une minute à l'autre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens le mauvais coup ? Peut-être parce qu'il y en a un qui se prépare. Je crois.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, après avoir écouté Alice s'extasier à propos de son bébé – ce dont je suis vraiment heureuse pour elle – quelqu'un frappe à la porte et un lit prend place dans la pièce… avec dedans un Apollon. Mon cœur recommence à me trahir et mes joues s'enflamment. Le médecin qui voulait me mettre sous calmants me regarde alors et se fout royalement de ma tête. Bon, d'accord, il a au moins la décence de le faire discrètement. En tout cas, il a compris. Argh !

Edward m'observe et répond en même temps aux questions de routine. Alice lui fait ensuite un gros bisou et s'en va avec tous les autres médecins et infirmières, nous laissant seuls, Edward et moi. Mon cœur ne se calmant pas, j'essaie de fermer les yeux afin de me calmer. Le silence prend place jusqu'à…

- Tu vas bien ?

J'ouvre alors les yeux et tourne la tête dans la direction de la voix. Deux prunelles vertes m'observent avec insistance. Non, pas insistance. Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Avec intensité. Oui. Comme si elles essayaient de percer le secret de ma vie. Je sens mes barrières s'abaisser une fois de plus malgré mes tentatives pour les garder.

- Oui… je crois. Grâce à toi. Merci Edward je…

- Non. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi. On a eu beaucoup de chance et on s'est mutuellement protégés. C'est ce qu'on appelle un travail d'équipe n'est-ce pas ?

**EPOV**

En la voyant, la boule qui me comprimait la gorge s'évanouit immédiatement. Bon. Elle a une jambe en l'air à cause de sa cheville cassée – dommage que ce ne soit pas les deux pour une autre raison – mais sinon elle a l'air de bien aller. Mais et maintenant ? Au moins elle ne m'a pas envoyé balader directement. Ai-je une réelle chance alors ?

- Oui. Mais toujours est-il que sans toi je sais que j'aurais paniqué comme une folle et jamais je ne me serais mise à l'abri comme il faut. Je te dois la vie Edward.

Elle me confie cela en détournant le regard, dans un murmure et avec une rougeur adorable sur ses joues.

_Souviens-toi de ce que t'a dit ta sœur, merde !_

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Ne pas lui courir après comme je l'ai fait. La laisser venir à moi. Putain mais comment faire quand tu as un aimant contre toi ?

- Peu importe.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la conversation se termine ainsi. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, j'entends sa respiration devenir régulière, signe de sommeil. Je tente alors d'en faire de même mais n'y parviens pas. Mes pensées sont tournées vers Bella. Tout est tellement soudain. Dans la cave, je me suis dit que je l'aimais. Mais n'était-ce pas l'effet de la peur de mourir ?

Non. Je l'aime. Peut-être pas autant que je pourrais l'aimer, mais je sens ce truc grandir en moi. Je suis conscient qu'il faut du temps pour ces choses. D'abord la passion, ensuite vraiment l'Amour. Enfin je crois.

Les minutes passent, et enfin je parviens à mon tour à trouver le sommeil. Je ne suis réveillé que par un « toc-toc » et une porte s'ouvrant. Je vois alors de mes yeux ensommeillés un homme de notre âge, grand comme ce n'est pas permis, la peau bronzée et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Certainement un amérindien. En _**t**_ous cas, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- Bella ?

La jeune fille bouge et grogne sous les rires de l'invité mystère. Merde. C'est qui ce mec ?

- Allez Bell's ! Réveille-toi marmotte ! Je n'ai pas claqué une demi-journée de congé pour t'entendre grogner. Toujours aussi gracieuse au réveil à ce que je vois !

- Jake, va te pendre. Et laisse-moi dormir.

Jake. J'assiste à la scène en témoin impuissant. Je ne comprends rien et je ne peux nier que je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Une bouffée de rage s'empare de moi sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer. _** (N/B : T'es jaloux ? Bon, c'est vrai que tu sais pas que Jake est gay mais bon...) **_

Parallèlement, Bella continue de grogner et lève la couverture au-dessus de la tête. Le _Jake_ éclate de rire, et je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment mignonne, attendrissante, adorable, sexy…

_Cullen !_

_Heu oui, merde. C'est bon, je me reprends. Mission numéro un : savoir qui est ce Jake._

- Oh non Bell's ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'as réveillé. Ce n'est que douce vengeance. Tu as le temps que je me présente pour ouvrir tes yeux, sinon blessée ou pas blessée je te promets que je saurai te convaincre de te réveiller.

Puis, il se tourne vers moi.

- Jacob Black. Emmerdeur, chieur, sadique et éventuellement meilleur ami de miss ronchon. Enchanté.

Je le regarde, complètement interloqué. Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ça. Il me tend la main que je saisis.

_Maintenant Cullen. Parle maintenant._

- Edward Cullen. Heu… frère indigne d'après ma sœur, cas désespérant et heuuu… colocataire temporaire de la jeune femme au réveil difficile.

Il éclate de rire une fois de plus. Ça veut dire que je m'en suis bien sorti ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de passer la brosse à reluire, Bella ne s'y laisse pas prendre, et encore moins au réveil. Bonne chance si tu dois supporter ça tous les matins, je sais de quoi je parle.

Hein ? Il sait de quoi il parle ?

- Jake, si tu venais me dire pourquoi tu es venu pourrir ma journée ?

- Ah, enfin tu as daigné ouvrir tes yeux ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis là parce que ton père m'a confirmé que ta poisse continuait et que tu as réussi à te retrouver dans une cave au moment du séisme. Je suis donc venu voir si je devais préparer ton éloge funèbre ou pas. Mais bon, apparemment ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Dommage, j'avais quelques idées… Que penses-tu de « Bella, cette jeune femme qui ne vivait pas une journée sans que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête, a malheureusement succombé quand les bâtiments se sont mis à se casser la gueule aussi. »

- Dégage.

J'assiste à un échange pour le moins explosif. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens à l'égard de ce Jacob Black. Il a vraiment l'air de se comporter en ami, mais c'est étrange… Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais postuler pour jouer dans un Astérix ? Tu es rodée avec leurs superstitions non ?

- Jacob Black. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Je suis fatiguée alors ferme-la ou sors. Non, mieux. Sors tout court.

- Hors de question. Mais je veux bien me calmer. Mine de rien, tu m'as fait peur Bell's. Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire Edward, mais merci.

Il s'est à présent tourné vers moi et je ne peux qu'être étonné.

- Merci ?

- Yep. D'avoir été avec elle et de l'avoir protégée. Je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle a certainement agi en névrosée comme d'habitude en criant dans tous les sens. Mais comme elle est dans ce lit et pas trop amoché, j'en conclus assez vite que t'as réussi à la raisonner et à l'occuper.

Bella vire au rouge, et je me demande si je ne fais pas de même. L'occuper. Oui, on peut dire ça ainsi. Hum.

Maintenant Black nous regarde bizarrement puis fait de gros yeux. Merde. Il a certainement compris. Il faut que je réponde avant de lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

- Comme les secours l'ont dit, nous nous sommes mutuellement protégés. Je n'ai pas plus de mérite que Bella.

Il me regarde maintenant avec un grand sourire et s'esclaffe à nouveau.

- Alors là tu vois Edward, je ne serais pas aussi sûr que toi !

**BPOV**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte dans ce tremblement de terre ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Jake vienne ? Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé, il y a quelques jours de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il comprenne rien qu'en me voyant rougir ? MAIS POURQUOI SUIS-JE A CE POINT MAUDITE BORDEL ?!

- Bon, c'est pas l'tout, mais j'ai la dalle. Je vais me chercher un ou deux trucs à la cafétéria. Vous voulez que je vous remonte des trucs mangeables ? Bell's ? Muffin chocolat ?

- Hum.

- Oh arrête de râler, ça te donne des rides. Et toi Edward ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Non mais vas-y Jake, je t'en prie ! Fais comme si de rien n'était pour mieux te foutre de ma gueule après !

- Heu… La même chose ?

- Ça marche ! À tout de suite et pas trop de bêtises en mon absence !

Et ce crétin doublé d'imbécile, sort, comme ça. Je voudrais être à six pieds sous terre. Pitié ! Achevez-moi !

- Il a l'air… très sympa !

Je me tourne vers Edward qui rit à moitié, ce lâcheur. Donnez-moi un lance-flamme pour que je puisse massacrer tous les mecs de la terre !

- Je vais le massacrer. Dès que je retrouve la pleine utilisation de mes jambes, je le massacre. Et je jetterai les morceaux en pâtures aux loups.

- Oula, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.

Maintenant, il rit carrément. Je tente de résister, mais vite le fou rire me vient, ce qui me fait un peu mal je l'avoue du côté des côtes. Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

- Au fait, je suis désolé. Il a toujours été un peu comme ça. Quand il ne sait pas trop comment agir, il part en vrille. C'est sa manière de me dire qu'il a eu peur. Mais sinon hum… j'ai peur qu'il ait compris que…

Et voilà. Je riais de bon cœur il y a à peine une minute et moi voilà de nouveau rouge comme une tomate. Et il semble prendre le même chemin. Parfait ! Venez dans la chambre 1320, il y a un bouquet de pivoines !

- Hum… Je l'avais deviné. Le principal c'est que je sois encore en vie, il ne m'a pas tué. Donc ça pourrait être pire non ?

Et le voilà à passer à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Merde ! S'il recommence c'est foutu.

- Certainement. J'imagine…

Et voilà, le silence revient. Mais à mon goût, il n'est pas pesant. Finalement je m'attendais à pire comme collocation. Du moins, pour l'instant. En tous cas, Jacob revient vite, les bras complètement chargés.

- Mais tu as dévalisé complètement la cafétéria ?!

- J'ai un petit creux, je n'ai pas mangé à midi. Allez, je mets le tout au milieu, servez-vous, c'est moi qui invite ! Profite Edward, Bella pourra le confirmer c'est rare de ma part.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! T'es plutôt le genre à jouer les pique-assiette. À chaque fois que tu passes par chez moi, mon frigo est vide quand tu repars.

- Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien alimenter mes muscles !

- Alors là, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec cette philosophie, fait une grosse voix qui m'est inconnue. J'ai senti la nourriture, je me suis donc permis d'entrer. Tu ne m'en voudras pas Eddie ?

Eddie ? Je vois Edward fermer ses yeux et se pincer l'arrête du nez. Apparemment, il connait le nouveau venu.

- Emmett… Bonjour à toi aussi.

Emmett… Emmett… Ah si ! Je crois avoir déjà entendu son nom. Ce ne serait pas le grand frère ? En tous cas, grand, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il est presque de la taille de Jake, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. La vache ! Je me sens vraiment petite à côté d'eux !

- Ah mais voilà la demi-portion dont Alice m'a parlé ! Enchanté, Emmett Cullen, unique grand frère de cet handicapé de la vie. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Je me retiens de rire devant sa présentation. Décidément c'est le jour ! Mais je sais que je souris réellement. Il me plait d'emblée. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Edward est aussi… hum. Il a une famille vraiment extra.

- Bella Swan ou autrement appelée Miss Catastrophe. Enchantée également. Et le monstre à côté de moi, c'est Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami.

- On se connait, répond d'ailleurs ce dernier. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Ça fait un bail ! Alors c'est donc _elle_, _la_ fameuse Bella !

Oups. Ils se connaissent. Et de longue date si j'en crois la réflexion. La fenêtre. Il faut que je me jette par la fenêtre. Merde ! J'ai toujours la jambe suspendue !

- Ouais… et ferme-la. C'est une longue histoire, tu as loupé des épisodes.

- Mais d'où vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?, demande Edward, me prenant les mots de la bouche.

_T'es certaine qu'il n'a pris que les mots de ta bouche ?_

_Argh ! Ça faisait longtemps tiens. Moi qui croyais que tu m'avais oubliée !_

_Et bien non !_

- Oh il a failli s'entretuer avec Rose à cause d'un stationnement gênant ou un truc comme ça. Et finalement je les ai retrouvé une heure plus tard – je m'étais barré pour éviter de me retrouver dans la bagarre sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'en tirerait très bien toute seule – à bavarder à propos voitures. Et de fil en aiguille voilà. Alors vous êtes enfin ensembles oui ou merde ?

Ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat en une leçon. Je jette un coup d'œil malgré moi à Edward qui semble livide et renfrogné.

_Ça te plait ce genre d'attitude hein ? Il est jaloux et toi tu exultes de joie._

_Non !_

_Oh que si !_

- Et bien…, commence Jacob. Pas tout à fait. A vrai dire la probabilité pour que nous soyons ensemble oscille entre moins cent et zéro étant donné que je ne chasse plus le même gibier et qu'elle est folle dingue d'un autre !

* * *

_Et là, on dit merci Jacoooob ! Bon, pour celles qui n'aiment pas ce perso, je vais essayer de vous faire changer d'avis, au moins sur cette fic. Ce n'est pas gagné vu ce qu'il vient de dire, mais bon lol. Prochain chapitre si je ne change pas d'avis, véritable causerie entre Edward et Bella. Mais bon, c'était déjà ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chap, et vous avez vu ce que ça a donné ! XD Bref. Une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt !_

_P.S. Pas de jour certain, je reviendrai à la régularité quand j'aurai un chapitre d'avance._


	12. 11 : Jeu de séduction

_Bonjour !_

_Avant tout une ovation une fois encore à Loumarcise qui m'a corrigé le chapitre en moins de deux heures après envoi._

_Sinon, et bien j'adore ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'adore le relire et j'adore vous faire souffrir. Oui, je vais être particulièrement méchante avec vous aujourd'hui. Et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis fière !_

_Petit moment pub, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je viens de terminer _L'Ange des étoiles_ que la majorité d'entre vous connaissez. Le prologue de la suite, _Délivrance_, devrait très vite arriver. Surveillez !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 11. Jeu de séduction**

*******

**EPOV**

_- Et bien…, commence Jacob. Pas tout à fait. A vrai dire la probabilité pour que nous soyons ensemble oscille entre moins cent et zéro étant donné que je ne chasse plus le même gibier et qu'elle est folle dingue d'un autre !_

Les paroles raisonnent dans la pièce. Bella devient aussi blanche que ses draps et je crois que je suis pareil.

Merde. Elle est « folle dingue » de quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment. Voilà pourquoi elle a toujours rejeté mes tentatives. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle couché avec moi une fois de plus ?

_La peur de mourir ?_

Oui, c'est ça. Ça y est, je suis brisé. Achevez-moi. _**(N/B : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Merde Edward ! C'est de TOI dont elle est folle dingue !!)**_

- Attends…, commence mon frère. Tu as viré de bord ?

- Ouais… Mais t'inquiète, t'es pas mon genre. Trop musclé pour moi. Je suis plus du genre d'Edward.

Hein ? Au secours !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas non plus, rajoute-t-il. Je tiens à ma vie, je ne tenterai rien.

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire. Trop d'informations et il est définitivement trop bizarre pour moi.

- Jacob, intervient Bella. Je t'en prie. Sors. Tout de suite. Je n'ai pas la force de te mettre dehors et encore moins de te supporter là tout de suite et maintenant. Alors prends ta moto, va t'éclater à ma santé et lâche moi. D'accord ?

La voix de Bella a été si fragile que nous nous sommes tournés vers elle immédiatement. Jacob semble embêté et se balance d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Excuse-moi Bell's. J'ai peut-être été un peu loin. Je vais te laisser avant de faire d'autres conneries. D'accord ?

- Merci.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, t'inquiète, je te connais depuis le temps. Pour te faire pardonner tu me devras une soirée à la Push avec tout le monde quand je serai sortie. Ok ?

- Deal.

Il s'avance près d'elle et lui fait la bise.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. Maintenant que je suis certain qu'Edward est bien vivant, je vais les laisser se reposer. À plus tous les deux !

Et il part aussi vite que ça. Jamais je n'ai vu Emmett partir ainsi. Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Hum… À ton avis, c'était quoi ça ?, je demande à Bella.

- Aucune idée. Des tornades épuisantes. La prochaine fois faudra qu'on interdise toute entrée à une personne n'étant pas calme de nature. Donc, je vois déjà trois personnes à éliminer, sans vouloir les vexer.

- Jacob, Emmett et Alice ?

- Bingo !, rit-elle.

Son rire est vraiment merveilleux, mais il me rappelle aussi qu'il est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. _**N/B : Merde à la fin !! Faut parler anglais pour qu'il comprenne ? Soit, je me lance : She loves YOU !!! )**_

**BPOV**

Je suis complètement vidée. La visite de Jake n'a certes pas duré super longtemps, mais la vache ! Je n'en peux plus. Toutefois, avant de dormir, je me dois de clarifier quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je suis une fille facile ou autre.

_Tu parles ! Tu ne veux surtout pas griller tes chances avec sexyboy !_

_Hein ? Qui me parle ? Je n'entends rien du tout !_

_Faux-cul !_

_Ah non, c'est du naturel. Rembourré à la pâte à tartiner et aux glaces à la vanille._

- Edward… juste pour information. Jacob parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, il ne comprend visiblement pas où je veux en venir. Je complète alors le fond de ma pensée.

- Si j'étais vraiment sur quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi dans la cave. Je voulais que tu le saches.

J'ai alors l'impression de voir un poisson hors de l'eau. Edward est bouche bée et les yeux complètement écarquillés. Merde. Ai-je été un peu trop directe ? _**(N/B : Non, non, t'inquiètes, tu lui as juste dit ce que je me suis évertué à lui dire plus haut ^^)**_

Puis, un grand sourire illumine son visage. Là, je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'ai-je dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? _**(N/B : C'est pas vrai ! * se frappe la tête du plat de la main * Elle va pas s'y mettre elle aussi !! Tu viens de lui dire qu'il a encore une chance avec toi, même plus)**_

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je suis vraiment suspicieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais ça ne me dit rien qui aille.

- Tu n'as pas nié.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il avait tord. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Maintenant, c'est moi qui joue à la carpe. Merde. J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

_Et oui ma vieille !_

- Hum… Il y a vraiment une différence ?

- Oui, et de taille. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te plais.

- Non !

- Si. Nie-le autant que tu veux, je te plais. Et crois-moi, tu vas t'en rappeler.

Il affiche dorénavant un sourire suffisant qui me coupe le souffle. Enfin quoi ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Depuis quand il est comme ça ?

Je me tourne un peu de sorte à être dos à lui pour dormir. Je suis énervée, épuisée et surtout je sens le mauvais coup.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, je m'aperçois qu'Edward n'est plus dans son lit. Je commence alors à paniquer, me demandant où il est. Je tends l'oreille et entends de l'eau couler du côté de la salle de bain. Ah. Il se prend une douche. Gloups.

_Tu imagines ? Edward, l'objet de tes fantasmes, nu dans la douche. Dans la pièce juste à côté de toi. L'eau coulant le long de son torse, de ses fesses, et de son s…_

_STOP ! Je crois avoir compris. Ferme-la._

_Réponds juste à une question… Pourquoi es-tu rouge tout d'un coup ? Aurais-tu eu des pensées pas très chastes ?_

_C'est de ta faute !_

_Ah non, j'ai juste dit ce qui était probablement en train de se produire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es imaginée le rejoignant !_

_Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Ça y est, l'eau se coupe. Ouf. Délivrée. J'entends un peu de bruit, puis la porte s'ouvre. Oh putain…

**EPOV**

Alice avait raison. Depuis le début, je me suis planté. Si j'oblige Bella à reconnaitre l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous, elle continuera de la nier pour une raison encore inconnue. Alors changement de méthode. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point, mais je suis certain que je lui plais. Alice m'a conseillé de la faire craquer, je vais essayer. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça, dès que je voulais une fille, je claquais des doigts, mais je dois essayer.

Je l'ai sentie se réveiller. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil. Alors je me suis levé et je suis allé dans la salle de bain, espérant que quand je ressortirais elle soit réveillée.

Je ne suis vraiment pas déçu du résultat. Je suis en serviette, les cheveux encore trempés _**(N/B : Arglll...) **_et Bella me dévore des yeux alors que je me dirige jusqu'à mon armoire où Alice a laissé des affaires. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais je sens son regard me brûlant littéralement le dos.

Je me retourne alors lentement, sentant ma serviette glisser un peu, et croise le regard d'une Bella se consumant. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres en constatant l'effet que je lui fais. Je suis définitivement en bonne voie.

- Tu apprécies la vue peut-être Bella ? _**(N/B : .....)**_

Son regard reste fixé sur mon torse et putain, je me sens durcir comme jamais. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, certainement inconsciemment. Mais comment peut-on être aussi sexy ?

Je m'approche doucement. Je sais que je dois résister. Je ne dois plus rien brusquer. Ça se retournera contre moi sinon. Courage.

Je suis maintenant à un mètre d'elle. Je la sens rougir et comprends que c'est parce qu'elle a arrêté de respirer. Afin d'éviter tout malaise, je me penche près d'elle, résistant difficilement à l'appel de sa chair.

- Alors comme ça je ne te fais pas d'effet…

J'ai eu enfin le temps d'humer son odeur, mais je me relève maintenant et retourne à la salle de bain. Etape un, réussie.

**BPOV**

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce mec est un dieu du sexe. Je reprends ma respiration tout en le suivant des yeux sans pouvoir réagir. Mais je manque de très peu la combustion instantanée quand, alors qu'il vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain, il retire sa serviette. J'ai le temps de voir son cul à tomber avant qu'il n'ait refermé la porte d'un coup de pied.

_SOS ! On a perdu Bella ! __**(N/B : *se remet doucement de ses émotions et * Oui, tu es bien la seule à t'être perdu *sifflote mine de rien*)**_

Bon, je crois avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire quelques heures plus tôt. Il veut jouer avec moi, il veut me faire craquer. Et bon dieu, il est en bonne voie ! Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est pourquoi il s'accroche autant avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. _**(N/B : Bon, je vais lui faire le coup de l'anglais à elle aussi vu qu'elle comprend pas le français : He LOVES you !!) **_Normalement, quand on repousse un mec, il est tellement blessé dans sa fierté virile qu'il nous traite de salope. Mais là, non ! Ce ne serait pas drôle voyons ! Il fait tout pour m'avoir. Suis-je en fait une proie pour un tableau de chasse ? _**(N/B : Mamamia ! L'anglais ne marche pas avec elle ! Bon, je passe à l'italien, avec un peu de chances, elle comprendra avant que j'ai eu à faire toutes les langues : **__**TI ama)**_

_Tu te cherches des excuses pour résister là !_

_D'accord, mais avoue que ce n'est pas con comme raisonnement ! Et si je n'étais qu'un trophée en fait ?_

_Tu sais très bien que non. Jacob a bien été sur toi pendant des années !_

_Sur moi… plutôt entiché c'est plus correct comme expression. Et quand bien même, le voilà gay maintenant. Belle référence !_

- Tout va bien Bella ?

Edward est revenu et me regarde toujours avec ce petit sourire suffisant. Meurtre. Envies de meurtre. Lance-flamme. Ecartèlement. Pendaison. Vidage de sang.

- Oui, grand merci Edward pour t'occuper de ma petite personne.

Je lui avais répondu avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Qu'il me lâche pitié !

- Oh mais je vous en prie, gente dame.

Puis il s'approche de moi et met sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle et frissonne à son contact. Pitié ! Sauvez-moi !

- Mais vous savez Isabella, me murmure-t-il. Je pourrais m'occuper de vous de bien d'autres manières…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. C'est plus fort que moi. Cet homme aura ma peau, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Alors que je suis sur le point de craquer afin de m'emparer de ses lèvres, il se recule et retourne silencieusement dans son lit. Ses deux mains viennent se croiser derrière sa tête et ce foutu sourire suffisant reste scotché à son visage.

Vous savez quel est le pire ? J'ai horreur de mon prénom en entier. Mais sortant de sa bouche, de cette manière… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été aussi sexy. J'en suis à hésiter de lui demander de prononcer à nouveau mon prénom intégralement, voire de me prendre immédiatement. Je toute façon, je suis fin prête pour l'accueillir. Au feu !

- Que cherches-tu exactement Edward ? Je n'ai jamais nié l'attraction entre nous je crois…

- Une _attraction_ dis-tu ? Nous verrons si ce n'est que ça. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais la plupart du temps quand on a très envie de quelqu'un dont on apprécie le caractère, c'est souvent plus qu'une simple _attraction_.

- Qui te dit que je t'apprécie ? Tu m'énerves au plus haut point !

- Ce qui prouve que je ne te suis pas indifférent. Et puis tu as accepté d'être avec moi dans cette chambre, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si tu ne m'appréciais pas. Donc, si je ne te suis pas indifférent et que ce n'est pas de la haine ou quelque sentiment dans ce genre, c'est que tu m'apprécies. CQFD. Nie-le autant que tu veux, mais bientôt tu me supplieras de te prendre dans mes bras ou même tout court.

- Ou toi tu me supplieras de t'achever quand je t'aurai roué de coups et passé au lance-flamme dès que j'aurai retrouvé la pleine disposition de mes moyens.

- Quels moyens ? Ta cheville ou ton envie de moi ?

- Va te faire foutre !

**EPOV**

C'est jouissif. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel et je m'étonne moi-même. Mais c'est plus que jouissif. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle me donne raison. Une fois de plus elle ne nie pas le fait qu'elle a envie de moi. Elle a fermé ses yeux, m'a tourné le dos et boude. Mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de moi.

_Note pour moi-même : faire envoyer des fleurs à Alice_.

Je sais être patient. Et surtout, j'ai conscience que tout à l'heure elle était à deux doigts de craquer, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne veux plus que du sexe. On a trop grillé les étapes et je veux remédier à ça du mieux que je peux. Je veux des rancards, des baisers, des gestes tendres gratuits.

_Et du sexe_.

_Bon d'accord. Et du sexe. _

Mais lui faire l'amour, pas la baiser. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'acte d'amour. Je dirais que c'était entre les deux. En fait, je veux simplement avoir une réelle relation avec elle. Ou au moins, essayer.

_[Quelques heures plus tard…]_

J'ai enfin dormi. Mais seulement après avoir écouté Bella. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de très intéressant. Bella parle quand elle dort. Et elle fait des rêves érotiques. Mais encore mieux, c'est mon nom qui est prononcé. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait marcher. Mais non, elle rêvait bien de moi et d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, bien au contraire. Je me suis donc endormi sur cette note pour le moins encourageante, mais également une béquille d'enfer, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Bella me fixer. Elle a une ride sur le front et son regard semble vouloir me transpercer. Mon cœur s'emballe, mais pour être franc je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle me regarde ? Ou parce qu'elle cherche à lire en moi ?

- Tu sais que t'es super étrange Edward ?

Hein ? Et c'est elle qui me dit ça ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait…

- J'essaie de comprendre qui tu es. Et franchement je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Un coup tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, un coup tu veux qu'on soit amis, puis tu te balades à poil devant moi… C'est un PCF que tu veux ou quoi ?

Alors là je suis complètement perdu. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mais pas à ça.

- Alors premièrement je n'ai _jamais_ dit que je _voulais_ être un simple ami. Deuxièmement, tu entends quoi par PCF(*) ?

- Laisse tomber.

Elle rougit d'une manière si radicale et violente que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore plus intrigué. PCF ?

- Dis-moi s'il te plait…

Je tente ma moue « made in Cullen » mais elle ne fonctionne visiblement pas puisque Bella continue de secouer la tête.

- Très bien. Puisque tu ne me dis rien, je vais être obligé de continuer mon petit manège jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

- Quoi ?

- Je commence à te connaitre, mademoiselle Swan. Et crois-moi, je suis têtu. C'est un trait de famille. Je ne te comprends pas toujours, mais je sais que je ne suis pas dans le faux. Sinon tu n'aurais pas crié mon nom.

- Edward… Je t'en prie. Je te rappelle que nous étions sur le point de mourir. C'était la plus belle mort du monde, je l'admets volontiers, mais quand même…

- Je ne parle pas de la cave, mais de tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou tu as essayé de me violer dans mon sommeil ?

- Je suis blessé Bella. J'aurai un jour à nouveau ton corps sous mes doigts, mais ce sera parce que tu le voudras aussi. Non, rien de tout ça. Tu as juste… des rêves très explicites dirons-nous.

Je lui sers mon traditionnel sourire en coin pendant qu'elle passe du blanc au rouge.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

- Calme-toi Bella, j'ai fermé mes oreilles sinon j'allais te sauter dessus, dans le sens propre du terme. Mais tu ne peux nier que je hante même tes rêves.

- Je.. Tu…

**BPOV**

Je veux mourir. Non mais pourquoi est-ce que je parle en dormant ? Je sais parfaitement que j'ai fait un rêve des plus bouillants, mais si Edward l'a entendu… Oh mon dieu ! Il a dû avoir aussi le passage des menottes ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! En même temps, comment voulez-vous que je fasse moi ? J'ai une bête de sexe qui fait tout pour me séduire, comment voulez-vous que je ne rêve pas de ça ? Et bon sang, quel rêve… Il était à la fois doux et dominateur… Sexy, sensuel et…

_Bella ! Réveille-toi maintenant !_

_Ah oui. _

- Alors Bella… Tu n'arrives plus à faire des phrases complètes ?

- Ok, j'avoue. De toute façon pas trop le choix. Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

- Oh que si Bella. Ça veut tout dire au contraire.

Il sort de son lit et se lève. Ses cheveux sont complètement décoiffés et son regard incandescent. Putain ! Je veux le plaquer contre un mur. Il s'avance. Son tee-shirt se colle à lui comme une seconde peau et je me délecte du dessin de ses muscles. Son pantalon de tissus ne parvient pas à cacher son érection naissante.

Achevez-moi !

Son regard ne quitte pas le mien. J'ai encore arrêté de respirer, et je ne sais plus depuis quand. Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, c'est impossible. Mon regard oscille entre ses yeux et ses lèvres si appétissantes.

Il a enfin atteint mon lit et s'est arrêté. Ses deux bras musclés se posent de chaque côté du matelas, m'entourant nécessairement. Je sens leur chaleur contre les miens. Sa tête n'est qu'à dix centimètres de la mienne. Son souffle se mêle au mien. Il se rapproche encore.

Nos lèvres sont presque à se toucher. _**(N/B : Et ? Tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça dit ?? STP !! Bella et Edward aussi ont envie que tu continues !!)

* * *

**_

_(*) Pour les personnes ne connaissant pas la signification de PCF, elle sera donnée dans un chapitre ultérieur._

_**

* * *

**_

_Rappel à ma bêta ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs. Si vous me tuez parce que je vous laisse en plan comme ça, je ne pourrai jamais vous écrire la suite ! Pour être franche, j'hésite encore un peu. Je vais donc piquer la méthode de Dri et faire un petit sondage._

_Pour que les deux chieurs s'embrassent enfin, tapez 1_

_Pour qu'ils soient interrompus par une tierce personne, tapez 2_

_Pour qu'Edward se rétracte à la dernière seconde et fasse encore tourner en bourrique Bella, tapez 3_

_Pour tuer l'auteur, abstenez vous XD_

_Je ne vous donne pas ma préférence, je ne veux pas vous influencer lol. Bisous !_

_Lau  
_


	13. 12 : Echec et mat

_Bonjour !_

_Allez, on m'encourage. J'essaie tant bien que mal de revenir au chapitre par semaine le jeudi. On dirait que je suis en bonne voie lol._

_Ce chapitre... Ah que je l'aime ! Je me suis défoulée, éclatée. Il est assez court quand même, mais je pense qu'on ne m'en voudra pas. Il est dédicacé à Bichou85 qui m'a proposé quelque chose avec le sondage que je vous avais fait. Je n'y avais pas pensé, je l'avoue, et j'ai été emballée. Donc, je te dédicace ce chapitre._

_Un grand merci sinon à tous les revieweurs car vous avez battu le record à mon plus grand bonheur. Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez cette fic._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Si je peux me permettre, prévoyez un extincteur et essayez de lire ce chapitre sans personne autour... Pfiou ! _

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12. Echec et mat**

*******

**BPOV**

J'étouffe. Je meurs. Je brûle. Je m'enflamme. Je le veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu personne.

Ses lèvres continuent de s'approcher des miennes. Je suis presque à gémir de la lenteur dont tout cela se passe. Je voudrais le plaquer contre un mur, le déshabiller en déchirant son tee-shirt en mille morceaux puis en arrachant le bouton de son pantalon de toile, le retourner sur le lit et m'empaler sur son membre. Je voudrais… tellement.

Et puis, l'extase. Ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur les miennes. Cette sensation d'être entière. Nos lèvres se touchent, dansent à l'unisson, se communiquent toutes nos pensées les plus secrètes. Je suis au Paradis.

Il demande l'accès à ma langue, je le lui donne docilement. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, je gémis de plaisir. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, les miennes s'invitent dans ses cheveux. Nous livrons bataille, et c'est à celui qui gagnera.

- Bonjour mon chéri… Oh !

Ai-je assassiné des chatons dans une vie antérieure pour être maudite ainsi ?

Edward se sépare de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, sans m'adresser un seul regard. Il se retourne et part en direction de la femme qui vient d'entrer.

- Bonjour maman. Tu vas bien ?

Maman… maman… MAMAN ?! _**(N/B : Maman, est-il un mot trop compliqué pour toi Bella ?)**_

Une jeune femme rousse se tient sur le pas de la porte. Elle parait sans âge. Ni jeune, ni vieille. Juste une femme magnifique. Et c'est sa mère.

_Retour à la case départ : je veux mourir_

- Bien mon chéri et toi ? Je suis désolée… j'ai l'impression d'avoir dérangé…

Edward arrive finalement à sa hauteur de manière nonchalante et lui dépose une bise sur la joue.

- Pas du tout maman. Nous échangions juste des points de vue sur un débat qui fait rage depuis quelques temps. Je te passe les détails.

Quoi ? Mais quel… Je vais le tuer !

- Tu nous présentes ?, demande-t-elle.

- Ah oui. Maman, voici Bella Swan. Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmée.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Et hop ! Comment une phrase vous fait passer du cramoisi au bordeaux.

- Enchantée madame Cullen.

- Voyons ! Appelez-moi Esmée.

Le plus dur est passé. Elle parle maintenant de tout et de rien, faisant abstraction sur ce qu'elle a vu en entrant, dieu merci. Une fois partie, je pensais qu'Edward allait me dire quelque chose qui me mettrait hors de moi, mais c'est encore pire. Il ne dit rien, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce mec. Cela fait une demi-heure que la chambre est silencieuse et je vais vraiment devenir folle.

_Tu ne l'es pas déjà ?_

_Si, ok. Mais on peut toujours faire pire._

- Ah au fait, commence-t-il finalement. Si je compte bien, on en est à trois-zéro au minimum.

Je vais le tuer ! Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux complètement écarquillés, et le vois à nouveau les mains derrière sa tête. Ce sourire m'inspirant à la fois rage et chaleur mal placée est encore collé à ses lèvres sexys.

Il veut jouer à ça ? Nous allons jouer à ça. On verra qui accumulera le plus de points au final et qui craquera.

_Tu ne crois pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Te provoquer pour arriver à ses fins ?_

_Peut-être, mais de toute façon toi comme moi savons que je craquerai si je ne fais pas de contre-attaque, donc autant tomber dans le panneau, je sauverai peut-être ce qu'il reste à sauver._

- Bon Edward, que veux-tu exactement parce que tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

A lui de se tourner vers moi. Je crois voir l'ombre d'un doute traverser ses prunelles avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

**EPOV**

Décidément, elle est vraiment surprenante. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle.

_Allez mon vieux, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

- C'est simple. Un rancard. Un vrai rendez-vous où tu ne feras pas la gueule toute la soirée. Je viendrai te chercher chez toi après m'être pris la tête avec Alice sur le choix de mes fringues, j'aurai un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, je t'emmènerai manger et faire peut-être quelque chose après, et je te ramènerai chez toi.

- Tu sais que tu es malade ? Il faut te faire soigner ! Profite, tu es déjà à l'hôpital. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un bon psy dans le coin.

- Je suis complètement sérieux. Et je te rappelle que j'ai un beau-frère comme psy, et je crois qu'il a déclaré mon état comme étant désespéré. Sache que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. J'aurai mon rancard. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me supplieras de l'avoir car je ne t'embrasserai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas terminé.

- Et tu crois que c'est un argument ?

- Oh que oui. Tu étais presque à gémir de la lenteur des choses tout à l'heure et tu as carrément grogné lors de l'intervention de ma mère. J'aurai mon rancard. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle ne répond pas et je la vois se renfrogner. Les minutes passent et je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Je dénote alors un changement d'attitude étrange. Comme si elle venait de prendre une résolution. Elle a un petit sourire satisfait. Pour autant, elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait rien… jusqu'à ce que je la voie se tortiller. Elle semble vraiment gênée par quelque chose.

- Tout va bien Bella ?

- Non ! A force de rester immobile, j'ai mon string qui me gêne. Il faudrait que j'aille dans la salle de bain.

Avoir les paroles est déjà quelque chose. Mais avoir les images avec, cela devient carrément dangereux. Elle passe sa main sous la couverture et la dirige vers son intimité. Un petit gémissement se fait entendre alors qu'elle la passe certainement dessus. Et moi, de mon pauvre côté, je ressens une nouvelle pression dans mon pantalon.

Swan 1 ; Cullen 3.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'y amène ?

Je n'attends même pas la réponse, me lève sans la regarder, descends son pied plâtré et la prend dans mes bras.

- Edward lâche-moi tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie.

- Hors de question ! Tu veux aller dans la salle de bain pour remettre ton string comme il faut, je suis un chevalier servant et je te rends service. J'ai même décidé de faire un plus car je suis de bonne humeur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce « plus ». D'accord, je l'avais cherché, elle était entrée dans mon jeu. Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse gagner du terrain. J'allais souffrir certainement encore plus qu'elle, mais ça valait le coup au long terme.

- Je te jure que je vais réduire tes parties en miettes.

- Ce serait franchement dommage, tu ne pourrais plus t'en servir.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et la pose sur une chaise, après avoir refermé ladite porte.

- Bon alors, et si on le remettait en place ?

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et je vois dans la surprise et du désir dans ses prunelles.

_Yes ! Elle commence vraiment à craquer._

- Tu… tu n'oserais pas…

J'hausse les sourcils en guise de défi, et approche ma main. Je lui détache le bouton de son pantalon, descend la fermeture-éclair et balade ma main sans qu'elle ne m'en empêche. Je la sens haleter, mais je fais attention à ne pas toucher là où elle voudrait. _**(N/B : Argglll... *a chaud, très chaud*)**_

- Alors Isabella ? Que dis-tu maintenant ?

Elle grogne, incapable de me donner une réponse correcte. Mon pantalon se fait franchement serrant, mais je tente de me contenir. J'ai une mission et je compte la mener à bien.

**BPOV**

Je vous jure, il va avoir ma peau. Ses mains se baladent autour de mon intimité, l'effleurant sans la toucher. Le désir en moi grandit à chaque seconde, et je me retrouve telle une marionnette sans pouvoir rien faire. Je voudrais qu'il arrête. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne entièrement.

_Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant !_

_Putain ! Je le veux ce mec !_

- Isabella… dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Sa voix suave et rauque s'est fait entendre au creux de mon oreille. Un petit coup de langue sur mon lobe me fait gémir encore plus.

- Est-ce que c'est ma langue ? _**(N/B : OUI !)**_

Nouveau coup de langue.

- Est-ce que ce sont mes lèvres ? _**(N/B : OUI ! OUI !)**_

Baiser dans mon cou, déclenchant une infinité de frissons.

- Est-ce que ce sont mes mains ? _**(N/B : OUI !)**_

Frôlement de ses doigts sur mon intimité. Frustration à son paroxysme.

- Est-ce que c'est mon sexe ? _**(N/B : Mille fois OUI !)**_

Appui dudit membre contre ma cuisse. Finalement non, c'est maintenant que ma frustration est à son paroxysme.

- Alors Isabella… Tu me sembles bien silencieuse d'un coup. Mais je peux te faire crier. Tu te souviens des sons que tu émettais quand j'étais en toi ?

Oh putain oui, je m'en souviens. Je suis entre les mains du pire meilleur coup de ma vie. Il joue avec moi et je ne suis qu'un pantin. Mais bon dieu ! J'aime ça ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui résiste depuis si longtemps.

_Ah quand même ! Depuis le temps que je me le demande aussi !_

- Tout.

Ma voix n'a été qu'un cri rauque. Le mot est sorti tout seul. Mais il répondait à toutes les questions en même temps.

- Tout quoi Isabella ?

- Je veux tout. Putain Edward prends-moi !

Je tente de rencontrer ses lèvres des miennes, mais il s'esquive avant que je ne le puisse. Ses mains se font plus pressantes sur le tissu le séparant de mon intimité, m'empêchant toute insulte de me laisser ainsi.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit… Pas de baiser sans rancard. Mais je dois aussi ajouter maintenant pas de sexe en toi sans de véritable baiser. Je t'ai dit que tu me supplierais d'avoir ce rancard avec moi. Alors Isabella… Puis-je planifier cela pour quand nous sortirons de cet hôpital ?

Putain ! Depuis le début il a tout manigancé ce salaud ! Je me suis faite manipuler du début à la fin.

_Hey, juste comme ça. S'il est aussi tordu et têtu que toi, t'as peut-être décroché le gros lot ! Avoue, tu as envie de ce rancard depuis qu'il t'en a parlé !_

- Alors Isabella ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ok, j'abandonne. Il est vraiment trop fort pour moi, trop craquant, trop parfait. Je me prendrai sûrement un mur mais tant pis !

- D'accord, t'as gagné. Mais putain, soit tu finis ce que tu as commencé, soit tu me laisses ici tranquille pour que je me calme, mais arrête cette torture !

Je le vois sourire comme jamais et j'en ai le souffle encore plus coupé. Déjà que ma respiration était loin d'être régulière, mais là…

- Tu vois Bella, je t'avais dit que je gagnerais.

Il passe sa main sous le bout de tissus complètement trempé et va directement toucher mon paquet de nerfs.

_OUI ! __**(N/B : OUI !)**_

Il n'y a pas à dire, cet homme sait y faire. Me rappelant que je suis dans un hôpital – ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à avoir cet éclair de lucidité – je fais tout pour me retenir de gémir, voire de crier. C'est très loin d'être aisé, croyez moi.

Sa langue se balade le long de mon cou, entre mon lobe et la naissance de mes seins, juste au dessus de mon tee-shirt. J'halète comme jamais, prise entre plaisir, frustration et désir.

Puis il introduit un doigt en moi, suivi de deux autres. Je ne peux retenir mon cri cette fois-ci. Il pompe, me menant à chaque mouvement un peu plus près du septième ciel. Enfin mes parois se resserrent dans un fulgurant orgasme. Je tente alors de reprendre mes esprits et de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. _**(N/B :.....)**_

- Tu vois Bella. La prochaine fois que tu crieras comme ça, tu seras dans un lit, entre mes bras, et tu ne voudras plus jamais que je te laisse.

**EPOV**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré et mon érection retenue par mon pantalon me fait franchement mal, mais je ne regrette rien. Je viens de faire baisser à nouveau les barrières de Bella, elle a accepté mon rendez-vous, et je sens que je gagne à chaque moment passé avec elle un peu plus de terrain. Je l'ai observée jouir et elle était plus belle que jamais. Les fois d'avant la lumière ne m'avait pas vraiment permis de la voir. Là, c'était magique.

Je la laisse une minute pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propres. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je vois ma sœur complètement morte de rire. Et merde.

- Je vais sortir, et rentrer dans dix minutes quand vous serez de retour, me chuchote-t-elle. Mais en contrepartie, tu vas me devoir une très fière chandelle frérot.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'éclipse. En un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je prends donc les vêtements préparés par Alice sur le lit de ma belle – décidément elle prévoit toujours tout – et les amène à Bella.

Cette dernière semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits et rougit furieusement en me voyant. J'approche ma main de sa joue et la touche délicatement. J'aime la douceur de sa peau.

- Tu vois, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me bats, lui dis-je tout bas. Tiens, voici des vêtements pour te changer. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Elle secoue vigoureusement la tête, refusant toujours de parler. Je sors alors après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Ça c'est permis.

Je ne suis pas des plus fiers sur la manière dont j'ai obtenu mon rendez-vous, et j'espère que cela ne va pas se retourner contre moi. Mais à son contact, je deviens tout autre. D'abord elle a commencé par me faire sortir de mes gonds, et voilà qu'elle a fait surgir mon côté dominateur, mais surtout calculateur. Presque pire qu'Alice et Emmett réunis !

Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'avec elle, cet autre que je suis, est en fait la partie de moi-même cachée mais bien présente qui ne demande qu'une chose : s'exprimer. Et j'aime quand je suis comme ça. J'aime ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. J'agis peut-être étrangement et parfois même en connard, mais avec elle c'est peut-être en un sens une bonne chose. Elle n'est définitivement pas comme les autres. Là où d'autres disent oui elle dira non et vis-versa.

Une mélodie me vient en tête et je râle de ne pouvoir l'assouvir sur un piano. Cette musique est très différente de celles que je compose habituellement. Elle est rebelle, joueuse, presque insolente. On ne ressent pas de mélancolie. Juste de la vie.

Bella sort enfin de la salle de bain en clopinant. Je me lève immédiatement pour l'aider et elle se laisse faire. Je ne pourrais donner le pourquoi du comment, mais je sens quelque chose de différent émanant d'elle. Une fois arrivée sur son lit, sa petite voix fluette s'élève.

- Tu as gagné Edward. Un rancard, toi, moi, un soir. Mais je te préviens. Si tu joues avec moi, je te ferai regretter d'être né.

Je la regarde surpris. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'insulter et tenter de se rétracter. Encore tout faux.

- Compris Bella. Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Mouai, on verra.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un lutin entra dans la chambre.

- Coucou vous deux ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation ??? XD_

_A jeudi si j'arrive à tenir la distance !_

_Lau  
_


	14. 13 : Sortie de l'hôpital

_Bonjour !_

_Je vous jure, j'ai essayé de l'écrire pour jeudi... Il était malheureusement écrit qu'aux 2/3. Toutes mes excuses. Bref, chapitre transitoire, rien de méchant, rien d'exceptionnel, mais je l'aime bien quand même. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Sortie de l'hôpital**

*******

**BPOV**

Une chose est certaine, je suis destinée à aller en Enfer. Je pensais que j'arrivais à résister, mais je me battais contre le vent. Il est définitivement trop fort pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose à changé en lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il se battait, ou plutôt se débattait. Je continuais d'avoir le dessus assez facilement. Mais là… Il sait quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme en face de moi.

- Bon alors ? Quelles sont les news ? Je pensais vous retrouver en train de vous taper dessus, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas trop de casse !

Je me tourne vers Alice. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité.

- Rien de spécial, lui répond son frère. Et de ton côté ?

- Et bien le père de Bella se charge de vos évasions respectives avec papa. Il est temps que vous sortiez de ces murs blancs. J'ai parlé à Aro, le tournage est repoussé d'une semaine, le temps de réparer ce qu'il y a à réparer. Bella, je sais que ta cheville ne va pas être pratique, mais j'ai certifié que tu le ferais quand même… J'ai bien fait ?

Elle semble douter de ma réponse. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. On ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps.

- Non, tu as eu raison. J'ai besoin de ce travail de toute façon. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire…

Je sens un brasier prendre possession de mes joues. Je n'aime pas dire à quel point je suis juste niveau finances. Mais d'un autre côté, comment régler une lumière quand vous êtes en béquilles ? Oh mon dieu ! Des béquilles avec ma maladresse ! C'est complètement utopique et irresponsable !

- Bien ! Et t'inquiète, on s'arrangera pour ta cheville. Par contre, que vous le vouliez ou non, on a décidé Charlie et moi de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Nous sommes tombés d'accord dans votre dos – et vous n'avez pas votre avis à donner parce que sinon c'est que vous êtes de vrais chieurs. Les médecins préconisent un bon repos de quelques jours et je ne peux pas me couper en deux et ton père Bella doit travailler. Donc, en attendant la reprise du tournage et pour être certains que vous n'allez pas faire n'importe quoi, vous venez tous les deux habiter chez moi.

- Quoi ?

Pour une fois, Edward et moi sommes d'accord. Nous avions presque crié de concert, tant et si bien que nous avions réussi à faire sursauter Alice. D'ailleurs, ladite jeune femme nous fait maintenant sa petite moue habituelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça !

- Arrêtez…, commence-elle tout en sanglotant. Je fais tout pour que vous vous sentiez bien et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez…

Deux soupirs une fois de plus. Comment un truc aussi petit peut être aussi chiant et manipulateur ?

Nous nous regardons avec Edward, consternés, et comprenons que nous n'avons pas le choix. Edward se tourne alors à nouveau vers sa sœur et abdique.

- C'est bon, calme-toi, tu as gagné. Mais je te préviens, tu ne nous maternes pas, tu ne t'immisces pas plus que de mesure dans nos vies, et tu arrêtes avec ton chantage affectif !

- Super ! Vous verrez, on s'amusera bien !

Ou comment ne pas prendre compte de nos demandes en une leçon.

**EPOV**

Je sais pourquoi elle fait ça, et en un sens je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais là, ça fait beaucoup quand même ! Il va falloir que je lui dise que finalement je ne me débrouille pas trop mal tout seul…

- Bonjour les enfants.

Charlie Swan vient d'entrer dans la chambre et puisque j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je suis encore devant le lit de Bella, et de peur qu'il ait son arme de service je retourne dans mon lit. Oh merde. S'il apprend comment j'ai « pris soin » de sa fille je ne donne vraiment pas cher de ma peau. Le tremblement de terre sera certainement moins terrible qu'un père-shérif en colère.

- Bonjour papa.

- Chef Swan.

- Alice vous a-t-elle exposé son idée ?, demande-t-il.

Je retiens un rire amer et Bella se renfonce dans son lit.

- Mouai, répond-elle. Merci de prendre ces décisions sans nous en avoir parlé au préalable.

- Bell's, c'est certainement la meilleure des solutions. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, et j'ai peur qu'avec tes béquilles tu ne sois non seulement un danger pour toi-même mais aussi pour les autres.

- Justement ! Evitons que je ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre !

- S'il te plait. Fais-le pour que je m'inquiète moins…

Sa résistance était certainement vaine, mais je fus un peu blessé qu'elle ne veuille qu'aussi peu habiter avec moi.

Les minutes sont passées et enfin nous avons été vraiment libérés. Les papiers ont été signés et si Bella est montée dans la voiture de son père, je suis – à mon plus grand désespoir – allé avec Alice. Là, je sais que je vais passer à la casserole. Que Dieu me vienne en aide !

- Bon alors tu me racontes tout ?!

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Alice, je t'en prie, pour une fois, oublie-moi.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me le faire. Ecoute Edward. Je sens déjà mes hormones s'emballer au moindre petit truc. J'ai réussi à m'engueuler avec mon mari pour une broutille hier, ma consommation de bonbons atteint des proportions pharaoniques, et je passe mon temps à scruter mon ventre. Je t'en prie, donne-moi des sujets de réflexion ou je deviendrai vraiment folle.

Je la regarde et m'aperçois qu'elle est plus que sérieuse. Je me rappelle à quel point elle était inquiète de me voir finir seul parce que personne ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. Je sais qu'elle est sincèrement heureuse pour moi. Dans un soupir, je consens donc à lui dire ce qu'elle attend. Croyez-moi, un jour, je serai canonisé.

- Ok, t'as gagné. Ton idée de la chambre était excellente, je ne le nie pas.

- Super ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

- Oui, ça va. Par contre, je pense que je vous ai trop fréquenté ces derniers temps, toi et Emmett. Vous avez déteint sur moi.

Elle éclate de rire, et je m'aperçois à quel point j'aime aussi ce son. Elle a beau être chiante au possible, je l'aime ce lutin. C'est mon unique petite sœur et je tiens à elle.

- Serais-tu en train de faire référence à l'épisode de la salle de bain ?

- Mouai… Tu as entendu quoi d'ailleurs sale fouineuse perverse ?

- Pas grand-chose, je t'assure. Juste des gémissements de la part de Bella et quelques fois ton nom. Mais je me suis posée et j'ai lu Vogue en tentant de ne pas me focaliser sur ces bruits. Heureusement, je pense que le travail était presque terminé.

Je rectifie. Je la déteste. Je hais ce lutin. Si elle ne portait pas mon neveu ou ma nièce, je l'aurais déjà étripée.

- Bon, efface ce moment de ta mémoire s'il te plait. En échange, je te raconte un minimum ce qui nous a amené à ça.

- Deal !

Je lui raconte alors, sans trop de détails, ma manipulation. Et cela fait maintenant une bonne minute qu'elle garde le silence. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Alice ?

- Attends, j'essaie de m'en remettre. La vache Edward ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as dit qu'on avait une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est le contraire. C'est Bella qui a cette influence. Je l'adore trop cette fille ! Finalement tu t'en tires très bien sans moi. Oh mon dieu !

Et un tympan de moins.

- Je vais pouvoir la préparer à ce rancard ! Trop bien ! J'irai faire les boutiques pour elle, elle ne peut pas marcher. A moins que je ne lui fasse sa robe ! Ah oui, je la vois parfaitement !

Et merde. Alice l'hystérique est de retour.

**BPOV**

Pourquoi je le sens mal ce voyage en voiture ?

_Parce que tu vas te retrouver seule avec ton père qui te lance des regards équivoques depuis un moment._

_Ah oui. Merde. Où est la sortie de secours ?_

- Bon alors, tu vas me le dire ?

Double merde. Charlie a le visage fermé. Je suis mal.

- Te dire quoi papa ?

- Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ce jeune homme. Je ne suis pas aveugle Bell's.

Et c'est bien la première fois. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Et bien… Il n'y a rien d'officiel papa. Enfin je veux dire que…

Comment lui expliquer que j'ai couché deux fois avec lui mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes ensembles ? Argh !

- Bella. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne profite pas de toi.

- Sois sans crainte sur ce coup, je suis une grande fille. Je crois que c'est un mec bien. Un peu bizarre et un vrai chieur quand il s'y met, mais un mec bien.

- J'aime bien sa sœur. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant que vous étiez sous les décombres, elle faisait tout pour vous dégager et c'est elle qui m'a abordé pour que je fasse accélérer les choses. Elle a mon respect, et vu l'amour qu'elle porte à son frère, je vais partir du principe qu'il en vaut effectivement le coup. Mais s'il te plait. Fais attention à toi.

Il y a plus humiliant comme situation ?

_Oui. Imagine que ton père arrange un mariage entre Jacob et toi et que vous soyez obligés de révéler devant tout le monde qu'il est gay et que toi tu t'envoies en l'air avec des inconnus._

_Merci de me remonter le moral._

- Papa…

- Non, pas de « papa ». Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est que de se casser la gueule. Alors, vas-y doucement. D'accord ?

C'est la première fois que Charlie me parle autant de son échec avec Renée. En l'observant attentivement en silence, je comprends qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à me dire ça. Peut-être s'est-il aperçu de mon trop grand attachement au propriétaire des prunelles émeraude.

- Papa… Je te promets, je ferai attention.

Il hoche la tête, et la suite du voyage se fait en silence. C'est habituel avec lui. C'est plutôt la conversation que nous venons d'avoir qui sort de l'ordinaire. Enfin nous arrivons chez Alice. Je reconnais aisément puisque j'y suis venue déjà une fois.

_Hum… Et tu te rappelles ? Le baiser qu'_il_ t'avait arraché…_

_Ferme-la ! Comme d'habitude tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me rappeler les mauvais souvenirs !_

_Mauvais tu dis ? Menteuse hypocrite ! Tu avais adoré ma vieille._

_Le baiser, oui, d'accord, je l'avoue. Mais tu te rappelles comment je suis partie ? Oh mon dieu ! Que va penser Jasper de moi ?_

_Bien fait !_

Expliquez-moi comment on fait pour se faire insulter par sa propre conscience un nombre incalculable de fois dans la journée. J'aimerais bien comprendre car j'ai dû louper quelque chose quelque part.

- Bella ? Tu comptes camper ici ?

Mon père me regarde comme si j'étais une attardée. En même temps, il y a de quoi. Au lieu d'être à ma gauche, à la place conducteur, comme la dernière fois où je lui ai parlé – c'est-à-dire il y a quelques minutes – il se trouve à ma droite, la portière-passager ouverte, mes béquilles dans ses mains. J'étais tellement dans la Lune que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que nous étions arrêtés et qu'il avait ouvert ma portière.

- Excuse, j'étais encore…

- … Plongée dans tes pensées. Je sais, j'ai l'habitude. Au moins une chose qui ne changera pas hein ?

Il me fait un petit sourire timide pendant que je m'empare des béquilles. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais cela me met mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'il a l'impression que je change. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

**EPOV**

Enfin Bella et son père sont arrivés. Bon d'accord, cela ne fait que quarante cinq secondes que je suis descendu de voiture. Mais bon, je suis quand même content de les voir. Je vois néanmoins que quelque chose cloche, et je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Alice les hèle, faisant sursauter Bella qui manque de tomber. Heureusement son père semble avoir des bons réflexes pour prévenir de ce genre d'accidents. Je lance un « Alice » réprobateur, mais qui ne sert à rien puisque ladite sœur rit à gorge déployée. Comment vais-je faire pour habiter avec elle ?

Nous nous installons, avec l'aide de Jazz. Alors que Bella est dans sa chambre, j'entends trois petits coups à la porte de la mienne et vois un Charlie Swan entrer.

- Je vais m'en aller. Mais je peux te parler une minute ?

Je déglutis, redoutant une conversation avec le père de la femme que je tente de séduire. Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ?

- Bien sûr monsieur Swan.

J'avais voulu que ma voix soit assurée, je me suis planté je crois. Tant pis.

- Charlie. Ecoute. Je ne vais pas y aller par trente-six chemins. Bella est tout ce que j'ai. J'ai conscience que ces dernières années elle a beaucoup grandi, qu'elle est devenue une femme. Mais pour moi, elle est et restera ma petite fille. Alors je te préviens. Tu me la fais souffrir, tu auras à faire à moi. J'ai vu que tu semblais attaché à elle, ça crève les yeux. Mais je ne te permettrai pas de lui faire verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Où est son arme ? Est-elle bien rangée avec le cran de sûreté enclenché ?

- Ou… oui monsieur.

- Charlie, je te l'ai déjà dit. Sinon, j'ai une ou deux questions. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Pourquoi Alice n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ?

J'hoche la tête et sens mes mains devenir complètement moites. Bon dieu ! J'ai l'impression de revenir à mes années d'étude quand j'avais des oraux.

- Bien. Baseball ou football ? **(N/A : américain le football)**

Hein ? Bon et bien c'est parti. Que dieu me vienne en aide.

- Baseball.

- Repas avec ou sans vin ?

- Tout dépend si je conduis.

- Dernière cuite ?

- Enterrement de vie de garçon de mon frère. Un mal de crâne pendant deux jours qui me dissuade de m'en reprendre une.

- Dernière bagarre ?

- Je devais être au collège ou au lycée.

- Qui est Ken Griffey Jr. ?

- Un joueur des Mariners.

- Ma fille est sur le bord d'une falaise. Que fais-tu ?

Je lui fais l'amour ? Hum. Mauvaise réponse.

- Je la ramène vers l'intérieur, maladroite comme elle est.

- Dernière question. Tu as une maison composée de trois étages et d'un garage. Trois interrupteurs situés au garage allument chaque étage mais tu n'as aucune possibilité de savoir lequel allume quel étage. Comment fais-tu pour qu'en un seul aller tu puisses le savoir ?

Hein ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Papa ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

Ma sauveuse ! Alléluia ! Bella est sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés et une lueur de colère brille dans ses grands yeux-chocolat. Dieu qu'elle est désirable ainsi !

_Edward ! Son père est là !_

_Ah merde._

- Rien, je discutais avec Edward.

- Je te connais. S'il te plait, je t'ai déjà demandé d'éviter ce genre de « discussions ». Allez, le temps que tu rentres il va faire nuit.

- Serais-tu en train de me mettre dehors ?

- Oui, et tu l'as cherché.

Je ne sais pas trop comment agir devant la discussion du père et de sa fille. Charlie sort en bougonnant de ma chambre, mais se retourne l'espace d'un instant.

- Au fait, pas mal Edward.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà hors de la maison. Bella soupire en fermant la porte pendant que Jasper et Alice rient en arrière plan.

Au bout d'une minute, je m'autorise à poser la question qui me permettrait peut-être de dormir sans me prendre la tête.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

Elle semble vraiment vidée, mais elle sera mon sauveur si elle arrive à répondre.

- Tu as entendu la dernière question de ton père ?

- Hum.

Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Tu connais la réponse ?

Elle lève enfin les yeux et me regarde avec sournoiserie. Oh non !

- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tu me le diras demain matin après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit !

* * *

_Je sais, je n'ai pas envoyé de teaser la dernière fois, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps... Mea Culpa. Je ne recommencerai pas lol. Alors au fait, qui a la réponse à l'énigme ? XD_

_Lau  
_


	15. 14 : Rencard

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Déjà, toutes mes excuses mais gros blabla pour ce chapitre. _

_Je préfère prévenir maintenant, il est déjà à l'origine de quelques morts... En fait toutes celles qui ont eu l'occasion de le lire en avant-première ne s'en sont pas sorties indemnes._

_Deuxièmement, il n'a pas été corrigé par Loumarcise exceptionnellement, mais par Eiphose. Je la remercie énormément, elle vient d'ailleurs de commencer une fic géniale que vous pourrez retrouver à cette adresse : http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5754661 / 1 / Redonne_moi_espoir_

_Sinon, ce chapitre est très long (1/3 supplémentaire en fait). Il a en fait été l'objet de deux Caps par Drinou et Eiphose justement et qui concernent la fin. En fait, dès que ça se réchauffe réellement, c'est de leur faute. En gros, si vous mourez de combustion, c'est à elles que vos proches devront faire un procès lol. Je vous donnerai les détails à la fin._

_Alors, à propos de ce chapitre plus particulièrement. Je dois dire que je l'adore. Comme certaines amies autour de moi n'avaient pas toujours le moral en ce moment, je l'ai écrit en pensant à elles pour qu'elles puissent rire et chauffer. Ce chapitre leur est particulièrement dédié, elles se reconnaitront._

_Bon, allez je vous laisse lire. Bravo à celles (ceux ?) qui ont trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Vous l'aurez dans ce chapitre, de même que la signification de PCF pour toutes celles qui ne connaissaient pas non plus. Bisous !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14. Rencard**

*******

**EPOV**

Toute la nuit. J'ai cherché presque toute la nuit. J'ai voulu me dire « Elle te le dira demain matin, ne t'inquiète pas, alors arrête de te prendre la tête ! ». Oui, je me le suis répété, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai trouvé le sommeil ! A votre avis, qui dois-je tuer en premier ? Bella ou son père ?

- Salut Edward.

Je suis la tête dans mon café – presque au sens propre vu comment je suis réveillé – quand Jasper se manifeste.

- Hum…

- A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi de bonne humeur le matin !

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Bella ?

- Et son père. L'énigme entre autres. Tu connais la réponse ?

- Je suis neutre dans le combat !

Je fulmine. Il est en ce moment même en train de se foutre royalement de ma gueule.

- Jasper…

- Eddie… Je suis désolé mais c'est moins dangereux de te tenir tête, même au réveil, que d'affronter Bella.

Je le regarde effaré et m'aperçois à mon plus grand désespoir qu'il est complètement sérieux. Mon meilleur ami me lâche pour soutenir la fille que je convoite car elle lui fait peur. Ai-je mentionné que ledit ami est censé être psy ? Mais où va le monde ?

- Bonjour…

Bella entre en clopinant dans la cuisine. Son visage encore endormi et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air… Un air que j'aime beaucoup plus que de mesure. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé voir le lendemain de notre première fois. J'aurais aimé assister à ce réveil en l'ayant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour Bella, répondons-nous ensemble.

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise et nous arrache un rire.

- Bah alors ?, l'apostrophe Jasper. Tu as l'air encore moins du matin qu'Edward !

- Mal dormi. J'ai rêvé que j'étais poursuivie par un puma, qu'il me sautait dessus et qu'il me dévorait toute crue et à peine morte. Atroce.

Nous éclatons de rire à nouveau sous les grognements de Bella. Mais où va-t-elle chercher ce genre de rêves ? Au moins, si j'ai mal dormi, il y a de bonnes raisons. Mais là, quand même. Je ne comprendrai jamais l'esprit de Bella.

- Je vois, réponds-je. Tiens, voici du café pour essayer de te réveiller et de te sortir de ce mauvais rêve.

- Mon sauveur ! Alléluia !

Je lui retire cependant la tasse fumante au moment où elle tente de l'attraper. Un grognement féroce monte alors dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Donne-moi cette tasse !

- Pas avant la réponse pour l'énigme. J'ai à peine dormi à cause de ça, donc si tu veux te réveiller tu dois soulager mon esprit.

- T'es nul Edward. C'est pourtant logique. Tu allumes deux ampoules, tu attends une minute et tu en éteints une. Comme ça tu en as une allumée, une éteinte mais un peu chaude et la dernière éteinte et froide. Maintenant donne moi ce putain de café avant que je ne t'agresse avec ma béquille !

Putain je suis con. Je lui donne sa tasse dont elle s'empare immédiatement. Et là je passe en mode bug. Elle la porte directement à sa bouche, ferme les yeux de plaisir et pousse un gémissement de contentement. Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis excité par une femme qui boit son café du matin. Mais c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

**BPOV**

Je suis au paradis. J'ai enfin un bon café. Il faut dire qu'à l'hosto ce n'était pas ça. Après la nuit que j'aie eue, franchement ce n'était pas du luxe. Non mais quel rêve je vous jure ! Faut que j'arrête les champis hallucinogènes.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je croise un regard très sombre d'Edward. Il me fixe, et je connais cette manière de me scruter. Mon souffle se coupe, le rouge me monte aux joues et mon bas-ventre danse la carioca.

_Alors, il ne te fait pas d'effet, hein ?_

_Ta gueule. Putain je le veux ce mec !_

_Oui, mais il t'a fait comprendre que ce ne sera pas que du sexe._

_Pourquoi il ne veut pas de ce putain de PCF ?_

_T'es certaine au moins qu'il sait ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Plan Cul Fixe ! Ce n'est pas si difficile quand même ! Et puis ce n'est pas un truc de mec normalement ça ?_

_Cause toujours. De toute façon, tu auras ce rendez-vous où tu vas te retrouver sur ton petit nuage, planer comme si tu venais de te fumer je ne sais quelle substance illicite à haute dose, et tu verras la vie en rose bonbon. _

_Faut pas pousser quand même !_

_On prend les paris ?_

_Non, va faire des claquettes chez mamie Gillou._

Un raclement de gorge nous ramène à la réalité, l'un comme l'autre. Le pauvre Jasper a dû s'apercevoir de la tension qui venait de naître dans la pièce. Bon sang ! Si c'est un rendez-vous qu'il veut pour faire les choses en bonne et due forme comme il dit si bien, il a intérêt à se bouger son cul plus que sexy sinon je vais le violer sur place. Je veux bien lui donner une petite chance, mais au moins qu'il fasse aussi un effort dans mon intérêt !

Enfin Alice débarque avec son petit air de lutin. Même le matin elle est fraiche et pétillante. C'est quoi son secret ?

- Bonjour la compagnie !

Nous lui rendons évidemment son bonjour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi d'un air… féroce. Oui je crois que c'est le mot, et sérieusement, j'ai peur.

- Bella. Il me faut tes mensurations.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un peu pitié de toi, tu ne vas pas faire les boutiques dans ton état. Tu me ralentirais trop. Alors donne-moi toutes tes mensurations possibles et imaginables, je me dévoue pour aller te chercher une robe pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais demeurée. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

- Bah ton rencard avec mon frère !

- Heu, Alice, je suis là je te rappelle !, répond ledit frangin. Je n'ai pas dit que nous irions ce soir.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est pour ce soir car je ne vais pas vous supporter tous les deux comme ça plus longtemps. Je vous rappelle que je suis enceinte et toute frustration ou stress doit être un maximum évité.

Ben voyons ! Déjà si elle baissait son niveau de voltage ça irait certainement mieux… En même temps, qui dit rancard dit partie de jambe en l'air plus vite si tout se passe bien…

_Tu n'as que le sexe en tête ?_

_Non, mais avoue qu'après l'avoir goûté avec lui c'est difficile de s'en passer après. Et puis au moins j'accepte d'envisager quelque chose en plus, donc ne râle pas trop._

_Je ne râle pas, je suis désespérée…_

**EPOV**

Alice, ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je ne pensais pas le faire aussi vite, et surtout je pensais que Bella prendrait mal le fait que ma sœur soit au courant. Encore une fois, je me suis trompé. Elle s'en doutait surement connaissant le lutin.

- Ok, tu auras ce que tu veux mais en privé s'il te plait, et laisse moi boire ce café tranquillement sinon je risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur.

Je suis sur le cul alors qu'Alice applaudit de bonheur. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Bella accepterait aussi facilement. Alors que j'ai tant lutté là elle semble vraiment avoir accepté l'idée d'un quelque chose entre-nous… Et si ça cachait quelque chose ?

_Arrête de voir le mal partout. La nana que tu veux accepte de sortir avec toi sans rechigner, __prends__-la sans te torturer la tête !_

_« __Prends__-la » ?_

_Ok, peut-être mauvais terme. Quoique tu ne peux nier que tu en as envie. En tous cas, arrête de t'arracher les neurones que tu n'as pas et savoure ce revirement de situation !_

_Ouais, t'as raison. Je fonce._

_Bravo !_

La journée se passe tranquillement. Bella étudie le scénario en profondeur, faisant un certain nombre d'annotations et moi je travaille au piano. Je commence enfin à trouver vraiment le thème principal qui me servira pour la berceuse. Parfois je surprends Bella à me regarder et m'écouter, et il lui arrive même de me donner des conseils avisés. Elle a une bonne oreille musicale, aucun doute là-dessus.

Vers quatorze heures Alice arrive en trombe et enlève Bella pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. J'ai le temps d'entendre ma furie préférée insulter de tous les noms ma sœur avant que la porte ne se referme et que le silence ne revienne.

Quelques heures plus tard je vais me préparer à mon tour. Heureusement qu'une deuxième salle de bain est disponible.

Vient enfin l'heure tant attendue. Jasper est rentré depuis une petite demi-heure et m'aide à garder mon calme… ou du moins à ne pas devenir complètement barge. Il sait à quel point ce rancard compte pour moi. C'est bête, je n'ai jamais été accroché à ce point à une fille. Je ne veux pas la laisser passer même si elle est complètement névrosée, peut-être presque plus que ma sœur.

_Et bah t'es mal barré mon vieux !_

_Je sais…_

Enfin, le lutin se pointe avec un grand sourire. Elle s'approche de moi et me tire l'oreille pendant que je proteste comme je peux.

- Je te préviens le frangin. Tu te plantes, ce sera entièrement de ta faute et je te le ferai payer. Cette fille c'est de la haute couture alors t'as pas intérêt à merder pour une fois. Compris ?

Il n'y a qu'Alice pour comparer une personne à des fringues.

- Ok, mais rends-moi l'oreille avant que je ne la perde définitivement, tu me fais mal avec ta force de spaghetti !

- Attends, laisse-moi te regarder… Mouais… On va dire que ça ira, t'as au moins fait un effort.

- Je te remercie pour tous ces encouragements Alice. Vraiment, ils me vont droit au cœur.

- Oh arrête ton char Ben-Hur !

- Alice, je…

Oh putain !

**BPOV**

Un jour, je la tuerai. Enceinte ou pas enceinte, sœur d'Edward ou pas sœur d'Edward, un jour je la tuerai, je vous en fais le serment. Des heures et des heures dans une salle de bain. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comme si c'était possible de me faire jolie en temps normal, elle espère avoir un résultat probant alors que j'ai la cheville dans le plâtre. On lui a déjà dit que les substances illicites sont encore plus déconseillées pendant la grossesse ?

Bref, elle m'a affublée d'une robe – je ne sais même pas quand j'en ai portée une pour la dernière fois – de chaussure à petit talon haut – bah oui, il ne faut pas créer non plus un déséquilibre entre mes deux jambes – et elle m'a même maquillée. Bon, d'accord, le résultat pourrait être pire. Avec mes cheveux remontés dans un chignon savant, que je ne pourrais jamais refaire par moi-même, je suis passable.

Je me pointe donc dans le salon avec mes trois jambes pour découvrir un Edward encore plus beau et sexy que jamais. Pourtant je croyais qu'il avait déjà atteint la perfection depuis un moment mais là il dépasse tout entendement.

_Alerte ! Appelez les pompiers ! Bella en feu, Bella en feu !_

_Hum… Edward en pompier ça doit donner quelque chose…_

_S.O.S ! On a perdu Bella !_

- Tu… tu es magnifique.

Sa voix rauque me sort de ma contemplation et je rougis plus que de mesure. Beaucoup plus que de mesure.

- Je… merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Pas mal ? Mais de qui je me moque ? Ce mec est un dieu !

Il me tend une rose que je prends timidement. Bon dieu ! Ma timidité maladive revient. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

- Bon allez les deux, allez-y j'ai envie de retrouver mon Jazz moi !

Ou l'art et la manière de nous mettre à la porte. Nous partons donc, Edward et moi, pour un rendez-vous. Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je ne suis jamais allée à un vrai rancard comme celui-là !

Nous montons dans sa voiture et aucun mot n'est prononcé. Toutefois, il y a une telle tension que c'en est presque étouffant. Et si je me déshabillais là, tout de suite et maintenant, vous croyez vraiment qu'il résisterait ?

_Bella. Deux ou trois heures à tenir, ce n'est pas si difficile !_

_Et s'il veut vraiment faire les choses comme il faut et ne pas coucher avec moi ce soir ?_

_Dans ce cas, je te paie moi-même un joujou pour passer ta frustration._

_Tu parles ! Non seulement tu es moi – et oui ! Je me parle encore à moi-même – mais en plus le magasin sera fermé, résultat pas de joujou pour ce soir…_

_Reste optimiste et espère alors !_

- Et voilà, nous y sommes.

Je lève les yeux et vois un tout petit restaurant, presque invisible. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir où nous allions. Edward en vrai gentleman vient m'ouvrir la porte et je descends tout en scrutant ce petit restaurant.

- Je suis certain que tu te sentiras à l'aise.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'observe. Il ouvre la porte, me laisse passer moi et mes béquilles. Je découvre alors une pièce vraiment charmante. Elle est assez petite mais extrêmement chaleureuse. Ça sent le restaurant de famille modeste mais excellent.

- Edward ! Vous voilà.

- Bonjour Lisa !

**EPOV**

Je suis stressé. Depuis que nous sommes partis de la maison Bella n'a rien dit. Je ne ressens pas pour autant un malaise, mais plus… je crois que l'expression de tension sexuelle est le terme le plus approprié.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Je t'ai connu plus poli…

- Bien sûr que si, et tu sais très bien que si je ne voulais pas te présenter nous ne serions pas ici. Lisa, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Lisa, la demi-sœur de ma mère.

Un éclair de compréhension se lit alors dans les yeux de ma belle, et des rougissements prennent possession de ses joues. Putain je vais la dévorer sur place !

- Oh, enchantée.

- Mais moi aussi ma jolie. Pour une fois que mon neveu daigne me présenter une fille. Allez, je vous ai réservé la table là-bas.

Elle aurait quand même pu éviter sa remarque… Nous nous installons donc et je me permets de reluquer pleinement ma Bella. Nos regards se croisent et je me sens comme dans un film à l'eau de rose. Planer. Elle est vraiment magnifique.

Lisa nous apporte les cartes, et je regarde la mienne tout en jetant des regards en biais à la déesse devant moi. Nous n'avons toujours rien dit, mais les coups d'œil qu'elle me lance de la même manière valent tous les mots. Bon sang ! Je commence déjà à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Si Lisa le voit, je suis foutu !

- Vous voulez un apéro les deux tourtereaux ?

La voix de ma tante me fait sursauter. J'hoche la tête et je vois inopportunément Bella se lécher les lèvres avant d'annoncer sa commande.

- Un Sex on the beach s'il vous plait.

Oh putain elle vient de m'achever !

- Edward ? Tu veux quoi toi ?

- Hein ? Heu pareil s'il te plait.

Elle repart et Bella m'adresse un grand sourire. Elle l'a fait exprès. Je déglutis et me replonge dans la carte.

_Il va bien falloir que tu trouves un sujet de conversation, votre rendez-vous va être un désastre si tu l'évites…_

_Ta gueule !_

- Tu as déjà goûté à la salade embrasée ?

Elle m'a posé la question tout en scrutant elle-même la carte. Mais à sa voix je sais qu'elle continue dans son « jeu ». Je vous assure, elle aura ma mort.

- Oui… Elle est très bonne.

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est souvent le cas quand une _nourriture_ est embrasée…

Cette fois-ci, nos regards se sont croisés et se soutiennent. Elle sait que j'ai pris conscience du double sens, et je sens qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de jouer. Putain ! La soirée va être longue.

Lisa arrive au même moment avec nos cocktails et nous annonçons notre commande. Puisque je n'avais pas réussi à réfléchir convenablement je prends la même chose que Bella. Nous commençons alors à discuter de tout et de rien, et finalement l'ambiance s'allège… jusqu'à ce que je sente son pied se frotter à ma jambe.

AU SECOURS !

**BPOV**

La mauvaise Bella a pris le dessus, et je n'ai rien pu faire contre. Je croise un regard sombre comme l'ébène qui ne fait que m'exciter davantage. Pourtant, nous étions à peu près bien partis comme rendez-vous… Je veux dire, nous discutions de tout et de rien, et je dois l'avouer que je prends plaisir à faire la conversation avec lui. Plus je passe du temps avec lui, plus je me sens proche…

_Attention ! La petite Bella Swan est en train de tomber amoureuse !_

_Mais non, enfin je crois… Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant._

Je n'ai pourtant pas pu résister. J'avais besoin de contact, et surtout mon bas-ventre se manifeste à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche.

_Imagine ce que pourrait te faire __ladite__ bouche en ce moment même !_

Et voilà ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi mon pied valide se balade sans aucune pudeur ? Je crois entendre un grognement sortir de la gorge d'Edward. Putain qu'est-ce que c'est sexy ! Qu'il grogne encore !

- Bella… Pour ton bien, je te prierai d'arrêter car je ne vais bientôt plus répondre de mes actes.

Sa voix rauque me donne envie de continuer encore et encore. Putain je le veux ce mec !

- Et… ?

- Et je me vois mal te prendre sur la table ici dans une salle où il y a du monde, dont ma tante. Donc s'il te plait arrête car je vais bientôt craquer.

Me prendre sur la table ? Huuum quelle idée alléchante !

- Bella. S'il te plait… et cesse de te lécher les lèvres en me regardant ou tu vas vraiment provoquer ma mort !

Voyant son supplice, je cesse tout et tente de redevenir raisonnable. Ce n'est certes pas aisé, mais je peux le faire. Toutefois il m'a donné une idée que je voudrais bien tenter. Pourvu que j'y arrive !

- Au fait, tu as choisi le film de toute à l'heure ?

Il me regarde presque effaré. Yes ! Je commence à gagner. Il a surement prévu un autre after, ce qui me laisse presque certaine de ne pas avoir à utiliser mes doigts…

- A vrai dire, je pensais qu'on le choisirait ensemble, arrive-t-il à articuler.

- Alors on verra sur le tas !

Le repas se termine tranquillement, la tension retombe un peu. Enfin disons que je ne fais plus en sorte de l'attiser. Edward s'est peu à peu remis de ma petite intervention mais il en porte encore la « trace ». Par chance son pantalon noir la cache un peu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le cinéma et je tente de trouver le film le plus pourri. Non pas que je sois masochiste, mais qui dit film pourri, dit peu de spectateurs…

**EPOV**

Si ça continue mes parents viendront pleurer sur ma pierre tombale. Elle m'a chauffé à mort une bonne partie de la soirée, et elle désire maintenant se faire un ciné. Mais comment je vais faire ?

_Vois le bon côté des choses ! Elle veut passer du temps avec toi, c'est déjà ça !_

_Mais je vais mourir !_

_Cesse de chouiner. Profite gogol !_

- Oh je verrais bien _Vampire-garou _!

La voix de ma belle me tire de mon supplice. Je regarde le synopsis et me demande comment elle peut avoir envie de regarder un navet pareil. Toutefois j'accepte, me disant que je n'ai pas le droit de griller mes cartes.

Nous nous installons tout au fond de la salle, dans un coin. Bella dit que c'est comme ça que nous voyons le mieux. Sachant que sa logique est particulière, je me laisse faire. De toute façon, je ne compte pas le regarder beaucoup. Cinq autres personnes entrent et s'installent de part et d'autre de la salle. Enfin, la lumière s'éteint.

A peine trois minutes après, je sens quelque chose m'effleurer. Bon, je vais être un peu plus précis. Je sens une main effleurer mes bijoux de famille. Je tourne la tête et croise un regard féroce. Bella me fixe avec avidité et se jette sur mes lèvres.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle introduit déjà sa langue dans ma bouche. Je réponds avidement à son baiser. Je la sens bouger et elle se retrouve très vite à califourchon sur moi. La vache ! Elle est maladroite au possible mais elle arrive à se mettre à califourchon alors qu'elle a une cheville dans le plâtre ! _**(N/B : Ben oui le sexe peut nous faire faire de ces trucs on se demande parfois comment on fait d'ailleurs !!! Y a qu'à voir les positions du KS !!!)**_

Là, j'arrive à retrouver momentanément la raison.

- Bella on ne peut pas…

- La ferme. Il y a trois glandus qui ne peuvent nous entendre si on ne fait pas de bruit et je ne peux plus attendre. Et dis-toi que ce n'est que le commencement de la nuit qui t'attend…

Comment voulez-vous résister à ça vous ? J'aime la Bella fragile, j'adore la Bella névrosée et je suis fou de la Bella autoritaire.

Elle ondule des hanches contre mon pantalon où elle peut sans aucun problème sentir ma douloureuse érection présente depuis un certain temps. Puis, elle se bouge et se retrouve… à terre entre mes jambes et les sièges de devant. Là elle ouvre mon pantalon, fait glisser mon caleçon sans ménagement et s'empare de mon sexe dans une main. Je manque alors de pousser un énorme gémissement. _**(N/B : OPDSM)**_

- Chhhhhht ! Je te préviens, si on se fait sortir je ne finis pas ce que j'ai commencé alors t'as pas intérêt à faire du bruit !

Je n'arrive même pas à répondre. Elle commence à me masturber et je manque déjà d'air. Quand sa langue se promène sur mon membre je me mets à suffoquer. Mais quand elle me prend entièrement dans sa bouche, je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier tellement c'est bon. Elle fait des va-et-vient et je suis incapable de lui dire d'arrêter avant que je ne craque car si j'ouvre la bouche j'hurle son nom.

Finalement je viens dans sa bouche alors qu'il y a un moment de silence dans le film. Fort heureusement je réussis à ne pas faire trop de bruit… En fait je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais je parviens à ne pas alerter tout le monde. _**(N/B : Je viens juste de mourir là !!! Merci de m'envoyer le pompier Ed. C. pour réanimation !!!!)**_

**BPOV**

J'ai pris un réel plaisir à en offrir à Edward. _**(N/B : Tu m'étonnes !!!)**_ Et puis la situation est tellement… hum ! D'accord, ma petite culotte est foutue _**(N/B : oui ben la mienne aussi et ça fait deux vu que j'en suis à ma deuxième lecture !!!!)**_ et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Mais bon sang ! Je découvre une certaine face de ma personnalité et j'aime ça. J'aime vraiment ça. _**(N/B : Au nom de toutes les Tpa je dis nous aussi on adoooooooore ça !!!)**_

Edward reprend un peu son souffle. Je prends un mouchoir dans mon sac et le nettoie moi-même avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Je lui fais signe de se la boucler et lui prends la main pour qu'il se lève. Nous n'aurons pas été longtemps dans cette salle de ciné, mais là, je vais mourir cramée si on ne va pas vers mon salut.

Maintenant, l'_after_ peut commencer. _**(N/B : Ze veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!!!!)**_

_**

* * *

**Vous êtes toujours là ? Pas trop cramées ? Huuuum. Pour information, c'est So' (Eiphose) qui est à l'origine des caps. Elle m'a fait cap de faire une séance de câlins au ciné ? Bah moi faut pas me demander ce genre de choses lol. Drinou a enchainé sur un cap de faire chauffer Edward au resto. Vous voyez, je n'y suis pour rien ! XD D'ailleurs je crois avoir vraiment perdu So' à en croire ses commentaires...  
_

_Je n'ose même plus donner de délai pour la prochaine publication. Je ferai ce que je peux. Bisous à tous et merci pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas que le bouton vert pour me prouver que vous êtes toujours vivants fait toujours plaisir et rassure *moue Cullen*  
_


	16. 15 : Mise au point

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le voilà the chapitre. Il m'a pris un certain temps à l'écrire car j'ai créé quelques incendies. De même, message de ma bêta Loumarcise (que je remercie encore) : _"veuillez m'excuser des possibles fautes d'orthographe que contient ce chapitre. je pourrais vous donner une explication mais je pense que lire ce chapitre vous fera comprendre que je me suis un peu perdue en route *rougis*"

_J'étais censée mettre deux caps, je n'ai pu en mettre qu'un car je me suis "un peu" emballée. Néanmoins, je promets de mettre l'autre au prochain chapitre sans faute. D'ailleurs, je sais déjà exactement comment ça se passera *rire sadique*. Vous avez d'ailleurs un sujet dans la catégorie de ma fic sur lovelemon-in-fic où vous pourrez m'en lancer vous-même si vous êtes inscrits._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas la présence de l'extincteur à côté de vous, sait-on jamais. A bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15. Mise au point**

*******

**EPOV**

Quand nous sommes passés devant le vendeur au cinéma, il nous a regardés d'un drôle d'air. Note pour moi-même : ne pas revenir dans ce cinéma, on est grillé. Tant pis !

Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que le rendez-vous allait tourner ainsi. J'en suis même perplexe, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne l'a pas accepté pour en arriver à ce résultat car il comptait vraiment pour moi. Je ne veux pas que du sexe. **(N/B : Mouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre) **

_Menteur !_

Non, pas menteur. Je ne veux pas _que_ du sexe. J'en veux, je serais un connard hypocrite d'affirmer le contraire. En même temps, c'est Bella quand même dont on parle ! Mais je veux avant tout une vraie relation exclusive. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas son cas. **(N/B : Mais il se sert de ses yeux quelque fois ?? Elle a juste peur de s'engager, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre !) **

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'y penser ?!_

- Là ! Arrête-toi là !

- Quoi ?

- Cullen, arrête-toi à droite là !

Je me gare et vois dans mon rétroviseur… un hôtel.

- Bella, je…

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que je te fasse tout ce que j'ai en tête alors que ta sœur est juste à côté. Et puis laisse-la assouvir ses envies de femme enceinte avec son mari. Sors de cette voiture avant que je n'y mette le feu !

Putain qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle est autoritaire !

Nous sortons de la voiture et entrons dans l'hôtel. Je demande aussitôt une chambre et la clef en main, nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se sont refermées derrière nous, Bella se jette sur moi. Ses béquilles tombent dans un fracas alors que ses lèvres s'accrochent aux miennes. Son assaut me coupe littéralement le souffle, mais je réponds avec autant de passion à son baiser. Après tout j'en ai envie depuis très longtemps et le comportement qu'elle a eu ce soir ne m'a vraiment pas aidé. **(N/B : Ah ! Tu vois que j'avais raison) **

Son corps se colle indécemment au mien, et nos deux sexes se cherchent, se frottent l'un à l'autre, s'aguichent. Sa poitrine si douce et ferme se plaque à mon torse et m'enflamme. Je manque de la déshabiller sur le champ. Non, je craque. Mes mains ont déjà ouvert son manteau.

Puis, un « ding », où nous nous séparons promptement pour laisser entrer un couple de personnes âgées. **(N/B : Oups ! Grillés) **Je ramasse les béquilles d'un air nonchalant pendant que les joues de Bella rougissent encore plus. En même temps, vu le regard des deux nouveaux arrivants… Non, ils ne sont pas outrés. Ils ont un sourire amusé, comme s'ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de leur propre jeunesse. Beurk ! **(N/B : Eh oh ! Un peu de respect pour les personnes âgées, je te prie) **

Enfin, nous arrivons à notre étage. La tension est à son comble, c'en est presque irrespirable. Mes mains tremblent pour insérer la carte servant de clef. Enfin le mécanisme fonctionne et la porte s'ouvre. Nous entrons en grande hâte et Bella jette à nouveau ses béquilles.

Nos deux corps se retrouvent, et je la porte en jeune mariée pour l'amener au lit. Là, je la pose délicatement. Elle ne porte déjà plus son manteau qu'elle a jeté en arrivant, et elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont étalés sur l'oreiller, ses jambes fines sont dévoilées grâce à la robe et son regard est incandescent. J'ignore si elle veut davantage, mais ses yeux me disent que pour elle non plus il n'y a pas qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. **(N/B : Pas si aveugle que ça finalement...)** C'est tout ce qui importe.

Je n'ai plus envie de me presser. Contrairement aux deux fois précédentes, il n'y a aucune urgence. Elle me laisse faire, comme si elle partageait mon sentiment. Nous nous détaillons l'un l'autre avant de faire rencontrer à nouveau nos lèvres. Cette fois-ci la danse est douce, sensuelle, presque poétique. Comme si nous partagions notre premier baiser. C'est peut-être le cas en quelque sorte. Nous nous embrassons parce que nous en avons envie, sans aucune contrainte, profitant du moment présent.

Nos deux corps se collent l'un à l'autre, et s'emboitent presque. Je ressens chaque courbe, je les apprivoise. Ses doigts déboutonnent ma chemise et caresse mes pectoraux. Je me retrouve à planer au-dessus des nuages. Elle est délicate dans chacun de ses gestes, et ne me traite pas comme un morceau de viande. J'aime cette sensation. Mais je veux plus. **(N/B : Et moi donc ^^Non ? C'est pas à moi qu'il fait l'amour, là ? Ah bon... je croyais *pleure*) **Je ne me contiens plus.

Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre pour quémander à l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'offre immédiatement. La fougue revient alors et nous menons une bataille à mort. Elle me retire sa chemise pendant que je fais glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Sa poitrine se trouve légèrement dévoilée, juste de quoi augmenter encore plus mon désir.

Elle se redresse pour que je la lui retire entièrement. Elle se retrouve alors en sous-vêtements. Un ensemble bleu-nuit, très simple mais aussi très sensuel. Elle porte toujours la chaussure à talon au seul pied valide, ce qui allonge encore le regard. C'est bête mais je ne vois même plus son plâtre.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau, et j'amorce une descente vers le paradis. Elle s'est merveilleusement occupée de moi au cinéma – je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais aller dans une salle de projection sans y penser – et maintenant c'est à mon tour de l'amener au septième ciel. Je lui dépose avec délectation des centaines de baisers mouillés alors qu'elle soulève les hanches en ma direction et gémit de plaisir et de frustration. Mon nez frôle son soutien-gorge et je décide de le lui retirer.

Je prends alors le temps de redécouvrir sa poitrine de ma langue. Elle commence par faire le contour de chaque sein, puis va vers le centre du droit en faisant des cercles de plus en plus serrés, tels une spirale. Enfin, j'arrive au téton qui semble m'appeler. Je le titille, le mordille. Il est devenu mon terrain de jeu. Je m'amuse avec lui, le prenant parfois entièrement dans ma bouche, parfois juste soufflant dessus. **(N/B : *retiens sa respiration*)**

Ma langue alors dérive et applique le même traitement au sein gauche. Je sens Bella se réchauffer de plus en plus grâce au goût qu'elle a. Elle cherche toujours plus de contact, maudissant mon nom, et ses jambes viennent se frotter à mon sexe. Mais je ne lui apporterai pas ce qu'elle veut tout de suite. Nous avons la nuit devant nous, et je compte bien utiliser ce temps intégralement. Et surtout, je compte bien la fatiguer suffisamment pour m'assurer qu'elle sera encore dans mes bras à mon réveil. Et pour ça, il faut faire du sport. **(N/B : MÉCHANT !!)**

Une fois le traitement appliqué au deuxième sein, je recommence ma descente. Je n'épargne pas son ventre, mêlant de très légères chatouilles avec mon souffle et frissons avec ma langue. Elle désire me dire d'arrêter de la chatouiller mais elle en est incapable car je lui procure immédiatement des sensations vraiment plus agréables, décuplant ainsi la torture. Je contourne le nombril en faisant un tour et demi de langue autour. Son ventre se tend, se crispe, peine à faire les mouvements de respiration.

Enfin, j'arrive à son shorty. Cette fois, c'est mon nez qui agit. Je le glisse peu à peu vers son intimité où seul le tissu m'en sépare. Elle est complètement trempée, même bien au-delà, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je fais alors un chaste baiser là où doivent se trouver ses lèvres et me redresse légèrement pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement.

Elle se retrouve alors entièrement nue devant moi, à ma merci, quémandant, non suppliant mes caresses et ma langue. Je le lui avais dit. La prochaine fois que l'on se retrouverait ainsi, nous serions dans un lit et elle ne voudrait plus que je reparte. Je crois que je suis en très bonne voie de gagner ce pari.

Ma main descend vers son intimité et je me mets à titiller son bouton d'amour. Tout en continuant mes mouvements, mon visage redescend. Mes doigts alors migrent vers ses lèvres pendant que ma langue se pose sur son clito. J'introduis en même temps un doigt en elle alors qu'elle hurle. Tout en la lapant frénétiquement j'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient en rajoutant un, puis deux doigts. Elle se débat presque, ne contrôlant plus son corps, jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir.

J'attends alors un petit peu, le temps qu'elle récupère de ses émotions.

**BPOV**

Je viens de vivre un moment indescriptible et réellement inoubliable. Putain, les deux fois où nous avions couché ensemble avec Edward ça avait été quelque chose. Mais là… c'est complètement… incroyablement… inconditionnellement…

_Alerte, on a encore perdu Bella !_

_Dégage, t'as pas ta place ici et maintenant !_

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, et croyez moi ils étaient partis très loin, Edward a fini de se déshabiller. Dommage, j'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, mais c'est vrai que mon plâtre ne m'aide vraiment pas. En tous cas, il y a un avantage non négligeable par rapport à il y a une minute. Je peux voir son corps. Entièrement. Nu.

AU SECOURS !

Vous voulez comprendre pourquoi je suis en train de mourir complètement cramée ? Bien, je vais mettre le tout en pause et vous faire le détail de ce que je vois actuellement, de la tête aux pieds.

Les cheveux d'Edward sont légèrement humides, complètement décoiffés. La couleur fait penser à des fils d'or ou de bronze, et tout ce que vous pouvez avoir envie, c'est de passer les doigts dedans. Ses yeux oscillent entre le vert et le noir à cause du désir. Quant à l'intensité du regard, elle est tellement profonde qu'elle vous brûle instantanément. Ses joues sont rougies, mais pas autant que ses lèvres qui sont en plus gonflées par nos baisers.

Son cou bien droit commence à être humidifié par le réchauffement de son corps. Ses épaules, magnifiquement bien dessinées, introduisent d'une part ses bras musclés, protecteurs et virils, et son torse. Et quel torse ! Des pectoraux à damner un saint, des abdominaux dignes d'être caressés des heures durant. En bas du nombril, quelques poils annonçant un V menant au Paradis… **(N/B : C'est sûr qu'un tel homme existe ! C'est un Dieu que tu décris là. Franchement, t'es qu'une chanceuse !!)**

Ce paradis d'ailleurs d'une taille bien supérieure à la normale, dressé pour moi, ne demandant qu'aller _en_ moi. Un Paradis que j'ai encore envie de goûter…

Même ses jambes donnent envie. Elles sont musclées, viriles, et complètent parfaitement le tout. Quant aux pieds, grands. Laissant rêveur si on n'a pas la chance que j'aie de le voir entièrement nu.

- Bella, si tu continues de me regarder ainsi, te mordant et suçant les lèvres comme tu le fais, je ne réponds vraiment plus de rien.

Ah, et dernière chose que j'aie oubliée, mais qui n'est pas un détail : sa voix rauque appelant à la luxure.

Je m'empare alors à nouveau de ses lèvres, parfaitement remise mais absolument pas rassasiée. Je plaque mes hanches contre lui afin de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je vais vraiment mourir complètement cramée, et plus encore.

Il ouvre alors une de ses mains et me montre un préservatif. Je le lui enfile moi-même, en profitant pour le caresser. Il en a cependant décidé autrement, et aussitôt le morceau de latex enfilé, il rentre en moi, provoquant nos cris à l'unisson. Il prend alors quelques secondes pour profiter de ce moment, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

C'est la troisième fois que nous nous retrouvons ainsi. Mais ce soir, il y a quelque chose de plus. Il me regarde, et je comprends pourquoi. Nous ne baisons pas. Nous faisons l'amour. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. J'ai toujours enfermé mes sentiments dans une boite, ne voulant pas terminer comme mes parents. Je voulais avoir l'amitié d'un côté, le sexe de l'autre, mais jamais concilier les deux qui m'auraient menée à tomber amoureuse. Quand on tombe, on se blesse et on se fait mal. Je ne suis pas équipée pour ça. Je suis déjà trop tombée, et si je me suis relevée, c'est justement parce que j'arrivais à maitriser mes émotions et mes sentiments.

Mais ce soir, c'est trop tard. Je suis tombée, et je fais l'amour avec celui qui aura réussi à me faire flancher.

Il commence alors des va-et-vient tout en gardant son regard ancré dans le mien. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent sous nos gémissements, nos grognements, les répétitions de nos prénoms. Nos deux mains se soudent, ne faisant plus qu'une. Je suis la première à atteindre pour la deuxième fois le septième ciel. Il me suit quelques secondes après.

Je pensais que je n'arriverais pas à gérer tout ce trop-plein d'émotions, mais je me sens incroyablement bien. J'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois, et je suis… heureuse.

Après quelques rounds supplémentaires nous nous endormons enlacés, épuisés et béats.

Quand je m'éveille le lendemain matin, ma tête et une de mes mains sont toujours posées sur le torse d'Edward. Ses deux bras me maintiennent serrés contre lui, m'emprisonnant comme deux étaux. Je me surprends à aimer grandement cette sensation au réveil.

Je sens à sa respiration qu'il est également réveillé, je me permets donc de le caresser. Les mouvements de ventre s'accélèrent et il resserre sa poigne. Je pose alors un baiser sur son torse et relève la tête. Son visage au réveil est magnifique – la nature est vraiment mal faite ! – et son regard est… Il est, c'est tout. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai le besoin irrépressible de lui voler un chaste baiser. Je n'ai encore jamais fait ça, je n'ai jamais eu ces désirs. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, j'arrive à gérer.

Notre baiser dure quelques secondes. Quand je me recule, nous avons tous les deux un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, disons-nous tous les deux en même temps.

Nous nous fixons jusqu'à ce qu'Edward gâche ce moment par une phrase fatidique.

- Bella, avant toute chose, je voudrais que l'on parle de quelque chose…

Je me relève, suspicieuse. J'ai horreur de la phrase « Faut qu'on parle ».

- De quoi ?

Il semble gêné. Ça y est, il va dire que cette nuit était une erreur.** (N/B : C'est officiel, Bella est cruche !)**

_Imbécile ! C'est lui qui l'a voulu !_

_Oui, mais il a peut-être été déçu ! Moi je planais tellement que je ne l'ai pas vu !_

_Relax. Attends au moins d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire avant de tirer des plans sur la comète !_

- Je sais qu'on n'en a pas parlé mais… Je ne veux pas que l'on se retrouve juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air quand on en a envie. Je veux plus. Je voudrais d'une relation exclusive…

J'ouvre alors grands les yeux. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait me dire que cette nuit était une erreur… Je suis très heureuse de ce qu'il me propose, beaucoup plus que ce que je devrais, mais…** (N/B : mais rien du tout ! t'as la chance d'avoir l'homme parfait qui te propose plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air (déjà bien à mon avis) alors tu vas pas refuser alors qu'il y en a qui bave devant lui et qui rêve qu'il soit à elles mais qui ne pourront jamais le toucher ! Alors, tu remballes tes peurs et tu acceptes ! merde à la fin !)**

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ? Tu sais que tu es maso ? Je suis une névrosée complètement novice des sentiments et des relations comme ça. Je les ai toujours fuies, je ne sais pas du tout comment agir et je gâche toujours t… **(N/B : TA GUEULE !)**

Il ne me laisse pas finir qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser s'intensifie très vite, devenant des plus passionnés. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le rejeter ! **(N/B : *se tape le front*)**

_Pour une fois !_

_Bon, ça va. Profite avant que je ne change d'avis !_

Nous nous reculons en même temps, ayant un besoin maudit de respirer. Franchement, à quoi nous sert l'oxygène ?

- Je prends le risque, et toi tu n'as pas dit non. Dois-je en conclure que tu acceptes ?

J'ai l'impression de faire l'objet d'un marchandage, mais son sourire me montre à quel point il semble heureux de cela, et je ne peux alors m'empêcher de rougir. J'hoche alors timidement la tête, et il se rejette sur moi.

Round… six ? Sept ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte.

Deux heures, une douche et quelques courbatures plus tard, nous sortons enfin de la chambre. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal avec des béquilles qu'à ce moment précis ! Franchement, jambes en l'air et clopinage ne font pas bon ménage ! Tenez, ça rime, j'en fais ma nouvelle devise ?

_Hum… Bella ? Tu te sens bien ? Non parce que là tu fais un peu peur…_

_Désolée. C'est juste que je plane._

Edward nous ramène chez Alice et Jasper. Tout le long de la route il me tient une main. Aucun mot n'est dit, nous n'en avons pas besoin. On apprécie juste la présence de l'autre, profitant de ce moment de calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivés. Edward se gare à côté de la voiture de Jasper qui est certainement à son cabinet avec ses patients. Celle d'Alice en revanche semble absente.

Nous rentrons et allons nous changer. Non, pas qu'Edward n'est pas extrêmement sexy dans son costume, mais moi je me sens vraiment ridicule dans ma robe. J'enfile vite fait un jeans et un tee-shirt. Quand je retourne dans la cuisine, Edward y est déjà, préparant du café. C'est vrai que nous allons en avoir vraiment besoin aujourd'hui.

Nous ne disons toujours rien. Je me contente de reluquer sans honte mon mec.

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai un petit copain !

_Tu fais des progrès Bella. C'est bien !_

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Edward me regarde bizarrement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je viens d'avoir une illumination. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai un petit copain.

Ses rires se joignent aux miens jusqu'à ce que son regard s'obscurcisse. Nous nous arrêtons alors tous les deux, et je déglutis. Moins d'une seconde plus tard il se jette sur mes lèvres, m'attrape sous les fesses et me pose sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine. J'enroule alors mes jambes tout autour de lui et ondule des hanches pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Je ne serai donc jamais rassasié de lui ? Apparemment non, en tous cas pas aujourd'hui.

Nous nous embrassons toujours passionnément, nos dansent menant une lute acharnée. Je commence même à déboutonner sa chemise. J'ai de nouveau ce besoin irrépressible de contact, de le sentir sur moi et en moi. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Je le veux.

- Bon bah à ce que je vois votre soirée s'est bien passée !

Nous nous figeons immédiatement suite à la voix fluette que nous venons d'entendre.

- Edward, je te demanderai juste d'épargner ma cuisine. C'est _mon_ terrain de jeu.

Nous nous séparons, mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je vais tuer Alice ! Je vais la pendre par les pieds, croyez moi !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, lui répond calmement son frère.

- Mais bonjour Edward. Je te conseille juste de rattacher ta chemise, maman ne devrait plus tarder. Elle a voulu venir manger, voulant profiter de ses deux enfants et vérifier que tu vas bien. Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas trop de soucis à se faire !

Alice sort de la pièce, complètement explosée de rire, pendant que moi je rêve de me mettre dans un trou de souris. Merde ! Je vais voir sa mère dans quelques minutes !


	17. 16 : Parents

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Déjà, mes plus plates excuses pour le délai. Il y a énormément de raisons à cela. J'ai pris un an de plus, faisant la fête plus que de raison lol. J'ai eu aussi un emploi du temps chargé et je me suis transformée ces derniers jours en relectrice/correctrice du dossier de BTS de mon CHER grand frère qui s'y prend comme d'habitude à la dernière minute. _

_De plus, comme beaucoup l'ont vu, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction s'intitulant **Full moon's confidence**. L'inspiration m'a prise et j'ai pas mal écrit dessus. J'avoue. Pour le synopsis, je vous invite à aller voir mon profil. Apparemment elle plait lol._

_C'est également pour toutes ces raisons que les teasers n'ont pas été envoyés. Le chapitre a été terminé aujourd'hui, et là je demande une innovation pour Loumarcise qui me l'a corrigé en une heure après envoi. C'est surtout grâce à elle que vous l'avez maintenant._

_Autre blabla, les caps continuent. Pour le chapitre précédent (j'avais oublié de le préciser) c'était de se faire interrompre en pleine séance de câlins par Alice. Pour ce chapitre, vous en avez deux, je les citerai à la fin._

_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Prochain chapitre dès que je pourrai, mais je viens de signer un contrat pour un travail quasiment à temps complet, ce qui me laisse moins de temps libre lol. Bisous !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16. Parents**

*******

**BPOV**

Je vous assure, je suis maudite. A peine je me laisse aller que déjà on m'apporte les complications sur un plateau d'argent. J'avais peut-être oublié que qui dit sortir avec quelqu'un, dit avoir des beaux-parents. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais rencontrer la mère d'Edward dans… Trois, deux, un…

_Dring !_

Et merde. Pourquoi cette foutue sonnette fonctionne ? J'aurais dû aller la vandaliser.

_Et elle aurait frappé à la porte gogol !_

_Mais non ! Elle se serait cassé un ongle !_

_C'est ça. Retourne au pays des Bisounours._

Maintenant j'entends des éclats de voix dans l'entrée. Pitié ! Où est la sortie de secours ?

- Bella, tu ne t'enfuiras pas, me souffle Edward en me prenant la main.

Bon d'accord, peut-être commence-t-il à me connaitre, ou au moins à anticiper certaines réactions. Mais c'est facile pour lui ! Quand il a rencontré mon père on n'était pas encore ensembles !

_Tu as déjà vu sa mère je te rappelle._

_Oui, et tu te souviens comment ? Il me roulait un patin !_

_Ok, un point pour toi._

- Non mais je te jure ! J'ai dû prendre un taxi !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit maman ?, lui répond Alice. On serait venu te chercher !

- Ce n'est pas le problème, je peux me le payer, mais je te jure que c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ils vont m'entendre, et… Oh !

Esmée Cullen semble particulièrement furieuse. Je tente de dégager ma main de celle de mon homme afin de prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais il me la maintient fermement ce traître.

- Que se passe-t-il maman ?, lui demande-t-il, soucieux.

- Rien de grave mon chéri, mais ils vont m'entendre. Je me suis bien garée sur une place de parking où il n'y avait aucun panneau, je peux te l'assurer. Tu sais, j'ai passé la soirée et la nuit chez Carmen pour éviter qu'elle ne soit seule. Bref, comme ils n'ont pas de garage j'étais garée dans la rue, mais bien. Ils ont ajouté ce matin un arrêté supprimant les places pour la journée, et à dix-heures trente quand je suis sortie la voiture n'y était plus, emmenée par la fourrière. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. En résumé, je peux te dire qu'ils vont m'entendre à la police, et hors de question que je paie quoi que ce soit.

Je n'ai jamais vu une femme d'apparence si douce tant remontée. Je sais maintenant d'où vient le caractère d'Alice, et pourquoi derrière la gueule d'ange d'Edward peut se cacher un démon.

- Bref, je suis désolée pour mon arrivée aussi intempestive. Je suis ravie de vous revoir Bella.

- Moi aussi madame Cullen.

- Oh je vous en prie ! Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Esmée.

- Et moi je me brosse ?, boude Edward.

- Mais non mon chéri !

Elle vient l'embrasser, mais il ne lâche pas ma main pour autant. On dirait qu'il a vraiment peur que je ne m'évanouisse dans la nature. Elle m'enlace ensuite, d'une manière très maternelle. J'en suis assez désarçonnée car je n'ai pas vécu de telle étreinte depuis très longtemps. Il ne faut pas compter sur Charlie pour ce genre de geste, c'est peut-être un plus grand handicapé des sentiments que moi. Quant à Renée, je ne la vois que rarement. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas très maternelle, mais plus une copine.

Je suis vraiment désarçonnée par ce geste et ce qu'il réveille en moi, tant et si bien qu'une envie de pleurer me prend. Je me retiens et tente de ne pas le montrer mais Edward me regarde étrangement. Il se retient toutefois de faire un quelconque commentaire.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux.

Bien qu'elle l'ait dit avec le sourire, je me tends derechef et deviens rouge pivoine. Edward de son côté passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux, tout gêné.

- Merci maman.

Alice et son pétillant aidant, des conversations sur tout et rien sont engagées et l'atmosphère se détend peu à peu. Même moi j'arrive à respirer un peu.

**EPOV**

Maintenant je peux bien le dire, je redoutais un peu l'arrivée de ma mère, et cette appréhension s'est transformée en angoisse quand j'ai vu combien elle était furieuse. Pourtant, quand j'ai vu son regard changer au moment où elle a remarqué nos deux mains liées à Bella et à moi, j'ai su que l'orage était passé. Elle avait cette lueur dans le regard qui disait à quel point elle était contente. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est suffisamment inquiétée sur le fait que je demeure toujours seul.

De toute façon, depuis hier soir, je suis complètement en train de planer. Je l'ai senti. Alors que nous faisions l'amour, j'ai ressenti le déclic qu'il y a eu chez Bella. Quelque chose dans ses prunelles. Une manière de me regarder. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. Tout avait été parfait, et même au-delà.

Ce matin, bien sûr j'appréhendais fortement la conversation qui allait en ressortir. J'avais peur qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits et qu'elle oppose à nouveau de la résistance. J'avais peur de m'être trompé. Je savais que je ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle claque, mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sa réaction m'a complètement désarçonné. Au lieu de me sortir que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, c'est elle qui s'est dévalorisée. Putain elle était trop sexy avec sa crainte de me perdre ! Comme si une telle chose était possible.

En fait, je crois que c'est de là que vient tout le problème : son manque de confiance en elle. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'elle parait toujours forte et déterminée. En fait, ce n'est qu'une apparence, une carapace que je suis en train de briser selon moi. Je commence à apercevoir la véritable Bella qui est beaucoup plus fragile et qui a peur de tout, surtout de l'amour. Pourtant, je peux vous l'assurer, cette femme a été créée pour l'amour.

_L'amour ou le sexe ?_

_Hum… Les deux ?_

_C'est ça, essaie de ne pas passer pour un pervers._

_Je n'en suis pas un, mais j'avoue que cette nuit a vraiment été extraordinaire._

_Ben voyons !_

Le repas se passe tranquillement. Nous parlons du tournage qui reprend dans cinq jours. Bella angoisse encore plus à cause de son plâtre, mais je lui promets d'être sur le tournage pour l'aider si elle a besoin. Je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir beaucoup rassurée, mais bon c'est déjà ça.

En milieu d'après-midi ma mère prend congé. Le courant est vraiment bien passé entre elle et Bella, tant et si bien que cette dernière accepte une sortie entre filles quand elle sera rétablie avec elle, Alice et Rosalie. C'est con, mais je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat et complètement stupide apparaitre sur mon visage. J'aime voir Bella associée à ma sœur et à ma belle-sœur. Cela l'inclut dans la famille et c'est purement jouissif.

Je propose après une petite balade à ma belle, pour tenter d'échapper aux humeurs du lutin qui sont assez… Comment les décrire ? Changeantes et extrêmes pour rester poli. Mais bon, c'est Alice !

Nous montons en voiture et je l'emmène… je ne sais pas en fait. Je conduis, sa main dans la mienne, en silence. Vive les boites automatiques ! C'est certain que sur sa vieille Chevrolet elle doit galérer à passer les vitesses. Avec un peu de chance elle devra bientôt changer de voiture et j'aurai l'occasion de lui en offrir une…

_Cullen, tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu là ?_

_Ok, peut-être. Mais putain, ça fait du bien de voir un peu de futur !_

- Où allons-nous ?, me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée en fait. Tiens, il y a un parc aménagé ici. Que dirais-tu d'y aller un peu pour profiter du soleil ?

- C'est parti !, me répond-elle toute enjouée.

Nous sortons de ma voiture et allons sur un banc. Le parc est désertique malgré le soleil. Il faut dire qu'avec toute la forêt que nous avons, ce parc est un peu superflu, surtout qu'il est composé de deux bancs et d'une petite balançoire à moitié cassée. Nous nous asseyons et elle ferme les yeux, orientant son visage vers le soleil.

Je remarque alors des reflets roux dans ses cheveux que je n'avais pas encore vus. Remarquez, je me demande si ce n'est pas la première fois que le soleil se montre depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main sur sa joue. Elle tourne alors sa tête vers moi et me fixe. Enfin, elle alterne entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Là je ne peux m'en empêcher, je me jette sur les siennes. Elle répond avidement à mon baiser, et très vite nos mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre.

Je prends alors pleinement conscience que je ne suis plus capable de me tenir éloigné d'elle. J'ai toujours ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher, de sentir son corps. Des petits gémissements s'échappent de nos bouches. Nous ne contrôlons plus rien, une fois de plus. De toute façon, je crois que c'est le résumé de notre relation : la perte de contrôle de nos gestes et de nos esprits. Impossible de rester conscients de nos gestes…

- Hum-hum…

… Sauf si nous sommes interrompus évidemment. Le problème est que je connais ce timbre de voix. Où est mon gilet pare-balles ? **(N/B : Un gilet pare-balles ?? Que veut-il faire d'un gilet pare-balle ??)**

- Papa ?!, s'exclame Bella, écarlate. **(N/B : J'ai ma réponse ^^) **

Charlie Swan se trouve devant nous, les sourcils froncés. Mon regard descend du côté de la ceinture. Je remarque avec à la fois angoisse et soulagement que son arme à feu est encore dans son fourreau. Enfin, pour l'instant. **(N/B : Relax, il ne va pas te tuer. Quoique...)**

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai entendu des bruits étranges et j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien.

« Des bruits étranges » ? Oh mon dieu, sauvez-moi ! Bella semble avoir autant perdu ses moyens que moi.

- Bonjour Edward au fait. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Chef Swan. Bien, merci. Et vous-même ?

Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Je sais que j'ai eu sa bénédiction la dernière fois, ou à peu près, mais quand même… Il n'y a pas moyen de lui retirer son arme ?

- Et bien pour être franc j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir assisté à ça…

- Papa…

- T'inquiète Bella. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et borné, tu n'es plus une gamine. Je crois en plus que je t'ai déjà suffisamment cuisiné. Par contre Edward, je peux te parler un moment s'il te plait ?

- Non !, lui répond immédiatement Bella.

- T'inquiète, c'est bon Bella. Attends-moi là.

Je l'embrasse vite fait chastement et suis ma plus grande phobie du moment. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je me défile je me mets nécessairement en position de faiblesse. Par ailleurs je lui manque de respect et lui fais soupçonner que j'ai quelque chose à cacher. Hors de question. Me voilà donc, m'éloignant du seul garde du corps que je possède, avec un homme qui a certainement des envies de meurtre.

- Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, commence-t-il.

Je déglutis et des sueurs froides s'emparent de moi.

- Je ne vais pas te demander de laisser ma fille tranquille, ni te faire passer des tests que tu ne pourras de toute façon pas réussir. Je vais me retenir pour fouiller dans ton passé, allant jusqu'à rechercher le moindre PV. **(N/B : Oulalala !! Sympa le père)**

C'est censé me rassurer ça ? **(N/B : Bah oui ! C'est sa façon de dire qu'il est d'accord)**

- Je crois que t'es un gosse bien et j'ai souvent une bonne intuition. Sache néanmoins que je n'ai _jamais_ vu Bella accrochée à quelqu'un. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te promets que tu auras _vraiment_ à faire à moi.

- Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir. Je tiens beaucoup à elle.

- Je sais, ça se voit. Mais tu la fais souffrir une seule fois, je t'assure que tu devras ramper pour que je t'accorde encore une fois ma confiance. **(N/B : Ramper ? il a dit ramper ? Il ne lui dit pas qu'il devra préparer son enterrement ? Bizarre...)**

Je déglutis à nouveau, d'autant plus qu'il a posé une de ses mains sur son arme.

_Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Putain il me faut combien de temps pour arriver à la voiture ?_

- Je ne pense pas que ce jour arrivera monsieur.

- Charlie, je te le dis une dernière fois. Crois-moi, je n'autorise pas beaucoup de personnes à m'appeler comme ça, alors profite.

- Merci.

Il me tend sa main que je serre immédiatement. Je recommence à respirer un peu. Je crois que j'ai fait le plus difficile.

- C'est moi qui te remercie de prendre soin de Bella, répond-il sincèrement.

Je suis touché. Je vois également qu'il tient sincèrement à Bella et qu'il cherche à la protéger. Il sait certainement comme moi je l'ai découvert qu'elle est beaucoup plus fragile que ce qu'on croie.

Nous revenons ainsi ensembles vers Bella, non pas bras-dessus bras-dessous, mais au moins de manière civilisée. Moi j'arbore un grand sourire, heureux de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Quant à ma dulcinée, nous la trouvons se rongeant les ongles avidement, tant et si bien que nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**BPOV**

Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser tous seuls. J'aurais dû insister pour accompagner Edward. Dieu seul sait ce que Charlie va lui faire endurer ! Et merde ! J'ai déjà un ongle en moins. Qu'ils se dépêchent ou je sens que je me mangerai entièrement les mains, jusqu'au sang. Beurk !

Ah, les voilà. Pourvu que… Mais c'est quoi ça ?! C'est moi ou ils sont en train de rire, tous les deux ?! Qui j'étripe en premier ? **(N/B : Pas Edward ! Si t'en veux plus, je comprends mais passe le moi alors !)**

- Bella, calme-toi, je n'allais pas le manger quand même !

Et maintenant Charlie fait de l'humour. C'est officiel, je suis actuellement dans mon lit en train de rêver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est parti. De mon côté je peine encore à m'en remettre. Edward en profite pour rire de moi.

- Bella, redescends sur terre…

- Dis donc ! Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu n'en menais pas large tout à l'heure !

- D'accord, j'avoue, mais ça c'est bien passé, alors détends-toi.

Il joint les gestes à la parole en me massant un peu les épaules. Ok, j'essaie de souffler. Pas facile.

- Et dis-moi… Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Du temps qu'il fera demain.

- Pardon ?!

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on ait parlé ? De toi voyons. Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas te faire du mal, chose inutile évidemment. Tu sais, il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je crois que je commence à te connaître et j'arrive assez bien à déchiffrer les personnes d'une manière générale. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, et s'il a autant de mal que toi à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, il ne doit pas te le dire souvent.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a tapé dans le mille. Quand je suis arrivée de Phoenix à dix-sept ans, ce fut pour me retrouver à vivre presque comme une célibataire. Charlie était là, mais ne disait rien. Des petites attentions au quotidien pour témoigner de son attachement à mon égard étaient nos seuls contacts réels. Les repas se passaient dans le silence. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. J'étais beaucoup plus renfermée que maintenant. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je peux duper beaucoup de monde. Je suis toujours solitaire, mais mon caractère à la con me permet de le cacher pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Edward continue son massage, mais j'ai envie de bien plus. Enfin non, pas _bien plus_. Juste ses bras. Je me retourne et me love contre son torse. D'abord surpris, il place ses bras autour de mon corps et me rend mon étreinte. Son nez plonge dans mes cheveux et je ferme mes yeux de délectation.

Ce moment est très doux. A vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais été aussi tendres l'un envers l'autre. Notre relation jusqu'à maintenant a été assez passionnelle et la tendresse n'avait pas sa place. Là, il est un ami. Il est un confident. Il lit en moi, me voit telle que je suis et m'accepte malgré tout. Nos silences disent bien plus que nos mots. Je me sens à ma place, dans ses bras. Cela devient tellement naturel !

Quand je serai prête, je lui avouerai peut-être que je l'aime. Quand je serai prête.

* * *

_Cap 1 : Faire arriver Esmée furax et en inventer les raisons. Pour information, l'histoire est véridique. Mon chéri a eu son permis, le lendemain matin sa voiture était déjà à la fourrière. Les personnes avaient placé le papier de l'arrêté le matin à 9h, à 10h30 elle avait déjà été retirée par la fourrière. Je veux bien être large d'esprit, mais je crois que c'est très légèrement abusé... Hum..._

_Cap 2 : Les faire surprendre par un policier alors qu'ils se pelotent dans un parc. Plus difficile car à Forks les parcs... Mais au moins je me suis bien amusée avec Charlie !_

_N'hésitez pas à en proposer vous-même ;)  
_


	18. 17 : Une semaine

_Bonjour !_

_Je vais répéter une dernière fois mes excuses lol. Pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent, j'ai eu une très grosse panne d'Internet. Non, en fait plusieurs pannes qui se sont succédées. Quand j'ai enfin été de nouveau connectée à la civilisation, c'est la clef USB où se trouvaient tous mes nouveaux chapitres qui a buggué, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'ai alors assisté impuissante à l'assassinat de tout ce que j'avais écrit et que j'étais sur le point de sauvegarder sur mon ordinateur. Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû faire une sauvegarde au fil du temps, on se passera de commentaire hein._

_Je dois donc tout réécrire. Parfois les chapitres s'écrivent bien, ça n'a pas été le cas de celui-ci. Je le trouve beaucoup moins bien que l'original, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Du coup il est assez court, je m'en excuse également. J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout._

_Afin de réduire le délai d'attente je ne l'ai pas envoyé à Loumarcise. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes... Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt (du moins j'espère, si le ciel ne me tombe pas sur la tête d'ici là lol)._

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17. Une semaine**

**BPOV**

Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine que je sors officiellement avec Edward. Sept jours. Cent soixante huit heures. Dix mille quatre vingt minutes. Six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes.

- Bella ? Je peux savoir ce que tu calcules avec cette calculatrice ?

- Hum ? Oh excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

- Je voulais juste voir si ça te convenait l'éclairage pour la scène suivante. Tu sais, le film !

Et en plus cette poule se permet de se foutre de ma tête.

- Oui c'est certain que passer de la pluie au rayon de soleil ne change absolument pas la luminosité. Continue comme ça, tu iras loin !

Son visage pâlit puis devient rouge. Tant pis, elle l'avait mérité. Pour une fois que je m'accorde une pause !

Le tournage a repris depuis quelques jours, et là Edward me manque. Jusqu'à maintenant il a été là pour m'aider, mais il a dû s'absenter. Du coup je me retrouve dans la fosse aux lions avec un plâtre m'empêchant de m'enfuir comme il se doit. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont conspiré pour m'en faire mettre un afin que je n'aie pas d'échappatoire !

Me voilà donc sur un studio en train de donner des directives. « Plus de vert » « Plus de lumière » « Non, l'éclairage est trop violent ! ». Je me suis transformée en Miranda Priestly, chieuse, perfectionniste, qui fait courir tout le monde. J'essaie toutefois de rester à peu près courtoise. D'accord, ce n'est pas toujours gagné, mais bon, je fais des efforts. En même temps, essayez, vous, de bosser avec un plâtre et des béquilles ! Sans compter la douleur, car même si je serre les dents ça fait parfois un mal de chien. Bref, youpi !

La journée se passe… A la fois très vite et très lentement. Très vite car je ne vois pas le temps passer, complètement happée par mon travail. Très lentement parce que je n'attends qu'une chose : le moment où je retrouverai mon oreiller, ma couette et mon matelas si moelleux… Hum… Avec une petite musique d'ambiance, Edward me massant le dos, puis me déposant des baisers mouillés…

_Bella ? Tu dérapes là !_

_Oups. Désolée. Pinaise, quand-est-ce qu'elle se termine cette satanée journée ?_

- Coupé ! Bon, c'est la bonne. On arrête pour aujourd'hui, merci à vous tous !

Merci ! Victoire ! Ah merde… Où est Alice ? Je ne vais pas rentrer en béquilles quand même !

- Bella !

Mon sauveur !

- Alice ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à faire et qu'on rentre tout de suite !

- Désolée Bella, mais là je crois que je vais avoir un boulot monstre en fait. Allez, viens avec moi !

Et merde… Tout ce que je demande c'est que je ne lui serve pas de cobaye. Nous entrons dans _son_ domaine où il y a tous les costumes des acteurs. D'ailleurs ils sont tous en train de se changer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à côté d'eux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire de je côtoie de vrais acteurs, que je travaille avec eux, et surtout qu'ils me connaissent, moi. Ce n'est pas pour mes talents ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre qu'ils savent qui je suis, mais pour ma patte en plâtre. Le résultat est le même, je suis le centre d'attention. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore à faire le lutin ?

- Pas trop fatiguée ?, me demande l'acteur interprétant Robert.

- J'ai vécu pire. C'est surtout à toi qu'on devrait demander ça…

- Idem. Bon bah bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi !

Alice me regarde alors d'un air suspicieux.

- Dis-donc toi !

- Quoi ?

- Mon frère sera ravi d'apprendre que dès qu'il a le dos tourné tu te fais draguer !

- Redescends sur terre Alice. Il m'a juste demandé comment j'allais. C'est juste de la pitié. Bon, je peux t'aider ?

- Mouais… Et oui, tu peux, et tu dois même. Enfile ça !

Elle m'envoie une robe bleue. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'une robe de cocktail fait dans les habits pour le film, mais bon avec Alice il ne faut pas trop chercher. Je vais dans une des cabines et me change. Je dois avouer qu'elle est magnifique, à croire qu'elle a été faite pour moi.

Je sors, clopinant, prête à subir l'excitation d'Alice à l'idée de devoir ajuster une robe qui est déjà parfaite. Alice quoi ! D'ailleurs, cette dernière me regarde, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

- Ah, je dois avouer qu'elle te va particulièrement bien. Je suis un génie ! Maintenant assieds-toi !

Pourquoi je le sens mal ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas où elle veut en venir, mais tant pis. Je m'assois et elle s'attaque à mes cheveux. Attendez… Quoi ?

**EPOV**

Je ne peux le nier, elle me manque vraiment. C'est pathétique, je suis accro. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais devenir dépendant d'une substance nocive. Quoique Bella n'en soit pas une, n'est-ce pas ?

_Substance, peut-être pas. Mais nocive rien ne le prouve, indépendante comme elle est !_

_Pas faux. Tant pis !_

Aro, le réalisateur, m'a demandé de finir la berceuse pour demain. Je n'ai donc pas pu seconder Bella aujourd'hui, contraint de terminer mon morceau. Il faut que l'acteur puisse l'apprendre un minimum avant de le tourner, et avec son planning de fou, ce n'est pas gagné. Du coup, quand il ne sera pas sur le plateau, je lui apprendrai à la jouer. J'espère que nous gagnerons un peu de temps. Je sais que c'est déjà un bon musicien, mais bon.

En tous cas, j'ai respecté mes délais puisque j'y suis parvenu. Maintenant je me prépare pour emmener Bella dîner. Je suis conscient qu'elle sera certainement très fatiguée par la journée, mais ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensembles. C'est pathétique de fêter cette semaine, mais vu comment j'ai tramé pour parvenir à la convaincre et à la séduire, je crois que c'est franchement un record.

_Et tu fêteras toutes les semaines comme ça ?_

_Non. Allez, prochaine étape… Disons un mois ?_

_Pathétique._

_Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous complètement !_

Bref, je mets même la cravate. Je n'en ai jamais mis avec elle, mais je l'ai entendue prononcer ce mot pendant son sommeil. En même temps que d'autres sons plus équivoques. Je vais bien voir l'effet que ça lui fait !

- Besoin d'aide ?

Je me tourne vers Jasper qui a l'air de bien rire en me regardant me débattre avec le morceau de tissus.

- Pas de refus, tu as plus l'habitude que moi !

Il vient et me la noue comme il faut. J'arrive à me détendre. Mon meilleur ami a cette faculté incroyable, peut-être parce qu'on dirait que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

- Tu as l'air super nerveux. Pourtant normalement tu as fait le plus difficile !

- Elle n'aime pas les surprises et elle va certainement insulter Alice de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

- Tu sais on a beaucoup parlé justement avec ta sœur. On est d'accord sur le fait qu'elle est complètement folle, névrosée, mais je ne sais pas… Elle a ce truc. Ne la lâche pas, elle est faite pour toi. Et puis je l'aime bien. Elle a un véritable caractère bien trempé, et elle est franche.

- Je sais tout ça Jazz.

- Je sais que tu sais imbécile ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est heureux pour vous deux.

- Merci.

Je salue ensuite mon beau-frère et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je vais ensuite au point de rendez-vous. Le parc où nous avons été un peu découverts par son père. Je sors et m'en approche. Sur le banc se trouve ma belle, magnifique. Elle porte une robe bleue à couper le souffle – merci Alice ! – ses cheveux se relâchés mais chaque boucle est parfaite. Je ne vois pas encore son visage, mais je l'imagine sans problème.

Je m'avance et arrive par derrière, sans faire de bruit. Elle a l'air de râler intérieurement et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en moi. Je présente devant elle la rose rouge que j'ai acheté en passant, sans emballage. Elle se retourne alors, interloquée.

- Edward ! Je peux comprendre ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire plier, et j'avais envie de fêter ça. Je t'emmène au resto et je te promets qu'on ne traînera pas pour que tu puisses te reposer. Alors ?

Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

- Et où va-t-on ?

- Là où je voudrai bien t'emmener. Tu es en béquille, tu ne peux donc pas prétendre à rentrer à pieds. Te voilà donc obligée de monter dans ma voiture !

Elle marmonne et je souris, victorieux.

- Alors, acceptes-tu ma rose ou la laisseras-tu esseulée ?

Elle la prend alors.

- Je veux bien l'accepter, mais à une condition monsieur Cullen.

- Et quelle est-elle, mademoiselle Swan ?

- Embrasse-moi, je l'ai mérité avec tout ce que j'ai enduré avec ta sœur !

**BPOV**

Je n'aime pas les surprises, mais là j'avoue qu'Edward avait gagné d'avance. Putain il est trop sexy avec cette cravate ! Et puis le coup de la rose est vraiment adorable.

Il dépose alors chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes après avoir ri pendant quelques secondes. Nos lèvres dansent ensembles, sensuellement, et mon bas-ventre se réveille malgré moi. Coucher !

- On y va maintenant ?

- Je te suis, comme tu l'as si délicatement mentionné, je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

Il m'ouvre la porte de la voiture et nous roulons pendant un temps indéfini en direction de Port Angeles. Il s'arrête ensuite devant un restaurant pas trop classe, mais quand même chic. A la limite du supportable pour moi, bravo à Edward pour le dosage ! En fait, je l'adore. Il demande alors la table qu'il a réservée.

Le dîner se passe tranquillement. Il m'explique qu'il a terminé la berceuse. De mon côté je lui relate la journée de fous que j'ai subie. Nous parlons de tout, de rien, et j'aime ça. Pour une fois il n'y a pas trop de tension sexuelle. Enfin pas trop… La cravate lui va vraiment bien. Vraiment très bien. Très très bien.

_Bella… Tu crois que tu peux t'empêcher de fantasmer plus d'une heure quand tu es avec lui ?_

_Bien sûr ! Mais pas quand il est habillé comme ça._

_Pas non plus quand il est habillé normalement d'ailleurs. Au réveil tu le trouves « trop mignon », fatigué « craquant », et je ne parle même pas quand il est nu devant toi. _

_Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?_

_Je ne te réponds même plus là._

- Tu veux un dessert ?

Heu… Je réponds quoi là ?

- Tu en prends-un ?

_Belle esquive !_

- Le fondant me fait bien envie.

Et hop ! Le voilà encore à sourire et à me faire complètement craquer. Il aura ma peau ce mec ! Nous prenons donc notre dessert et je me mets à envier un fondant au chocolat. La manière donc Edward ferme les yeux de délectation quand il met la cuillère dans sa bouche est tout simplement… fantasmique. C'est décidé, fatigue ou pas fatigue, plâtre ou pas plâtre, il est hors de question que je m'endorme sitôt rentrés. J'en serai incapable de toute façon. Pas avec _lui_ à côté.

En vrai gentleman il m'aide à remettre le gilet prêté par Alice et m'ouvre toutes les portes possibles et imaginables. C'est bête, mais je me sens réellement bien à ses côtés. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Je ne suis pas prête à dire les grands mots. Quelle horreur ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne ressens rien. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop définir mes émotions. C'est assez nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question puisque je ne me suis jamais autorisée à me laisser aller. C'est à la fois flippant et… excitant.

**EPOV**

La soirée a été parfaite. Finalement elle s'est bien laissé faire. Je crois que plus le temps passe, plus elle me laisse le champ libre pour accéder à son monde. J'aurais aimé terminer la soirée en me promenant tranquillement avec elle – ce qui m'aurait aidé également à digérer l'excellent repas – mais avec son plâtre c'est plus qu'impossible. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon elle doit être épuisée.

Je conduis donc en direction de la maison de ma sœur. Je pense que ce n'est plus nécessaire que nous y habituions. Je me demande si… Nous verrons plus tard.

Nous rentrons le plus discrètement possible. Avec les béquilles de Bella ce n'est pas super facile alors je la porte, malgré ses protestations.

- Edward, je suis une grande fille, je peux marcher !, s'énerve-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais le « clap » de tes béquilles peut réveiller Alice, et pour notre bien à tous il vaut mieux éviter. Je te rappelle qu'elle a déjà ses humeurs de femme enceinte, ce qui est déjà dangereux. Alors si on rajoute de la fatigue due à une nuit de sommeil interrompue, je pense que nous ne verrons pas le prochain lever de soleil.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné mais grouille-toi !

- Oui votre majesté !

Je la porte donc en riant doucement. Elle ne changera jamais. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi ri que depuis que je la connais. Je ne me suis jamais autant énervé non plus d'ailleurs.

Je la dépose délicatement sur le lit. Alors que je vais pour me reculer, elle resserre sa prise autour de mon cou.

- Non !

Son regard est incandescent, comme il sait l'être. Mon cerveau se déconnecte et j'avoue que c'est maintenant une autre partie de mon anatomie qui prend le dessus. En même temps, qui blâmer ? Bella est magnifique ainsi, et je n'ai jamais su lui résister. Jamais. Sauf quand j'avais décidé de la gagner réellement, et encore c'était différent quand même.

Je me penche donc vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Ma main va se balader le long de son ventre, caressant délicatement le tissu de sa robe. Nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau. Je sens ses doigts de maître tirer sur ma cravate et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais vraiment ce que je faisais en la mettant. Elle la dénoue et la fait glisser le long de mon cou, pour l'envoyer ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis c'est le tour de ma chemise qui subit le même sort. Parallèlement, je lui retire sa robe. Mes mains se promènent maintenant sur son corps.

Si les gestes se répètent, chaque sensation est unique. En moins de cinq minutes nous sommes tous les deux entièrement nus. Je me drogue à son odeur, à sa douceur et à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux me chatouillent parfois.

A d'autres moments, ses ongles me griffent le dos. Ses gémissements et ses cris me portent moi-même à l'extase. Si je ne voulais pas réveiller Alice, j'ai peur que ce soit raté. Soit elle a le sommeil très lourd, soit je suis bon pour la décapitation demain matin.

Alors que j'atteins le septième ciel, quelques secondes après elle, je laisse parler mon cœur malgré moi dans un cri ultime.

- Je t'aime Bella !


	19. 18 : Les solos sous les draps

_Bonjour !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre lol. Je suis adepte des journées de 48h (au moins !) en ce moment. Je cours dans tous les sens. Je suis même actuellement surveillante pour le bac, et je pense bien fort à tous ceux qui sont dedans. D'ailleurs, ALLEZ REVISER lol._

_Bon alors ce chapitre... Les reviews du chapitre précédent étaient mitigées. Des "YOUPIIIII enfin il l'a dit !" mais aussi des "Oh noooon elle va fuir !" Qui a gagné les paris ? That is the question ! (avec un bon accent français !)_

_Je lance un peu défi. Je trouve que je ne fais pas du tout assez intervenir Emmett que j'aime beaucoup, ou mon Jacob (vous savez, celui qui vous a éclaté pour beaucoup). Donnez moi des idées pour les faire venir, je prendrai les meilleures ! Et si possible, pas trop de Q MDR. A chaque fois que je lance des défis d'idées, _étrangement_ c'est le thème principal lol. _

_Sinon, lors des nouveaux revieweurs du dernier chapitre, il y a eu une très bonne trouvaille. Je cache quelque chose depuis un très long moment avec cette fiction, l'introduisant doucement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et le truc vous tombera dessus sans que vous ne vous y attendiez. Néanmoins les indices sont là, et quelqu'un (je ne dirai pas qui) a relevé le plus important. Bravo à cette personne qui se reconnaitra en temps voulu. Je n'ai pas répondu à la review pour laisser planer le mystère et vous triturer les méninges. Et oui ! Je m'amuse comme je peux !_

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire. Titre du chapitre venant d'un titre de chanson, copyright _Mozart l'opéra Rock_. On aime ou on aime pas, mais cette chanson me fait franchement triper. Allez sur mon compte Youtube (adresse sur mon profil) et dans la catégorie ayant le titre de la fiction. _

_A bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 18. Les solos sous les draps**

**BPOV**

J'atteins le septième ciel une fois de plus dans les bras d'Edward. Dieu existe, croyez-moi. Sinon, comment voulez-vous que pareille jouissance existe ?

- Je t'aime Bella !

… Ou pas.

Je me tends, statufiée de terreur et de surprise.

_Quoi ?_

Il semble avoir la même réaction que moi, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Je le repousse alors légèrement, le faisant sortir de moi et je tente de récupérer mes esprits – chose assez ardue compte tenu de ce que nous venons de faire. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, mes boucles tombent étrangement sur mes épaules dénudées. Je prends le drap pour me couvrir un peu plus. Je manque par ailleurs de mourir étouffée car ne pas respirer après ce genre d'exercice physique semble déconseillé pour la santé.

- Quoi ?, parviens-je finalement à prononcer.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je…, me répond-il.

Je le fais taire en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. J'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler l'information. Edward vient de me dire qu'il m'aime. Et à priori, du vrai sentiment d'amour. Moi je sais que j'éprouve des choses fortes pour lui, mais…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensembles…

Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi basse. C'est un peu comme si je me parlais autant à moi-même.

Il s'approche de moi et me caresse délicatement mon dos, me procurant à nouveau des frissons. Toutefois, je ne me laisse pas distraire par eux.

_Pour une fois !_

_Et merde… Moi qui croyais que tu allais me laisser tranquille dans pareille situation ! Dégage, tu n'as définitivement pas ta place ici._

_I'll be back…_

- Bella. Ça fait deux ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés et tu as changé ma vie à l'époque sans le savoir. Et puis, nous nous sommes retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards et nous passons notre temps ensembles. Ça ne fait peut-être qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensembles, mais un peu plus que nous nous revoyons. Je sais que ça peut sembler précipité mais… Je suis sincère Bella.

- Je…, essais-je de répondre.

- Non, attends. Je ne te demande rien Bella. J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement et attendre un peu pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligée de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est trop tôt pour moi, parviens-je à prononcer dans un murmure.

C'est en effet beaucoup trop tôt. On ne m'a jamais appris à exprimer mes sentiments, ou même à leur donner un nom. Pour moi, dire à personne que je l'aime est synonyme de lui offrir une boite de chocolat. Avec un joli nœud.

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de me donner une chance.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et me fait me rallonger sur le lit. Ses mains se baladent à nouveau sur mon corps, m'enflammant entièrement. Ses caresses ont néanmoins une toute autre saveur que je ne pourrais pas décrire ou analyser. Elles sont différentes. Semblables mais différentes.

_Tu veux tout son talent  
Des avancées grandioses  
Les grands retournements  
Sous sa baguette de virtuose  
Que le musicien ose…_

Ses doigts, s'intéressant d'abord à mon dos, descendent et malaxent mes fesses. On pourrait croire qu'il pratique ses gammes avec la même dévotion et douceur que sur son piano. Ma poitrine se soulève au rythme de mes respirations, mais aussi de mes envies. Toujours ce besoin de contact qui ne tarit pas.

La musique de nos respirations saccadées s'élève. Nos cœurs donnent le rythme, la chaleur de nos corps le ton.

_Je veux l'accord majeur  
Un air d'opéra rose  
L'amant au firmament  
Et des chœurs qui se superposent  
En apothéose _

Sa langue quitte ma bouche alors que je proteste à nouveau. Il ne me laisse toutefois pas le temps d'exprimer davantage ma frustration car elle descend dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine. Sa main droite pendant ce temps se retire de derrière moi mais reste à la même hauteur. Mon corps continue d'être son jouet.

Il redevient alors ce compositeur, ce génie, qui sait parfaitement quoi tirer de son instrument. Son index titille _piano_ mon clito, puis va en _crescendo_.

_Adieu, les solos sous les draps  
A deux, nos gammes à l'envers, à l'endroit  
Mortel, le pied bague au doigt  
Le ciel bénit tous nos ébats_

Des gémissements et des cris sortent de ma bouche, comme une réponse à la pression de ses doigts sur mon corps. Il compose la musique de notre étreinte, faisant d'elle un concerto.

_Tu veux qu'il improvise  
Des fantaisies rythmées  
Que vos corps s'harmonisent  
Dans des mouvements saccadés  
De flûte enchantée_

Je suis alors l'enseignement de mon professeur et fais glisser ma main vers son membre tendu pour moi. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Edward peut vite récupérer ! Je cherche les accords sonnant justes. La voix d'Edward est mon guide. Commençant _pianissimo _le long de la verge, je choisis de faire un _forte _quand mon pouce joue avec le gland. Mes doigts se baladent le long de mon instrument préféré, allant jusqu'aux testicules.

_Je veux l'accord majeur  
Sa main pour me conduire  
Eprouver son ardeur  
Dans une symphonie de soupirs  
Violons le désir_

Je le sens au bord de la rupture. Il retire à mes doigts-archets la corde de mon violoncelle. Nos langues se retrouvent alors, dansant à nouveau dans un rythme endiablé. Elles tournent, virevoltent, s'accordent. Puis, après s'être protégé, Edward entre une seconde fois en moi. En fait, il s'emboite parfaitement. Nous sommes comme un instrument ayant trouvé son unique propriétaire. Il rentre en moi. Il sort. Il rentre à nouveau puis se retire. Nos corps bougent à l'unisson. Nos souffles se confondent.

Enfin, nous éclatons en même temps, parfaitement en harmonie.

_Adieu, nos solos sous les draps  
A deux, nos gammes à l'envers à l'endroit  
Mortel, le pied bague au doigt.  
Le ciel bénit tous nos ébats_

**EPOV**

D'accord, ma déclaration n'a pas vraiment été placée au bon moment. Je ne chercherai pas à prétendre le contraire, mais il faut avouer que je ne l'ai pas choisi non plus. Au moins, elle peut être certaine que je suis sincère.

J'avais craint qu'elle me rejette, surtout quand je l'ai sentie se tendre. Je me suis d'ailleurs insulté de tous les noms à cause de ça. Finalement j'ai réussi à éviter le pire. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que mes sentiments soient vraiment réciproques, mais le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejeté me donne de l'espoir. Elle n'est pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments. Si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien, elle serait partie, j'en suis certain. Elle est restée. C'est tout ce que je retiens réellement. Elle est restée.

La nuit passe… enfin devrais-je dire, deux-trois heures s'écoulent. En d'autres termes, bien trop peu. Le réveil nous agresse, Bella et moi, nous ramenant à la réalité. La seule chose qui me permet de ne pas l'exploser contre le mur, c'est ma belle serrée tout contre moi. Sa tête est contre mon torse tandis que sa poitrine nue bouge contre mes côtés à mesure de nos respirations. Je ressers mes bras autour de son frêle corps, la faisant ainsi rire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons l'envie de bouger jusqu'à ce que…

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! VOUS AVEZ UN TRAVAIL ALORS BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL !

Si j'avais un doute, plus aucun n'est permis. Alice n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir par notre faute. Dommage, j'aurais quand même voulu atteindre la trentaine.

Je regarde Bella et nous nous comprenons. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de rester en vie, mieux vaut obéir aux ordres de la maîtresse de maison et se lever immédiatement. Nous nous douchons et nous habillons à la hâte avant de nous présenter à la cuisine. Là, se trouve un Jasper à moitié le nez dans son bol de café. Oups. Il ne prend un bol qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, se contentant habituellement d'une petite tasse.

Bella est déjà rouge comme une tomate. Nous adressons un « bonjour » timide à mon beau-frère qui rouvre les yeux et nous répond de la manière la plus courtoise. Si je vous dis « Trop de courtoisie tue la courtoisie », vous comprenez mes craintes ? Quand Jasper est excessivement calme et poli, cela peut signifier deux choses. Soit c'est de la colère froide, et je suis heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais été dirigée contre moi. Soit c'est qu'il veut faire contrepoids avec le seul être au monde d'un mètre cinquante qui est vraiment dangereux, ma sœur.

Nous sommes morts.

C'est en effet une Alice on ne peut plus sérieuse qui vient s'asseoir à table. Bella et moi nous faisons instantanément plus petits, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

- Bella, Edward. Vous savez combien je vous aime et à quel point je suis heureuse que ma meilleure amie soit en couple avec le plus asocial des frangins, mais là, je suis désolée, je ne survivrai pas. Je vous rappelle que j'ai besoin de sommeil d'une part, et d'autre part, entendre vos prouesses alors que mon ronfleur de mari dort à poings fermés grâce aux médicaments contre le rhume, me met peut-être _un peu_ sur les nerfs.

Je comprends tout ! Le pauvre Jasper avait dû aussi en prendre pour son grade. Nous sommes tous les trois silencieux, n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit. Alice me regarde fixement, comme si elle voulait me faire passer un message. Non, en fait, elle _veut_ me faire passer un message. Tout d'un coup, je comprends. Alice n'est pas si en colère contre nous. Non. En fait, elle doit être super contente. Elle veut « juste » nous mettre dehors, sauf qu'avec son plâtre et ses béquilles, Bella ne peut pas se débrouiller seule. Plan machiavélique. Je me tourne vers Bella, gêné et probablement aussi rouge qu'elle.

- Bella, je peux te parler une minute ?

Elle lève un sourcil mais acquiesce et me suit. En passant, j'entraperçois un clin d'œil venant de ma sœur.

_Je le savais_.

Une fois seuls, je me tourne vers ma névrosée qui pousse un grand soupir de soulagement. Nous sommes toujours vivants. Enfin, moi je le suis encore pour l'instant.

- Heu Bella… je crois qu'elle est assez remontée. J'ai peut-être une solution mais…

- « Mais » quoi ?, me répond-elle.

- Et bien… je sais qu'on a dit qu'on y allait doucement, mais maintenant que je suis parfaitement rétabli on pourrait non plus habiter chez ma sœur mais chez moi.

- Pardon ?

Je savais que je risquais ma vie. Je comprends sa réaction mais je dois avouer qu'elle me blesse quand même un peu. D'ailleurs, cela doit se lire sur mon visage.

- Excuse ma réaction Edward, mais je dois avouer que ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Enfin…

Sentant probablement que plus elle parle plus elle s'enfonce, elle se tait et regarde ses pieds. L'espace d'un instant je crois qu'elle se parle à elle-même comme si elle s'insultait. Je tente de cacher un petit rire. Si j'ai raison, cela explique bien des choses.

- Bella, je sais que c'est prématuré, mais on ne peut visiblement pas continuer de squatter chez ma sœur et tu ne peux pas vivre toute seule.

- Je pourrais aller chez mon père et…

- Il te faudra bien avoir quelqu'un pour venir te chercher et te ramener.

- Mais…

- LES AMOUREUX ! ON Y VA !

_Non je ne tuerai pas Alice. C'est ma sœur et elle porte mon neveu ou ma nièce. Non je ne la réduirai pas en cendres, pas plus que je ne la démembrerai. Tout va bien. Le monde il est beau, le monde il est gentil._

- On en reparle plus tard ?, me demande Bella.

J'hoche la tête et la suis vers la porte d'entrée où se trouve Alice. Elle ne nous pose pas de question sur notre aparté et semble avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ce qui me fait à nouveau peur.

Le trajet dans la voiture est animé par ma tortionnaire de sœur. Je ne comprends pas le jeu auquel elle joue et j'admets qu'il m'énerve. Je plains sincèrement Jasper pour les mois qui arrivent. Elle est encore plus lunatique qu'avant.

Bella reste silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui proposer cela. Hier soir elle m'a donné une main en acceptant le fait que je sois amoureux d'elle, et voilà que je lui prends un bras.

Nous sommes dans les derniers à arriver sur le plateau. Sitôt descendus de voiture, Aro, le réalisateur, me saute dessus.

- Edward ! L'homme de tous mes espoirs. Dis-moi que tu as terminé la berceuse !

Même s'il est un peu spécial, je l'aime bien. Il est excentrique et sait diriger un film.

- Oui, elle est terminée.

- Parfait ! Voyons un peu ce que ça donne.

Je m'attendais à ce genre d'appel mais je sursaute complètement quand il hurle dans son mégaphone.

- TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA SALLE DE MUSIQUE !

_Heu… Il veut vraiment que tout le monde assiste à ça ? Et s'il n'aime pas, il va me le faire savoir devant l'intégralité de l'équipe et des acteurs ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

Tout le monde nous suit alors. Je cherche du regard la seule personne étant capable de me redonner force et courage. Bella me fait alors un sourire encourageant alors que je vais, avec seulement une poignée d'heures de sommeil au compteur, au purgatoire.

Je me rends jusqu'au piano, m'assois sur le banc, pendant qu'Aro entame un discours en grande pompe. Finalement, je ne l'aime peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Nous l'attendions tous ! La fameuse berceuse qui sera le thème principal de la musique du film par Edward Cullen. Je ne l'ai pas encore entendue mais je suis certain que ce sera parfait Edward, tu as toute notre attention.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je commence alors à jouer et la dédie intérieurement à Bella. Je me laisse emporter et la pièce ou ses occupants n'existent plus autour de moi. Finalement je laisse s'échapper la dernière note et rouvre lentement les yeux. Les applaudissements surgissent alors, me redonnant ainsi la capacité de respirer. Je suis soulagé. Je tourne la tête vers Bella, mais n'aime pas trop ce que je vois. Alors qu'elle m'applaudit chaudement, comme son voisin de droite qui n'est autre que l'acteur principal du film, ce dernier s'approche un peu trop près de _ma_ petite amie en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille qui la fait sourire.

_Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?_

En l'espace de quelques secondes, je vois rouge. Je sais, c'est puéril. Je suis jaloux de ce gringalet. Mais il a des arguments que je n'ai pas. Il est connu, il est riche, c'est un acteur. Bref, je me retrouve déconnecté de la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'Aro vienne me féliciter personnellement.

Ensuite, la journée se passe extrêmement vite. Beaucoup trop. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Bella est prise de tous les côtés. Je dois admettre qu'elle fait un travail vraiment extraordinaire. C'est impressionnant. De mon côté je prends des notes sur les scènes qui se tournent pour pouvoir commencer à préparer les futures musiques. Je ne peux pas encore bien les composer, je dois attendre le montage.

Le pire a été de voir l'acteur flirter de loin avec Bella. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'y encourager ni n'y répondait. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Mais putain ! Je vais devoir supporter encore longtemps ce playboy comme ça ?

Les heures passent et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à parler à Bella. La conversation de ce matin a plané au-dessus de nos têtes toute la journée. J'en suis devenu fou. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai vu Alice discuter avec ma belle au bout d'un moment. J'ai failli les interrompre mais on m'a abordé au même moment pour me parler de la musique. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu sauver Bella de ma sœur.

Enfin Aro annonce la fin de mon supplice. Sans laisser quelqu'un m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, je cours vers Bella.

- Il faut que je te parle, et maintenant.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je l'attrape pour la porter comme une mariée. Elle sursaute un peu et me demande de la poser – non me _crie_ de la poser – mais je ne cède pas. Je suis trop à bout de nerfs et fatigué pour pouvoir attendre davantage.

Finalement, je la pose dans un endroit à l'écart. Oups. Elle semble en rogne.

- Edward, je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? T'as perdu la raison ou quoi ?

- Non, il fallait que je te parle, et comme à chaque fois que j'essaie de t'approcher soit toi soit moi sommes interrompus, et bien j'ai saisi l'occasion.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'écoute.

- On n'a pas terminé la conversation de ce matin grâce à ma chère sœur et je vais craquer. Dis-moi oui ou non, mais donne moi une réponse, je vais devenir encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà.

Elle éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'était notre punition de la part de ta sœur pour l'avoir empêchée de dormir. C'était le seul moyen pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix. Je lui en avais fait la promesse.

_Je le répète. Non je ne tuerai pas Alice. C'est ma sœur et elle porte mon neveu ou ma nièce. Non je ne la réduirai pas en cendres, pas plus que je ne la démembrerai. Tout va bien. Le monde il est beau, le monde il est gentil._

- Alors ?, je lui demande anxieux.

- Avant de te répondre, juste une question. Tu seras vraiment capable de me supporter au quotidien pendant quelques mois, le temps que l'on me retire le plâtre ? Tu crois qu'on arrivera vraiment à ne pas s'entretuer davantage ?

Elle semble si sérieuse en demandant ça que j'en éclate de rire. Elle accepte d'habiter – au moins momentanément – avec moi. Je me jette sur elle, la porte et l'embrasse.

YES !


	20. 19 : Surprises

_Hum... Toc toc ?_

_Oui oui, c'est bien moi. Rentrée de vacances, bronzée et malade (MDR). On ne me changera pas. Je suis désolée du délai entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. J'avais vraiment prévu une MAJ de la fic avant mon départ mais j'ai eu des emmerdes qui m'ont coupée de mon ordi. Du coup, j'ai écrit pendant les vacs et j'ai recopié dès que j'ai pu mon chapitre. _

_Je remercie celles qui se sont inquiétées de mon absence. Non je n'arrêterai pour rien au monde cette fiction, surtout qu'on commence à entamer une partie que j'attends depuis un moment. Doucement, mais surement ! Pour les lecteurs de FMC, le chapitre est fini et est en cours de correction. Pour Délivrance, heuuuu... Disons qu'il est bien ancré dans ma tête !_

_Au sujet de ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je l'ai écrit en Espagne et je me suis bien marrée comme une conne sur mon transat. Clin d'oeil aux TPAs que je n'oublie pas, même sous les palmiers. Elles comprendront pourquoi._

_Voilà. J'écrirai dès que possible, promis. J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien._

_Lau_

_P.S. Afin de limiter le délai de publication déjà énorme, ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la bêta. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop passer de fautes_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19. Surprises**

**BPOV**

« Mais que diable a-t-il été faire dans cette galère ? »

Cette réplique tirée de l'_Avare_ de Molière, auteur classique français, me revient sans cesse depuis hier. Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai agi sous l'influence du désespoir ou de la contrainte, mais pas loin. Quand j'y pense, je me demande vraiment si ce n'est pas un plan machiavélique d'Alice. D'accord, à l'origine l'excuse est valable. Je comprends aussi qu'avec le bébé qui arrive elle ait besoin de repos. En résumé, ses arguments sont incontestables.

Pourtant, je suis sure de chez certaine qu'elle fait tout pour faire accélérer les choses entre son frère et moi et que toute la scène qu'elle nous a faite n'avait pour seul but de nous faire déménager et emménager ensembles.

En conclusion, nous avons à faire à un petit lutin teigneux, rusé et machiavélique. Et bien on est mal partis.

_Etrangement_ elle s'est portée volontaire pour venir m'aider à prendre quelques affaires chez moi. Je n'avais pris que le strict nécessaire la première fois pour ne pas encombrer chez elle et Jasper. Là, Edward a insisté pour que j'amène chez lui davantage de choses pour « me sentir chez moi ». Bon, ça se défend aussi sans problème. Juste une question. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est en ce moment avec moi ?

_Arrête de te plaindre, tu vas habiter chez lui !_

Rectification. Pourquoi est-ce Alice qui fouille dans mon tiroir de sous-vêtements ?

_Tu préfèrerais que ce soit lui ?_

_Non. Que personne ne le fasse. Voilà ce que je préfèrerais. Ou mieux ! Que je n'ai pas cette foutue jambe dans le plâtre et que je puisse être chez moi sans aucun problème. _

_Arrête ! Tu vas habiter chez Edward ! Ce n'est pas si terrible !_

…

_Je le savais ! Trouillarde !_

_Va te pendre._

- Alice. Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait ?

- Je m'attendais à pire. A mieux aussi. Bella… sérieusement, comment peux-tu mettre ça ?

- Alice, arrête.

Elan de désespoir et de fatigue. Entre le plâtre, le tourbillon énergétique en face de moi et le travail, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir la distance.

- Bella, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

- Oui. C'est juste que j'espérais prendre quelques affaires à la va-vite et passer cette journée de repos à faire un peu de photo ou même lire vautrée sur un canapé.

Je vois le visage d'Alice changer. Elle semble un peu gênée mais surtout beaucoup plus sérieuse. Je ne suis pas certaine de préférer ça.

- Je suis désolée. Je me suis peut-être un peu laissée emporter. Je voulais te parler un peu rien que toutes les deux et je m'y prends vraiment comme un pied.

- Me parler ?

C'est grave si j'ai peur de ne pas aimer ce qui va suivre ?

- De mon frère. Je sais que je me suis déjà pas mal mêlée de vos affaires mais je cherche vraiment à le protéger et à l'aider.

Où veut-elle en venir ?

- Bref. T'es la première fille à laquelle il s'intéresse qui fait l'unanimité dans le bon sens et il semble vraiment accroché, ce qui en soit est une très bonne chose.

- Mais…

Il y a toujours un « mais ».

- « Mais » je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et qu'il s'emplisse de faux espoirs pour rien. J'ai parfois l'impression que toi, tu te laisses porter à défaut de mieux.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alice attend visiblement une réponse et je n'ai pas le droit de me planter. La seule chose qui me reste est la totale honnêteté.

- Tu sais Alice… quand tu ne sors qu'avec des connards, que le seul mec qui semblait sérieusement amoureux de toi est en fait gay, tu apprends à ne pas t'emballer. C'est bête, mais même si pour moi ça n'a jamais été possible avec Jacob, le fait qu'il ait envie de plus me rassurait. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il s'aperçoit qu'il est gay. Tu te poses des questions. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse depuis ou même tout court car j'ai besoin de contrôler ma vie pour arrêter de prendre des claques. Avec Edward c'est… il t'a raconté notre rencontre ?

- Non. C'est un point où il a toujours été évasif.

- C'était un soir, tard dans la nuit. J'étais en train de développer des photos pour un dossier à l'université parce qu'une salope, désolée du terme, avait fait en sorte de renverser son café sur les originales. Bref, il était très tard ou très tôt selon les points de vue et je me croyais seule. J'avais mis la musique à fond et quand je me suis retournée il était là. Il l'avait entendue et était venu voir. On a à peine échangé quelques mots qu'on s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre. On ne pouvait rien contre. On ne s'est jamais revus jusqu'au tournage, ne connaissant même pas nos noms respectifs. Cette nuit-là a influencé ma vie d'une manière que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais le pire c'est que je ne peux toujours rien contrôler avec lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fui comme ça ?

- Je n'ai pas ta force. Il était comme un rêve. En réapparaissant devant moi il est soudainement devenu très réel mais toujours insaisissable. C'est vraiment flippant.

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant tu as à moitié raison. Je me laisse couler, mais c'est pour éviter de fuir. Il y a un progrès. En tous cas je ne me fous pas de la gueule de ton frère, je te le promets.

- Je savais que tu étais celle qui lui fallait !

Elle frappe maintenant dans ses mains, comme à son habitude quand elle est contente. Est-ce utile que sa phrase me fait _peut-être légèrement_ peur ?

-Alice ! Du calme ! Je ne me fous pas de lui mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut faire des plans sur la comète !

- Des quoi ?

Et maintenant elle éclate de rire.

_Maman… viens me chercher…_

Bien que les minutes s'égrainent si lentement qu'elles me paraissent interminables, on parvient à prendre les quelques affaires dont j'ai besoin – ou pas – et nous nous rendons chez Edward… où plus de personnes que prévu nous attendent.

- Salut les moucherons !

Je vois deux Goliath arriver. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait à la vie pour mériter ça ?

- Hey les crevettes ! Comment s'est passée votre expédition dans la caverne secrète de Bella ?

_Grosse, très grosse fatigue. _

- Salut Jake. Salut Emmett.

- Hello boys !, enchaîne avec entrain Alice. How are you ?

- Fine !, répond Jacob. On vient remplir le frigo de ton frangin pour mieux le vider ensuite.

_Faire bonne figure. C'est ton meilleur ami et les frères et sœurs de ton copain. Courage._

D'ailleurs, il est où lui ? Dans quelle planque s'est-il carapaté ce traitre ?

- Si c'est Edward que tu cherches de ton regard désespéré, intervient Jasper pour la première fois, je ne sais pas trop s'il a fui ou si nous avions vraiment besoin de noix de pécan pour l'apéritif.

_Lâcheur !_

- Je… je vais déposer mes affaires.

Je me dirige en très grande hâte vers la chambre de mon homme et m'enferme dedans. Je jette alors le sac que j'ai sur le dos et mes béquilles et je me laisse tomber sur le lit. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes…

- Bella… Bella… Il faudrait que tu te réveilles, tu ne dormiras plus cette nuit sinon. Une telle chose ne me dérange pas tant que ça mais nous avons une grosse journée demain.

- Edward ?

- Bienvenue parmi nous.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois un Apollon au sourire éclatant allongé à mes côtés. Vision idyllique, hors de question que je me bouge… sauf si c'est pour me lover contre lui. Hum… trop bon…

- Non, non ! On ne se rendort pas !

Son rire est magnifique. Je me sens planer à ses côtés.

- Il est quelle heure ?, parviens-je à marmonner.

- L'heure du goûter selon les paquets de muscles.

- Cinq heures ?

- T'es en retard. Quatre heures trente.

J'aurais dû me douter avec Jake. Heu… attendez… ça veut dire que j'ai autant dormi ? Je m'assois d'un bon sur le lit.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ?

- Alice, Jasper et moi étions d'accord sur le fait que tu étais fatiguée et que tu avais le droit de dormir. Allez viens. Ils ont promis qu'ils seraient calmes. De toute façon Alice a aussi un coup de mou. Elle saura se faire entendre des deux autres.

Effectivement quand nous arrivons l'appartement n'est pas explosif. Assez animé quand même, mais sans plus.

- S'il te plait Alice !, supplie Jacob. Tout le monde passe par chez toi ! Tu le connais forcément !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te le présenter ! Et puis sans vouloir t'offenser, ça m'étonnerait fort que tu sois son genre.

- Mais ça peut s'arranger ça.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, demande Edward.

- Jacob veut que je lui présente Anthony Anaconda. Tu sais ? Celui qui court après Bella !

**EPOV**

_Oh mais quelle bonne idée…_

_Edward ! Tu es méchant là._

_Moi ? Jamais voyons !_

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui refuser ça !

Je vois tous les regards étonnés se tourner vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? J'essaie juste d'être gentil envers le meilleur ami de Bella !

- Edward… c'est bas et petit ça, me sermonne ma sœur.

- Mais non !, rétorque Jacob. Il reconnait mon potentiel. Je suis certain que s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Bella il serait tombé sous mon charme légendaire.

… Ou pas.

Etrangement personne ne trouve à redire face à ça. Si, Emmett éclate de rire en fait. Sans commentaire.

Pour la fin d'après-midi nous faisons un Cluedo pour le moins mouvementé. Pour moi, c'est perdu d'avance. Entre Jasper qui ne dit rien mais décortique tout, Jacob qui parle tout le temps pour déstabiliser mais retient chaque détail ou Alice qui est machiavélique, c'est foutu. Savez-vous quel est le pire ? C'est que j'ai pris le colonel Moutarde comme pion… et c'est lui qui a commis le meurtre ! Ben voyons. Même Bella m'a chambré. Traîtresse !

- Alors Edward ! On devient un meurtrier maintenant ? Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir habiter avec un psychopathe !

En un sens, je suis quand même rassuré de la voir ainsi. Elle était vraiment fatiguée ce matin. En même temps, rien de surprenant avec les journées qu'elle a. Et puis même si elle ne dit rien, sa jambe plus le début de notre relation n'arrangent rien.

Bref, nous dînons tous vite fait et je les mets dehors.

- Enfin !

Bella, en se jetant sur le canapé, exprime parfaitement mon ressenti. Je décide d'utiliser mes dernières forces de manière intelligente. Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'objecter, je la prends dans mes bras telle une princesse et la porte jusqu'à _notre_ chambre. Hum… j'aime cette idée.

- J'aurais aimé commencer cette nouvelle cohabitation d'une manière plus agréable mais je crois que nous sommes tous les deux un peu trop fatigués.

- Hum…

Je ris en la voyant déjà à moitié endormie. J'ai tout juste le temps de l'aider à se déshabiller avant qu'elle ne soit complètement dans les bras de Morphée. Me voilà donc comme un con à regarder la femme que j'aime dormir pour la première fois dans _mon_ lit. Vous ai-je précisé qu'elle est nue ?

Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Je ne sais pas quand et comment je me suis endormi, mais ce fut laborieux.

Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que Bella s'est levé du pied gauche pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Il y a un progrès. Je sais maintenant reconnaître cet état avant de m'en prendre plein la tête. J'évite donc tout sujet qui pourrait la froisser. J'évite de parler en fait.

Par contre, ce qui me met, moi, de mauvaise humeur, c'est de voir Truc-Machin-Chose lui tourner encore autour. Je suis bien placé pour savoir quel charme elle dégage mais il y a des limites.

Je prends alors mon téléphone portable et envoie un message.

_« A.A. a une pause de 1h30 à 2h30. Je te le présente quand tu veux. »_

La réponse ne tarde évidemment pas.

_« Je serai là à 1h00 rien que pour le plaisir de mater son Q. »_

La lecture m'arrache un sourire.

_Dû à l'humour ou parce que tu es fier de toi ?_

_Je sors mon Joker. _

Ponctuel, Jacob arrive à 1h00.

- Hey Eddie ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Que du vieux, comme le fait que je n'aime pas les surnoms.

Il éclate de rire. Il n'arrêtera pas, c'est sûr et certain.

- Bon, jouons franc-jeu. Tu ne fais pas ça par simple charité. Tu veux que je l'éloigne de Bella, c'est ça ?

Oups, grillé…

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre.

- Ok, j'essaie d'abord pour moi mais je sais que le combat est rude. Si je vois que c'est vraiment désespéré, j'accepte de tout faire pour t'aider quand même. Mais on est bien d'accord, à charge de revanche !

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui !

- Evidemment !

- Bien. Regarde les pros. Bon sang… mate moi ce cul ! Et je suis certain qu'il porte bien son nom…

- Heu par contre… sans vouloir te vexer je préfère ne pas imaginer.

Il éclate de rire mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, ne rajoute rien. Ouf, j'ai échappé à ses fantasmes. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois super à l'aise.

Sonne l'heure de la pause et je le vois entrer en action. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu observer quelque chose de concret, j'ai un coup de béquille derrière le genou.

- Tu as osé ! Je ne te savais pas mesquin.

Ah merde. J'aurais peut-être dû me rappeler que Bella n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

- Tu voulais que je reste les bras croisés pendant qu'il te drague ?

- Tu es jaloux sans raison. Et d'un, il ne me drague pas. Et de deux, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime aux dernières nouvelles.

_Bug. Un, deux, trois. Il y a quelqu'un ? Allo la Terre ? Houston ! Nous avons un problème ! On a perdu les communications avec Edward !_

_Alerte ! Sourire niais. Regard niais. Edward niais._

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Bella semble réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Elle est maintenant rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je… oh et puis merde. Comment peux-tu en douter ? Imbécile !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'insulter davantage que je me jette sur elle. Nous nous embrassons sans aucune pudeur et nos mauvaises humeurs respectives semblent avoir laissé leur place à la passion… jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des voix s'élever fortement.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Et puis déjà comment t'es rentré ?

Anthony semblait vraiment remonté. Jacob quant à lui ne perdait pas son sourire. Il avait certainement compris que le plan A ne fonctionnerait pas et entamait par conséquent le plan B.

- Calme-toi. Je suis le meilleur ami de Bella et un super pote d'Edward Cullen, tu sais le couple qui se roulait encore une pelle à l'instant.

Et merde. Tous les regards sont vers nous maintenant et Bella, la tête cachée contre mon torse, me donne des coups me faisant comprendre qu'elle m'en tenait pour responsable.

Bon, au moins, je crois que l'_autre _a compris qu'il n'avait plus intérêt de s'approcher d'elle. Et une bonne chose de faite !


	21. 20 : Aaaaaaaaaaah !

_Bonjour !_

_Et un fantôme, un ! Bon je crois que vous êtes blasés, mais si vous lisez ce message c'est que vous êtes surtout super patients, merci infiniment. Lou étant actuellement occupée, elle n'a pas pu corriger le chapitre, soyez indulgents envers mon unique neurone qui est déjà bien mis à l'épreuve en ce moment lol. Le chapitre de FMC est bien avancé, il devrait être terminé dans la semaine, ce qui est aussi une bonne chose. Pfiou ! Je vais y arriver._

_Bisous à tout le monde_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Aaaaaaaaaaah !**

**BPOV**

Ma relation avec Edward a pris un tournant je crois. Depuis sa crise de jalousie et ma gaffe j'avoue me sentir un peu mal-à-l'aise mais aussi… libérée. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Finalement, ces choses qu'on ne se dit pas sont peut-être les pires.

Sur le tournage en revanche, c'est autre chose. Anthony n'ose plus m'approcher, de peur des représailles d'Edward ou de Jacob. C'est dommage, c'est plus difficile de travailler. Je m'en fiche, je me vengerai sur mon homme. Après tout, il l'a bien cherché. Jake aussi mériterait une bonne leçon. A méditer…

Une bonne chose en tous cas, nous avons tourné une grande partie des scènes. Si tout va bien, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres tremblement de terre, tempête de neige, épidémie de peste ou tout autre imprévu si classique en plein été, nous aurons terminé dans quelques semaines. Je suis à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. Sitôt les scènes tournées, il faudra que je retravaille le tout afin de donner les dernières retouches. Et puis… ce sera fini. Je me retrouverai à nouveau au chômage. J'aime ce que je fais, mais cette incertitude des lendemains est quand même assez flippante.

En attendant, Alice insiste pour que j'aille voir un médecin. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle est un peu parano et voit le mal partout, ou presque. Bon, d'accord, j'ai une petite baisse de régime mais elle est uniquement due au rythme soutenu de mes journées… et de mes nuits. Avec Edward nous avons baptisé une bonne partie de son appartement…

_[Flashback]_

_- Enfin seuls !, s'était-il exclamé le soir après sa crise de jalousie. _

_Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après ma déclaration inopportune j'avais eu fortement envie de ce moment au point que je l'aurais presque emmené aux toilettes discrètement. Malheureusement, la discrétion et moi faisons quatre, donc j'avais renoncé à mon projet._

_Aussitôt la porte refermée, il s'était jeté sur moi, me portant jusqu'à la chambre tout en m'embrassant. D'abord surprise, j'avais répondu avec autant d'ardeur. Je dois avouer que j'aime ce genre de fougue, surtout quand elle vient d'Edward qui est habituellement tellement réservé. _

_Nous jetant presque sur le lit, il ne cessait de m'embrasser. Ses mains commençaient à se balader sur mon corps. Je compris vite qu'elles avaient un but : me retirer le plus vite possible mes vêtements. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait déjà fait sauter ma ceinture et mon pantalon était ouvert. Si je n'étais pas autant prise par mon _activité_, j'en aurais certainement ri. Oui, mais moi-même je m'occupais bien. N'ayant même plus la patience de défaire les boutons, je lui avais arraché littéralement sa chemise, faisant voler les morceaux de nacre. Tant pis, je lui en rachèterais une._

Tu ne peux pas les recoudre, nunuche ?

Ta gueule, tu n'as rien à faire ici et maintenant. En plus, je suis nulle en couture.

_En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, nous nous étions retrouvés intégralement nus. Sans plus de préliminaire il m'avait pénétrée et dieu que ça faisait du bien. Mon envie de lui était telle que si j'avais dû attendre encore quelques minutes supplémentaires j'en serais morte carbonisée. Je pense, aux vues de son attitude, que cette combustion était plus que partagée. _

_Je crois avoir entendu une latte du lit se déboiter. Ou deux. Peu importe. J'atteignis le nirvana juste avant lui. Pourtant, nous ne fûmes pas rassasiés. Jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps soient complètement, totalement et indéfiniment épuisés, nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore. Nous avions ce besoin de nous retrouver et de nous _aimer_. Je dois avouer que c'était vraiment nouveau pour moi tout ça. _

_[Fin flashback]_

Et ça, ce n'était que la première nuit. Nous étions restés dans la chambre. Mais le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, c'était la cuisine qui avait eu le droit à nos ébats. Et la salle de bain. Enfin bref, son appartement est vraiment… bien, commode, pratique et il regorge de surprises.

Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Nous devons donc nous tenir tranquilles… enfin autant que l'on peut quand Emmett est dans le coin. Comme il a décidé d'inviter aussi Jake, ça risque d'être une soirée autrement épuisante.

**EPOV**

Je crois que je vais mettre en colère Bella plus souvent. Je pensais que c'était extrêmement dangereux – enfin ça l'est, mais bon – et finalement je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi passionnée. Elle se donne entièrement en ce moment et je suis sur mon petit nuage. Elle a toujours ses humeurs, Bella sans ses humeurs serait comme Forks sans la pluie, mais j'ai appris à les maîtriser et même à les apprécier. Peut-être suis-je maso comme le suggère régulièrement Emmett.

En tous cas, mon coup de l'autre jour avec Jacob a réussi. L'autre acteur ne lui tourne plus autour. Je sais que ça énerve Bella car son travail est un peu plus difficile mais tant pis. Quant à moi, j'avance un peu dans mes compositions. Le plus gros de mon travail sera certainement au moment du montage. Même s'il me laisse beaucoup de liberté, je sais qu'Aro est pointilleux et exigeant. Il faudra que ma musique colle à l'accord près à ses scènes.

Pour ce soir, on oublie tout et on fait la fête. Mon ancêtre de frère passe le cap des vingt-neuf ans, soit un an avant la trentaine. Je sais déjà que l'année prochaine ce sera la grande fiesta, et je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnera. On parle d'Emmett.

Nous voici donc, Bella et moi, chez mon frère. Je ne saurais vraiment comment décrire sa propriété. C'est un mélange de fermette et de garage. Non, je ne plaisante pas. Mon frère a parfois des délires bien à lui. Ils ont acheté cette grande propriété quand ils se sont mariés. Soit. Rosalie, ma belle-sœur, veut une grande famille, donc un appartement n'est pas ce qui est de plus aisé. Par contre, un jour, mon frère est revenu de je ne sais où avec une poule. « Comme ça, on aura des œufs frais ». Admettons. Puis, comme elle ne pondait pas assez à son goût, il en a acheté deux autres. Bon, on peut encore comprendre mais le sourire monte aux lèvres.

Là où il a commencé à m'inquiéter, c'est quand il a ramené Marguerite. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Mon frère a une vache. « Et mon lait du matin pour faire et accompagner mon omelette ? », m'avait-il dit. Argument défendable, mon frère restera mon frère. Par contre, là où je désespère, c'est que ça ne lui a pas suffit. Non, il a fallu qu'il ramène des tortues et même un iguane. Il a aujourd'hui vingt-six tortues… et elles ont toutes un nom.

Et Rosalie dans tout ça ? Elle laisse faire pour pouvoir avoir ses voitures. Ça va de la miniature de collection à la véritable, grandeur réelle. Bon, j'avoue, je bave un peu devant certains de ses « amours ». Il m'est arrivé d'en conduire lors d'occasions très spéciales, comme mon anniversaire.

- Tu crois que notre cadeau va lui faire plaisir ?

- Mais oui Bella… il est parfait.

- Mais quand même…

Bon, c'est vrai que notre cadeau est quelque peu insolite pour les gens normaux… C'est pourquoi il plaira à mon frère à coup sûr.

Dès que nous franchissons la porte, le lutin nous saute dessus, suivi de près par mon frère.

- On attendait plus que vous ! Vous auriez pu éviter les cochonneries avant de venir, au moins vous auriez été à l'heure !

Emmett, ou comment mettre les gens à l'aise. Bella est déjà rouge comme une tomate. En même temps, elle m'a effectivement sauté dessus tout à l'heure. Nous disons bonjour à Rosalie, Jasper, mes parents et Jake avant de tous nous retrouver au salon. Bella commence enfin à se sentir à l'aise avec mes parents. Ce n'était pas gagné au début, mais entre deux crises de panique elle parvient à se maîtriser.

Je vois Rosalie se dandiner sur son fauteuil depuis tout à l'heure et je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. C'est rare de voir ma belle-sœur comme ça.

**BPOV**

Nous avons tous remarqué que Rosalie et Emmett voulaient nous dire quelque chose depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! Dès l'apéritif servi, elle prend enfin la parole.

- On a quelque chose à vous dire… On va accueillir deux bébés. Ça y est.

Cri dans toute l'assistance. Edward m'avait dit que Rosalie ne pouvait avoir d'enfants suite à un accident qu'elle avait eu étant petite. Elle le savait depuis toujours mais n'avait pas renoncé à ses rêves pour autant. L'adoption était alors la meilleure solution, mais il faut du temps pour ce genre de choses.

- Quand ?, demande Esmée. Donne-nous plus de précisions !

- Et bien…, répond Emmett. Deux petites jumelles qui ont tout juste trois mois. Nous allons aller les chercher dans deux semaines au Cambodge.

- Deux semaines ?, s'insurgea Alice. Mais c'est court ! Il va falloir tout préparer, acheter les habits, les jouets et…

- Alice !, la coupe Jasper. Calme-toi.

Nous éclatons évidemment de rire. Miss cent mille volts est de retour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, intervient Rosalie, nous avons déjà tout de prévu. Depuis le temps que nous attendons ça ! Le week-end prochain, je vous propose de le passer ici, ce sera opération peinture pour les hommes et magasins pour les femmes. Il faut leur préparer les chambres.

- Accepté !, réagit au quart de tout Alice.

Et mince, shopping pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester à la peinture ?

- Non Bella !

Je me tourne vers Edward, surprise. Il lit les pensées ?

- Même si Alice te laissait échapper aux magasins, on ne te laisserait pas approcher la peinture. Trop dangereux, tu risquerais de repeindre plus le plafond et le sol que les murs.

- Mais comment as-tu… ?

- Je connais ton amour pour les magasins.

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Vite, une parade.

- De toute façon, je ne vais pas faire les magasins avec mon plâtre !

_Mauvaise foi, tu fais bien pire que ça avec Edward !_

_Heu… joker. Et puis tu fais quoi là encore ? _

- Il n'est pas dit que tu l'aies encore Bella, répond Carlisle. Je te rappelle que tu reviens me voir après-demain. Je pense que ça devrait être bon. Par contre, je suis d'accord, elle ne pourra pas suivre votre cadence.

Merci mon dieu !

- On ne va pas courir les magasins Carlisle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais exactement où aller et ce que je veux.

Rosalie, je te hais.

**EPOV**

C'est assez drôle de voir Bella se débattre pour tenter d'échapper aux magasins. Je la vois chercher ses arguments pour finalement rendre les armes. Un à zéro pour Alice et Rosalie.

Le repas continue de se passer sur ces notes joyeuses. La nouvelle apportée par Rosalie et Emmett nous fait vraiment plaisir. Alice en est aussi surexcitée car son bébé va déjà avoir des cousins.

Vient enfin le moment du dessert. Rosalie amène un énorme gâteau comme Emmett aime. Il souffle les bougies tel un enfant et réclame aussitôt ses cadeaux. Ben voyons. Alice lui offre le sien : c'est une série de tee-shirts, confectionné main, avec plein d'images et de mots cousus dessus. Un exemple « Oui les filles, c'est du 100% naturel ! » ou encore « Parfois imité, jamais égalé ». Du genre d'Emmett quoi !

Mes parents lui offre deux places pour aller voir les Mariners, et ma mère rajoute un « bon pour babysitting » ce soir là. Vient alors notre tour. Bella tend timidement notre cadeau. Apparence, une boite cubique de cinq centimètres de côté. Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement, mes parents compris. Bella quant à elle est de nouveau rouge comme une pivoine. Moi, je sais ce que je fais. Emmett se débat avec ses gros doigts pour retirer le papier et ouvrir la boite. Là, il ouvre grand ses yeux et me dévisage.

- C'est vraiment… ?

- Oui, elle est d'origine.

- De 1852 ?

- Yep !

Tout le monde s'impatiente et Bella semble souffler. Quelle femme de peu de confiance ! Tsss…

- On peut voir Emmett ?, demande Jasper. On se sent un peu cons là !

Il montre alors l'intérieur de la boite.

- Une capsule de bière ?, s'exclame Jake.

- Attends !, s'insurge mon frère. C'est une Anheuser-Busch ! Je fais la collection de capsules, et celle-là n'est pas n'importe laquelle. C'est celle de ma bière préférée, et elle couvrait une bouteille datant de 1852, date de la création de la marque ! Edward, Bella, vous assurez !

Et voilà comment faire plaisir à mon frère. Lui offrir une capsule de bière. Ah je vous jure !

Jake lui offre à son tour son cadeau : un stage de conduite sur circuit.

- Comme ça, t'as peut-être une chance de conduire aussi bien que ta femme !, ajoute-il hilare.

- Non, objecte l'intéressée. Même comme ça il ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville.

- Hey !

La soirée se passe donc très bien. L'annonce qui a été faite au tout début nous avait donné la pêche. Je me sens bien. Avec Bella à côté, je me sens en famille comme jamais. Je ne suis pas à part et même pour ma belle on pourrait croire qu'elle est là depuis toujours. Peut-être suis-je trop confiant en l'avenir, mais en tous cas j'apprécie chaque moment.

Nous repartons donc heureux en se donnant rendez-vous au week-end prochain. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face au soupir de Bella à l'idée de faire les magasins.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, lui dis-je sur le chemin. Tu ne devrais bientôt plus avoir ton plâtre !

- Tu parles ! J'aurais préféré qu'on me le retire une semaine plus tard.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais réussi à échapper à deux futures mères. Elles ne sont pas sœurs mais ensembles elles peuvent être de vraies furies avec leur caractère.

- Tu en as un aussi Edward.

- De sacré caractère ? Comparé à Alice et Emmett je suis un ange.

- T'as mal astiqué ton auréole ! Je te l'accorde, ils font plus peur que toi en apparence. Mais tu veux que je te ramène à quelques semaines en arrière ? Tu sais, dans la chambre d'hôpital par exemple quand tu m'as presque tuée. Ou encore à ce que tu as fait à Anthony avec Jake. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es un ange avec un caractère effacé ?

- C'est con à dire, mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça. J'ai toujours été du genre à réparer les frasques des deux autres et à être derrière eux. Tiens, c'est moi qui connaissais Rosalie et Jasper à l'origine. Un jour Emmett a pris la voiture de papa. Il devait avoir quelque chose comme quatorze-quinze ans. Evidemment il a réussi à griller quelque chose dans le moteur. C'est moi qui ait été voir Rosalie, je savais qu'elle était déjà bonne mécanicienne, pour qu'elle sauve la peau de mon frangin.

- Et tu vas me dire que _toi_ t'as jamais fait de conneries ? Tu me prends pour un lapin de six semaines ou quoi ?

- Pour quoi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Par moments Bella a vraiment des expressions bien à elle. Celle-là par exemple.

- Vas-y, tu peux bien te moquer pour essayer de détourner la conversation, mais ça ne marchera pas. Allez, trouve-moi quelque chose.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi avant.

Je la vois se renfrogner mais réfléchir. Putain, elle veut vraiment des dossiers sur moi. Je suis fichu.

- D'accord. Au lycée. Un vrai boulet avait décidé qu'il sortirait avec moi. Tu sais, le genre surfeur sans planche avec lui. Doublement pathétique. Bref, il commençait vraiment à devenir trop collant, allant même jusqu'à dire que j'étais raide dingue de lui. Je savais qu'il lui arrivait de boire une ou deux bières de temps en temps, caché derrière le gymnase, juste pour se donner du style. J'ai alors appelé Jacob pour qu'il vienne m'aider et j'ai piqué un mégaphone à mon père. Jake a imité la voix de mon père et leur a dit qu'ils étaient cernés et qu'ils devaient sortir de leur cachette, la bouteille de bière en avant. Tout le monde avait entendu le mégaphone et s'était réuni près du gymnase. Quand Mike et ses potes sont sortis, ils étaient blancs comme un linge c'était tordant. Il a très vite su que j'étais derrière tout ça et il m'a définitivement laissé tranquille.

- Mais t'es vicieuse !

- Il était vraiment très lourd. Tu vois à quoi tu as échappé avec ton harcèlement ?

- Je vois oui !, ris-je. Bon, je suppose que c'est à moi ?

- Bingo !

Coincé. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

- Ma première cuite. J'avais été à une fête chez un pote alors que les parents étaient en week-end et il y avait de l'alcool. Mon frère est venu me chercher vers deux heures du matin car il parait que je l'avais appelé et que je lui avais fait une déclaration d'amour. J'avais dû lui dire quelque chose comme quoi il était le meilleur des frères, en tous cas c'est ce qu'il dit.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?, demande-t-elle hilare.

- Je crois que je ne me rappelle de rien de cette soirée. Donc il est venu me chercher et quand je suis arrivé à la maison je n'ai pas attendu d'être aux toilettes pour rendre le fond de mon estomac. Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus dehors mais dans le salon avant de m'écrouler pour ronfler. Emmett m'a alors porté dans mon lit et a nettoyé comme il pouvait, mais bon le ménage et lui… Le lendemain matin mes parents devaient rentrer et mon frère m'a réveillé suffisamment tôt pour que je n'aie pas trop une tête de déterré. Il m'a alors fait un café version encre de chine.

- Et tes parents n'ont rien vu ?

- A mon propos ? Non, le café et la douche m'avait redonné la tête des mauvais matins quand on me réveille trop tôt. Donc ça passait. Par contre ils ont remarqué le salon et l'odeur.

- Tu as dû te faire tuer.

- Même pas. Emmett s'est accusé à ma place.

- Sérieux ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Déjà, lui avait tout juste l'âge légal et il n'aurait pas été à sa première cuite magistrale. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de son petit frère.

- Fier ?

- Tu connais Emmett. J'avais enfin eu ma première cuite et je montrais que je pouvais aussi faire des conneries. Et puis sous ses airs d'ours tu sais qu'il a un grand cœur et il m'a protégé non seulement des foudres et des punitions paternelles mais aussi de tous les sermons sur les dangers de l'alcool que je connaissais déjà. C'est vrai que ce jour là il a été vraiment cool avec moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons. Bella se sort tant bien que mal de la voiture. Elle est toujours embarrassée par son plâtre. Nous montons à l'appartement et elle va à la salle de bain. J'en profite pour repenser à cette super soirée. Je me sens incroyablement bien.

Il se passe quelques minutes avant que…

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

* * *

_Rappelez-vous qu'on ne tue pas les auteurs. Vous les aimez. Même s'ils sont sadiques. Surtout quand ils sont sadiques ?_


	22. 21 : Bébés

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, "déjà" lol. Bientôt j'arriverai à ne plus vous faire attendre. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible et merci à Lou qui me l'a corrigé très vite. Vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi Bella a crié ! Avant le chapitre, vu le délai, je vous rappelle que Bella et Edward ont rendu visite à Rosalie et Emmett qui ont annoncé l'arrivée de deux minipouces adoptés. Ils ont donc prévu une journée peinture et shopping avec tout le monde._

_Bisous à tous !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 21. Bébés**

**EPOV**

Bon sang, elle aura ma peau cette fille ! Je l'aime mais si j'arrive à passer le cap de la trentaine j'aurai vraiment de la chance. Je crois que je vois déjà un cheveu blanc. Mais oui ! Là ! Juste sur le côté c'est bien un cheveu blanc ! Oh mon dieu ! Je commence déjà à grisonner ! Vite, il faut que je l'arrache avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte ! Ah non. C'est la lumière qui fait ça. Ouf. En même temps, il y aurait de quoi…

_[Flashback]_

_- Aaaaaaaaaah !_

_- Bella ?_

_Je me suis levé d'un bond, accourant dans la salle de bain qui heureusement n'était pas fermée à clefs. J'ai alors vu Bella devant le miroir, se fixant d'un air effaré._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- C'est horrible !, a-t-elle crié._

_- Quoi ?_

_J'avoue que je commençais à perdre patience. J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse…_

_- J'ai un bouton ! Là, regarde, sur la joue ! J'ai un bouton d'acné !_

_Je crois que j'ai mis quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle me disait. Elle avait hurlé de la sorte pour un bouton d'acné… que je ne voyais même pas !_

_- Mais non ma chérie, je ne vois rien !_

_- Siiiiiii ! Il est là ! Rhaaaa tu n'y connais rien de toute façon ! De toute façon, il vaut mieux finalement que tu ne me voies pas dans cet état. Sors d'ici. D'ailleurs tu fais quoi dans la salle de bain comme ça ? Je dois me préparer moi !_

_Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? On se le demandait… J'ai préféré sortir plutôt que de lui faire comprendre de manière plus ou moins délicate qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'hurler comme ça pour aussi peu de choses… surtout que je persiste à dire que je ne voyais pas son bouton._

_[Fin du flashback]_

Vous commencez à comprendre l'histoire des cheveux blancs ? Et ce n'est qu'un début. Bon, d'accord, le bouton est finalement apparu à l'œil nu, sans microscope. Avec un coup de maquillage on ne le voyait déjà plus. Bella en revanche se retrouva plusieurs jours à mettre sa main droite devant son visage l'air de rien pour le cacher. Heureusement que j'avais fait la leçon à Emmett pour qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire. Miraculeusement il m'a écouté et n'a rien dit, même si je suis certain qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. En même temps il semblerait que Rosalie soit assez pénible en ce moment. Du coup, il se consacre un maximum à elle. Elle angoisse pour l'arrivée des bébés. Maintenant qu'elle touche enfin au but, elle angoisse. Quant à Alice, elle est une véritable boule de nerfs incontrôlable. Bref, en résumé, c'est assez difficile pour nous, les hommes.

- Edward ? Tu te dépêches ? On va être en retard !

Depuis que mon père lui a retiré son plâtre, elle court dans tous les sens sans s'arrêter. Bon, il est vrai que nous sommes attendus mais quand même…

- J'arrive ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais pressée de faire les magasins avec les filles !

- Ne raconte pas d'âneries. J'essaie juste de minimiser les choses. Alice m'a promis que si nous arrivions à l'heure elle me laisserait à peu près tranquille. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Je comprends, ris-je. Bon, allez, je suis prêt.

**BPOV**

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller faire les magasins. J'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours à tous les moyens pour m'éclipser mais à chaque fois je les ai écartées. Elles n'étaient pas assez valables. Alice et Rosalie auraient compris et elles m'en auraient voulu. Ce n'est pas le moment de me les mettre à dos. Bref, me voilà partie pour la torture suprême.

Dès que nous arrivons Alice me saute au cou comme si j'étais le messie. Je dois dire que si ses changements d'humeur sont parfois pénibles, ils peuvent être aussi marrants.

- Bella, Edward ! Vous êtes à l'heure, je suis fière de vous ! On arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de vous finalement !

Je suppose que c'est un compliment…

Bref, moins de cinq minutes plus tard je suis déjà embarquée. Je crois que j'aurais préféré garder mon plâtre. Au moins, elles auraient peut-être eu pitié de moi. Je ne suis définitivement pas une pro du shopping. Aller de magasin en magasin n'est pas mon délire. Par contre, je dois avouer que…

- Bella ! Youhou !

Alice me regarde avec un grand sourire presque attendri.

- Toi, tu craques aussi ! Il est mignon ce berceau n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entend, je me ressaisis.

- Oui, mais pour les bébés des autres Alice.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. D'accord, je ne peux nier que… mais non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Non mais depuis quand j'ai des envies de bébé moi ? Je suis tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Je viens seulement de me mettre avec Edward et je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Il faut vraiment que je me soigne.

- À d'autres Bella. Tu sais, c'est parfaitement normal. Tic tac tic tac.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est vrai c'est attendrissant mais et de un je ne suis pas si vieille, et de deux bah… on ne fait pas un bébé toute seule. En tous cas pas moi. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant seule.

- Et mon frère ? Il compte pour du beurre ? Sympa !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. On se connait à peine avec Edward et on vient seulement de se mettre ensembles. Je t'aime beaucoup mais ne précipite pas les choses Alice, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ce que je disais Bella c'est que l'espace d'un instant tu as eu le visage d'une future mère et je dois avouer que si un jour ça vous arrive je serai heureuse d'être la tata de votre bébé.

Implicitement elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'accepte définitivement dans la famille. J'en suis vraiment touchée. Je me retourne et observe à nouveau vers le berceau simple mais vraiment mignon jusqu'à ce que Rosalie arrive avec Esmée et nous informe qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherche.

**EPOV**

J'espère que les filles ne vont pas me rendre Bella trop de mauvaise humeur. A chaque fois c'est moi qui paie. Je dois avouer que la vie avec elle est loin d'être facile mais je suis tellement maso que plus elle est chieuse, plus je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais été avec une fille comme elle. D'habitude elles étaient assez effacées finalement. Là, elle dit ce que pense (un peu trop ?), m'énerve mais à côté de ça… elle fait vraiment des efforts et me montre qu'elle tient à moi. Bref, je suis mordu.

- Edward ? Tu vas arrêter de rêvasser et activer ton pinceau sur le mur ?

Emmett me regarde avec un sourire moqueur qui en dit long. Quel obsédé celui-là ! Surtout que dès qu'il parle on a envie d'éclater de rire.

- Emmett toi tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler ta voix de Castafiore ne convient pas à tes muscles.

Tout le monde éclate de rire pendant que lui se renfrogne. En même temps Emmett est tombé malade dans la semaine. Outre ses « je vais mourir » habituels dès qu'il a un rhume, il a été aphone pendant deux jours et maintenant sa voix est montée fortement dans les aigus à son plus grand désespoir. Inutile de vous dire qu'on se fout bien de lui depuis tout à l'heure.

- Au fait, reprends-je. Vous aussi vous commencez à vous activer Jasper ?

- Nous on a le temps, répond-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'on commence à y penser, surtout Alice qui est surexcitée. On commence déjà à se disputer sur les prénoms !

Il nous dit ça en riant. Au fond, je les envie. Ils fondent leur propre famille, tout est en marche. Moi j'avance quand même à l'aveuglette avec Bella. On n'a jamais discuté de tout ça, c'est trop tôt de toute façon. Mais c'est vrai que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer malgré ça : Bella avec un gros ventre, enceinte de notre enfant. Ou alors, nous deux tenant un tout petit bébé, allongés sur notre lit et écoutant du piano.

- Edward ?, m'interpelle mon père. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

Hein ?

- Quoi ? NON ! Non, Bella n'est pas enceinte. C'est juste… j'arrive enfin à imaginer ce que pourrait être mon futur, avec elle. C'est assez étrange. Je sais que c'est trop tôt, mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive vraiment à imaginer ce genre de choses.

- On passe tous par là, me répond-il. Et tu verras, ce n'est que le début des ennuis ! Mais je suis heureux pour toi. Bella a l'air d'être pire que Rosalie et Alice réunies…

- Sauf pour le shopping, précise Jacob.

- … Sauf pour le shopping, rit mon père, mais vous faites un couple harmonieux. On l'aime bien.

- Ça pour être pire qu'elles deux en ce moment… Je ne croyais même pas ça possible.

- A ce point là ?, demande mon frère de sa voix suraigüe.

- L'autre jour elle a hurlé dans la salle de bain. J'ai cru qu'elle s'était fait mal… Non, elle avait _juste_ un bouton d'acné si petit qu'il m'a été impossible de le distinguer. Ou alors, elle boude parce que nous n'avions plus de nourriture chinoise dans le congélateur et elle avait envie de manger chinois…

Je les vois se regarder d'un air à la fois inquiet et entendu. **(N/B : Pensent-ils à ce que je pense ?)**

**BPOV**

Nous voilà maintenant au magasin de vêtements pour bébé. Elles sont toutes en train de s'extasier et Alice commence déjà à acheter des vêtements pour sa propre crevette qui fait à peine la taille d'un pouce. Moi je me sens un peu mal-à-l'aise. Je n'ose pas trop regarder tous ces habits, ne contrôlant pas les émotions que je ressens.

- Bella, que penses-tu de cette grenouillère ?

Obligée d'affronter la niaiserie je me tourne vers Rosalie. Elle tient une petite grenouillère jaune-pâle avec le dessin d'une petite vache tirant la langue en son centre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

- C'est vraiment mignon.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais c'est quoi ça ? **(N/B : Euh... J'ai mon avis là-dessus mais chuis pas sûre =) )**

- Bella, que se passe-t-il demande Esmée, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est stupide ! Je ne pleure jamais pour rien. Je crois que c'est l'atmosphère de tout ça qui me rend émotive. Je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir des enfants et c'est vrai que vous me donnez un peu envie là.

J'ai horreur quand je ne contrôle pas mes émotions ou même mes paroles. C'est frustrant, énervant, angoissant, désopilant.

- Bella, commence Rosalie, je sais que c'est une question un peu privée mais… vous vous protégez bien au moins avec Edward ? **(N/B : Ils se sont passé le mot pour questionner Edward et Bella ou quoi ? O_O En même temps...)**

- Hein ? Evidemment ! Non Rosalie, aucune chance que je ne sois enceinte. C'est vous qui me contaminez c'est tout.

- Il fallait que je le demande. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, le temps venu ce sera ton tour.

C'est la première fois que je vois Rosalie aussi douce, presque maternelle. Elle est vraiment faite pour avoir des enfants.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. En même temps je ne me suis jamais retrouvée avec des amis qui allaient avoir un enfant et m'en voilà entourée tout d'un coup. Ça doit être l'atmosphère !

Je parviens à rire et le chapitre bébé pour moi se clôt.

Enfin nous terminons ces courses et nous rentrons les bras chargés de paquets divers et variés. J'ai les pieds meurtris et je suis épuisée. Ces courses m'ont achevée alors que déjà je n'étais pas extrêmement en forme à cause du travail.

- C'est tout ?, demande Jake ironiquement en voyant la quantité impressionnante de sacs.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, lui dis-je. La voiture est pleine de cartons avec les meubles pour bébé. Je pense qu'il faudra que tu aides Emmett à tout monter.

- A une condition, tu ne t'approches ni du marteau, ni de la perceuse.

- Très drôle !

Je suis maltraitée et malaimée. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je vais vers Edward pour l'embrasser, mon seul réconfort dans ce monde de fous. Il me sourit, m'embrasse volontiers mais je le sens ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer ou mettre ma main à couper mais je le sens un peu réticent, presque stressé. Je dois être parano. C'est ça. Je suis parano. **(N/B : Meuh non, à peine... ^^)**

- Alors, vous avez réussi à peindre la chambre ?, s'inquiète Rosalie.

- Evidemment, rétorque Emmett de sa voix d'eunuque. On a fait du bon boulot. Bon, vous venez ? On va décharger la voiture.

Nous sortons tous pour décharger le véhicule. Les hommes portent, les femmes donnent les ordres. Normal non ? J'en profite pour observer à ma guise le postérieur d'Edward. Bien rebondi comme il faut, musclé… Miam ! Dommage qu'il y ait tout le monde sinon j'en aurais bien fait mon repas moi !

- Bella ! Prise sur le fait en train de mater les fesses de mon frère !

- Non Alice ! Pas du tout !

- Oh arrête je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, et toi tu as les yeux fixés sur une partie bien précise du corps de mon frère. Bref, je te disais que tu es une des meilleures cuisinières ici, tu veux bien aider maman pendant qu'on fait les inspecteurs des travaux finis avec Rosalie ?

- Pas de problème !

Laissant mon objet de contemplation, je rejoins Esmée dans la cuisine. Elle commençait à faire une Bolognaise maison.

- C'est le repas le plus rapide et qui peut contenter tous les estomacs de nos hommes, me commente-t-elle. Vue la quantité de nourriture qui va être ingurgitée, je préfère me rabattre sur les valeurs sures !

- Je vous comprends !, lui réponds-je en riant.

Nous préparons donc de concert une bolognaise maison. Je prends du plaisir à discuter avec Esmée. Elle est simple, toujours gentille et cultivée. Elle met à l'aise tout simplement. Un peu l'inverse de Renée parfois. Renée est exubérante, insouciante. Si elle avait été la mère d'Edward, nul doute qu'elle m'aurait déjà complètement effrayée.

- Huuuum ! Ça sent bon ici !

- Pas touche Jake !

- Mais non, laisse-le Bella, le défend Esmée.

- Certainement pas ! Je le connais !

- T'es méchante, rétorque mon ami. Je ne suis pas un monstre !

- Non, mais dès que tu entres dans une cuisine tu la dévalises. Sors d'ici !

Jacob sort en riant alors que nous terminons tant bien que mal de cuisiner. Quelques minutes plus tard nous amenons les plats à table.

Le repas se passe dans la convivialité. Tout le monde discute des aménagements à effectuer encore avant l'arrivée des bébés ou même de la grossesse d'Alice. On parle, on rit, on se moque d'Emmett. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai même pas envie de râler. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

**EPOV**

Le repas se passe bien et je crois que j'ai réussi à ne rien laisser transparaître, ce qui me semblait être une mission impossible. La discussion avec mon père, Jacob, Jasper et Emmett continue à tourner dans ma tête encore et encore. Elle m'obsède et j'ai la boule dans la gorge, des nœuds au ventre… Il faut qu'on se retrouve seuls. Il faut que je lui parle. Mais avant, j'ai juste un truc à faire.

Nous rentrons à l'appartement et je prétexte une envie d'acheter le journal pour sortir.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu te l'acheter, me fait-elle la remarque très justement.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis là dans quelques minutes.

Je l'embrasse brièvement et sors avant de craquer. Au moins je peux respirer et tenter de me remettre les idées en place. Je réfléchis à toutes les implications si les garçons ont raison. Je prendrai évidemment mes responsabilités mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Bella.

Je vais au « magasin », achète ce que je veux sous le sourire entendu de la vendeuse et repars en direction de chez moi où Bella m'attend. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je passe le pas de la porte. L'appartement est comme d'habitude mais pour la première fois il me parait différent. Peut-être est-ce parce que je le suis tout d'un coup.

Bella me saute dessus et je n'ai aucun doute sur ses intentions. Je réunis tous mes neurones pour la repousser. Elle continue pourtant et l'espace d'une seconde je me laisse distraire. Ce serait tellement simple de tout oublier !

Oui, mais non.

- Bella, je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose. C'est important.

Elle s'arrête, net, et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Je soupire et la prends sur mes genoux alors que je m'assoie sur le canapé. Je la vois s'inquiéter. J'ai surement tord. C'est certainement une coïncidence. Oui, mais nous devons être fixés. Je sors alors le la boite du sac plastique que j'avais caché sous ma veste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, me demande-t-elle dubitative.

- Un test de grossesse.

Voilà, je l'ai dit. C'est fait. Je la vois pâlir et écarquiller ses yeux.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Non. J'aimerais que tu le fasses. Ecoute… depuis que nous sommes ensembles tu n'as jamais eu tes règles.

- Je suis irrégulière !, me rétorque-t-elle.

- … Et tu as encore plus de sauts d'humeurs que d'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Bella !

Je commence à m'énerver. Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve dans le cas présent et j'aimerais qu'elle me laisse parler.

- Tu as des sauts d'humeur de plus en plus réguliers, tu es épuisée, et tu es très émotive. Ne me dis pas le contraire, j'ai eu la confirmation aujourd'hui par Alice. Rajoute à ça des envies alimentaires que tu n'as pas habituellement et…

- … Et on ne se connait pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses juger de ça. Quand bien même tu aurais raison, on va partir de ce principe pour faire avancer les choses, on s'est toujours protégés. Je sais que tu me prends pour une sainte par moments, mais il y a peu de risques que je tombe enceinte par magie.

- Tu as tord. On ne s'est pas toujours protégé Bella. J'y ai bien réfléchi aussi… c'est mon père et Jasper qui ont susurré la possibilité que tu sois enceinte et j'ai répondu comme toi.

- Donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire !

- Il y a une fois où ne s'est pas protégé. **(N/B : Quand ça ? *cherche dans ses souvenirs* Oh oh !)**

- Non !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue !

- Si Bella. Une fois.

- Très bien monsieur je-sais-tout. Quand ?

- Le jour du tremblement de terre… **(N/B : C'est ce que je me disais... Et ben mince alors...)

* * *

**

**(N/B : Euh Lau... Il y a un problème, la suite a disparu... Bah oui, on n'a pas la réponse de si Bella et Edward ont un bébé ou pas... C'est pas normal ça...) (N/A : et bien non Lou ! Il va falloir juste un peu patienter… Les paris sont ouverts !)**


	23. 22 : Angoisses vs le reste !

_Bonjour !_

_Partiels, partiels... Tous les étudiants connaissent ça. Les miens m'ont tenu en haleine pendant les vacs à cause des révisions puis pendant la période des exams même. Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous allez enfin connaître la réponse de ce foutu test et j'espère que les réactions des uns et des autres vous satisferont. _

_Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très heureuse année et surtout le moins de merdes possible (je crois que vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le monde, c'est un souhait qui est pas mal finalement)._

_Merci à Lou pour sa correction et à bientôt !_

_Lau_

_P.S. Bonne nouvelle, pas de fin frustrante ! Si si, tout peut arriver ! Mon petit cadeau de début d'année..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22. Angoisses vs. … le reste !**

**BPOV**

« Le tremblement de terre ». Non, impossible ! Attendez… Je me revois hurler après le tremblement et vociférer après le monde entier. Et puis… je me souviens du _reste_. J'ai beau chercher par contre, je me souviens pas du latex. Oh. Mon. Dieu. On ne s'est pas protégés ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Au secours !

- Bella ? Tu es là ?

Suis-je là ? Non, je suis six pieds sous terre. SOS ! Navire en perdition !

- Bella ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire mon nom encore une fois d'une manière totalement stupide, je me lève d'un bond et m'empare de la boite maudite. Sans le regarder je fonce dans la salle de bain et… bah je fais ce qu'il faut faire pour le test. A peine trente secondes plus tard j'entends un tambourinement contre la porte.

- Bella, ouvre s'il te plait ! Bon sang dis quelque chose !

- Dégage Cullen ! Laisse-moi toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rater mes tests !

- Bon, c'est déjà un début, je t'entends. Maintenant tu vas ouvrir ce loquet s'il te plait. Je te donnerai des antisèches…

- Dégage !

« Des antisèches », non mais je t'en donnerai moi des antisèches ! Quel imbécile !

- Ouvre-moi s'il te plait ! Je suis autant concerné que toi.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis là !

- Bella, ma chérie, ouvre s'il te plait.

Sa voix est soudainement beaucoup plus désespérée et je me mets à culpabiliser tout d'un coup. Le bout de plastique fatidique toujours dans la main, je tourne la serrure et l'accueille toute penaude. Il s'avance et me prend dans ses bras. J'en suis presque à me demander s'il n'est pas content de cette situation… oh le… ! Je me recule vivement.

- On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, ou que ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça !

Il soupire.

- Bella, pour l'instant ce qui m'intéresse c'est le résultat de ce test. Tu crois que je n'ai pas les jetons aussi ? Tu crois que depuis que les autres m'ont suggéré cette idée je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir ?

- Je ne suis pas prête !

J'éclate en sanglots. Je ne suis pas prête pour être _mère_. Oh mon dieu ! Moi ? Une mère ? Au secours !

- On attend déjà le résultat du test. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- J'ai mis le chronomètre de mon téléphone, ça bipera.

Il me prend la main et m'emmène dans le salon. Moi de mon côté j'ai toujours mon poing fermement serré sur le test. Je m'assois sur ses genoux et je retiens ma respiration. Je crois qu'il fait la même chose. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que je sursaute au « bip ». Edward semble vouloir prendre le test mais je le lui retire.

- Pas touche ! Ecoute Edward, c'est stupide. Je suis certaine de ne pas être enceinte, ce n'est pas possible.

- Bella, donne-moi ce test.

**EPOV**

Elle ne se débat pas quand je le lui prends. Elle fixe ma main et je retourne doucement le test. Nous fixons ensembles l'endroit où le résultat s'affiche.

- Je… ça ne veut rien dire. Il faut faire un test sanguin, parviens-je à prononcer difficilement.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais chier depuis tout à l'heure avec ce putain de test ?

Je continue de fixer bêtement le « Enceinte » marqué sur le test. Je ne peux même pas dire que je confonds les deux couleurs, c'en est un où c'est écrit en toutes lettres. Bella est enceinte. Tous les symptômes sont là, ou presque. Le test ne fait que confirmer. Bella est enceinte.

- Je… je ne suis pas prête à être mère…

Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'occuper d'un enfant. Je ne sais déjà pas sur quel pied jouer avec Bella, alors…

Une fois encore, nous restons silencieux alors que nous sommes enlacés. Un bébé. Je me vois préparer la chambre comme on a fait avec Emmett aujourd'hui. Je me vois le tenir dans mes bras, lui donner le biberon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ces idées. Je me vois aussi changer les couches. M'engager définitivement avec Bella car je ne peux imaginer me séparer alors qu'un enfant est au milieu. Avoir des responsabilités. Et là, je prends peur.

Voyons les choses sous un angle différent. Bella est enceinte. Ok. Deux solutions. Nous avons ce bébé. Nous n'avons pas ce bébé. Option refusée immédiatement. Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'elle avorte. C'est mon gosse quand même ! Avec Bella en plus. La femme que j'aime. Nous aurons ce bébé. Oh putain ! Je vais être papa !

- Edward… dis quelque chose ! Ohé !

Ah oui. Bella. Mode reconnection du peu de neurones que j'ai.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Tu n'as rien dit… je vais devenir folle moi !

Inutile, elle l'est déjà d'une certaine manière. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?

- Je… je ne suis pas prêt à devenir père non plus…

- Ok…

Je vois ses larmes couler. Merde. Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de terminer !

- Bella attends. Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir père non plus. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes ensembles, mais… même si je ne suis pas prêt pour l'instant, je ressens malgré tout du bonheur. Ça va beaucoup trop vite mais… je veux avoir cet enfant avec toi.

- Mais t'es taré ? Comment on va faire ? J'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi et un jour tu te rendras compte que je ne vaux pas le coup et tu me j…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle ait aussi peu confiance en elle ? Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire – comme d'habitude – et très vite nous dérapons. Nous faisons passer toute notre peur, notre angoisse, mais aussi notre excitation. Nous allons devenir parents. Nous allons avoir un bébé. Dans notre _enthousiasme_ nous tombons au sol. Inutile de se poser la question, nous n'arriverons pas jusqu'à la chambre et encore moins jusqu'au lit.

Nous nous déshabillons mutuellement. Nos corps ne restent pas plus de quelques secondes séparés l'un de l'autre. En l'espace de moins d'une minute nous sommes totalement nus, nos corps se réchauffant à mesure que la pression monte. Ma bouche, quittant la sienne, va à la recherche de sa poitrine. Je titille sont téton, le mordille, le lèche et m'en délecte. Ses gémissements m'incitent à continuer encore davantage. En caressant son ventre, j'imagine une enflure. Notre enfant. Je redouble mes caresses. Je veux l'avoir. J'aime sincèrement Bella.

Des cris commencent à s'échapper de sa bouche sensuelle à mesure que mes caresses descendent vers son bas-ventre. Ses mains font de même et je peine à me maîtriser moi-même. Je la veux. Tout de suite. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me protéger – nous avions fait tous les deux les tests nécessaires au cas-où – et je rentre directement en elle. Au moins, sa grossesse aura eu cet avantage. Nos cris s'entremêlent, comme nos corps. Je commence une cadence douce, sensuelle puis me laisse entraîner par ma passion. Le rythme de la danse s'accélère. Je sens l'orgasme venir mais je refuse de le laisser exploser tant que le sien ne se sera pas manifesté. Encore quelques secondes… je la sens se contracter contre moi et je me laisse par conséquent aller à mon tour.

Nous mettons plusieurs minutes à reprendre nos esprits. Ça ne va certainement pas être super romantique, mais même si j'ignore si dans la durée nous nous aimerons toujours, au lit on est vraiment « compatibles ».

**BPOV**

Bon, d'accord, je me suis peut-être encore laissée manipuler par mes hormones. Au moins, maintenant, j'ai des excuses. Je suis toujours aussi flippée, mais je suis aussi complètement épuisée, beaucoup trop pour penser. Demain est un autre jour. Edward me porte jusqu'au meuble que nous n'avons pas atteint dans notre hâte – à savoir le lit – et nous nous endormons enlacés.

Je rêve toute la nuit de bébé, de couches-culottes, de biberons, de cris, de corps déformé, d'insomnies. Je me réveille plusieurs fois en sursaut alors qu'Edward dort tranquillement à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui a l'air de faire de beaux rêves. J'ai encore du mal à prendre conscience de ce qui se joue dans mon ventre. J'ai un truc qui s'est logé dans mon utérus et qui ne demande qu'à grandir. _(N/B : Un truc ? On dirait que tu parles d'un monstre alors que c'est un bébé !)_ J'angoisse, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point. Un couple ne se fonde pas sur un bébé. C'est un bébé qui se fonde sur un couple. Or, on en est un, mais beaucoup trop récent pour pouvoir faire construire quelque chose de permanant. Et si le temps passant, nous ne nous supportions plus ? Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ?

Je me rendors par moments, emportée par mes questions sans réponses. Je suis réveillée par un maudit réveil qui m'explose les oreilles. Si j'avais été du bon côté il aurait valsé immédiatement contre le mur et se serait retrouvé en tellement de morceaux que même un spécialiste des puzzles n'aurait pas pu le reconstituer. Fort heureusement pour lui, c'est Edward qui l'arrête de manière beaucoup plus civilisée. Comme à mon habitude, je ronchonne quand il me _conseille_ de me lever.

- Allez Bella, on t'attend au studio.

- Va te faire voir. J'ai à peine dormi à cause de toi alors va danser le cancan dans les orties !

Il éclate de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Allez ma chérie, tu es assez réveillée pour me sortir des répliques cultissimes. Debout !

Je me lève, contrainte, pour ensuite aller à la douche. De mauvaise humeur je ne lui permets pas de m'y accompagner. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, nous allons tous les deux sur le plateau. Je ne boude pas, mais je n'arrive pas me sentir bien. Je crois que maintenant que j'ai conscience de ma grossesse, je vais avoir ces foutues nausées. Saletés !

- Tu vas bien Bella ?

- J'ai un têtard qui pousse dans mon ventre et qui me donne des nausées, mais sinon ça va !

Une fois de plus il éclate de rire. Bon je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas lui qui porte le bébé et qui est victime des hormones. Apparemment il est beaucoup plus euphorique qu'hier. _Lui_ n'est pas angoissé.

- Mais comment tu fais ?

- Comment ça ?, me répond-il.

- Pour être aussi détendu. On vient d'apprendre que je suis enceinte et tu as dormi comme un bébé et depuis ce matin tu ne cesses de rire. Moi je suis une vraie boule de nerfs qui a à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir cet enfant avec toi. Complètement flippé aussi, mais avant même de savoir que tu étais enceinte j'avais envisagé cette possibilité…

- Quoi ?

Il voulait me mettre en cloque ? Où est mon lance-flamme ? Donnez-le-moi. _(N/B : Hors de question ! Tu ne lui feras aucun mal !)_

- Doucement Bella. Evite de me foudroyer tout de suite. Je disais donc j'avais envisagé non pas d'avoir un bébé dans l'immédiat avec toi, mais d'avoir un réel futur à tes côtés. Ça précipite beaucoup les choses mais je suis heureux malgré tout d'avoir cet enfant avec toi.

Il est totalement masochiste. Je vais mettre au monde un enfant dont le père a de sérieux problèmes mentaux. C'est tout moi ça !

- Bon t'accélères ?, je préfère répondre. On va être à la bourre par ta faute !

Il éclate encore de rire. Zen Bella. C'est l'homme que tu aimes. Tu ne sortiras pas ton lance-flamme ni tes menottes.

_Hum… menottes…_

_T'es encore là toi ? Je croyais qu'avec le têtard tu te rendrais compte que je suis censée être saine d'esprit ! (N/B : Même pas en rêve ma pauvre Bella)_

_Oui, mais ce serait moins drôle. Revenons aux menottes tu veux ?_

_Certainement pas. A la niche la conscience ! (N/B : Bella 1 – conscience Euh... Elle en est à combien là ?)_

**EPOV**

Nous arrivons enfin au plateau. J'espère que Jasper n'a pas dit ses inquiétudes à Alice, sinon elle va nous sauter dessus car dès qu'elle nous verra elle devinera la réponse. Elle a un don pour ce genre de trucs. Fort heureusement, ça ne semble pas être le cas. D'ailleurs elle semble fatiguée…

- Alice ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ce matin.

- Justement, je m'inquiète.

- Edward, ça va. Va plutôt t'occuper de Bella, elle a couru du côté des toilettes.

Hein ? Et merde ! J'imagine que les émotions n'ont rien arrangé… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle s'angoisse moins. Moi j'ai envie de l'avoir ce bébé. Je suis totalement flippé, mais je sais qu'elle fera une mère magnifique. Elle est suffisamment déjantée pour réussir à faire des miracles en matière d'éducation. Je me dirige donc vers ces toilettes, conscient qu'elle va certainement m'envoyer balader. En même temps si je n'y vais pas je m'en prendrai plein la tête aussi. Autant que je sache comment elle va.

- Hey ! Edward !

Je me retourne vers ma sœur.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se protège parfaitement, elle m'a l'air bien atteinte quand même ! Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Ma sœur, calme, sereine, qui ne saute pas partout après avoir deviné qu'elle allait être tata, c'est possible ? Apparemment, oui. _**(N/B : Euh non, Edward, tu devrais t'inquiéter sérieusement là !)**_Je lui fais une bise sur la joue et ne peux retenir un sourire complètement gaga et stupide. Je me précipite ensuite vers les toilettes où je vois Bella se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Merde. Elle est vraiment livide.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

A ma deuxième grande surprise, elle ne me repousse pas.

- S'il y a une pharmacie dans le coin, va me chercher un truc contre les nausées matinales si ça existe. Ou un machin à base de camomille ou quelque chose dans le genre pour me calmer un peu. Sinon, reste un maximum près de moi aujourd'hui sinon j'ai peur de tout envoyer promener.

D'accord, j'aurais préféré qu'elle explose, elle fait moins peur en un sens. Elle semble vraiment vulnérable là. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre tendrement. Là, elle éclate en larmes. Alors c'est ça les changements d'humeur aussi incontrôlables que surprenants ? Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Nous sortons finalement et après m'être assuré que la crise de larmes était passée je me précipite à la pharmacie. La pharmacienne me regarde avec un grand sourire après lui avoir demandé les médicaments.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines.

Je préfère rester évasif. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Je prends mes achats et retourne vite à ma voiture. Ça aussi il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Je ne suis plus un « mec sur le marché » mais un « futur papa ». Merde. J'ai déjà entendu Emmett dire que ça faisait encore plus craquer certaines filles. Si jamais ça se vérifie et que Bella voit ça, elle ne va plus que montrer les crocs, elle va mordre.

_Et tu veux nous faire croire que ça ne te plairait pas ? Voir Bella se battre contre une autre fille pour toi…_

_Heu… Non, je ne suis quand même pas un homme de Cro-Magnon !_

_A d'autres !_

**BPOV**

Ça y est, ça commence à passer. Il fallait que je sois dans le feu de l'action et que je m'occupe l'esprit. Alice m'a surprise tout à l'heure. Elle est arrivée, m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et m'a serrée dans ses bras. Ensuite elle m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille « je suis heureuse pour vous ». Rien de plus, rien de moins. On dirait que le bébé l'assagit. Qui sait ? Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour moi !

_N'y compte même pas ma vieille !_

_Merci pour l'encouragement !_

La journée se passe. Edward est revenu pour m'apporter les cachets et ça m'a un peu soulagée. Un peu ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça. Le travail a été long et éprouvant mais c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je me suis occupée l'esprit. On a tourné des scènes d'intérieur, entre autres dans la maison. Dans l'une des scènes, l'héroïne a une discussion avec son père à propos des garçons. Je me suis imaginé Edward dans le rôle du père et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Dommage qu'il ait été au piano avec Anthony à ce moment là !

Edward grisonnant… Edward rentrant de je ne sais quel concerto qu'il a donné et prenant dans ses bras notre enfant… Edward me cuisinant un petit plat… Edward allumant un feu de cheminée… Edward construisant une cabane avec Emmett et Jasper pour tous les cousins qui vont arriver en même temps… Edward et moi, célébrant je ne sais quel anniversaire… Moi et un bébé dans mes bras avec Edward allongé à côté de nous… Moi donnant le sein à notre enfant…

Bon, d'accord, tout ça est tentant. Mais je ne dois pas oublier non plus les engueulades, les nuits blanches, l'angoisse quand les enfants sont malades, le besoin inassouvi de solitude… Mais est-ce tout ça c'est vraiment important ? Mes angoisses sont fondées mais… à côté de tout ce qu'on pourrait vivre elles ne sont peut-être pas grand-chose…

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses, prononce Edward doucement alors que nous sommes en voiture.

- À tout ça. À ce que signifie ce bébé. Le poids de mes angoisses face… face au reste.

Il me prend la main et la serre délicatement.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis trop névrosée…

- Oh non !, s'exclame-t-il. Ce n'est pas une supposition mais une certitude !

- Je te remercie. Tu as toujours le petit mot qui rassure.

- Ce sont entre autres de tes névroses dont je suis tombé amoureux. Par ailleurs, elles permettront d'élever notre enfant dans un monde rempli de couleurs, de rire et de surprises. Que demander de plus ?

Bon d'accord, comme père j'aurais pu choisir pire. Lui, à n'en pas douter, il sera merveilleux. Il est fait pour ça.

- C'est facile pour toi, tu as ça dans tes gènes. Moi, mon père est aussi asocial que moi et ma mère est plus névrosée et étourdie que moi. Tu vois ce que ça a donné !

- Une fille asocialement névrosée. Un mélange détonnant que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Tu seras une merveilleuse mère Bella. En plus, si ça peut te rassurer, Alice et Rosalie feront leurs premiers pas avec toi. Même si elles ne le disent pas, elles ont les mêmes angoisses. Tu ne seras pas seule. Ma mère aussi t'épaulera. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques ratés dans la famille entre Emmett et Alice, ce n'est pas toujours une référence, mais elle a quand même élevé trois enfants.

J'éclate de rire. Edward et la modestie !

- Alors elle a raté ton frère et sa sœur, mais toi tu es parfait, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Tu es tombée sur le spécimen le mieux réussi de la famille ! Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse !

- Evidemment !

Nous continuons de rire bêtement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'appartement. Que nous le voulions ou non, une nouvelle vie s'annonce.


	24. 23 : La quête du logement

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas mis ce chapitre à la correction parce que pense qu'il n'en a pas foncièrement besoin (désolée Lou !). Déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos réactions sur la grossesse de Bella ! Pour beaucoup vous avez été inquiets de la réaction d'Alice. Il ne faut pas. Elle réagit toujours de manière qu'on ne s'attend pas, en tous cas c'est comme ça que je la construit dans mon histoire._

_Je tiens à vous dire également qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de chapitres à venir. Les prochains seront juste de la conclusion d'une certaine manière. Vous allez comprendre._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 23. La quête du logement**

**EPOV**

- Non mais franchement c'est stupide !

- Mais Bella… c'est quand même le plus pratique…

- Pour toi et pour l'instant, mais après non ! Pense à la place ! Et puis de toute manière c'est moi qui choisis !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur que c'est moi qui vais devenir la planète !

- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS FINI A COTE !

Le voisin vient de taper contre le mur tout en hurlant encore plus fort que nous. Oups. D'accord, il faut qu'on se calme. Zen. Je prends alors une grande inspiration.

- Bella…, je tente de renégocier. Tu as déjà amené une bonne partie de tes affaires ici, le déménagement n'en sera que plus court.

Je la vois redevenir encore plus rouge. Elle tape du pied avec conviction et me répond.

- Tu parles ! Je n'ai presque rien amené ! Et puis il y a quand même une pièce supplémentaire chez moi. Où veux-tu mettre le bébé ici ? Dans la salle de bain ? Remarque, se servir de la baignoire comme berceau est une bonne idée, pas besoin d'en acheter un !

- Mais j'y tiens à cet appartement…

Je me rends compte que ma remarque est suppliante comme si j'avais encore huit ans. En même temps c'est le premier appartement que je me suis acheté avec l'héritage de grand-mère. Je ne veux pas le quitter moi !

- Oui bah de toute façon il est trop petit pour trois, il n'y a pas de chambre pour le bébé. A moins que tu veuilles le faire dormir dans la salle de bain ou dans notre chambre, ce qui voudra dire plus de sexe, on ne reste pas ici !

Ah non ! Vite, contre-attaque sinon elle va me coincer.

- Mais ton appartement n'est pas beaucoup mieux. La pièce supplémentaire est toute petite et en plus elle est surchargée.

Aaaah ! Et toc !

- Il va bien falloir qu'on habite quelque part ! C'est bien gentil de vouloir me transformer en poule pondeuse mais il faut bien avoir un endroit où conserver l'œuf au chaud quand même !

Mais où va-t-elle chercher de telles comparaisons ? En même temps, elle n'a pas tord. Notre dispute ne mène nulle part…

- Et si… Et si nous cherchions un nouvel appartement qui soit _notre_ appartement ?

Ma proposition est loin d'être bête et ce serait la solution parfaite. Je suis un génie ! Je la vois réfléchir intensément.

- C'est pas bête mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu crois qu'on va avoir le temps de chercher quelque chose et de déménager nos deux appartements ?

- Il faudra bien qu'on le trouve ce temps. Le film est presque terminé. Moi mon boulot va vraiment commencer mais j'arriverai à m'organiser. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va y arriver.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle continue de s'angoisser beaucoup et je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Toutefois elle arrive à gérer mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. C'est surprenant d'ailleurs.

**BPOV**

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire._

_Tu sais que normalement c'est quelque chose que l'on fait naturellement ?_

_Oui mais le fait de me concentrer sur ma respiration m'aide à me calmer. Et puis je te rappelle que tu n'as plus le droit de venir me hanter._

_Rêve ! Bon allez, va bosser un peu feignasse !_

…

Le film est presque terminé. Mon travail est encore très prenant et il ne s'arrête pas aux prises de vue évidemment, il y a aussi une grande part postproduction. Toutefois ça fait du bien de pouvoir se dire que le rythme contraignant du tournage est bientôt terminé.

Nous organisons donc nos week-ends et nos pauses sur les recherches d'appartement. Laissez-moi vous donner quelques exemples :

**Mercredi, 18h30**

L'agent immobilier ouvre l'appartement en question. Nous entrons et apparemment tout semble correct. Moi, il me plait bien. Il est lumineux – très important – assez grand et avec une chambre pour le bébé.

- Bella, me murmure Edward. Niveau acoustique ça va être l'enfer. Je vois du premier coup d'œil que c'est mal insonorisé. Nous entendrons les voisins et surtout je ne pourrai pas jouer du piano comme…

Je le regarde interloquée.

- Parce que tu crois qu'au début tu pourras vraiment jouer comme tu veux du piano ? Et le bébé tu y penses ?

Je vois son visage s'affaisser. Ok, j'ai compris, suivant !

**Vendredi, 17h30**

Nous entrons dans l'appartement et… demi-tour immédiatement. L'odeur est insoutenable et je mets la soirée à m'en remettre.

**Samedi, 10h30**

Encore un appartement. A première vue, tout semble correct. Quartier calme, appartement pas extrêmement grand mais bon il y a pire. Edward boude toujours un peu à propos du piano mais honnêtement pour l'instant avec le bébé… Et puis, là, nous entrons dans la cuisine.

- Ah non ! Là ce n'est pas possible. Au suivant !

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- T'as vu la taille de cette cuisine ? C'est tout juste si je peux mettre une botte de poireaux sur le comptoir ! Et tu crois que je pourrais habiter ici et élever un enfant ?

Regard désespéré d'Edward.

Après trois semaines de recherches intensives – le film est presque fini, il ne reste plus que deux semaines normalement – nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé notre bonheur. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis quand même concernée par le problème d'Edward. La musique est son métier. Il faudrait que l'on trouve une solution pour qu'il puisse jouer du piano sans s'inquiéter de réveiller le bébé. J'ai bien une idée pour remédier à ça mais… Remarquez, au point où on en est…

- Edward… j'ai peut-être une idée pour nous satisfaire mais nous changerions complètement de cour. De la maternelle on irait dans le campus universitaire…

Il me regarde étrangement. Nous venons de visiter des énièmes appartements et nous sommes tous les deux sur les rotules.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Et bien… si je résume nos problèmes rencontrés dans nos recherches, autre que l'appartement crado ou définitivement trop petit, c'était un problème d'insonorisation, des pièces trop petites, pas de lumière, mauvais agencement….

- Merci de me remonter le moral Bella.

- Attends…

Bon je dis ou pas ? Allez. Un, deux, trois.

- La solution possible serait… une maison.

Il me regarde comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu écarquiller les yeux à ce point. Je me justifie immédiatement.

- Ce qui m'a fait penser à ça n'était pas tant le problème de place et d'agencement que celui d'insonorisation. Je pense que ce sera plus facile de te trouver ou de te faire une pièce insonorisée dans une maison que dans un appart'.

**EPOV**

D'accord. Qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella ? Non seulement elle me propose de nous installer dans une maison – ce qui a un grand symbolisme quand même – mais en plus c'est surtout pour moi. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais autant prouvé qu'elle tenait à moi. Oh putain que je l'aime cette femme !

- Tu… tu es sure ?

Et voilà que je bégaie ! Imbécile ! Boulet ! Et merde. Voilà que je m'insulte comme Bella le fait elle-même à voix basse. Je crois qu'elle déteint sur moi.

- Bah… si ça ne te va pas, pas de problème on continue de chercher un appartement hein…

- NON ! Heu je veux dire, non. Jamais je n'aurais osé te le proposer mais je suis vraiment _pour_ la maison…

Elle parait être toujours aussi détachée et mal-à-l'aise et je devine que la proposition lui fait peur. Néanmoins, si elle la fait c'est qu'elle en a aussi envie. Bon bah… Plus qu'à prévenir l'agent immobilier qu'il recherche une maison et un acquéreur pour mon appartement… Je suis certain qu'il va avoir envie de se pendre avec nous. Tant pis !

- Bon bah…, reprend-elle. Il n'y a plus qu'à tout recommencer.

Elle dit ça d'un air tellement désespéré que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. En même temps elle a déjà horreur de faire les magasins alors la recherche de logement…

D'ailleurs, la quête pour trouver une maison est presque aussi désespérante que celle pour l'appartement. Nous avons des exigences nouvelles en vrais artistes que nous sommes. Puisque nous pouvons nous permettre de demander plus de pièces, Bella commence à avoir ses propres petits caprices, qui sont quand même justifiés face aux miens. Rajoutez à cela ses humeurs passagères de femme enceintes… Je crois que l'agent immobilier vient de se mettre sous antidépresseurs par notre faute…

**Jeudi, 19h00**

- C'est la dernière maison de la journée que je peux vous proposer. Regardez-la. Elle est spacieuse, dans un quartier calme. Trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une grande cuisine.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un sous-sol ?, demande Bella.

- Malheureusement non…, répond l'agent angoissé.

- Ce serait pas mal quand même… Je pourrais créer une chambre noire sans aucuns soucis. Maintenant que je ne suis plus à l'université je ne bénéficie plus de celle prêtée aux étudiants…

Des souvenirs me reviennent de cette fameuse chambre noire… Nous nous regardons avec Bella, frappés par la même émotion, et nous manquons de baptiser la maison immédiatement. Si l'agent n'avait pas été là, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous retenir.

**Samedi, 14h30**

- Bien, cette maison devrait vraiment vous plaire. Jardin, quatre chambres, sous-sol avec garage, une belle cuisine pour se sentir à l'aise.

Je commence à apprécier cette maison. Je m'y déjà vois jusqu'à ce que la voix douce et légère de Bella s'élève…

- Il y a une cheminée ?

Misère…

**Lundi, 19h30**

- Vraiment encore désolés pour le retard…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit l'agent avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons un tournage de film dans la région !

Bon d'accord, il a du mérite. Il parvient à garder le sourire – commercial – malgré tout ce que nous lui faisons subir.

- Alors, si vous n'appréciez pas cette maison je change de métier. Cette maison a un grand jardin avec terrasse. Regardez-le. Vraiment agréable.

J'avoue que ça a du charme vu d'extérieur. Nous rentrons dans la maison et nous arrivons dans un couloir.

- Ce couloir mène aux pièces principales: le salon, la salle à manger, une des salles de bain avec toilettes séparées et une chambre.

Le salon est spacieux, suffisamment pour pouvoir y mettre un piano à queue. Il est également lumineux, et je sais que ça va être un plus pour Bella, sans oublier la cheminée pour les soirées d'hiver. Bon début.

Il nous mène à la cuisine. Deuxième bon point.

- La cuisine est à l'américaine, mais avec ce battant vous avez la possibilité de la transformer en privative. Comme vous le voyez, elle est grande et spacieuse.

Je vois les yeux de Bella s'illuminer. Oh, oh… pitié que la suite soit aussi bien… Nous voyons la première chambre, un peu petite mais correcte malgré tout.

- Montons à l'étage, nous propose l'agent. Voyez, il y a une autre salle de bain ici, encore avec des toilettes séparées. C'est la plus spacieuse.

Effectivement, belle baignoire. Hum… Je m'imagine déjà l'essayer avec Bella…

- Les deux autres chambres. Voici celle que vous pourriez utiliser… Grande, lumineuse, avec quantité de placards…

- Pour ça, ce n'est pas obligatoire, réplique aussitôt Bella fidèle à elle-même.

- Peut-être que non, mais venez-voir.

Nous nous approchons de la fenêtre sous sa recommandation. De là, nous voyons le jardin et la forêt juste derrière, avec un fond de montagne. Magnifique.

- Les actuels propriétaires m'ont avoué avoir déjà observé des animaux sauvages tels des biches tôt le matin. Jamais ils n'ont eu de problème avec eux, ils ne cherchent jamais à sortir de la forêt, mais ils peuvent parfois les voir de cette fenêtre.

D'accord, je suis en train de retomber amoureux.

La dernière chambre est parfaite pour le bébé. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle est proche de la nôtre mais nous laisse quand même de l'intimité. Nous redescendons ensuite pour nous rendre au sous-sol. Il y a deux pièces en plus du garage. Bien entendu, aucune n'est parfaitement cloisonnée pour ne pas laisser s'infiltrer la lumière mais ce ne sera pas difficile de remédier à ça. Vraiment, j'aime cette maison. Pourvu que Bella…

- Et elle est disponible à partir de quand ?, demande l'ange près de moi, me faisant bondir de joie.

- Les propriétaires vous la cèdent dès maintenant, le temps de retirer leurs meubles.

- « Nous la cèdent » ?, je demande suspicieux.

- Oui, cette maison est à vendre…, nous annonce l'agent angoissé.

Et là, nos deux sourires s'affaissent. Nous ne pensions pas acheter pareille maison tout de suite. Nous avons tous les deux des métiers assez compliqués et avec des débouchées parfois incertaines. Tout peut dépendre de la réussite du film.

- On… on va y réfléchir, bégaie Bella désespérément.

Sitôt que nous que nous quittons l'agent elle tombe ne pleurs. Je me doutais qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

- Elle était p-p-p-parfaite…

Je ne parviens pas à consoler Bella. De mon côté, l'idée fait son chemin. Moi aussi je l'aimais cette maison et je me voyais y vivre… définitivement. Serait-ce une si mauvaise idée que d'acheter ? Je compte bien faire ma vie avec Bella, le bébé arrive…

**BPOV**

On ne trouvera donc jamais un endroit qui nous plaise ? J'en ai assez. Je ne tiens plus le rythme. Si ça continue je vais accoucher dans la rue.

- Bella… Pourquoi on n'achèterait pas ?

- Quoi ?

Lui, il veut le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière. Non mais il a perdu la tête le musicien ?

- Réfléchis… cette maison est parfaite. Plutôt que de louer, de perdre des sommes à n'en plus finir pour finalement acheter dans quelques années, pourquoi on ne tenterait pas le coup maintenant puisque nous avons trouvé la maison de nos rêves ?

Bon d'accord, son raisonnement se tient. Mais quand même ! Je veux dire, vivre dans une maison c'est déjà beaucoup pour mon engageophobie. Là, c'est complètement _acheter_. Et puis, avec quel argent ? Je n'en ai pas moi !

- Quand bien même tu aurais raison, comment on pourrait se le permettre ? Je ne sais pas quel est ton salaire mais le mien n'est pas extraordinaire ! Et puis une fois le film bouclé on sera sans emploi…

- On aura déjà l'apport de la vente de mon appartement. Et puis j'ai de l'argent de côté.

- Mais là c'est toi tout seul et puis ça ne suffira pas !

- On peut demander un prêt. Par contre pour avoir plus de chance pour l'obtenir il faudrait se marier.

- Pardon ?

Il vient de dire quoi là ?

Je le vois blanc comme un linge. Je crois que c'est sorti tout seul. Bon d'accord, retour en arrière. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. J'ai dû rêver. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai mal entendu. Quelle imbécile !

- Heu… Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Pas de problème, réponds-je immédiatement.

Une minute se passe dans un silence le plus total. Ses mots continuent de raisonner dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Tu… tu viens vraiment de me demander en mariage sans t'en rendre compte ?

- Non ! Oui… enfin…

- Et c'était pour l'achat d'une maison ? Je ne voulais déjà pas me marier mais là tu viens de me guérir de tout projet de mariage…

Nouvelle minute de silence.

- Bella, commence Edward. Tu ne veux pas effacer ce qui vient de se passer s'il te plait ? Je… je suis nul.

- Je… je vais essayer.

Il fallait changer de sujet.

- Bon, qui appelle l'agent ?

- Je le fais, répond précipitamment Edward.

- D'accord, je vais faire des courses, j'ai envie de pancakes.

Imaginez deux fourmis s'affairant, se rentrant dedans malgré eux, s'excusant et repartant comme si de rien n'était. Et bien c'était nous.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce dérapage. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Par contre, je ne vous raconte pas le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit-là ! J'étais dans une robe de mariée de l'ancien temps, je ne sais pas quelque chose comme du XVII° siècle, enfermée dans une prison dorée et des bébés pleuvaient du ciel jusqu'à n'en plus finir. A mon dieu ! Bref, nous avons revisité la maison le lendemain. Le soir nous avons rendez-vous chez le banquier. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, j'ai envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il pose des questions. Saloperies d'hormones ! Heureusement qu'Edward se débrouille comme un chef.

Nous mettons plusieurs jours à avoir une réponse claire, ferme et précise. Oui, nous avons ce foutu prêt, _et sans être mariés_. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être vraiment contente. Cela signifie tellement de choses ! Il faut vraiment que je devienne responsable.

Le lendemain encore nous signons pour la maison. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Quand je prends le stylo, je manque de le faire tomber. Si Edward ne m'avait pas retenue nul doute que je me serais écroulée.

Un mouvement de la main, deux mouvements, un bruit de traçage. Ça y est, je suis copropriétaire d'une magnifique maison avec le père de mon gosse. C'est fait. OH MON DIEU !

* * *

_Attention, proposition de l'auteur. A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront de ce type. Un thème de leur vie de couple, grossesse comprise, etc. Si vous avez des envies de thèmes, vous pouvez me les soumettre. Je ne promets pas de toutes les utiliser mais je ferai autant que possible. C'est mon cadeau de clôture._

_Bisous à tous_

_Lau_


	25. 24 : Grossesse et Cie

****Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas avec _Délivrance_, je suis momentanément de retour, le temps de terminer mes fictions. Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnés mais la vie parfois fait que... Enfin bref. Cette FF était de toute manière presque terminée et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet ultime chapitre. Je vous écrirai un épilogue évidemment très vite. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce chapitre.

Avant de vous laisser, je vous fais un bref résumé des épisodes précédents si vous ne voulez pas le relire. Edward et Bella, alors qu'ils avaient passé une folle nuit plusieurs années auparavant, se sont retrouvés lors d'un tournage. Lui s'occupe de la BO, elle est directeur de la photographie. Edward finit par réussir à séduire la névrosée. Sur les derniers chapitres, Bella apprend qu'elle est enceinte, et ils décident d'emménager ensembles dans une maison.

Bonne lecture !

Lau

* * *

**Chapitre 24. Grossesse et Cie.**

_4 mois de grossesse_

**EPOV**

- Edward ! Ton frigo ne permet même pas qu'on nourrisse ton frangin !

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne l'invitais jamais ?

- Oui bah… la question ne se pose donc pas.

- Mais où veux-tu que je le mette ?

- Donne-le à Emmett ou à Jake, ils pourront l'installer dans leur chambre en cas de petit creux !

Faire un déménagement n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand des meubles sont déjà acquis pour certains. Gérer les humeurs d'une femme enceinte est parfois suicidaire, et encore plus quand ladite femme est en temps normal névrosée. Mais alors gérer le tout en même temps… Courage Edward, tu peux le faire.

- Bella… je ne suis pas certain que Rosalie apprécie ton humour…

- Il reste Jake ! Non mais sérieusement Edward. On ne va pas le prendre ton mini frigo… Mais en même temps, quelle idée tu avais eu le jour où tu l'avais acheté ?

_Laissons tomber, le combat est perdu d'avance et je ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé._

- Peu importe. En attendant, dépêche-toi on va être en retard.

- J'arrive !

Elle finit de mettre ses converses et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de tournage. En gros, à partir de demain, on se débarrasse de tous les acteurs, les machinistes, enfin tout le monde. A partir de demain, nous rentrons dans la phase postproduction. Bella et moi aurons encore du travail, mais le rythme sera un peu moins soutenu. Tant mieux. Alice commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, et elle va enfin pouvoir partir en congé maternité et se préparer convenablement à l'arrivée du bébé.

J'ai du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, ou plutôt ces derniers mois. Tout est arrivé en même temps. Bella. Les jumelles d'Emmett et de Rosalie. La grossesse d'Alice. Et puis, celle de Bella. Putain, même en voyant le petit ventre rebondi de ma compagne j'ai du mal à y croire. Les rumeurs commençent à courir sur le tournage. Bella, habituellement si fine, affiche un petit ventre. Elle a beau porter des vêtements assez larges, on commence à le voir. Bref, je vais être papa.

La journée s'est déroulée de manière épuisante. Il fallait absolument finir ce tournage aujourd'hui. Le soir venu, Aro prononça « Coupez ! Elle est bonne ! On la garde ! ». Nous avons tous su ce que ça voulait dire. Nous voici donc en train de pleurer comme des cons. En même temps, Alice et Bella sont toutes les deux dans le coin, alors avoir deux femmes enceintes qui passent par toutes les émotions près de vous, ça finit par vous contaminer.

* * *

_5 mois de grossesse_

**BPOV**

Mais il va ramener son cul oui ?

_Calme-toi, il est juste parti t'acheter ta glace !_

_Oh ta gueule toi ! Elle aurait déjà due être au congélateur._

_Dis… Tu n'abuses pas un peu là ?_

_N… non ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre en cloque ce boulet !_

_Evidemment… c'est beau d'essayer de se convaincre…_

_Je parle bien avec ma conscience, alors…_

Enfin, j'entends la clef dans la porte. Mon sauveur ! Je me jette à son cou et lui prends immédiatement le petit sac qu'il porte. Je me précipite ensuite dans la cuisine, ouvre mon pot de glace chocolat et rajoute la chantilly directement sur le pot, le coulis de framboise et les noix de pécan. Oh punaise ça fait du bien !

- Heu… Bella ?

Ah zut. Dans mon délire j'avais un peu zappé Edward. Je tente de lui répondre, la bouche pleine.

- Désolée Edward… là ce n'était plus une envie mais un besoin. Merci pour avoir été l'acheter !

Il secoue la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne va quand même pas se foutre de ma gueule ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en suis là moi ! Et merde ! A ce rythme je vais devenir une vraie planète ! Il faut absolument que je me restreigne !

- Il y a un problème Bella ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Mes grimaces et mon angoisse avaient dû se voir.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? Je vais bientôt devenir une planète à ce rythme là !

Il éclate de rire et je manque de le tuer. Il s'approche ensuite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras en me berçant. Sa bouche parcourt mon cou et commence à me faire perdre la raison.

- Je ne t'arrête pas parce de un, je tiens à ma vie et si j'essayais de t'arrêter tu me tuerais sur place. De deux, ton petit ventre me rappelle tous les jours que tu portes mon bébé, notre enfant. De trois, même si un jour tu deviens une « planète » comme tu dis, je t'aimerai toujours autant. Maintenant tu prends cette cuillère de glace-arrangée et fais-toi plaisir.

Alors que je suis sur le point de répliquer, il prend ladite cuillère et me la met dans la bouche.

_Trop mignon ! Mais il y a d'autres choses venant de lui que tu aimes bien mettre dans ta bouche, non ?_

_Ta gueule !_

* * *

_6 mois de grossesse_

**EPOV**

J'ai fini ! Je viens d'achever le dernier morceau pour le film. J'ai réussi à jongler entre la grossesse de Bella, la BO du film et le déménagement. Nous commençons enfin à nous en sortir. Nous avons uni nos forces pendant deux week-ends pour changer la peinture de certaines pièces. Les femmes à l'organisation, au ravitaillement et aux plans, et les hommes à l'œuvre, à une ou deux exceptions près. Rosalie préféra se joindre à nous pour nous « contrôler et vérifier qu'on ne fasse pas de bêtises ». Je crois qu'elle voulait surtout garder un œil sur son mari et sur Jake. Je dois avouer que si j'étais très réservé au début face à ce dernier, je suis vraiment heureux de le connaître aujourd'hui. C'est quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a une touche avec l'un des acteurs secondaires du film. Je ne suis pas certain mais… Enfin bon, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaard !

Le cri de Bella avait retenti depuis le salon. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle hurle comme ça, la dernière fois elle s'était cassé la figure. La fois d'avant, et bien… c'est parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur le sel. Enfin bref, mon quotidien. De peur que ce ne soit grave, je me précipite vers elle et je panique immédiatement. Bella se tient le ventre et semble souffrir.

- Un problème ma chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai mal…

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure. Son ventre bien rebondi est à la fois sujet de mon bonheur mais aussi de mes angoisses. Tout de suite je m'empare de mes clefs et la porte comme une princesse jusqu'à la voiture. Pour une fois, elle ne râle pas. Elle doit vraiment souffrir, elle qui ne se plaint jamais normalement. J'ai peur. Non, en fait ça va au-delà. En gardant à la fois un œil sur la route et sur Bella qui sert les dents et qui laisse échapper quelques larmes, j'appelle mon père.

- _Edward ? Quelle bonne surprise !_

- J'amène Bella en urgence, elle semble avoir des contractions.

Un silence au bout du fil, puis mon père me répond avec un semblant de calme. Je sens malgré tout que ce n'est qu'apparence.

- _Ok… on vous attend._ _Sois prudent sur la route._

- Promis.

Je raccroche et amène Bella le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Deux heures plus tard nous attendons avec angoisse les résultats. Les douleurs de Bella se sont estompées mais nos visages sont toujours aussi tendus. Je lui tiens sa main. Nous sommes incapables de parler. Même ma névrosée préférée garde le silence. Si nous n'attendions pas ce bébé au début, nous le voulons aujourd'hui. Fille ou garçon, peu importe. Nous le voulons, c'est tout. Mon père finit par rentrer dans la salle d'examen.

- Bon, bonne nouvelle. Le bébé va bien. Toutefois c'était une alerte à ne pas prendre à la légère. Bella… Il faudrait que tu restes allongée pour le reste de ta grossesse.

_Bella ? Alitée ? Et merde !_

* * *

_7 mois de grossesse_

**BPOV**

Je vais craquer. Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Je ne vais pas encore tenir deux mois dans cet état. C'est juste pas possible. Enfin bon, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Edward m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller voir Alice à l'hôpital. Je rentre donc dans sa chambre, mon ventre commençant à me précéder de 24h.

- Bella ! Edward !

Je vois Alice telle que je n'aurais jamais cru la voir. Non coiffée, non maquillée, en blouse d'hôpital. Un sourire néanmoins illumine son visage tandis qu'elle tient un petit bout de chou dans ses bras. Un petit bébé. En les voyant tous les deux, plus Jasper à leur côté qui affiche également le même regard niais papa-tout-neuf, je me rends compte que dans quelques semaines, ce sera mon tour. Je m'approche doucement, main dans la main avec Edward.

- Nous vous présentons Elaine.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Edward me serre dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il ressent les mêmes émotions que moi. Alice nous tend sa fille pour que nous la prenions dans nos bras. Encouragée par mon homme, j'accepte. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal mais je sais que bientôt je ne pourrai plus y échapper. Alors, je prends Elaine dans mes bras. Une si petite chose. Elle ressemble à Alice. Elle a ses yeux et sa bouche. En revanche, elle est une vraie petite blonde, héritage du papa.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Edward.

Je la lui donnai, pour qu'il puisse aussi sentir ces sensations. Si j'ai été un peu odieuse depuis un mois à cause de mon immobilisation, je sais maintenant à quel point ça en vaut le coup.

Après avoir un peu discuté avec le couple, nous laissons Alice se reposer. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance est calme et sereine. Soudainement, je sens des petits coups dans mon ventre, me faisant un peu mal, mais me faisant rire aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le bébé a décidé de jouer au foot !

Il sourit immédiatement et pose sa main sur mon ventre, faisant redoubler cet air béat sur son visage. Ce moment nous appartient. Pour une fois dans ma grossesse, je me sens apaisée et presque confiante en l'avenir.

_Tu es sure ?_

_Oh ta gueule ! Pour une fois que j'étais tranquille, va te faire voir !_

_C'est bon ! Je te laisse ! Va gagater toute seule !_

_Je gagate si je veux !_

* * *

_8 mois de grossesse_

**EPOV**

_Tout se passera bien. Elle ne va pas faire d'écart. Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de venir, c'est aussi un peu son bébé. _

- Edward, arrête de tirer une tête de six pieds de long !

Bella me donne un petit coup de coude me permettant de me ressaisir. Je reviens sur Terre et refais le sourire colgate de circonstance. Les flashs continuent de fuser, nous aveuglant un peu. Nous sommes sur le tapis rouge à Los Angeles pour la toute première avant-première de _Twilight_. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Bella a réussi à me convaincre de faire le voyage et de la laisser se prêter au jeu. Elle ne voulait pas être sous les flashs des photographes mais selon elle c'est « important que l'on voie le résultat de notre travail ». Elle a juste oublié qu'elle parle en dormant et que j'ai appris que c'est surtout pour _me_ mettre sous le feu des projecteurs et me faire connaître qu'elle a voulu être présente.

Bref. On y va, on se retourne et on rentre tous dans la salle de cinéma. Je suis un des rares à avoir vu presque tout le film en entier, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir en un seul morceau avec la version finale. Aro a tenu à ce que j'ai aussi la surprise, d'autant plus que j'ai travaillé sur des scènes encore non-retouchées par Bella. D'ailleurs cette dernière est magnifique. Evidemment elle est encore passée par les dix doigts de ma sœur. Elle est dans une robe longue bleu-nuit un peu satinée. La coupe ample permet de ne pas serrer son ventre particulièrement proéminent. Elle est magnifique. Magnifique, mal-à-l'aise mais radieuse.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes assis au cinéma. Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour être au bout d'une allée pour que Bella n'ait pas à faire des acrobaties, et surtout qu'elle ne manque pas de se casser la figure. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Enfin le film commence. J'ai le cœur qui bat. Nous sommes à l'aboutissement de cette histoire. Nous allons pouvoir prouver que la lumière et le son peuvent se lier. C'est aussi grâce à toute cette aventure que nous avons pu nous retrouver. Et maintenant, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Bella me prend la main et la serre très fort. Je me tourne vers elle et l'embrasse délicatement. La musique du générique commence, ma musique. Mes notes. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'ai du mal à y croire. Quant aux images, elles sont sombres, bleutées tirant vers le vert. Exactement comme elle l'avait voulu. C'est parfait. Le film passe minute après minute. J'ai envie de dire « film pour fille » mais ayant personnellement participé à son élaboration je ne peux qu'apprécier.

Quand le générique de fin arrive des applaudissements commencent à retentir. C'est fini. Nous avons réussi. Bella à côté de moi éclate de rire, je crois de bonheur. Alice pas loin n'est pas mieux. Elle embrasse carrément son mari alors qu'ils ont laissé pour la première fois la petite plus d'une nuit à ses grands-parents.

- Putain Edward ! On a réussi !

Je partage la même euphorie. Qu'importe si le film a un succès ou non, il restera à jamais cher à notre cœur.

- Oh merde !, me dit-elle en me regardant. On est au chômage !

* * *

_9 mois de grossesse, ou autrement dit, l'accouchement !_

**BPOV**

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Bon alors. Je suis seule, la ligne est coupée à cause de ce fichu orage, le portable ne passe pas et moi je… PUTAIN ÇA FAIT MAL ! JE NE VAIS QUAND MEME PAS ACCOUCHER ICI ET MAINTENANT ! Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours toutes les poisses du monde ? J'en ai marre ! J'ai été serial-kitten-killer dans une autre vie ou quoi ? _

- Aaaaaah !

Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'ai mes contractions. Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées et je n'ai réussi à joindre personne pour le dire. J'ai essayé tous les moyens, mais rien à faire. Le portable est sans aucun réseau, il n'est même pas possible de faire les numéros d'urgence. La ligne fixe est également coupée et si ça continue je vais accoucher toute seule dans cette foutue chambre. MAIS PUTAIN ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis hémophobe en plus ! Au moins, si nous avions été dans un appartement, j'aurais pu demander de l'aide à un voisin, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'on achète une maison ! Tout est de la faute d'Edward ! Je vais le tuer. Je vais mettre au monde ce bébé et je vais tuer son père. Au moins, je serai bien tranquille !

Et cette pluie qui n'arrête pas ! Bon allez, le tout pour le tout. Il faut que je tente quelque chose ou sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Je sors de la pièce, passe dans le couloir, prends mon manteau et mets des ballerines. Quand j'ouvre la porte, le vent et la pluie m'agressent, mais je ne peux pas reculer. Il faut que je trouve une solution. J'ai quelques voisins même si je ne les connais pas beaucoup vu que j'avais l'interdiction de bouger à cause de ces foutus médecins. Evidemment, si j'avais bougé un peu plus, j'aurais accouché un peu avant terme et surtout AVANT CE FOUTU ORAGE !

Les gouttes de pluie m'agressent et je manque de me casser la figure. J'essaie de me diriger tant bien que mal vers une première porte… barricadée. Evidemment. Bon. J'hésite à traverser la route. Avec cette flotte, on ne voit rien et si une voiture arrive, nul doute qu'avec ma poisse elle fera strike. Et puis, tout d'un coup, des gyrophares. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ma chance !

Je fais des grands gestes de mes bras… Enfin, aussi grands que possible. C'est une voiture de police. Il faut qu'ils me voient. Heureusement, ils vont très lentement compte tenu du temps, et finalement ils s'arrêtent à ma hauteur.

_Sauvée !_

Quelqu'un sort de la voiture.

- Un problème ma ptite-dame ?

_Je vais le tuer._

_Non, Bella ! Il peut être ton sauveur alors laisse-le en vie ! Sers-toi de ton cerveau pour une fois !_

_Oh toi, la ferme. Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire la morale ?_

_On rentre les griffes le chaton ! Je disais ça pour toi hein…_

- Oui un problème ! Je suis enceinte, ça fait des heures que j'ai des contractions et si vous continuez à me poser des questions à la con c'est vous qui allez me faire aaaaaaaaaaaah !

…_coucher._

_TA GUEULE ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !_

Le glandu devant moi me regarde avec de grands yeux et commence à paniquer. Et bah on est bien !

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé les secours avant ?

- A votre avis ? Sans téléphone je fais comment ? Bon vous m'emmenez à l'hosto oui ou non ?

Il se bouge enfin le cul, m'ouvre la portière arrière et m'aide à monter. Evidemment, à cause de la pluie, il va à deux à l'heure. Je le vois jeter tout le temps des coups d'œil dans son rétro, redoutant certainement que j'accouche dans sa voiture. Bon dieu ! S'il ne se magne pas un peu c'est ce qui va arriver !

Enfin je reconnais la route proche de l'hôpital. Mais tout est possible ! Je vais réussir à accoucher dans un endroit sain avec des gens qui savent à peu près ce qu'ils font. Le policier enclenche sa sirène et ses gyrophares pour dire aux infirmiers de sortir. Moi je sers les jambes car sinon j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir tout seul et rebondir comme un ballon de baudruche. Des blouses blanches arrivent et me posent la fatale question « qu'avez-vous madame ? » j'ai envie de leur envoyer mon poing dans leur tête. A mon cri qui retentit, ils comprennent vite la situation. Ils m'aident à sortir de la voiture sous la pluie battante, me posent sur un brancard et m'amènent à l'intérieur.

- Quel est votre nom, madame ?

- Mademoiselle ! Et c'est Swan ! Isabella Swan ! Et le premier qui m'appelle Isabella je lui explose la cervelle !

- Avez-vous quelqu'un que vous voulez prévenir ?

La douleur devient de plus en plus forte et insoutenable. Je sens que je suis vraiment sur le point d'accoucher… seule.

- Le crétin de père ! Edward Cullen ! Et mon père aussi ! Charlie Swan !

- Cullen ? Comme le docteur Carlisle Cullen ?

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup dans le coin, vous ?

- APPELEZ LE DOCTEUR CULLEN QU'IL NOUS REJOIGNE EN SALLE DE TRAVAIL !, crie le docteur, m'explosant les oreilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en robe blanche d'hôpital, dans un lit les jambes écartées. Carlisle rentre dans la salle.

- Bella ? Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici et pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ?

- A ton avis ? Parce que j'étais coupée du monde dans cette fichue baraaaaaque !

- J'ai réussi à avoir Edward, il arrive.

- Il sera là après la bataille celui-là !

Encore quelques minutes plus tard, je suis entourée par des « soufflez » et des « poussez ! ». Carlisle me tient la main, ou plutôt je lui broie la sienne. A défaut du père de mon gosse pour assister à l'accouchement, j'ai le grand-père.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable un Apollon avait une charlotte sur la tête fait son apparition.

- Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

Je m'abstiens de lui répondre car sinon je vais lui hurler des obscénités et je n'en ai définitivement pas le courage. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le doc dit qu'il voit la tête du bébé et que c'est presque fini. Il pensait quoi ? Que mon enfant serait sans tête ou quoi ?

Je mets alors toute la rage que le courage qui me reste et j'y vais. Tout d'un coup, des cris. J'entends des cris. Je déconnecte quelques secondes, puis je vois Edward avec… avec notre bébé dans les bras. Pour une fois, je me laisse aller et pleure à chaudes larmes. J'y suis arrivée.

- Bella, c'est notre fils…

Sa voix est éraillée. Un fils. Nous avons un fils. Edward me le met dans mes bras. Il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas si je serai une bonne mère, mais je ferai tout pour ça. Carlisle pleure aussi. Et hop ! Quatrième petit-enfant en moins d'un an, et premier petit-fils. Il pose alors la question que tout le monde nous pose depuis qu'on a appris que j'étais enceinte.

- Alors ? Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Edward et moi nous regardons, et cette connexion que nous partageons depuis le début se refait. Nous répondons donc à l'unisson.

- Jackson.

* * *

_Très vite, l'épilogue ;-)_


	26. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous !_**  
**

_Je suis triste, triste de mettre le point final à cette histoire. Ce qui ne devait être à l'origine qu'un OS suite à un concours s'est transformé en une merveilleuse aventure. A l'origine, si j'ai créé une suite, c'est parce que j'écrivais une histoire particulièrement difficile que beaucoup connaissent, l'Ange des Etoiles, qui parlait de viol. J'avais besoin respirer avec une histoire beaucoup plus légère. C'est comme ça qu'est né le caractère particulièrement chieur de Bella. Certaines d'entre vous l'ont trouvée particulièrement chieuse au dernier chapitre, et vous avez raison ! En même temps, en temps normal elle était déjà originale, alors pendant une grossesse... _

_Voici l'épilogue que je vous laisse lire. Je vous retrouve à la fin. _

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Jackson POV**

Mais ils vont avoir ma peau ces deux là ! Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris ?

- Tu tires une de ces têtes Jack ! Un peu d'entrain s'il te plait ! On a eu un de ces mal à arriver à aujourd'hui !

- Oui, bah je ne suis pas certain de survivre et de voir le prochain lever de soleil.

- Tu exagères tout le temps le frangin !

Je regarde ma petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à maman ! Les mêmes yeux chocolat, les mêmes cheveux bouclés et la même maladresse. La seule chose qu'elle a prise de papa, c'est la couleur un peu cuivrée. J'aurais mieux préféré que finalement elle n'ait pas cette partie, parce que ça fait d'elle une bombe. Putain à dix-sept ans les mecs se retournent par définition sur son passage. Je vous jure qu'il y aura très prochainement des meurtres.

- Ashley, ils ont attendu vingt ans pour se marier. Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre encore un peu plus ? Ils n'étaient pas à ça près !

- Oh arrête ! On s'y est tous mis pour convaincre maman ! Si on ne l'avait pas travaillée jour après jour, mois après mois depuis toutes ces années, papa serait encore en train de secouer la tête et de rire sous cape devant sa phobie de l'engagement.

- D'ailleurs tu fais quoi ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec elle à l'aider à se préparer et surtout à l'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

- T'inquiète ! Alice est dans la place.

- Justement, ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui me rassure !

Je vis ma sœur rire et faire demi-tour en direction de la chambre de nos parents.

Vingt ans. Presque mon âge. Vingt ans que ma mère dit non à mon père qui s'était fait une raison au fil des années. Vingt ans de fous-rires, d'engueulades, et surtout d'amour. Des fois j'ai peur pour ma sœur et moi, pour notre santé mentale. Nous avons grandi dans un univers où le conventionnel flirtait avec l'irrationnel. Plus d'une fois j'ai ramené des potes chez moi qui finissaient tous par me dire qu'ils adoraient mes parents, et surtout ma mère. Oui, moi aussi je l'adore, mais elle est aussi fatigante parfois. Quoique… mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'est calmée par rapport à avant. En même temps, heureusement.

Nous avons eu un mal fou à lui faire accepter le mariage. Son argument était « on est ensembles depuis toutes ces années, preuve que ce morceau de papier ne sert à rien. On a fait toutes les démarches administratives s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, alors franchement, à quoi ça sert ? ». Sur le principe, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Mes parents sont la preuve que ce « bout de papier » n'est pas nécessaire pour qu'un couple dure dans le temps. Pour autant, ce serait quand même une belle conclusion… Enfin, dans quelques heures, ce sera une belle conclusion.

Si maman ne se carapate pas. Si.

- JACKSOOOOOOON !

- J'arrive !

Ils vont me rendre fou. Je suis dans une maison de dingue. Je cours du côté de ma chambre où mon père se prépare. Avec lui se trouvent Jacob, et mes deux oncles Emmett et Jasper. J'entre dans la pièce. Oh putain !

- Jackson !, me sermonne mon père. Un dollar dans la boite !

- J'ai pensé tout haut ?

- Oui, encore un point commun avec ta mère, confirme Jake en riant. Bon alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je détaille mon père. Il n'y a pas à dire, Alice est encore passée par là. Il a un costume gris d'une coupe très élégante. Ses cheveux cuivrés coupés courts tirent de plus en plus vers le gris eux aussi. Ça me tue de le dire, mais ça lui donne un de ces styles ! Mon père ne vieillit pas, il se bonifie. Avec un peu de chances, ces gènes auront aussi été transmis. Pour le mariage en plus il s'est remis au sport pour resculpter son corps. Je crois que ça a été un des arguments qui ont fait que ma mère a dit oui.

Je m'approche et remets en place la cravate qui était légèrement de travers.

- Voilà, maintenant tu es parfait.

Et je le pense. J'espère lui ressembler quand j'aurai son âge.

Il souffle, comme pour se calmer. Mon père est super angoissé. Je fais signe aux autres de sortir, je veux parler en tête à tête avec lui.

- Rassure-moi, lui dis-je. Tu ne vas pas te carapater après tout ce qu'on a fait quand même ?

Sa main vole en direction de l'arrière de ma tête… et arrive à destination. Ouille !

- J'ai plutôt peur que ta mère arrive à échapper à la vigilance de tes tantes et de ta sœur. Je suis con. On n'en a pas besoin de ce papier. Pourquoi je vous ai laissé m'embarquer là-dedans ? Et si ça change quelque chose ?

- Papa tu es pire que maman ! J'ai une question. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu maman faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, définitivement pas.

- Bon alors ! Allez, arrête de flipper. Elle sera là tout à l'heure, plus belle que jamais. Maintenant tu te calmes et tout ira bien.

Il hoche la tête. Les minutes passent et mon grand-père Carlisle vient nous chercher, nous disant qu'il est l'heure. Nous descendons dans le jardin où déjà pas mal d'invités sont là. Enfin, pas mal… Nous serons une cinquantaine au grand max. Si nous devions inviter toutes les personnes que mes parents connaissent, on ne serait pas dans la merde. Au fil des années et de leurs succès respectifs, ils en connaissent du beau monde ! Alors, nous ne seront qu'en petite famille et amis très proches… Enfin bon, entre tous les cousins et les cousines, rien que la famille sur trois générations constituent la moitié des invités.

Je m'installe derrière mon père. Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin. Alors que je le vois sautiller de stress sur place, je place mes deux mains sur ses épaules avant que tout le monde croie qu'il a des ressorts en guise de pieds.

Juste après, la musique commence. Ma sœur entre alors, plus belle que jamais. Bon dieu ! Il va vraiment falloir que je la surveille elle ! Là, elle a une robe longue parme, à bustier – je crois que c'est le nom – et ses cheveux sont relevés. Elle est rayonnante. Je crois que c'est elle qui veut le plus ce mariage. Il est important à ses yeux de princesse. En un sens, je sais qu'elle est heureuse que les parents ne se soient pas mariés avant. Au moins, nous pouvons participer au mariage et être témoins de ce moment. Ils ont aussi prouvé au monde entier à quel point ils s'aimaient. Là où tous les jours les journaux people annoncent des séparations, mes parents ont survécu aux pressions médiatiques et aux nombreuses tentations, et le tout sans raison particulière les obligeant de rester ensembles autre que leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'aiment comme au premier jour, mais je sais que quand ils sont ensembles, ils respirent le bonheur. Comme là.

Ma mère vient d'entrer au bras de mon grand-père. Je n'arrive pas à la voir tout de suite car mes tantes Alice et Rosalie se tiennent devant, avec la même robe que ma sœur. Très vite néanmoins enfin nous l'apercevons. Je mets ma main sur l'épaule de mon père, je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

Au fil des années j'ai vu ma mère changer un peu. Son visage montre maintenant quelques petites rides d'expression, acquises à force de stress et de rire. Ses cheveux, si longs autrefois, ont été coupés aux épaules, lui donnant ainsi une allure de femme. Malgré ses deux grossesses, elle est restée assez svelte. Ma mère est d'une manière générale une belle femme. Aujourd'hui, elle est une femme resplandissante. Maman n'a pas voulu mettre de robe immaculée, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Alice avait néanmoins réussi à négocier la robe longue. Ainsi, ma mère porte une robe à fines bretelles, dont la couleur dominante est un blanc-cassé. De fines broderies du même parme que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur décorent le bustier. Sa coiffure et son maquillage sont simples, sans excès, comme maman l'aime. Elle a un chignon relevant ses cheveux où quelques mèches s'échappent savamment. Son maquillage met son teint en valeur, sans chercher à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Ma mère est juste extraordinairement magnifique.

Je crois que le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est cette flamme dans son regard alors qu'elle regarde mon père. S'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie, il doit être rassuré là. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, et je constate qu'il a la même expression. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'ils aient attendu. Au moins, Ashley et moi pouvons assister à ça. Enfin, elle arrive à notre hauteur. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers mon père.

L'officiant se racle la gorge alors que la musique cesse et commence son discours. C'est le pasteur Weber, le père d'une amie proche de maman.

- Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être présents en ce jour. Je connais Edward et Bella depuis déjà quelques années grâce à ma fille, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils forment un couple atypique !

Il y a un rire dans l'assemblée. Oui, on ne peut que difficilement affirmer le contraire. Mes parents sont même des barjots.

- Edward est d'un naturel assez calme et patient, patient au point d'attendre vingt ans que sa chère et tendre accepte de venir devant moi.

Nouveau rire. Oui, mon père a sans conteste la palme de la patience.

- Bella a un caractère particulièrement explosif, indépendant et décidé. Nous sommes face à un couple qui se complète l'un l'autre. Tous les deux talentueux, tous les deux prêts à toutes les folies pour pouvoir être heureux. De leur amour sont nés deux enfants tout aussi décidés qu'eux, Jackson et Ashley. Sans jamais écouter les critiques gratuites des gens, Bella et Edward se sont aimés librement, montrant qu'un couple n'a besoin de rien d'autre que l'amour pour affronter le temps. C'est pour cela que ce mariage a d'autant plus de signification. Beaucoup se marient par convention ou par obligation à cause des enfants. Bella et Edward ont choisi de ne se marier que par amour, pour le réaffirmer, pour que leurs enfants puissent participer chacun à sa façon, et pour avoir une journée où tous les témoins de leur relation seraient présents. Alors, sans plus attendre, je vais laisser la parole à nos mariés qui ont souhaité prononcer eux-mêmes leurs vœux. Edward ?

Mon père hoche la tête et regarde ma mère. Je crois que je ne les ai jamais vus aussi émus. La voix rauque de mon père s'élève. Je sais qu'il a énormément travaillé ses vœux. Depuis des semaines je le vois les écrire, les modifier et recommencer. Il veut que tout soit parfait. Le connaissant je sais que ça le sera.

- Ma Bella. Tu es impossible. Quand tu as décidé quelque chose, personne ne peut te tenir tête. Il y a des fois où j'ai voulu prendre mes affaires et tout plaquer tellement tu me faisais perdre patience. Et puis, à chaque fois, tu arrives avec ces adorables rougissements qui ne t'ont jamais quittée depuis que je te connais. Tu m'approches, le regard baissé, et tu t'excuses. Le simple son de ta voix me fait fondre et tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est de te serrer dans mes bras. Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau du monde, nos deux enfants. Avec toi, j'ai appris que je n'avais finalement pas besoin du mariage pour savoir que nous pouvions être heureux et rester ensembles pour le restant de nos jours. Si je me tiens devant toi aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par peur de l'avenir, mais par simple envie de partager ce bonheur que nous partageons depuis vingt belles années. Je me donne entièrement à toi, Isabella Swan et te prends pour épouse.

Ma mère vient de se transformer en fontaine, elle qui pleure si rarement. Ma sœur est prête à remplir l'océan et même moi j'ai du mal à canaliser mes émotions. Je sais que je vais craquer avant la fin de la célébration. Et puis après tout, si je ne pleure pas de bonheur au mariage de mes parents, je ne pleurerai jamais.

Ashley tend un mouchoir à ma mère qui s'en empare en riant à moitié. Elle s'essuie les yeux et prend la parole à son tour.

- Et voilà, tu as vu encore dans quel état tu me mets ? Edward, avant toi je contrôlais ma vie. J'envoyais chier qui je voulais, je me protégeais et je ne laissais personne vraiment m'approcher. Mais avec toi… Tu m'as transformée. En une soirée tu m'as transformée. Moi qui étais coincée je me suis retrouvée à ne plus maîtriser mes émotions ou quoi que ce soit. Tu m'énerves quand tu veux toujours avoir raison, et encore plus quand c'est le cas. Quand tu es enfermé avec ton piano, le monde pourrait s'écrouler tu serais toujours aussi concentré tant et si bien que plus d'une fois j'ai dû aller chercher les enfants en urgence parce que tu les avais oubliés à l'école. Mais tu es aussi un père exemplaire et grâce à toi nous avons pu avoir deux enfants merveilleux. Tu fais toujours ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Tu arrives à me canaliser et à me pardonner toutes mes névroses. Tu n'as jamais considéré que j'étais acquise, tu as toujours essayé de me reconquérir comme moi j'essayais de te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je suis heureuse que nos fourbes de mômes aient réussi à me convaincre de me tenir devant toi aujourd'hui. Le mariage ne me fait plus peur car je sais que ce n'est pas pour m'emprisonner que nous sommes ici, ou que ce n'est pas pour avoir un simple contrat. Sans même qu'il n'ait jamais été signé nous l'avons respecté toutes ces années, prouvant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire. Je t'aime Edward Cullen, et je te prends aujourd'hui pour époux juste parce que je le veux, et qu'aux yeux du monde je désire être tienne.

Sauf quand elle était franchement en colère ou angoissée, je n'avais jamais entendu ma mère parler autant, et encore moins exprimer ses sentiments. Nous qui avions peur qu'elle s'enfuie, elle nous a encore coiffé au poteau.

Mon père pleure à son tour, tout comme moi. Et bah elles vont être belles les photos du mariage !

Je donne l'alliance de ma mère à mon père pour qu'il la lui mette immédiatement. Aussitôt après, Ashley fait de même de son côté. Leurs deux mains s'entrelacent et ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. C'est presque gênant d'assister à ça, mais je n'ai jamais vu rien de plus beau. Vingt ans de bonheur, et ce n'est pas près de se finir.

Pour la dernière fois de la célébration, le pasteur reprend la parole.

- Je crois que rien ne peut être ajouté. Sous l'œil de Dieu, de leur famille et de leurs amis, et au plus grand bonheur je crois de toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui, je déclare Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan mari et femme.

Tout le monde hurle, applaudit et lance du riz tandis que ma mère se jette dans les bras de mon père pour l'embrasser. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour !

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde chante, danse et surtout boit, Ashley vient me rejoindre. Nous observons tous les deux nos parents.

- Tu crois qu'un jour on sera aussi heureux et amoureux qu'eux ?, me demande-t-elle.

Je tourne la tête et prends ma petite sœur dans mes bras.

- Avec des parents comme les nôtres, le contraire serait étonnant ! Nous aussi on aura des histoires à raconter. Tu verras Ash'. Tu verras.

Elle rit dans mes bras, m'embrasse, puis m'entraine sur la piste de danse où nous rejoignons nos parents. Câlin général qui n'est ni le premier, et encore moins le dernier.

* * *

_Avez-vous vu à quel point cet épilogue sort de l'ordinaire ? Un seul point de vue ! MDR_

_Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette conclusion. Si vous avez relevé des fautes, toutes mes excuses mais j'étais un peu émue devant mon écran. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps._

_Si vous avez encore envie de me retrouver, la prochaine Fic que j'essaie de terminer est Full Moon's Confidence qui en est à la moitié, autrement dit on n'est pas arrivés ! MDR_

_Merci encore._

_Lauriane_


	27. Annonce : J'arrive sur Facebook

Bonjour à tous !

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Vous avez été beaucoup à me dire bonne chance pour mon avenir en tant qu'écrivain, et j'ai été vraiment touchée. Je vous propose donc de me suivre sur Facebook où j'ai créé une page que je mettrai souvent à jour soit en fonction des fics que je termine, soit en fonction de mon roman (ouiiiii) soit sur des réflexions diverses et variées ou encore sur des trucs et astuces. Bref, me voilà sur les réseaux sociaux !

Venez donc me rejoindre sur Facebook, page « Lau's writing » !


End file.
